


Five years too many

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: Equilibrium [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death Fix, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Cute, Cute Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Funny, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Sarcasm, Sassy Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve missed Bucky, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, it's a thing, it's implied - Freeform, may dies, morgan stark doesn't exist, no morgan stark, peter parker is friends with Bucky, steves just trying to look out for everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 123,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Tony Stark did the snap, but he's not dead yet, he's still got some fight left in him.Peter Parker is back after five long years as being dead-ish, the world he's coming back to isn't the one he left behind, it's missing some important things, important people.The Avengers realize that the battle might be over but the fallout from it is just beginning.





	1. Battles end

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, so many tags...Like literally I don't know if I've ever used that man in a fic before. Okay, so before you read the first chapter, I want to get something out of the way because I really really don't want to get twenty comments about things that are in the tags.
> 
> This is obviously not canon compliant, it's a fix-it because screw Endgame. I refuse to allow that to happen, also, I changed some things...Namely, Morgan Stark doesn't exist and Banner isn't that weird homunculus of a half-formed hulk. May Parker does die so fair warning if this bothers you. ALSO, this deals with some heavy angst, so be prepared for that, I believe I tagged everything but if I didn't then...Sorry.

Like most, Peter had been frantic after the battle. Tony Stark had not only put an end to Thanos and all those in his company, but he’d basically saved the universe and in doing so nearly killed himself. Peter had been dumbstruck, standing there, held back by Rhodey as Pepper and Dr. Strange took immediate action to save the man, transporting him away through a portal and leaving everyone else behind. Those upon the battlefield had been forced to wait for transportation to arrive, it couldn’t get there fast enough.

It was a long journey back to the Avengers headquarters, it seemed to take forever, a lifetime or at least that’s what it felt like to Peter. No matter what he did, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was more he could have done, if he’d just moved faster they could have sent the gauntlet through the portal. That had been the plan, right? So lost in his thoughts, Peter didn’t notice the person that came to sit beside him on the jet taking them back home. 

“You alright kid?”

Peter jumped, twisting sharply to see Captain America staring at him with a bruised hopeful smile. Peter nodded hastily, it was so odd to be sitting beside Captain America himself, the only time he’d really been in the man’s company was when he was trying to stop him. “Fine-Totally fine...Well, not fine because I’m pretty sure no one’s fine cause that was a lot, like so many explosions and aliens and-”

Steve smirked as the kid rambled, he knew it was something the teen did a lot of. Heard from Tony all about the inquisitive youth who he’d taken under his wing, seeing it first hand was something else. “Kid.”

“Huh?” Peter had been so caught up in his rambling that it took a moment for him to register that he was being asked something.

“Are you hurt?” That was really his concern when he’d walked over, it was so hard to tell who was in need of help and who wasn’t. They were all covered in bruises, blood, and dust. Dirt clung to them like a second skin and from one person to another you wouldn’t have been able to pinpoint an injury among the lot of them.

“Oh...” Peter looked himself up and down, shook his head. “Nope. I’m good Captain America, oh, but you were hurt, weren’t you? Are you alright? Do yo-”

Chuckling at the kid's tangents, he held up a hand to slow the kid down. “It’s just Steve, and I’m fine, nothing I haven’t faced before.”

Peter stared back at the man in silent horror a moment, the lenses of his mask going wide. “You mean this happens a lot to you?!”

Steve blinked a few times before laughing and shaking his head when he realized how that must have sounded to the kid. “No, sorry...Nothing like this, but I’ve faced a lot of people like Thanos before, none as...”

Peter nodded a few times in quick succession, interjecting when he believed he understood where the super soldier was going. “Terrifyingly powerful that makes you wonder if you’re an ant...Or a spider? I mean I know I’m not actually a spider and all, but it really felt that way when we were fighting...He was so big, so strong and it was like he was swatting us away.” Peter looked down when his mind called forth just how terrifying it was in that moment to face down such a being. “There wasn’t anything we could do.”

Captain America sighed when the kid's amusing tangents took a downward spiral. “We did what we could kid, we won.”

“Yeah...But Mr. Stark-”

Refusing to let the kid go down that path, Steve stated firmly if not compassionately. “Tony’s getting the help he needs, we’ll be back soon and I’m sure Pepper is taking good care of him. Dr. Strange is a world-renowned doctor-”

“Neurosurgeon.” Peter quickly interceded because he was a fanatic in science and one way or another he came about to new and interesting people. Dr. Stephen Strange had gotten on his radar shortly after he’d finished reading all of Dr. Banner's research.  “He’s a neurosurgeon and...I mean I know doctors train all over and everything, but do you think he’s really going to know what to do? Mr. Stark looked bad, I mean he was bleeding and there was a lot...A lot of blood, he was bur-”

“Kid.” Steve interjected once more, sharper than before. “Dr. Strange and Pepper will do all they can for Tony, we’ll be back soon alright? Just hang tight until then.” He patted the kid's leg before rising. “Stay outta trouble okay?” As if the teen could actually get into trouble from where he was onboard a jet headed back to the Avengers compound. 

Peter nodded frantically, that was something at least. He could do that, he’d just stay in his seat and they’d get back to the compound. He’d be able to see Mr. Stark again and tell him how sorry he was that he hadn’t done more. He’d need to increase his training or something, more running and try and increase the speed of his swings. If Peter could up the curves of them he might get more distance and that’s something he needed...It’s what he had needed then. 

 

*******

 

Peter’s heart had been racing the entire way back to the compound, his mind unable to quiet itself. Jumping from one subject to the other. He needed to call his aunt, tell her he was back...Figure out if she’d been gone too or if she’d aged along-side everyone else. He wondered what she would have done after he was gone? Peter frowned, he’d always promised to stay out of trouble and then he’d gotten himself stuck in space fighting an alien bent on destroying the world...How do you explain to your aunt that you got dematerialized by an alien? He was going to be grounded for sure. 

Peter’s head jerked up when his ears registered a heady whine, it hurt his sensitive hearing but it also made his heart quicken a bit more. They were landing, that was the landing gear. He was already on his feet, prepared to run out the back of the plane the moment the doors opened, he needed to find Mr. Stark, he had to make sure that he was alright an-

The teen took a shaky step forward, the world was listing to the right, it made him stumble a bit as if he was trying to counterbalance himself to prevent him from falling over. Everyone turned from where they were likewise rising from their seats, taking in the sight of the unbalanced teen. His eagerness no doubt to blame, they gave tired smiles towards the kid up until they were proven wrong.

Peter didn’t accomplish maintaining his balance, he crashed into the side of the plane, his thigh digging into an unoccupied seat before the world listed sharply the other way, Peter didn’t manage to catch himself that time. Crashing to the ground in a lax heap, the teen didn’t even realize he was falling, already out cold.

People shouted when the teen suddenly collapsed, they’d just landed and the door had just opened, they’d all watched the boy spring up and appear to get dizzy for his haste. It was when he crashed down that they all knew it wasn’t just dizziness.

Bruce raced forward, the next best person when it came to medical problems he knelt down and peeled the boys mask off. He wanted a better look and seeing as the kid was unofficially a member, his identity wasn’t an issue. The whole world knew who had been among the vanished, frowning at the bruising on the teens face the doctor was quick to call out. “Go get the doors open, I’m taking him into medical.”

“Is he alright?” Steve came forward, he’d just spoken to the kid not an hour ago and the teen had seemed fine. Had told him that he was fine, but given his present state, it was looking more like the teen hadn’t been as truthful as Steve might have liked. 

Bruce was knelt down beside the teen, quickly doing an examination with what he had in front of him. The teen was out cold, but his pulse was there if a little fast. His breathing wasn’t poor, no apparent obstruction, all in all, the scientist didn’t know what was wrong with the kid. He could only make assumptions of the most likely causes outside of trauma. 

“I don’t know, I’d almost think it was some kind of adrenaline crash if it weren’t for the battle but that shouldn’t put him under. I don’t know what kind of wounds he might have beneath this suit.” It took little effort to scoop the teen up with the help of Steve, the pair jogging off the plane, the others in tow.

“We’re going to go get an update on Stark.” Rhodey called out to them as the groups broke apart. Some heading towards the main building to rest, others towards where Tony would most likely be being looked after and another smaller group following Bruce with the kid. 

Bruce nodded, quickly being followed by Steve, Clint, and Natasha.

“What’s his name?” Clint asked as they jogged ahead through the doors, after the snap he hadn’t kept in touch with the others. Too caught up in his own vigilante justice to mourn those who might have been taken from the team.

“Peter.” Natasha answered easily, she’d been one of the people in charge of identifying the missing, from the superhuman side of things. “His names Peter Parker.”

“He’s from Queens.” Steve supplied, it was the only real information he knew about the teen from their brief interactions.

The small med bay that Bruce ushered Steve in as he carted the teen into was more secluded than the main one where they had a full surgery suite available to them. The doctor was really hoping it wouldn’t come to them needing such a place for the kid. Laying him down as gently as he could despite the urgency, Steve took a step back as Bruce tore himself away from overseeing the teens placement on the bed to call out.

“Friday scan.”

“Scanning.” A small light beam went up and down the teen’s form as the group stood by anxiously waiting.

“Analysis complete. Peter has a mild concussion, no apparent skull fracture or intracranial bleeding is present.”

Bruce sighed that was a relief, the AI continued with its diagnosis. “ Three ribs are cracked on the upper right quadrant of the chest and two are bruised midline. Two ribs are cracked on the left lower quadrant with one bruised midline.”

Again not so bad, not great, but not bad. “Any internal trauma?”

“No, Peter is not suffering from internal trauma. Soft tissue bruising indicates no internal bleeding or ruptures. All organs are intact and functioning as expected.”

The group stared back at Bruce, waiting to hear from him what he thought about the teens sudden collapse. Wondering silently if this was just because of the kid's concussion.

“Anything else?” Bruce frowned, he really didn’t think that the kid would fall over from a knock on the head as he’d seen the footage of the teen taking on Steve, he was a hearty kid by nature and the initial assumption of an adrenaline crash was really on the bottom of his plausible ideas. 

“There is an increased level of lactic acid in Peter’s system.”

Clint snorted. “He’s been swinging all over the place, that’s one hell of a workout.”

Bruce smirked alongside the others. “Friday is that all? Is there anything that’s causing him to remain unconscious?”

“The cause of Peter’s lack of consciousness is linked to his present internal state. Peter is showing signs of dehydration, an I.V. is advised, additionally, scans show an above average level of Grehlin in Peter’s system. It appears that Peter dismissed the warnings given to him by the suit’s AI:Karen.”

“Grehlin? What’s that?” Steve asked confused. “He wasn’t exposed to anything was he?” He glanced towards the others as if they’d have a clue. They’d all be separated during the battle, not one of them could have possibly told the other what anyone else was doing at any particular time.

“I didn’t come across anything foreign.” Natasha shook her head, looking to Clint only to see him back her up.

“It’s not foreign.” Bruce muttered even as he went about gathering some supplies for an I.V. “Friday put together a composite that can be introduced via I.V. to counter the hypoglycemia.”

“Wait, the kids down and out because he didn’t get a snack?” Clint asked in confusion.

Bruce sent a rather impressive glare towards his comrade, pointing sharply towards Steve as an example. “Increased metabolism, though I’d wager it exceeds yours.” He leveled a steely look at the man he was using as an example. “He’s young and he expends a lot of energy doing what he does, he’s dehydrated and hasn’t eaten in who knows how long. So yes, he passed out because his body doesn’t have enough fuel.”

Clint gave a small nod, knowing when he’d pushed the man’s buttons by being ignorant.

“He’ll be alright?” Steve questioned even as Bruce set about putting in an I.V. in the teen.

“Once I can get his sugar levels up enough he’ll wake up and we can get him eating. In the meantime, he won’t get any worse and I’ll be able to rehydrate him.”

“And the broken bones?”

Bruce shook his head. “He heals...No doubt another reason he took such a hard hit from not having anything to eat or drink. His body is trying to heal itself without anything to use.”

The group silently nodded, watching Bruce work. 

“Friday how do I get this suit off of him?”

“The insignia on the chest is the release button for the suit.” Nodding Bruce gently hit the button and watched as the suit released from around the boy's form. The team was hypnotized with how the man went about stripping the teen down from his suit and covering the boxer wearing teen with a light blanket.

“Once he wakes up I can try and work with him on figuring out a better way of supplementing what he does in the field with what his body needs to replenish itself.”

“Like I do.” Steve commented. It had been an adjustment that he’d have to deal with when he underwent the experiment that turned him into what he was today. Granted he couldn’t remember a time where he’d fallen unconscious from needing to eat, Bruce was probably right about the kid being harder hit than himself.

Bruce chuckled. “He’ll need a bit more than just carbs, but yeah.”

Natasha sighed in relief now that it seemed that the boy wasn’t truly in danger, nudging Clint. “Why don’t you go make that call of yours?”

Clint froze as if just now he was realizing that he was somewhere that he could make a phone call from. He could double check, make sure things were right. That his family was back.

“Go.” She urged him with a smile, no one said a thing when the normally composed man ran out of the room.

Steve turned his attention back from where he’d watched Clint flee the room. “Did Tony know about the kid’s weakness?”

Bruce shrugged. “I wasn’t around when Peter came into the picture, but I’m sure Tony knows some things about him and his abilities.” Then as if thinking better of it called out. “Friday, what do you know about Peter’s abilities?”

“Peter Parker has the ability to climb all manner of surfaces, superior strength, stamina, and agility, he has increased senses, his hearing and sight amplify already present sounds and motions. Boss noted that Peter has a sixth sense for danger, they are still arguing on what to call this ability.”

Bruce snorted. “They’re arguing over what to call it?”

“Yes.” The AI replied. 

Natasha rolled her eyes at the man’s childish actions, arguing with a teenager over the kids own abilities seemed like something Tony would do. “Anything else?” She prompted the AI.

“The only other notation that was made by Boss was the additive protocols to the Main AI of the Spiderman suit and safety concerns about Peter’s abilities.”

“Protocols?” Steve gave Bruce a confused look, but the doctor himself was frowning. He glanced back to the discarded suit, it had seen better days as it was coated in dirt, some blood by the looks of it and about every other manner of soot that could have been found on the battlefield. “What kind of protocols? Location services?” He looked towards Natasha and Steve. “Tony might have it GPS capable so he could find him.”

They nodded only to listen intently as Friday stated. “Active protocols consist of the Main AI  Karen which was named by Peter and are made up entirely of one system: Spiderling. Branches of said protocol are password protected at Boss’ request as Peter has hacked the suit against Boss’  wishes.”

Natasha chuckled. “Wait, he hacked his own suit?”

“Correct.” Friday stated simply. “Peter has disabled GPS location as well as Audio and Visual feeds on more than one occasion, Boss overrode Peter’s adjustments when he shut off the medical protocols inherent in his suit.”

“Wait...Audio and visual?” Steve frowned. “He’s watching him?”

“Correct.”

Steve glowered towards Bruce as if the man was responsible, the doctor huffed. “Friday, why does Tony have those protocols initiated? What is he looking for?”

“Protocols are initiated on a needs basis, audio and visual feeds are required at all times as part of the babysitter protocol, active recordings are sent to the Stark database.”

The befuddled looks of the adults wasn’t recognized by the AI, but rather than asking why Tony had named something as he did, they moved onto what it’s purpose was.

“Does Tony watch them?”

“Audio and Visual are run through a filter, any noted breaches of other protocols are filtered and sent to Boss. Other visual and Audio clips are stored in the main database or discarded by the filter. Boss has only accessed filtered clips since this suit's design.”

Bruce smirked back at Steve. “He’s only watching what gets the kid in trouble.”

“Well since he’s the reason the kid’s in this mess, that makes sense.”

Natasha rolled her eyes at the age-old argument, she knew how Steve felt about having such a young kid involved in all of it. But the fact was he’d been supremely useful, critical even in their move against Thanos. He might still be a kid, but he was definitely in the right place when it came to his skill sets. 

Bruce shook his head when the conversation was about to devolve into an argument. “Friday, what are the active protocols?”

“The main protocol Spiderling is always in effect, branch protocols that are currently active in the current suit are “ Find the spider”, “ AI status-Karen”, “Spiderling levels”, “Babysitter protocol” and “Send the spider home.” Offline protocols inclu-”

“I think we’ve got the picture.” Banner chuckled before pointing out. “He’s been keeping an eye on the kid to make sure he doesn’t get in over his head.”

“Apparently...Spiderling?” Steven shook his head. “What’s up with that?”

“He’s Spiderman and Tony has a sense of humor.” Natasha quipped.

All of them turned their attention sharply towards the bed when the teen groaned, his head twisting to the side. Banner approached reaching out to pat the kid's shoulder.

“Take it easy Peter.”

The teen groaned again, shifting minutely beneath the blankets.

“What would be best for him?” Natasha asked. “I can grab him something from the kitchen.”

Bruce turned towards her. “Get something with protein, he’ll need that long term, but right now he needs sugar to help get him out of this slump.”

She pursed her lips a moment before nodding, the woman was out the door before Bruce could give her any further instructions. Steve stepped forward to help Bruce when the teen shifted and nearly fell off the side of the bed.

“Easy kid.”

Peter winced, everything was so loud and when he tried to move everything felt sluggish. He was tired and his head was pounding, something was poking him. He twisted sharply as if to swat the thing away only for it to not leave, his hand came out to yank at whatever it was poking him only for his wrist to be pulled back.

“Easy kid, that’s the I.V. Leave it alone.”

Peter didn’t understand. I.V? Why would he have an I.V.? Twisting his foggy brain along with his head to the other side he mumbled out in a slurred voice. “L-Low.”

“Low?” Steve frowned. “What’s low?”

Bruce shook his head. “Peter? Your sugar levels are low, is that what you mean?”

Peter scrunched up his brow, well that explained why he felt like crap. He tugged ineffectively at his arm, but whoever was holding it refused to release it. His free arm moved, not restrained but weak as it shook as the teen struggled to cover his ear. Everything was loud, belatedly the teen would have noticed that it was his own heartbeat on the monitor screen behind him, but at the moment it didn’t matter. 

When Peter tried to open his eyes they just slammed back shut, too bright. Everything was just too much. Despite knowing that he wasn’t alone, Peter knew whoever was with him didn’t know about him enough to get what he was slurring out. Hoping beyond hope that he was where he thought his sluggish mind believed he was, Peter mustered his foggy soup like brain into some semblance of solid form long enough to mutter loud enough for Friday to hear him.

“Friday Spidey out.”

“Spidey out settings initiated.”

Bruce and Steve jumped when the lights all but shut off, the monitor for the boy's heart rate silencing itself at the same time that the walls themselves shifted as the internal buffers soundproofed the room.

“Oh.” Bruce looked around before letting his gaze settle back on the teen. “Sensory overload.”

Peter didn’t reply to that, grateful that things were quiet or at least quieter and that he could now afford to open his eyes. He blinked sluggishly up at the two figures who were having a harder time seeing the teen than the teen was seeing them.

“Dr. Banner?”

Bruce smiled. “Hey Peter, you kinda passed out on us kid, low blood sugar.”

“Huh?” Peter slowly, painfully slowly tried to sit up. It didn’t go all that well and the teen was forced to put his attempts on hold after he slumped tiredly back into a reclining position.

“Give yourself a bit kid, you took a hard hit.”

Peter twisted his head a bit. “Captain A-”

“Steve, Peter, just Steve. Bruce said you’ll be alright once you eat something.”

Peter gave a slow nod, most likely he would be. The ache in his chest wasn’t anything to write home about. Home. “May.”

“What Peter?”

“May. Aunt May.”

Steve looked to Bruce, hoping that the man might understand. The doctor sighed. “You want us to call her?”

Peter nodded then shook his head, confusing the two men before he uttered. “She’s going to be so mad...I was on a field trip and then I was on another planet and then I was...Dead but not dead? I don’t even know how that works! I’m so grounded an-”

Bruce glanced back at the heart rate monitor and sighed. “Peter, calm down your aunt isn’t going to be mad at you for getting...Erased by an alien.”

Peter looked towards the doctor. “You don’t know Aunt May...Mr. Stark used her as a deterrent when I did something bad.”

Steve snorted, that sounded like something the man would do. Then as if the teen registered what he’d said Peter jumped upright, or attempted. He didn’t stay upright despite his hurried tone.

“Mr. Stark!” And then he was falling backward with a groan.

“Alright kid, that’s enough.” Steven helped Bruce get the teen situated on the bed that Bruce raised into a more upright position in the hopes of acclimating the boy back to a normal position.

“He’s being taken care of.”

Peter glanced sharply between the two men. “Is he okay? He has to be okay,  he has to-”

Sighing when the teen continued to work himself up, Bruce was contemplating putting the kid to sleep if nothing else than to give the poor kids body a reprieve from the constant fluctuations all his brain was going through. 

Anything further that Peter was about to stammer out was interrupted by Natasha coming in, a plate and a glass of milk in hand. She looked up at the dim lighting and the walls that were eerily colored as if to provide the least amount of light possible.

“What’s going on?”

All eyes turned towards the woman, Peter frowned at the strange sight of the Black Widow herself holding a sandwich and a glass of milk. This wasn’t normal, but before he could question it the others were answering the woman’s question.

“He’s light-sensitive at the moment.”

“Ah.” She nodded, making her way over with ease, her many missions in skeezy underbellies afforded her the ability to navigate in the lowest of light situations. The assassin offered the plate to the teen. “Here.”

Peter looked down at the plate he was being offered and then back to the black widow herself. “You brought me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?”

She smirked. “Doctors orders.”

Peter blinked, looking towards Bruce as he figured that was the only ‘Doctor’ in the room. Bruce chuckled. “It was. Eat up.” 

Peter took the offered plate and glass, feeling all the world awkward about it. 

“I want to keep you on the I.V. until I know you’ve stabilized.” Bruce glanced towards the readout screen that was displaying information on Peter in real time.

Peter twisted to look at his own readouts, frowning when he saw the small scrawl at the bottom that showed that it was doing something he’d feared it was. swallowing the bite of sandwich nearly whole, Peter choked. “Friday, shut off my suit.”

“Suit is off Peter.”

The teen frowned at the readouts, they hadn’t changed. “Umm...” Looking towards Bruce, he saw the man raise a brow at him. “Why’s it still recording me if my sui-” Then the teenagers recognized something, the room was a tad cooler than normal. Glancing down the teen jerked back a bit. “Uh...Guys?”

“It’s over there kid, we wanted to make sure you weren’t bleeding or anything.”

Peter glanced towards the direction Captain America was showing him, sure enough, his suit was thrown over a small tray table that normally housed medical equipment. It looked rather rough, he winced at the sight of it. Mr. Stark wasn’t going to like that, but before he could spiral further from that Peter twisted to stare at the readouts once more. 

“Friday, stop monitoring me.”

“Peter.” Bruce cut in, not on board with this.

“I’m sorry Peter, but I can’t follow that request.”

Peter groaned around another bite of his sandwich, calling out as he chewed. “Why not?”

“It goes against protocol: The Spider isn’t allowed to alter health alerts or command changes to health alerts without Mr. Starks direct approval. Of which, none will ever be given.”

Peter huffed. “That was a bit much.”

The others were chuckling a bit at the pouting teen who glanced back at the readouts, calling out. “At least stop recording this...Send it to the pit or something.”

“Pit?” Natasha smirked.

Peter nodded taking a drink of his milk, he was starting to feel better but then again food had a way of making one feel better. “It’s what I call the data dump.”

“Ah.” She nodded, only to smile alongside the others when Friday chimed in.

“I’m sorry Peter I can’t follow that request.”

The teen sighed, not bothering to argue with the AI. Taking an angry bite of his sandwich instead, he chewed swallowed and then looked at Bruce. “Can you alter them?”

Bruce smirked. “Sorry kid, I can’t access anything in Friday...Sooner or later he’ll figure it out and seeing as the whole plane saw you take a nosedive, it’s a little late to hide this.”

Peter blinked a few times. “I passed out in front of everyone?!”

Steve sighed, patting the kids shoulder. “It’s fine Peter, we’re all tired an-”

The teen twisted about, ordinarily he might have been excited to be talking to Captain America himself let alone being touched by him but at this moment in time all Peter could do was call out. “You didn’t pass out in front of everyone.”

The man coughed. “No, I didn’t, but-”

Natasha interjected before things could get worse than they already were. “Finish your sandwich, we’ll call your aunt afterward alright?”

Peter froze in attempts to re-enter his tirade against Captain America when he heard the womans request. Nodding the teen took another bite of the sandwich, methodically chewing and swallowing before thanking the woman. “Thanks, for the sandwich...You didn’t have to do that, I mean I’m grateful that you did and all, great sandwich.” Peter held up the plate. “But you didn’t have to, I would have been alright. I mean I don’t think I could have made a sandwich at the moment, but I could eventually but it was really nice and-”

Natasha just smirked as the boy rambled, it was cute. Bruce was shaking his head as the kid went on and on, occasionally one of them would interject to have the kid taking another bite. All the while they listened to the teen's ramblings, it wasn’t until Peter was done that they all had to begin facing the real world again.

Natasha held out a phone. “You want to call her or do you want me to?”

Peter took the phone, careful of the I.V. Dr. Banner refused to remove it until his levels evened out and despite finding it babying, it made sense. Peter stared down at the phone for a long minute, unsure how to go about this. Ultimately he let his fingers go about pushing the buttons in the age-old format that he knew would have his Aunt May picking up. Putting the phone to his ear, Peter took a deep breath.

“Aunt May, its Peter.”


	2. Aunt May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out what has happened while he was gone, the Avengers rally around the teen even while Tony fights for his life while in surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, just wanted to say thank you to those of you who wrote comments. I love hearing from you guys, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

Peter didn’t feel like any type of superhero, not after the phone calls that he’d had to make. Reclined on a hospital bed surrounded by some of the Avengers who he’d never really met but had heard of since he’d been little, Peter felt alone.

The teen had attempted to call his Aunt May only to find that the phone number was offline as if aunt May had forgotten to pay the bill. So Peter did the next best thing, he called Ned, again nothing. Peter had been two steps away from panicking when Peter realized that he knew his best friends home phone number and not just his cell phone.

He’d waited anxiously to find out if someone would answer if someone could lead him back to his Aunt so he could apologize. Peter had sighed in relief when a voice came over the line.

“Hello?”

What was better was that it was a voice he recognized. “Mrs. Leeds, It’s Peter...Peter Parker-” The teen winced when he heard the woman start to cry, that didn’t sound very good. He hadn’t meant to make her cry. “I-I’m sorry, don’t cry...I-Is Ned there?” The crying continued and the teen was forced to give a look towards the others, one that clearly depicted how uncomfortable he was. Natasha was smirking at him, offering no help in the situation while Bruce and Steve seemed torn on what to do. Whether or not they intended to intervene was put on hold when Peter suddenly replied.

“Oh...That’s great! Yeah, no that’s...That’s great, I’m so happy for you.” Peter gave a tired chuckle. “Oh man, I can imagine he’s got questions...Look.” He sent a small smiled towards his legs as he listened to the woman rave about her own sons return and how excited he was by the news of all that had gone on. Sounded like Ned, the only person who could be excited for having been whipped out of existence. “I-The reason I’m calling...Aunt May isn’t answering her phone or...Actually, it’s not on which is weird cause she’s like fanatical about charging it and then I was wondering if maybe she ended up all dusty like-like me, but then I tr-”

Even the Avengers were wondering if the boy was going to give the woman a chance to say anything, they watched on silently when Peter frowned. A moment later the boy blinked and then muttered a quiet. “Oh.”

With furrowed brows, Steve questioned the youth. “Peter?”

The teen didn’t react to the hero’s question that was inlaid with his own name, rather, Peter nodded a few times as if the woman on the other side could see him. “No-No, I’m-I’m with-I’m with Mr. Stark.” The boy nodded once more, not for his best friends mothers benefit but for his own. He’d almost forgotten where he was, but the woman’s question had gotten him focused enough to at least answer that much. “I-You’re sure?” The boy's voice was soft, hesitant. Peter grimaced, his eyes screwing shut as he nodded. “No-I-Thank you, but no...Huh?” The teen raised his head back up, those in the room could see the glimmer of tears just barely spilling from his eyes. “No I- I mean I don’t think so? None of them are really respons-”

Steve didn’t wait around, he reached forward and took the phone from the teen. It didn’t take much effort, Peter didn’t even try to stop him. Just looked on numbly as the man spoke into the phone.

“Hello? This is Steve Rogers, I-.” The man smirked a little. “Yes, Captain America, I’m not sure what’s going on, we’re trying to locate Peter’s au-” The man’s mouth fell shut as he listened to what the woman on the other end had to say. His eyes never leaving the teen who had all but curled into himself, his arms wrapped around his knees as his face was pressed into them. 

“I-Thank you, no, we’ll make sure that he’s taken care of.”

Bruce glanced towards Natasha, she shook her head. Already well aware of where this might be going, she wasn’t wrong no sooner than had Steve ended the call than did he look her way and shake his head. She nodded, turning to Bruce.

“How long does he need to rest in here?” 

Bruce sighed. “I’d like to keep him for a few hours just to be sure, I’d like him to eat a bit more too seeing as his bodies used to consuming more calories than what he’s had.” All of this was said as the doctor watched the silent teen who was hiding his face away in his own body. “I think that would be best.” Bruce settled with a meaningful look to the others. Natasha and Steve gave nods of their own, neither of them wanted the kid to be on his own, not now and not later. 

The cloying silence was interrupted when Clint walked in, a broad smile on his face until Natasha spun and dragged him bodily out of the room. Steve smirked even as Bruce shook his head, the poor marksmen looked utterly baffled by his partner’s hasty abuse of him. Shaking his head, Steve motioned towards the kid and received a nod from Bruce.

“I’m going to go check up on the others, see if I can’t get an update on...Everyone.” Steve carefully skirted what he knew could have the biggest impact on the teen. If Tony didn’t make it the kid was in for a whirlwind of change, more than he ever should have been forced to take. Leaving Peter in Bruce’s capable hands, the supersoldier left the room only to shake his head as he passed Natasha and Clint talking. Steve could tell the man was overjoyed to have his family returned to him but was equally disturbed to find out that the boy just a few feet away had just lost his. Taking a deep breath, Steve hoped that he could come back with good results. 

 

**********

 

Peter had curled into himself, it wasn’t quite the fetal position since he was technically upright but it worked much the same. His hands were clenched tightly into the blanket that had been wrapped around his waist, the fabric bunching up between his fingers as he clung to it so tight that his knuckles turned white. The ache in his chest kept flaring up, but he knew it was most likely because of how he was breathing, Peter couldn’t find it in himself to care about the added pain. Not after...Peter gritted his teeth. They’d saved the world! They’d saved the world, he’d come back from...Death or, whatever it was and none-None of that mattered. Mr. Stark could be dying, dead just like Aunt May- Peter curled tighter into himself, not that it was possible but his body was all for trying. He’d helped save the world, but who he was supposed to be coming home to wasn’t there anymore.

Bruce watched Peter silently, not disturbing the boy as he curled around his own knees. Knowing that the kid would need some time to process what he’d just learn. It would take more time than whatever short stay the teen might have in the med unit, but the scientist knew that the best thing any of them could do was to give Peter a bit of space, to let him process things. Bruce had no intentions of leaving the boy alone, but he was all for just sitting silently, a kind presence there if the teen needed him. 

The lack of reaction other than hiding himself away concerned Bruce, most would be sobbing, crying or demanding answers and yet, here was Peter, curled up in a proverbial ball and silent. Bruce frowned at that but figured that it was wrong of him to assume how the boy might react to such news. Everyone dealt with grief differently and this teen who had been wiped from existence, thrown into an intergalactic war and somehow survived deserved all the time he needed to come to some terms with what he now had to live with.

 

********

 

Steve sighed as he leaned against the wall, the others were strewn about the complex, some actually making it to bedrooms and others collapsed across chairs, couches and even tables as he’d seen on one occasion. None of that mattered though, not as he stood there waiting for answers. Steve wasn’t the only one, Rhodey, Bucky, and Sam were all impatiently waiting, apparently, the others had all wished to stay too but had been too loud and had been banished to other parts of the compound. Other parts that Steve had passed to fine equally passed out Avengers, at least some of them were getting sleep. 

“So?” Sam asked tiredly towards the captain.

“Hmm?” Steve met the man’s calculating gaze. “What?” He glanced around only to find everyone was staring at him. He frowned, having obviously missed something. “Seriously? What?”

Bucky sighed. “The kid?”

“Oh...” Steve frowned, his gaze shifting towards the closed doors that led to the private ward of the medical wing. Where Tony was presently in surgery, Pepper had been allowed in with the team and Dr. Strange, but no one else was allowed entrance. Not that it particularly bothered them, it was best they were out of the way, but it was with the knowledge of what he’d just endured with Peter that the super soldier prayed that the wizard might pull off some magic and save Tony.

“Steve.”

His head jerked round, he sighed. “Kid passed out because his metabolism’s above par to mine, he hadn’t had anything to eat or drink since...Before.” The man mustered up the courage to continue. “He’s gotten some food and is on an I.V. Bruce wants to keep him under observation until we’re sure that he’s stable.”

The others nodded, but it was his longtime friend who noticed the change in him. Bucky frowned. “What else?”

Steve gave him a somewhat annoyed look, even if he did feel it was necessary for everyone to know. “Peter called his Aunt May.”

The others shrugged, Rhodey muttering. “I’m sure she wa-”

“She’s dead.” That stopped everyone in their tracks, Steve inwardly and outwardly cringed at his lack of forethought in how he went about revealing that but pressed on. “He called his friends house, found out he was one of the vanished too, but the kids back and Peter got to talk to his friend's mom...She told him, told me.” He amended quickly. “His aunt wasn’t one of the vanished, they wait-they were waiting for Peter and his friend to come back.” Steve uttered softly.

“But she died.” Sam muttered. “How? Was it an accident?”

Steve shook his head. “Cancer.”

“Damn.”

Bucky shook his head, silently agreeing with Rhodey’s expletive.

“How long?”

“She made it two years after the...Two years.”

“Not long then, not really.”

Steve shook his head, looking skyward as he informed them. “She lost hope in him coming back...He was the last of her family. It was just the two of them.”

The others frowned at the man’s avoidance, let alone the odd way he was speaking.

“Cap?”

“She refused to continue treatment because she didn’t think he was coming back.”

Utter silence.

The group was jarred from the horrors that the teen would no doubt be facing very soon by the door coming open. A very gaunt looking Pepper stared back at them in shock, most likely for having found someone looming just outside the door.

“Pe-”

She swallowed, already knowing what they were going to ask her. “He’s-He’s stable.” She rasped. “But he’s still-It’s still bad.” She replied with a bit of warble in her voice,tears overflowing her already red eyes. Rhodey pulled her forward, out of the doorway and into his arms.

“He’s stable Pepper, that’s good.”

She nodded mutely against the man, Rhodey sent them all a look even as he spoke solely to Pepper. “Let’s go sit down.” She tried to resist, weak utterances of needing to be with Tony quickly squashed by the man’s assurances that they would make sure that she was aware of whatever went on with Tony. Sam even going so far as to call out.

“Friday, inform Pepper if there is any change to Tony.” He gave the woman a small smile.

“I will inform Ms. Potts if there is any change to the boss’ status.”

She gave a soft sob, nodding in thanks as Rhodey took her aside.

Steve shook his head, they’d won and yet it still felt like they’d lost. Twisting away from the closed doors, knowing that he wouldn’t be permitted inside, Steve made to go and see if anyone else might need his help. He needed to stay busy, there were far too many bad things that could plague his mind now.

Steve didn’t bat an eye when he was followed, it was nice to have someone at his back, especially with all that was going to be happening soon.

 

*********

 

Peter ignored the doors coming open in the med bay, he’d heard the heartbeat approaching and figured that it was just one of the other Avengers coming to talk with him. Probably Captain America seeing as the super soldier had been the one to find out the truth of his situation now. The teen shuddered as his mind came back to that horrible moment, those horrible words. He’d lost everybody, his parents, Uncle Ben, and now...Now, Aunt May. He was alone and sure Peter knew that wasn’t entirely true, he had the Avengers and Mr. Stark but even Peter knew that wasn’t entirely the case. They didn’t have to look after him, Mr. Stark might die and no matter if things ended up being better than that worst-case scenario, he’d still be...An orphan. Peter had no other family, his last dying while he was...Dust. Not for the first time, Peter thought about all the damage that Thanos had done, all the people who he’d torn away from their families. The mad tyrant had destroyed everything and now Mr. Stark was paying the price of trying to fix it. 

“Peter?”

The teen jumped, ashamed for having been caught so off guard, but whoever had come into the med lab had been ignored because of his distraught thoughts. The teen didn’t bother replying, they all knew he was awake, he was sitting upright after all curled around his knees. When Peter didn’t answer there was a small sigh followed by a calm voice. “Peter, Tony’s stable, he made it through surgery.”

As joyous as those words were, they still felt hollow. Tilting his head up out of his knees, Peter stared back at Steve, Captain America. Peter gave a soft nod, showing that he’d heard the man. It was great news, he was sure that everyone was relieved, he was. Mrs. Potts must have been so scared, scared of losing him after all this time. Scared like Peter had been when he’d been in that horrible place surrounded by so many heroes while his own lay dying. 

“Peter, why don’t we get you something else to eat and you can take it easy. It’ll be a while before anyone’s allowed to see Tony.” Bruce suggested mildly, his gaze leaving the concerned face of Steve.

Peter tucked his head back into his knees, not offering any kind of response, good or bad. Bruce nodded, it was to be expected that the boy wasn’t ready to actually talk about anything let alone be sociable enough to state what he might need. Looking at Steve, he motioned for the man to head out.

“I’m going to get you something to eat Peter, I’ll be right back.” 

Steve frowned as Bruce pushed him bodily out of the med bay, they both stopped just outside the glass doors.

“Wh-”

“He needs time Steve, I’m sure hearing Tony’s stable will help but let’s face it the last few hours have been hell.”

Of that Steve could agree, looking in through the glass he stated his reservations about leaving the kid alone. “You’re sure that leaving him alone is a good idea?”

“He hasn’t broken down yet, I think Peter might need to be alone for that.” Bruce surmised as his gaze flitted back to the teen who was curled up. “Let’s go get him some food, by the time we get back maybe he will have had enough time to let some of it out.”

Steve sighed but didn’t argue. It wasn’t surprising that the teen might have issues about crying in front of anybody like Bruce was suggesting let alone people like the Avengers. He followed after Bruce, stating in a tired fashion. “So, another PB&J?”

Bruce chuckled at the super soldier's words, they all knew Steve couldn’t cook worth a damn. “I’m sure we can figure something out.”

 

********

 

Peter heard the men talking outside the glass, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of resentment towards them for what they said. He didn’t need to break down, he already knew how he felt about all of it. Not only that but he hated how they were ignorant to the fact that he could hear them! Peter wanted to shout at them, but the teen knew that would just see them coming back into the room and frankly Dr. Banner had gotten one thing right. Peter wanted to be alone. 

When the sounds of their heartbeats trailed down the hallway, Peter lifted his head to stare out the glass walls making sure that he truly was alone. His senses told him so, but with all the technology that Mr. Stark had and with some of the abilities that the Avengers had it wasn’t a sure thing that he could be alone. There was no one lingering and with that knowledge, Peter allowed himself to uncurl a bit. His chest was aching, he’d been holding himself too tightly and it hurt to breathe. His whole body ached, his muscles sore from the battle and his head throbbed, but none of this mattered.

In a weary voice, Peter called out. “Friday?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“H-How is Mr. Stark?” It wasn’t that he didn’t believe the other men, but well, he didn’t. What was to say that they wouldn’t baby him now that his aunt was dead, that they wouldn’t try to buy time before telling him that Mr. Stark had died.

“Mr. Stark is currently in critical but stable condition, his wounds hav-”

“Thank you.” He cut the AI off. At least they weren’t lying to him about Mr. Stark, the man had made it through surgery. Peter let out a whoosh of air that he hadn’t realized that he was holding, his lungs aching a bit from the strain of it all. 

“Friday...Can you-Can you bring up information about my Aunt May?” He wanted to know where she was if she had been put beside Ben or...Somewhere else. It wouldn’t be right of them to be separated but Peter hadn’t been here to oversee anything. Peter’s head tilted back as the holographic screen appeared with information about the woman who had helped raise him. It hurt to stare at the picture that Friday had chosen to display, it was of them. Aunt May’s smiling face beaming back at him as her arm was wrapped around him, he was holding up the framed picture of his internship...The fake one. 

Swallowing tightly Peter forced himself to look away to the actual information that Friday had compiled, a small breath of relief left him upon seeing where she was buried. Right next to Ben, where she bel-Where she should have been buried. At least that had been taken care of in his absence, idly he wondered if maybe Ned’s mom helped with that, he’d need to thank her. Peter’s eyes were drawn to a bit of information that was sprawled across a newspaper article about his aunt’s death, the typical eulogy stuff that most people ignored. Peter’s scowl tightened as he read about her being one of the ones ‘left behind’. It hurt to know that she’d been waiting for his return, never truly knowing what happened to him. For all she knew he was just like all the others, having disappeared off the sidewalk rather than on a foreign planet. 

“F-Friday zoom in.” Peter pointed to a section knowing the AI would clue in on what he wanted to see. It zoomed in and showed the writing clearer for him to see, hearing it had been jarring enough but to see it laid out to all the world was almost worst. Cancer. Allowing his hand to drop back to his blanket covered lap, Peter murmured. “Anything else? D-Did she leave a will or I...I don’t know, where did her things go?”

Friday announced. “Searching...”

Not even two minutes elapsed before the AI replied. “Items belonging to one May Parker were sealed in a storage facility. A106 at 60th an-”

“Okay.” Peter choked out. “Everythings there then?”

“Correct.”

Peter nodded. “And...The apartment? Is it...” Peter shook his head, of course, it was gone. Why would someone continue paying rent when May had died? All her things had been moved so of course, it wasn’t there. Berating himself Peter weakly replied to the AI. “Never mind.”

“I have located a will for May Parker.”

Peter’s head came up just as the documents were filtered upon the holographic screen, he stared at the lengthy word addled pages and sighed. “Friday...Could you, I don’t know summarize it? Please.”

He saw the AI scanning the documents before the electronic voice replied. “The document is the will of one May Parker, it defers all her belongings to one Peter Parker upon his return.” Peter winced at that. “In the event that he is not able to claim said belongings, they are to be put in storage until it is ultimately proven that he is deceased.”

“May put that in there?” The teen stared at the document utterly confused, why would his aunt just tell people to store everything for years?

“There are notations in the accompanying documents that stated she was not of the belief that her next of kin, Peter Parker, was dead.”

The teen gave a slow nod, she hadn’t given up on him. She’d waited, all that time and he’d never returned.

“May Parkers will stipulated that a small amount of her savings go towards the storage of said belongings but that the rest be put into a trust for Peter Parker. The trust is locat-”

“I don’t care where it is!” Peter snapped, surprised at his own hostility towards the AI. Peter took a few heavy breaths, the sparks of pain that lanced his sides another reminder of what he’d just done. Lowering his head in shame for his outburst the boy muttered. “I’m sorry Friday, I-I just don’t care about that right now.”

“I understand Peter.”

Peter took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. When he looked back up at the screen the teen stated coolly. “You can get rid of it, I’m done looking. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Peter, is there anything else you would like me to search for?”

Peter thought about it a moment before ultimately settling. “How’s Mr. Stark?” He knew that he’d already asked that a few times over the last few hours, but to be honest he’d been in too much of a fog to truly comprehend just how ‘Okay’ the man might be.

“Mr. Stark is stable, his condition is still labeled as critical but the surgery was a success. Physical therapy and further grafting will be-”

“Wait.” Peter frowned his mind latching onto a key detail the AI had just delivered. “Grafting?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark had second and third degree burns on the upper right shoulder, the burns traversed the length of his bicep though they decreased in severity. There wa-”

Peter shook his head, horrified to hear of what the man was enduring, going to endure in the future. “Stop!” He cried out. “Just-Just stop.”

“Are you alright Peter? Your heart rate has spiked and scans indic-”

“Stop!”

The AI went silent, leaving Peter panting as he sat curled up on the table. It took forever for him to catch his breath, his chest heaving in and out as if there was too little oxygen in the room for him to grasp. His fingers were tingling and he felt cold, Peter tugged on the blanket to make it rise higher around himself. It didn’t help.

In a weak, scared, child-like voice Peter asked. “Is he going to be alright? Is Mr. Stark going to be...Eventually maybe?” Peter had never put so much hope into his voice in his life, he wanted no needed the man to be alright. He knew that Mr. Stark wasn’t right now, far from it but perhaps in the future, he could be.

“The likelihood of a full recovery is currently at 76%, the likelihood of continued stressors due to the wounds he has endured it 80%, and the -”

“Friday.” Peter whispered to shut the AI up. “Is he going to live?”

“The current probability of Mr. Starks survival is at 70%.”

Peter hung his head once more into his knees, small shakes wracking his frame though a tear was never shed. He couldn’t...He couldn’t go through this again. He’d lost everyone, he couldn’t lose Mr. Stark too. Peter didn’t know what had him darting off of the table, though most likely he was driven by fear, all he knew was that he needed to leave. He needed to go, he just needed...Space. Air. Anything. Snatching up his suit the boy quickly dawned it and hastily shouted.

“Open the window Friday.”

“Are you sure Peter?”

“Yes! Please, I- I just need to...I just need to.” Peter’s hands fell on either side of the window as he struggled to breathe and relate to the AI what he needed. It was just all so difficult. It took time, minutes upon minutes as Peter didn’t know how to explain it to the AI. In the end, Peter simplified it. “I’ll be alright, I’m not in any danger.” He knew there were protocols in place to protect him, he wasn’t stupid. Mr. Stark had lectured him about being reckless and then laughed every time he inadvertently activated a protocol he set in place. The window came open just as he pulled on his mask, it was a small comfort, but one none the less.

“Hello, Peter.”

“Karen...Give me-Wait.” Peter tilted his head up. “Friday… Please don’t tell anyone that I left.”

“Peter are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Peter swallowed. “I-I don’t know if it’s good.” He stated honestly before adding. “But-I-I need this, okay?”

The AI was quick to intercede. “If you’re in danger then I will be forced to override your request Peter, the boss-

“Please! Please, Friday, I’m not in any danger.” He promised the AI. “I just need- I need them to take care of Mr. Stark and I just need to take care of some things on my own...I need to see Aunt May.” He rasped. “They should be focusing on Mr. Stark, not me, I’ll be fine.”

“Alright Peter, I won’t tell anyone that you’ve left.”

“Thank you.” Running towards the window, Peter swung onto the outside surface of it calling out to his own AI. “Karen give me the fastest route to Ned’s place.”

“Routing.”

Peter took a deep breath as the route was displayed, he took a leap away from the building shooting a web at the nearest lamp post and launching himself through the sky. Despite the rush of air that he was being pushed through, he still felt suffocated.

 


	3. For those who were lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a break for it, scared the teen makes some very rash decisions. Peter's actions are discovered the adults figuring that the teen is worse off than they imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting good now! Thank you to all of you who have left comments and Kudo's it means a lot and I love hearing from people.

Pepper looked up when someone new came into the living room, the majority of the teams had broken off. Wanting to give her space, only the closest of the Avengers remained and she was thankful for that. Pepper wasn’t sure who all planned to stay at the compound itself, the world was in chaos now that things had been reversed. None of that mattered to her, her world was ensconced here, Pepper looked beside her.

Steve knelt down in front of her. “Hey.”

She gave a weak smile. “Hey.”

“He’s doing alright, I checked.”

“Thank you.” She replied with a catch in her throat, Pepper knew she could double check with Friday at any time but she was so damn scared that she would get an answer that wouldn’t be favorable towards her let alone Tony. 

Steve gave a nod. “He’ll be alright, he’s strong.”

She gave a small chuckled. “Yeah...I know, I just-I just wish he’d thought about it, about ho-”

“Someone had to stop him.” Steve interjected in a calm tone, not pushing but rather reinforcing that the man hadn’t done anything wrong. “Tony did what he did to save everyone.”

She nodded repeatedly, she knew that, knew that if Tony hadn’t done that they would have lost. “I know.” Peppers voice was choked up. “I know and...A part of me is so proud of him for doing that, for doing what it took to save everyone but-”

“But another part of you wants to yell at him.” Steve smirked knowingly.

She gave a small wet chuckle. “Yeah.”

Steve patted her knee. “I think he’ll be expecting nothing less when he wakes up.”

Standing the super soldier glanced over to where Bruce was making something else for Peter to eat, Bucky was standing nearby apparently asking questions. Whether about the food or Peter he wasn’t sure.

“What’s going on?”

Steve glanced back down at her, Pepper had twisted about to see what he’d been staring at but hadn’t found anything amiss. “Nothing, I just wanted to see what Bruce was making.”

“I-I don’t understand.” She rambled. “How could anyone be hungry right now.” Her tone was a bit bitter, but Steve ignored that in favor of explaining gently.

“The kid...Peter, he passed out on the plane.”

Pepper’s eyes widened, she jolted to her feet in an instant. “Where is he?!”

“He’s fine.” Steve put up his hands in a placating way. “He hadn’t eaten...Since before and he’s apparently like me when it comes to eating so-”

Pepper froze a moment, registering what the man was getting around to. “But he’s okay?”

Steve nodded slowly, unsure of how to address the fact that the kid was now an orphan. Ultimately he chose not to tell her, Pepper had enough on her plate at the moment. “He woke back up, Natasha gave him a sandwich but Bruce wanted him to have something else so that we could take him off the I.V..”

Pepper sighed, slumping back down onto the couch with a nod. “Okay...So long as he’s okay.”

Steve gave a faulty nod, he felt bad for lying to the woman but he knew that it was what was best, for everyone. “I’m gonna go check up on him with Bruce alright? Do you need anything?”

Pepper shook her head. “No...No, I’ll just be here. Waiting I suppose.” She glanced down the hallway that led to the medical bay, the one that housed Tony.

“I’ll be back in a little bit.” Steve assured her, giving a nod to the others who were sparsed around the room. At least some of them were going to be sticking around for a while, the few that made eye contact with him gave a nod. They understood, their only job now was to be there for Pepper, for Tony. Trailing away from the couch, Steve came up to the breakfast nook just in time to see Bruce plating up some eggs and Bacon.

“Breakfast?” He looked towards the nearest window, the sun was setting.

“You can have breakfast for dinner.” Bruce replied in amusement. “Besides, it’s got what he needs right now.”

Steve gave a nod deferring to the scientist to know what was best, he smirked when Bucky stole a piece of bacon while Bruce’s back was turned. The assassin smirked back at him as he ate it, shaking his head Steve asked. “Wanna come with me?”

Bucky arched a brow, they hadn’t had much time to talk and now felt like an odd time to do it but he supposed there was no real reason to avoid it. Nodding he let Steve take the plate for Peter, assuring Bruce who was busy cleaning the kitchen know that he’d keep Peter company for a bit.

As the pair trailed down the hallway, Bucky couldn’t help but ask. “Why me?”

Steve looked at his friend. “Why?”

Bucky nodded. “I don’t know the kid.”

Steve smirked. “I don’t know him either Buck, but you have an edge up on me.”

Bucky frowned, confused until his friend added. “You have a metal arm.” Steve gave a smirk to his friend, he’d heard from Tony, of course, Peter’s entrancement with Bucky’s arm after the battle at the airport.

The assassin was silent a moment before his mind brought forth the time when he’d actually met the kid, smirking Bucky gave a nod in return.

“Anything right now will be a good distraction for him.” Steve admitted.

“No other family?”

Steve shook his head. “It was just them, Peter’s been close to Tony though...They were, They’re as close as family I suppose even if Tony doesn’t want to admit it.”

Bucky gave another silent nod, he wasn’t much for talking and thankfully Steve understood that. Coming up to the end of the hallway where the smaller med bay was, the two men entered through the glass door, prepared to see a despondent teen in need of food. They froze, the plate in Steve’s hand fell to the floor in a crash of porcelain and wasted food.

The window was wide open, the blanket that had been wrapped around the kid discarded on the floor next to the small table where the kid's suit had lain. It was gone and it didn’t take much to figure out where it might have gone to.

“Did he really go out the window?” Bucky questioned even as he stepped further into the room, gazing around as if he expected to find the kid somewhere else.

Steve stalked forward, looking out the window, there was no one there of course. Pulling his head back in the super soldier shook his head. “He’s gone.” His voice was weak, stunned at the boy's apparent decision to leave.

Bucky frowned. “Can’t...” He pointed to the ceiling. “The computer find him?”

Steve gave a broad grin at his friend's reminder. “Yeah, Tony made his suit. Friday.”

“Yes, Captain Rogers?”

“Where’s Peter?”

“Locating.” The AI’s voice droned.

Steve kept glancing out the window as they waited for results, half expecting the kid to climb back in at any moment. He did nothing of the sort.

“I’m sorry Captain Rogers, I cannot locate Peter.”

That had both men frowning, that shouldn’t have been possible. 

“His suit?” Bucky progressed. “Where is it?”

“Locating...”

The assassin huffed, annoyed at the long wait but Steve just kept glancing around. Waiting for the result to say that the kid had simply fled to his room in the compound.

“I’m sorry sergeant Barnes, I cannot locate the suit coded to Peter’s present model.”

Bucky scowled back at his longtime friend, something was definitely wrong.

“When did you last see it?” Steve asked with a frown, that sound odd to say to an AI.

“The suit was last recorded as being in the med bay 12 room.”

“Here.” Bucky muttered sourly. “When did it disappear?”

“The suit was-” The AI silenced itself, confusing those waiting for a reply.

“Friday? When did the suit disappear?” Steve asked again.

“Peter has asked me not to reveal such details.”

“What?” Steve shook his head, the teen had asked the AI to be quiet? Was he still in the compound somewhere? “Why would he ask you to do that?” Steve shook his head, none of this made sense to him. The kid couldn’t have gone far. “Do you know where he is Friday?”

“No, I cannot currently locate Peter Parker or the model currently in use.”

Bucky gave Steve a rather put-out look even as he stated. “But he asked you not to say anything when he left with it.” Bucky knew the kid wasn’t there anymore, even if Steve didn’t want to face facts.

“Correct.”

Nodding the assassin informed his friend. “He’s running.”

Steve shook his head. “To where? His aunt’s dead, the only other home he had was here.” The man waved his hand to the room.

“Has to be somewhere else he’d go.” Bucky supplied even as he walked over to the window to peer out of it. 

Swallowing tensely the super soldier asked Friday. “Friday where would Peter go, if not here?”

“Peter would return home.”

Bucky snorted back at his friend, clearly giving him a ‘really you asked that’ look. “Other than home.” Bucky stated in a cool fashion.

“Peter Parker is known to spend extended hours at his school-”

“Next.” The soldier clipped out before the AI could continue.

“Peter Parker is in close communication with Ned Leeds.”

Bucky gave a nod towards Steve, they had a lead now at least.

“Okay, Friday can you locate him? Where does he live?”

The computer was silent a moment before it stated. “Ned Leeds was labeled as vanished after-”

“Where did he live.” Steve interjected before the AI could rattle off useless information of the time between the first snap and the last. 

“I have located his address’ would you like me to calculate the fastest route?”

Bucky smirked even as he headed towards the door. “Yeah, come on we can take a bike.”

Steve sighed, trailing after his friend. They needed to go and try and find the kid before anyone else was the wiser to his little escape, which meant that they needed an alibi. “I’ll meet you there, I’m going to let Bruce know.”

The soldier raised a brow. “So someone covers for us.” Bucky smirked and gave a nod, continuing on his way towards the parking garage. 

It only took a few minutes to locate Bruce, the man had finished cleaning up the kitchen from the meal that was now laying discarded on the med bay floor, not that he was aware of that fact. He was sitting beside Pepper as the woman drank a cup of tea.

“Hey, Bruce?”

The man looked up, expectantly towards the soldier. “Can you...Come keep Peter company for a bit?”

The man nodded, it was easy enough to trade places with Rhodey or Sam. Both men had stayed close to offer silent support for Pepper, despite Tony being stable the entire compound was on edge. 

“Sure.” Bruce offered up a smile to Pepper, but the woman shook her head when it appeared that he was going to apologize for leaving her.

“Go take care of him, he’s just a kid.”

Bruce followed after Steve, quickly noticing the stiffness in the man’s posture. “What’s wrong?”

“Just wait.” The man rasped, not wanting anyone to hear until they were well away from prying ears. He made the scientist follow him all the way towards the med bay, waving a hand even as he spoke. 

“We have a runaway kid.”

The food was the first thing he saw, but the window was a close second. “Shit.”

Steve nodded. “What’s worse, he asked Friday not to tell anyone and has somehow made it so his suit isn’t trackable.”

Bruce frowned. “That’s not possible, remember earlier when he-”

Steve sighed. “Trust me. Whatever he did, he’s not trackable.” He pointed towards the ceiling. “Friday can’t find him.”

Sighing the man dared to ask. “So?”

“Me and Bucky are going to go to some of his old haunts, see if we can’t locate the kid. He’s probably trying to get in touch with his friends or...Looking for lost belongings.” He winced even as he said that.

“Sure, yeah. Makes sense.”

“And I was hoping you’d cover, no one knows that he’s bailed out a window and with everything going on with Tony...” The man let it trail off.

“Right.” Bruce gave a nod even as he knelt down to start cleaning up the food debris. “I’ll cover, if anyone comes down I can say the kids in the bathroom.” He gestured his hand towards the neighboring door.

“Great. We’ll be back soon...Hopefully.”

Bruce chuckled. “Yeah, hopefully. He’s only got all of New York to hide in.”

“Don’t remind me.” The soldier darted out of the room, quickly getting to the elevator and calling out. “Friday, garage.”

“Going down: Garage.”

Steve took a deep breath, steadying himself, they had to find that kid.

 

********

 

Peter had never slung himself through town as fast as he did that day, the noises from the people reuniting with one another, the celebrations ringing out from down below him just hurt. Peter knew it was supposed to be a great day, all those who had been taken from the world were back, but the teen's mind couldn’t help but settle on the fact that Aunt May was dead and Mr. Stark could die. 

Taking a sharp breath, the teen swung himself down lower as he made his way towards Ned’s, he knew their reunion was going to be hard. Full of questions that Peter wasn’t prepared to answer, he just needed a favor. One, he was hopeful his friend would do without asking too many questions. 

Peter didn’t even bother to act coy as he landed next to his best friends window, opening it and startling the teen inside. Ned had been in the process of moving things around in his room when he twisted sharply only to smile.

“Dude!”

“Shhh!” Peter waved a hand to try and keep his friend contained.

“Oh...Hey.” Ned smirked, glancing back to his door before scurrying that way to lock it. He twisted about and nodded, proving that it was now safe. “Dude I can’t believe this, five years! Five years, I mean wow, that’s some next level-”

“I need your help.” Peter cried out sharply as he tore off his mask. “I need you to hack my suit.”

Ned’s exuberance stopped. “Pete?”

Peter shook his head. “Please Ned, I need...I need to make sure no one can follow me while I figure stuff out.”

Ned came forward, laying his hand on his friend's shoulder. “Dude, what’s going on? You just got back or at least I did an-”

“I was gone too.” Peter rasped. “But May wasn’t...May wasn’t and she got sick and now...Now she’s gone.” Peter hiccupped.

“Oh god.” Ned grabbed his friend, hugging him tightly. “I-Mom didn’t say anything.”

Peter nodded against his friend's shoulder. “Please.”

Ned pulled back a firm nod. “Come on.” He ran over to his computer, the device hadn’t been on since he disappeared but luckily the tried and true device didn’t even offer up a sputter of complaint. Ned opened a drawer filled with cables, gesturing to them. “Do your thing man.”

Peter sorted through them, searching for a connection that would interface with his suit. He knew they had to hurry, there was no doubt in his mind that even if someone didn’t come physically that they’d ask Friday where he was. Peter needed to...As ironic as it was, disappear. 

Finding the cable, Peter depressed the symbol on the suit and peeled it off enough to reach the interface inside it. Hooking his suit in he nodded to Ned who was already typing away.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Just don’t let anyone track it...Track me.”

Ned gave a nod as his fingers flew across the keyboard. “Audio, visual?” He twisted in his chair.

Peter shook his head, Ned sighed but turned back to do as his friend asked. “This is freaking me out man.”

“I’m sorry, I know this is a lot to ask you and you just got back and all...I just, things are bad and I just can’t stand it. I don’t want to have that happen again.”

“Huh?” Ned looked back over his shoulder at his friend perplexed.

“Mr-Mr. Stark did something brave...Something brave and stupid and… He got everyone back, us...Me, but he might die and I-I .” Peter shook his head as his voice cracked, he couldn’t say more.

Ned’s fingers froze. “Oh.” He looked back at the screen, conflicted. “And you wanna leave?”

“No!” Peter assured his friend. “I-I’m not leaving Ned, I-I just...I don’t know.” Peter rambled. “I don’t even know, I just-”

“I got you man.” Ned gave a nod his fingers going across the keyboard as if he’d never stopped. “You know you have a place here right? I mean you can come here anytime, it’s your home too. My mom wou-”

“Thanks Ned.” Peter couldn’t hear the kind words that he knew his best friend had been about to utter. He’d heard similar words when his parents died when and now Aunt May. He didn’t want to go from person to person, he just wanted someone to stay. To be there, but Peter knew that wasn’t really an option anymore. 

“Almost done...Hey, um...Where are you like going to go?”

Peter shrugged as he turned to lean against his friend's desk, looking back out the window that he’d entered through. “I-I have some things I gotta do, May’s stuff and the apartment...Stuff I should have done, I mean if- If I had been here.”

Ned gave his friend a look. “But you weren’t here.”

Peter’s voice was weak. “I know.” That was the problem.

Ned sighed, the last of the coding disrupted to make Peter altogether invisible. He smiled laxly at his friend. “All done dude, no one’s tracking you...I mean, Mr. Star-” He stopped himself when he remembered what his friend had said about the man. “You’re good to go.” He smiled.

“Thanks.” Peter unhooked the suit, activating it once more before coming forward to hug his friend. “Thank you.”

“Sure, anytime...I mean, I’d rather not be hacking your suit all the time, but like whatever man, it’s cool.”

Peter gave a small chuckle. “I-I’m glad you’re back.”

“You too.”

Peter gave a few nods in quick succession, he knew it was time to go. He had to, he had things to do. Tearing himself away from his friend, Peter pulled his mask back on before he climbed out the window. Ned had come up behind him, staring out of it at his best friend.

“You’ll like...Call or something right?”

Peter smirked. “Karen still works, I can call.”

“Good.” Ned was relieved to know that at least was possible. “You be careful alright Pete?”

“Yeah.” Peter twisted about, shooting out a line of webbing and arching himself up away from the building. He knew where he was going to head next and he knew it was going to be hard, far harder than leaving his best friend behind. 

 

********

 

Steve looked up at the building, it was a lot like all those around it and had it not been for Friday’s instruction he would have never known where to go. Sliding off the back of the bike, he waited for Bucky to put up the kickstand so they could go and see if Peter was hiding out at his friend's place.

“Think he’s here?”

Steve sighed. “I hope so.”

The two men trailed up the stairs, entering the building and quickly locating the appropriate apartment. Knocking, Steve waited with bated breath for the door to be answered. When it was, they were all in for a surprise. The woman standing there was silent for all of a moment before she cried out.

“OH MY GOD.”

Steve gave a wane smile, he was kind of used to such a response but it always made him pause a moment. “Hello ma’am, umm...I think we talked earlier?”

She nodded. “Yes...Yes, about Peter.” She smiled only to frown a moment later. “Is he alright?”

Bucky sighed. “He’s not here.”

Steve glared at his friend, twisting about when the woman gave a surprised noise that denoted her worry. “I’m sorry, but he kinda left the compound...I think he needed some time and we were wondering if he’d come by.”

She shook her head. “I haven’t seen him, but we can ask Ned.” She pursed her lips a bit in an annoyed motherly fashion. “That boy apparently climbs in through the window, I have no idea why he would be so reckless as to try and free climb such a thing. Kids these days.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah, he does that.”

Bucky smirked beside him, giving him a ‘she has no idea look’. Steve shook his head, they were not going to be the ones to drop that bomb on the woman. She waved them in, the two men following behind as she trailed down a short hallway to knock.

“Ned sweety, there’s...” She looked back at them before shrugging. “Umm, Captain America wants to talk to you.”

Bucky snorted in amusement, not only at the woman's conflicted tone but because his friend was being introduced as such. He grunted when he got elbowed in the side for it. They didn’t have to wait long before the teenager's door came open, he stared at his mom in confusion for a moment as if he thought she’d started hallucinating. That was until he twisted his head and saw the pair of men standing a few feet to his moms right, there, right there was Captain America himself.

“Oh shit.”

“Ned!” His mother shouted.

“Sorry, mom.” Ned winced, giving a smile towards the super soldier, his eyes locking onto Bucky a moment later. “Wow...He wasn’t kidding.”

Bucky frowned, sighing when the boy stated. “You do have a metal arm.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah, he does. Look, we have some questions to ask you if that’s alright with your mom of course.” He smiled at the woman who was flushed, she nodded.

“Of course. Ned, you be polite.” She chastised before tittering down the hallway, Bucky watched her go before following Steve into the kid's bedroom. Being so bold as to nudge the door shut with his foot in the hopes of securing them privacy.

“This is like...So cool.” Ned geeked out.

“Yeah.” Steve chuckled at the boy's exuberance. “Look, have you heard from Peter?”

“I mean Peter’s told me all about you guys, the fight and all that which was way so cool to hear about but I guess not that fun to be a part of. Wait...What?”

Bucky snorted. “Have you seen him?”

Ned was quiet a moment, he knew that he sucked at lying and having been silent so long they wouldn’t have believed him anyway. No point in it might as well tell them. “He came by...But not for long.” The teen sat down on his bed. “This is about his aunt right?’

“He told you?” Bucky questioned.

Ned nodded. “He didn’t say much, just that she-she's gone.”

Steve gave a nod. “Anything else? He shouldn’t be alone right now and he’s under a lot of pressure from the fight and all.”

“Mr. Stark.” Ned murmured.

Steve nodded, a little surprised that Peter had chosen to talk about the man, but then again this was Peter’s best friend. “Yeah, he’s...Hurt, but he’s strong. I’m sure Tony will pull through.”

The teen gazed back at two soldiers, any other time and he would have truly fan boy’d out but he couldn’t really. Not knowing that his best friend was out there all alone. “Peter’s...He doesn’t want to do this again.”

“What? Do what again?” Steve pressed in confusion.

Ned looked away, unable to meet the man’s gaze. “Lose someone. He already lost his parents, his uncle and now his aunt...” Gazing up through his bangs the teen muttered. “He didn’t want to be around...If-”

“If Stark died.” Bucky announced, he ignored the flinch that his cold tone had produced.

“Yeah.”

“Look, Tony’s strong and he’s stable. So we really need to find Peter and try and sort through this with him. He-”

“You won’t find him.”

That had both men frowning, Bucky more fiercely than Steve. “Why’s that?” The man growled when he assumed that the teen knew more than what his submissive nature was showing them.

Ned swallowed. “He’s good at hiding, he can climb walls.” The teen shrugged in an aloof manner. “Lots of places to hide.

“His suit went offline.” Steve announced. “I know Peter’s smart, but I didn’t think he’d be able to do something like that at the compound so fast.”

“He didn’t.” Ned supplied. “He came here.”

“And fixed his suit.” Bucky muttered. “Smart.”

Ned grimaced. “Well, sorta...I mean, Peter’s great, he’s smart on so many levels but he’s kinda slow on the programming side of things, I mean at least as far as his suit is concerned.”

Both men frowned, aware of what the teen was implying.

“You hacked his suit for him.” Steve stated in a deadpan tone of voice.

Ned nodded. “It’s not the first time we’ve done it, but...This was the first time he asked me cause he needed it.”

“He didn’t need it.” Bucky snorted. “He’s just running from everything.”

“So.” Ned managed to challenge the imposing soldier. “What’s so wrong with that?”

That seemed to stump the man for a moment. “It won’t solve anything.” He ground out.

Steve held out a hand, not wanting his friend to get into an actual altercation with the teen. “Ned was it?”

Ned nodded. “Look, Ned, Peter’s distraught, I get it. I do. He’s upset and he has every right to be, but he shouldn’t be alone. That’s the last thing he should be if he had wanted to stay here with you that would have been fine. It’s just that he ran from the compound, made his suit untraceable now and he’s not even sticking around here.” Steve gave the teen a compassionate look. “You can’t tell me you’re not worried about him.”

“I am.” Ned agreed. “I’m really worried about him, but I wasn’t going to say no.”

“So help us track him.” Bucky intervened. “We can take him back with us.”

Ned shook his head, looking down into his lap rather than face the disapproving looks he knew the two adults were giving him.

“Why not?” Bucky challenged. “You said you were worried.”

“I am.” Ned twiddled his fingers a moment. “But I can’t undo the code without the suit.” Looking up Ned added. “That’s how we’ve always done it, so Mr. Stark couldn’t reinitialize things remotely.”

“Damn it.” Bucky kicked off the wall that he’d been leaning against. “This was a waste of time.” He growled, throwing the kids door open and storming away. 

Steve sighed, he was just as frustrated as Bucky was at not being able to locate Peter so easily, but he knew better than to take it out on anyone. “Ned, if you hear from him, we’d really like to find him. Speak to him at least.” Reaching over to the boy's desk, Steve wrote down the phone number that he knew Friday was connected to. “Here, take this. If you hear from him please try and get him to leave a message or something.” The super soldier smiled encouragingly to the youth. 

Ned took the number, giving a small nod. “I’m sorry.”

Steve shook his head. “You were helping a friend, nothing wrong with that son. Peter just doesn’t really know what he needs right now, he thinks being alone might be easier but it’s not.”

Ned nodded. “I know.”

“Let us know if you hear from him.” Steve twisted about and made his way out of the residence to find Bucky waiting on the bike.

“Where to?”

Steve hopped onto the bike, letting his head hit the back of the man’s shoulder. “I guess we go check out the storage place or the apartment.”

“The apartment wouldn’t be his anymore.”

“I know...But he might go just to be there.”

Bucky supposed that could be true, both he and Steve were prone to going places that they had memories from. “Apartment.” He settled.

Steve nodded, sitting up he patched into his headset. “Friday, give us a route to Peter Parker's apartment.”

“Routing...”

 

*********

 

Peter sat at the top of an electric pole, he was watching the people milling about outside. The crowds of people were all celebrating, it made his heart ache not only in joy for them but in pain for himself. Peter was glad that he’d thought ahead to get his suit hijacked by Ned, at least this way he could wander without fear of someone attempting to draw him back to the compound. To where Mr. Stark could be dying, sighing Peter muttered to himself.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Is there something I can help you with Peter?”

Peter jumped a bit before sighing, right, Karen. “No, Karen. Thank you.” A moment later his mind made him ask. “Hey Karen, are you still linked up with Friday?”

“Yes Peter.”

“But no one can...See us? See me?”

“Correct. We are currently untraceable, would you like me to send a ping to Friday to alert her of our presence.”

Peter waved his arms back and forth as if that would stop the AI before his frantic words were, he nearly fell off the electric pole with his flailing.“No! No, don’t do that.”

“Alright Peter, I won’t send a ping.”

Sighing in relief, the teen sagged a bit further on his ankles. “Karen, can you get the directions and code or whatever I might need to get into the storage locker that belongs to my aunt?”

“Searching... I have found records of the storage locker that belongs to May Parker. There are electronic locks that have a designated code long implemented.”

“And the code?” Peter pressed.

“I am unable to locate the code, however, I could hack into it once we are at the present location.”

Nodding, at least he had that Peter pushed off of the electric pole and called out. “Give me a route to it.”

“Routing...”

Going through town was one of the most freeing things he’d ever experienced, being able to launch himself from strand to strand of his webbing, from building to building throughout the city. It was an amazing feeling that he’d quickly become addicted to after he’d found his abilities, but at the moment Peter couldn’t relish that freedom. He had a goal, something that he needed to accomplish. His mind was made, he was going to get into the storage container and see for himself what was left of his and May’s lives.

Making a sharp twist around a building, Peter had to dodge the fire escape, shaking his head for not paying attention the teen propelled himself forward. Weaving in and out of buildings, running over roofs and swinging low over streets all in an effort to get there faster. Every second counted.

The journey to the storage container took fifteen minutes even with the fastest route that Karen could give him, that turned out not to be so bad. Peter had to scrabble to find footing on the last building before the large structure. It was solid black, even the glass was and that left a cold feeling lingering in the teen. The large bronze text below the name of the building made his heart beat faster.

 

Memento building B

 

‘For those who were lost, things left behind’

 

Peter stared at it a moment, letting it sink in. Not only was this a building of belongs that were somehow being kept in case those who had vanished returned but this was just one of them. Lord knew how many there really were across the world let alone across New York. Letting out a breath, Peter slowly scaled down to a perch that would allow him to swing onto the roof of the building. There was no way that he was going to walk straight in through the front doors, that was just asking to be mobbed with people.

“Karen how do I get in and don’t say the front door.” 

“You can access the building through the vent on the east side of the building.”

Peter smirked beneath his mask, swinging over to the roof the teen ran across it until the came to the vent that the AI had brought up on his mask. It didn’t take much to pull the vent guard off and peer down into it.

“You’re sure this isn’t going to spit me out into some giant fan thing right?”

“I am sure Peter, this vent will take you to the hallway below.”

“Alright, here I go.” Sliding down the darkened vent was much like a slide at a park, only dark and with an undetermined ending. Peter grimaced as he came crashing through the other side of the vent. A meaty thud sounded as his body crashed to the floor below, groaning as his already beat up body took another hit, the teen muttered.

“Thanks for the warning.”

“I’m sorry Peter, would you like me to contact someone?”

“No.” The boy rasped. “I’m good.” Twisting this way and that proved that he was in a long hallway filled with doors on either side, large storage lockers. “Hey, Karen? Which way to Aunt May’s storage?”

“Highlighting route.”

Peter slowly and silently maneuvered around the hallways, anytime he heard a heartbeat or worse a person he’d scale the walls and hide. It worked like a charm, nobody stared up at a ceiling and that was the perfect place to hide. On the ground, Peter came around a corner to yet another hallway of lockers. Walking slowly he came upon the fourth locker on the left and took a shuddering breath. There, before the door was a nameplate.

 

Donor

‘May Parker’

Recipient

‘Peter Parker’

 

Peter gave a choked off sob, she’d left everything to him, she’d done everything right to make sure that he had something to come back to and all he wanted was her. He didn’t want whatever was piled away in this locker, none of it would ever be as precious as his aunt had been.

“Karen.” Peter called out in battered tone. “Code.”

The AI spoke back at him. “It appears that the codes are linked to direct dates of those who own them. Scanning of nearby lockers correlate with this algorithm, would you like me to hack it?”

“Wait...So the code should be something May knew?”

“Statistically this is how the codes are designed.”

Peter stared at the lock, like all things in the building it was black. A coated metal that was cold even with his suit on. Looking at the keypad that was inlaid in the metal surface, Peter typed in May’s birthday. It flashed red. Peter winced, looking around and then in after afterthought.

“Karen, make sure to tell me if someone comes this way...If this sets off some kind of alarm or something.”

“Okay Peter, I will alert you if someone approaches or if an alarm sounds.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Peter.”

Staring down at the lock, Peter tried his uncle Ben’s birthday. Again nothing, sighing as he glared at the flashing red screen Peter typed in his own birthday, it was really the only thing he could think of trying. He was the one who the locker was for right? So it’d make sense that his birthday-Red. Huffing Peter muttered. “I don’t know what else she might have used.”

“Would you like me to hack into the lock Peter?”

Staring down at the device, Peter replied. “Yeah...Go ahead.” He watched as a series of numbers flashed before his eyes. All the combinations that the AI was working through as it scanned the lock itself, it only took a moment for the code to be finalized. Peter stared at the numbers curiously, but quickly cast them aside as he entered them into the lock. It flashed green, the lock made a chunking noise a few times before the door itself appeared to unlock from the inside. Peter stepped closer, pushing out a hand to nudge the door. It came open, sighing in relief the teen stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Keep an eye out Karen.”

“Of course Peter.”

Peter reached around, searching for the light switch and being grateful when he found it on the second try. The lights buzzed overhead, having not been in use for years, they flickered like dying bugs before finally finding their muse and lighting up the space. Peter stared at the boxes and items that were strewn about the space. It was all just so meaningless, just stuff. Taking a trembling step forward, Peter reached out, his fingers sliding over the top of a box and disturbing the dust that had accumulated there. 

 Peter let out a breath, now that he was here, now that he had access he wasn’t sure what to do. He’d come here because it was May’s stuff, but Peter realized nothing here could take away the ache in his chest. She was gone and this was just...Stuff. The teen was sure that there was photos and other things that might be nice to have, but the majority of the stuff would end up being sold off or thrown out. 

Allowing himself to take a moment, Peter sat down on the floor. Crosslegged the teen stared at the multitude of boxes and wondered when May thought up to do this. Was this something that came about once the world figured out what had happened? How did the whole system work? It had to be expensive, it’d been just under three years since Aunt May died and yet it seemed like this storage would have stayed here for him for eons. Peter scowled as yet another question came to mind, when did May do this? Did she do it alone, packing away her own belongings? Surely not, she was sick and Peter doubted that she would have had the strength to do it. He truly hoped she hadn’t done this alone, but there weren’t many that were close to them. Peter made a mental note to ask Ned the next time they talked, maybe his parents had helped aunt May. That would have made him feel even the slightest bit better, a small compensation for whatever it was that his aunt went through. 

“Peter, I’m detecting a holographic imager.”

“Huh?” Peter looked around. “Holographic?”

“Yes, I believe it might be something important towards the state of this container.”

Peter climbed to his feet, looking around until his eyes caught sight of something attached to the wall, walking over the teen paused. It was some kind of tablet, held in a metal sleeve nailed to the wall. Reaching out he picked up the device and jerked back when it started up as soon as he’d touched it. A screen popped up asking for a code, sighing Peter entered the same code as the door only to get a flashing red screen.

“Ugh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Peter went through the trial and error of dates, their birthdays only to get nowhere.

“Karen, could you hack this for me?”

“Of course Peter.”

The teen watched as the same algorithm popped up on his HUD, sorting through the different possible matches before ceasing on one. Peter stared at the numbers, tears forming in his eyes when he realized what they were. The date he lost his parents, the date that May had lost her sister and Peter his mother. Why would May do that? Peter nearly threw the device away in his anger, but before he could the screen lit up a large symbol he didn’t recognize floating in the center. Curiosity waylaid his temper and the boy found himself touching it, it glowed a moment before a video popped up. 

Peter let out a pained noise when he saw his aunt’s face, she was smiling but the woman staring back at him wasn’t the woman he’d left behind. Where his once vibrant aunt who was just so energetic and lively now sat a hollow woman who though her smile was the same her appearance was otherwise. She was pale, thin, and most of all just looked plain tired. As if she hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep the entire time that Peter had been gone, swallowing the bile that threatened to climb up his throat Peter hit play.

“Peter.” The woman smiled. “If you’re watching this than by some miracle you’re back.” She gave a small chuckle. “A little late kid, you are out way past curfew I’ll have you know.”

May’s humor had Peter giving a watery chuckle. “I-I don’t know if you’ll be the same as when you...Left, but if you are I’m so sorry that you have to do this alone. I hope you don’t.” May paused, looking into her lap. “I really hope that those other heroes...That Mr. Stark and the others help you, I know how horrible of a situation this must be for you and I’m so sorry to do this to you kid. I’d stay if I could, you know I would but...It’s been years and I-I just don’t think that this will, that this will ever be viewed.” She was shedding tears now, though they didn’t alter her cause. Peter was fast in joining her, sensing the heartache that his disappearance had caused the woman. 

“I hope to god that where ever you are that you’re safe, that out of some miracle you aren’t one of the vanished, but I have to face facts that even you couldn’t get lost for two years.” She laughed, shaking her head as if she found the entire thing all too funny. She coughed then, her hand coming up to her mouth as her whole body shook with the weight of it. Peter grimaced, it sounded so painful, her body shook so forcefully that he wanted to reach out and hold her but he couldn’t.  When the coughing subsided enough for the woman to take a few haggard breaths, May smiled at the camera. “I-I know this must look bad, I mean if you’re watching this.” She demurely looked away a frown forming. “I don’t know why I’m even doing this, after so long...But I can’t just let you go. I can’t.” May gave a small nod, her face peering back into the camera.

“I’m sorry if this is what you come home to, it was never what I wanted. I put all the things that had meaning to me in here, hopefully, some of it might have meaning to you. I-Uh...Destroyed some evidence.” The knowing look at the camera had Peter chuckling. “So you’ll have to forgive that, but everything else should be in order. There’s a folder or at least there should be a folder somewhere in the storage that has my will and all the documents for the storage and...Well, everything.” She smiled. May seemed to not know what else to say, she sat there stone-faced for a moment lost in her own thoughts before seemingly blinking them away. She smiled once more, addressing him. “Peter, I love you. I hope you know that and I waited for as long as I could but I guess the universe does what it does...I know I’m not coming back from this so I hope we find each other, where ever it is that you ended up.” May sighed, giving a soft shake of her head.

“If you’re there...Somehow, watching this. I love you and I’m sorry I’m not there.” The tears that had previously been silently rolling down her cheeks were interrupted by a short cut off sob. “Just remember this okay? I love you and none of this was your fault. That’s all I need you to know, just that.” She smiled tearfully, reaching up to wipe the tears away before giving a small chuckle. “Oh, and you’re so grounded mister.” The smile was the last image on the recording before it went to black.

Peter was sobbing, wracked with deep jarring movements as he struggled to take in enough air as he was overwhelmed by the message his aunt had left behind for him. He sucked in watery breaths of air as tears streamed down his face, it got bad enough that he was forced to take off his mask, uselessly batting at the tears and snot that were accumulating as he finally gave in to the pain he was feeling.

 Peter clutched the tablet tightly against his aching chest, letting out the pain he felt while doing his hardest to hold what remained of his aunt to himself. Peter once more curled around himself, alone in the storage locker with all the memories of a woman who had left him behind. No matter what May might have said, Peter knew it was his fault. He’d left her behind first, he was the reason she was so upset, why she’d done this. Because she was waiting for him to come home and he never did.

 


	4. May's will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky are in search of Peter and find something very interesting, they're forced to include the rest of the Avengers in the search. Peter finds a place to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Going to the kid's old apartment turned up nothing, there was no trace of the kid having ever been there. The new tenants although shocked to see Captain America and someone as gruff looking as the winter soldier didn’t have anything to offer them when it came to Peter. Discouraged but not broken, they took off towards the memento building, Steve talking to his friend as he did so.

“They’re large storage lockers for families who wanted to make sure items were left behind for those who vanished.”

Bucky hummed. “But no one was coming back.”

“They had hope, Buck.”

“So all those things are just...Lying there.”

“I guess so.” Steve admitted cluelessly, he’d never gone into one of the buildings himself. All the things that belonged to their team were at the compound and that was where they stayed. He supposed that if things hadn’t changed and all those who had vanished never returned that maybe someday he might have given in and done what May had. Not for the first time he wondered if there was more they could have done, wondered if Tony had contacted the woman after he came home from the battle. Steve truly hoped he had because the solider didn’t think that the teen would be able to take the fact that his aunt was left wondering what happened to him. 

“So you think he’ll be there?”

Steve called back through the wind. “I hope so, there’s really nowhere else we can look.”

Bucky was silent for a moment as he weaved in and out of traffic, avoiding all the celebrating people and the side streets that were devoid of all life. Such a strange day.

“Like the kid said, lots of places to hide.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about.”

The remainder of the journey was done in silence, that is until they drew closer to the dark building.

“Looks like a morgue.”

Steve snorted. “That doesn’t look like a morgue.”

“Looks like a place you’d go to die.” The man amended. 

Steve didn’t have a counter argument for that, not seeing how Bucky wasn’t entirely wrong with his assessment on how the building looked. “Come on.” He nudged the man to find someplace to park. There weren’t a lot of people around, but there were a few cars. Enough to state that people were figuring out that their loved ones were coming home and that things should be retrieved. Parked the pair disembarked from the bike and headed indoors, Bucky grabbing Steve’s arm and pulling him along to avoid all the people who wanted to stop and talk to the man. Steve chuckled even as he was manhandled, Bucky only stopped when they were at the front desk. Barking out. “Which locker is Peter Parkers?”

The stunned guard looked back and forth, his gaze settling on Steve when the man uttered. “It was May Parkers, but Peter Parker is supposed to be inheriting it.”

The man gave a series of quick nods, nervous no doubt at the men standing before him. He twisted about and typed into the computer, his mouse moving and clicking proceeded before he turned. “It’s on the top floor, 6th floor, row 5, fourth one down on the left.”

Bucky frowned at the man’s precision but didn’t comment as he and Steve broke away to get onto the elevator. Once the doors had closed, the assassin muttered. “This place is creepy.”

Steve smirked, barely able to contain his amusement as they rode up to the sixth floor. When the doors came open, they departed to find the fifth row. From there they only had a short trip, both men froze when they saw the door was open.

“Thank god.” Steve moved forward already calling out. “Peter?” He pushed the door open, coming inside, Bucky at his heels. Both men sighed, Peter wasn’t there. Looking about, they saw the misplaced documents it was obvious Peter had gone through some things. Stepping forward and being so bold, Steve began to move things around to see if he could place anything. Find any clue as to what the boy might do now, a low whistle had his head jerking upright to stare at Bucky. The man held up a broken tablet, the screen smashed and deep divet in the center. A fist-sized divet.

Sighing Steve questioned. “We’ll have to find out what was on the tablet.” 

Bucky gave a nod, even as he twisted the device this way and that. Steve returned to his own search, his hand moving a few documents aside that were about the apartment being sold. Underneath it Steve found a copy of May’s will, picking it up Steve allowed his gaze to sort through the first page. Normal stuff, giving everything to Peter, flipping the page Steve paused when his eyes touched one particular part of the document.

“Oh...Crap.”

Bucky looked up from the device he’d been twisting and turning, stepping forward even as he asked. “What?”

Steve looked up from the papers he’d read. “May’s will.”

Bucky shrugged nonchalantly. “Kid gets everything.”

“Yeah...And there was an agreement in place.”

“Agreement?” Bucky scowled. “What agreement?”

Steve stared down at the fine printed document, one that was signed and dated before the fight with Thanos. “If something happened to May, Peter was supposed to go with Tony. It’s a custody agreement for a minor.”

“Crap.”

Steve met his longtime friend's gaze. “It’s dated back before all this happened before any of this happened.” He elaborated for Bucky’s benefit. “Tony signed it.” He held up the document.

Bucky huffed. “So he’s a runaway for real now.”

Steve glowered. “No, he’s...He’s scared. Peter doesn’t know if Tony’s going to make it and he’s lost everything, he could lose Tony and then what?”

Bucky shrugged. “Pepper.”

Steve jostled the paper as he explained. “Only Tony signed Buck, this was before they were married.”

Bucky scowled at the paper, shrugging, what little he knew of the woman had him stating coolly. “She’d still take him.”

“Well yeah, but Peter doesn’t know that.”

Sighing the soldier muttered. “Now what?”

Steve picked up the other pages of the will, they were going to need them when they finally located Peter and Steve knew, Pepper needed to know. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be made a liar and Tony would pull through until then they had to watch out for the kid and that started with finding him.

“Come on, we gotta go tell the others.”

“I thought we were avoiding that?” Bucky muttered even as he followed Steve out of the storage room, watching as Steve carefully locked it up. The man twisted to stare at him.

“Yeah, that was before we found out that May and Tony set this up.” Steve waved the papers. “Come on.” He pushed past his friend, not at all looking forward to bringing this onto Peppers plate or adding something onto the teams either, they’d all been through so much and now searching for a kid after a war. Steve took a deep breath to try and settle his nerves, he blinked a few times in surprise, his head twisting and looking down when he felt Bucky take his hand.

“Stop it.” Bucky muttered after watching the man scowl at the elevator door. “You’ll get wrinkles and you’re old enough as it is.”

Steve let out a dry laugh. “You’re older than me.”

Bucky didn’t miss a beat. “And I look twenty years younger.”

Steve snorted. “Ha ha.”

The dark haired man smirked, releasing his friend's hand as they came to the lobby. The two men nodded to the guard on their way out, climbing onto the bike Steve hooked his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. “Alright, let’s go break the bad news to everyone.”

“Isn’t having a kid supposed to be a good thing?”

Steve chuckled. “Normally you ease into it Buck, Pepper just inherited a kid.”

Bucky hummed as he started up the bike and headed back towards the Avengers compound. Steve took a deep breath of the cold air, he’d thought that Tony was the worst of their problems after the fighting ended. Now, he knew better. 

 

********

 

Peter had found a small hovel in the missing pieces of a building, it was more of a nook than anything. He didn’t plan to be stupid enough to sleep there, it was more just a place to rest and watch the world and that’s what he was doing. He was sitting there as the last of the sunlight left the day, staring out at the city that he’d sworn to protect. After his outburst at the locker, Peter had fled, dawning his mask and climbing back up the vent shaft that had gotten him inside in the first place. From there he’d just kept running, kept swinging on webs until he found the place he was at now.

“Peter it is getting late.”

“I know.” The teen stated morosely. 

“I must advise you to head indoors as the temperature is dropping.”

Peter sighed, looking out across the city. “I don’t have anywhere to go Karen.”

“The compound is safe and-”

“I can’t go there.” Peter bit out. “I can’t.” His voice trailed off softer.

“Peter, where will you go?”

“I don’t know.”

The teen was grateful when the AI didn’t suggest anything else, at least for right now he was content to just hide in the shadow of a building. He’d find someplace to hole up until morning, then he’d figure things out. Peter assured himself that he just needed to sort some stuff out and then he’d be back to normal or at least as normal as he could be now that he was on his own. Nodding to himself, Peter enjoyed the view of all the lights in the city for another hour or so, the chill in the air finally driving him to utter.

“Karen, can you find someplace that’s...Quiet, away from people.”

“You want me to find someplace quiet?”

“Yes, Karen.” Then as if an afterthought. “And warm.” He shivered a bit.

“Alright Peter I’ll search for that, but I still recommend you find a more suitable place to reside in.”

“Karen please.”

“I’ll do what I can, Searching...”

Peter was unsure if he should contact Ned, but a part of him wanted to have someone to talk to. Another part of him told him to leave his friend alone, he’d just gotten back as well and he must be eager to spend time with his family. Catch up on everything that had happened over the years. Peter was interrupted by Karen speaking to him.

“I have found a place that is quiet and warm.”

Peter smirked. “Thanks Karen, show me the route.” The route appeared on his HUD and the teen was off, swinging from a long strand of webbing. The journey only took ten minutes if that, Peter landed on the ledge of an opposing building, staring oddly at what appeared to be an abandoned factory.

“Karen...Is that a pillow factory?” There was mirth in his voice, the first since he’d started on this journey.

“Yes Peter. The Slothec pillow company went out of business one year ago, the building is secure, deserted, and according to scans considerably warmer than the outside temperature.”

Peter smirked. “Alright.” Swinging over to the building, Peter took a few minutes to locate one of the emergency doors. Using a bit of his strength to break into it, stepping inside Peter let out a soft sigh, it was warmer than outside that was for sure. Closing the door behind him, Peter walked around the floor a moment, it was all offices, desks and a few computers were still in place. It was like everyone had just...Vanished. Frowning Peter questioned.

“Karen you said this place was abandoned, that it went out of business right?”

“That is correct. According to records, two of the three sons of the Slothec family were among the vanished. The remaining brother retained ownership of the company but ultimately decided to shut down the company. There are notations in the records that the reason for this closure was so he could spend time with his remaining family members and that the majority of their workforce was either among the vanished or were traumatized by it.”

Peter snorted. “They’re not the only ones.” Following the main hallway, Peter came to a set of stairs, he peered down into the darkness. “Hey, Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“You’re sure this place is empty?” It looked really creepy down there and despite being a ‘superhero’ Peter was still just a teen. The fact that he couldn’t hear anyone else about was negligent in the face of being in a creepy building. Walking into the dark despite his ability to see through it gave him the creeps.

“I’m sure Peter, you’re the only one here.”

Walking down the stairs, Peter gazed about. There was a lot of machinery that had just been left to rot, not overly surprising given what had happened. Walking leisurely throughout the room, the teenager came to another door. Opening it Peter froze, it was some kind of warehouse and there were a lot, a LOT of pillows.

“Okay...Umm, guess I’ll sleep here.” Coming inside, Peter tried not to let the sound of the door shutting behind him bother him. It sounded so finite There were windows, he could easily get out but for one reason or another, he felt...Lost. Afraid, but then again the teen reasoned that might be because he was lost and afraid. Alone. 

Shaking his head in the effort to throw such thoughts away, Peter stumbled over to a small group of pillows on a conveyer belt. He let his hand sink into one, his fingers curling into the dusty fabric. It was soft and other than being dirty a perfectly good pillow. Snatching up a few pillows, Peter walked over to a secluded corner behind some large crates and made himself a little nest. 

Propping up pillows all along the ground as a makeshift bed before curling up on top of it, he could have just made himself another webbed hammock, but Peter wanted to feel the warmth that being surrounded gave you. He felt cold and the feeling of being surrounded was just what he needed, plus wasting web fluid was a rather stupid thing to do until he knew he could make some more. Curled up on the pillows, Peter took a few shuddering breaths in a vain attempt to keep ahold of himself, it didn’t work and before too long he was crying into his mask and the dusty pillow that he’d buried his head in.

 

*********

 

Returning to the compound had gotten the attention of more than one Avenger, Natasha had greeted them or rather scowled at them as soon as they came in from the garage. Bucky glared back not one to be intimidated, Steve sighed as he settled a hand on his friend's shoulder. Natasha and Bucky didn’t have the bests of relationships, they were still working on it.

“Where’s Pepper?”

Natasha drew her sharp gaze from Bucky to glare at Steve. “She’s in with Tony.”

“Is he okay?’

Natasha a sharp breath. “He’s...Doing better I suppose. Strange and Pepper brought in the Wakandan’s to help with their upgraded tech.”

“That’s good.” Steve said hopefully.

Natasha gave a nod. “But that doesn’t explain you two going out on a date.”

Steve flushed. “Umm...”

“We went to find the kid.” Bucky retorted sharply, not giving into her baiting.

“Kid?”

“Peter.” Steve sighed. “He bailed out the window in the med bay and took off.”

Natasha arched a brow at him. “So where is he?”

“Don’t know, he hacked his suit.” Bucky pushed past the woman. “No one knows where he is.”

Natasha frowned after the assassin as he walked away apparently done with the conversation, she turned her sights on Steve. The man sighed allowing a hand to come through his hair. “I looked everywhere I could think to look Nat, his friend helped him hack it. Friday can’t track him and everywhere he’d go to normally is either gone or he’s already been there.”

Natasha hummed. “What makes you think he won’t just come back on his own? He doesn’t have anywhere else right?”

“Yeah.” Steve uttered in a less than sincere tone, lifting up the papers that he’d taken from May Parker’s Momento storage. “Things are a bit more complicated than him wanting some space, May Parker and Tony had a deal.”

“Deal?” The assassin reached out only to glare harder when Steve kept a hold of the document. Steve stared her down as he uttered the words. “If May died, Peter was supposed to go with Tony.”

Natasha’s eyes widened. “When-”

“It was signed before Tony and Pepper got married, long before Thanos...I don’t think Peter even knew about the arrangement before today and if I was to bet he believes he has no place here.”

“That’s bullshit.” She snapped.

“I know, but think about it. He’s lost his aunt and for all he knows Tony’s going to die too...I’m sure that Pepper loves that kid just as badly but Peter might not believe that it would be enough to see him living here.”

Natasha huffed. “Like we’d let him go.”

Steve smirked, coming forward to wrap an arm around her in a half hug. “Yeah, why don’t you tell him that after we find him.”

“With pleasure. Tell me where you already went, we’ll find the kid.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. Come on, I wanted to tell Pepper about it, but if she’s with Tony we can just fill in everyone else...Might be for the best to keep her out of the loop for now.”

She nodded, staying at the man's side even after his arm fell from around her. Coming into the main room of the compound found that the mismatch members of the Avengers were all sprawled about the place, all were awake though some looked as if they shouldn’t have been. No one had really cleaned up since the battle, all waiting for the real all clear on Tony before heading their separate ways. Steve reasoned that this would help keep them all together even if it wasn’t under the best of circumstances. Coming to a halt before everyone Steve called out.

“Friday can you tell Bruce to come into the living room?”

“Of course captain Rogers.”

The group stared back at him waiting, but Steve refused to utter a single word until Bruce came in. He nodded to the man, it was clear that the scientist knew where this was going as he’d headed towards the kitchen nook to take a seat on a barstool not far off from Bucky.

“I know we’re all tired, but I wanted to keep you all informed on something.” Taking a breath, the man uttered. “I know I’ve already informed a few of you but some of you aren’t aware, but Spider-man...The kid's name is Peter, and he’s close with Tony.” He stopped to let that sink in a bit, he knew that some of them weren’t all that aware of Spider-man let alone who Peter was to Tony. “Peter’s Aunt May passed away while he was gone.” It sounded horrible to say it as if the boy had simply been away at school when it happened and not on some distant planet. “He found out today when we tried to reach her, shortly after that he bailed out the window and took off.”

“Wait...He’s gone?” Rhodey questioned in a high tone.

“Yeah...He’s gone, me and Bucky went to look for him, but we couldn’t find him.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes as if he thought Steve was an amateur. “Friday locate Peter Parker.”

Steve didn’t bother trying to interrupt, instead allowing the AI to inform them.

“I’m sorry Colonel Rhodes but I am unable to locate Peter Parker at this time.”

Rhodey frowned. “What?”

Sighing Steve muttered. “I was getting to that. He went to a friends house and hacked the suit, its effectively cut off from Friday. He went dark guys, we don’t know where he is.”

“If his suits gone completely off the grid then we can’t track him.” Bruce agreed to catch everyone’s attention as he agreed with Steve. “But that doesn’t mean he’s completely disconnected from Friday.” Without explaining himself further the scientist called out. “Friday can you communicate with Karen?”

“Who’s Karen?” Wanda glanced around curiously.

“It’s the AI in Peter’s suit.” Clint replied. “Kid named it apparently.”

Wanda gave a nod, her attention going back towards Bruce despite it being the AI who answered.

“I am able to communicate with Karen.”

The group watched as Bruce talked with the AI to try and give them a leg up with the missing teen. “Can you get an update on Peter for us? Ask Karen if Peter’s safe.”

“Alright Dr. Banner, I’ll ask Karen how Peter is.”

The group waited, two minutes, five minutes, just before someone was about to ask if the AI had forgotten or maybe lost contact with the other AI, Friday spoke.

“Karen reports that Peter is safe.”

“Is he alone?” Steve asked.

A few moments later. “Yes. Peter is alone outside of his contact with the AI Karen.”

Sighing Steve looked to the others for any ideas, just because they could connect with the AI through Friday didn’t mean they had a reliable way of communicating with Peter let alone getting him to come back.

“Friday.” Natasha started before shaking her head a moment. “Can you ask Karen where Peter is going?”

The reply came back almost instantaneous. “I’m sorry Agent Romanoff, Karen will not reveal Peter’s location.”

“No, I meant...Where he’s headed.”

Silence. “Peter is not currently heading anywhere.”

“So he’s stationary.” Sam muttered with a glance out the window. “It’s night, he’s gotta be holed up somewhere.”

“Yeah, but that’s New York. We’ll never find him searching house to house.” Rhodey replied coolly. 

Bruce had taken to ignoring the others squabbling, he was trying to figure out a way to get information from Karen through Friday that wouldn’t trigger whatever hacks Peter and his friend might have done. “Friday, can you tell me what state Peter is in?”

The group silenced themselves.

“State?” Steve frowned.

“He was injured from the fight and he’s been swinging all over town, that’ll aggravate his wounds. He might heal faster than others, but he’s still a kid and he hasn’t eaten nearly enough for that exertion.”

“He could go unconscious again.” Clint stated factually. 

“Karen will not reveal what state Peter is in.”

The group sighed, so much for that. The murmuring of the group continued on what questions to ask a solid voice questioned. “Friday, is he hurt?”

All eyes fell on Bucky, mostly frowns as they’d just asked that.

“Karen reports that Peter’s ribs are still healing, the continued motions hes’ used to is jarring the broken ribs and preventing them from healing at a faster rate. His concussion symptoms have severely reduced.”

“How? We just a-”

Bucky snorted. “You asked what state, the computer thought you meant location.” The group groaned, Bucky smirked at having figured that out.

“Alright Friday, can you give me accurate readings on Peter’s health? Will Karen give you that information?”

“I will see.”

“What are you going to do with that?” Wanda questioned the scientist.

“Keep an eye on the kid's health.” Bruce replied passively. “I can’t locate him but I might be able to figure out what part of him is hurting and any possible locations in the city he might go to treat himself.”

“A future location.” Clint reasoned. 

“Exactly.” Bruce nodded only to be distracted when Friday called out.

“Karen is transferring Peter’s vitals to my main terminal, synchronization will complete in two minutes and thirty-two seconds.”

“So we’ll be able to see how he’s fairing physically at least.” Rhodey nodded. “That’s something at least, we’re not totally in the dark.”

“There still a hell of a lot of places that kid can hide in.”

“Not for long.” Natasha reasoned to the group. “Tony taking his suit didn’t even stop the kid, he’ll be saving old ladies from purse snatchers before the week is done and he’ll give himself away at the same time.”

“Are you suggesting we stake out New York for Spider-man?”

Natasha smirked. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Clint laughed. “I’m in.”

Steve sighed if this was really what it came down to in order to find the kid than he’d allow it. “He’s not going to go without a fight and we’re not using force against him.”

“He’s strong.” Rhodey announced. “Stopped a 3000-pound car at 40 miles per hour.” The man stared down Steve as he added. “Took on a freight carrier too.”

Steve huffed. “Things were different then.” He felt guilty over the whole thing, he hadn’t known Peter back then, barely knew the kid at all, having learned about him through Tony after the snap. 

The man shrugged in return. “Point is, he can take a beating and if the kid doesn’t want to be caught, he might not go so quietly into the night.”

Bruce sighed as listened to everyone, they were acting as if they would have to hunt down the kid and take him by force. Bucky glanced his way, a frown forming as he saw the scientist shook his head.  “You don’t want to find him?” He reasoned.

“I want to find him, just not like this. He’s been through enough.”

Bucky shrugged. “He won’t listen to them.”

“Probably not, but you can’t force someone to live with you.” Bruce gave a smirk towards the assassin. “He’s a kid, just because they drag him back here doesn’t mean he won’t just climb out another window.” That got him a smirk from Bucky.

“Download complete.”

Sighing in relief, Bruce called out. “Display on the center monitor.”

The center monitor was really just an oversized T.V. screen that made up the majority of one wall in the communal area. Tony used it all the time to work with his holographic, or when anyone wanted to just watch movies but it doubled as a screen for projections and that meant the AI could tap into it and display whatever information it had retrieved from Peter’s suit.

An outline of the suit itself appeared heart rate, O2 stats, all manner of details appeared that the AI in the kid’s suit could detect.

“Okay.” Bruce came around from the kitchen to approach the screen, taking in the information before calling out. “O2 stats are fair, so his ribs aren’t hindering that.” He pointed towards the yellow outline of the boy's chest that appeared on the outlined suit. “They’re still broken like Karen said though.” Looking at the heart rate Bruce shook his head. “He’s doing alright, all things considered.” Twisting about the scientist smirked. “He’s also asleep.”

“He is?” Rhodey and Sam both glanced at the screen, Bruce reached out and tapped the heart rate. 

“Clear indicator, he’s asleep.”

“So we could find him.” Wanda announced as she rose from the loveseat she’d taken over.

Steve waved a hand at the woman, it was mirrored by Bruce.

“We still don’t know where he is, just because he’s asleep doesn’t narrow down all the places he could be sleeping.”

Wanda frowned, retaking her seat. “Why can’t we...Hack his suit back?”

“The kid fixed that too.” Steve announced sourly. “His friend hacked that part so nobody could do things remotely, namely us.”

“Let him get some rest guys, he might have a clearer head in the morning.” Bruce suggested. “We all need sleep so let’s follow his example and get some rest.”

Various members didn’t seem so keen on letting the topic go, but others began trailing out towards their own quarters. Prepared to rest and wait for any news on either of the two men who were causing them grief. Tony or Peter. 

Steve stayed behind, staring at the readouts that Karen was providing them. Bruce patted his back. “He really is okay.”

“His ribs aren’t healed.” The captain threw back.

Bruce chuckled. “And that’s more on him than anything, he’s been swinging around and I’m sure you can recall how dextrous that is.”

Steve hummed, he could recall.

“Get some rest, I think it’s going to be a while before we get news about either of them.”

With a resigned nod, Steve broke away and began to leave the room. Bucky faithfully at his side, the assassin not having a place in the building to call his own was going to be rooming with Steve. It suited both of them fine as Bucky wasn’t comfortable with many of the others and wasn’t likely to sleep otherwise.

Bruce watched them go, shaking his head he called out. “Friday alert me if Peter’s vitals change.”

“Of course Dr. Banner, I will alert you if Peter’s vitals change.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Dr. Banner.”

Sighing the scientist headed back down the hallway, coming to a stop before the entrance to the med bay. Bruce paused before it, despite knowing that he was allowed back, that he could address things right then and there with Pepper, he held back. He made his way to the nearby bench and sat down, he was going to wait a bit longer to see if there was any improvement in Tony or if they could actually use his help. On the odd chance that Pepper came out and appeared in the state of mind to receive such news, Bruce was prepared to tell her about Peter. He was hoping that the boy would come back tomorrow, waiving the need for the team to go out searching for the kid.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends his day avoiding the Avengers and figuring out what to do with himself now that May is gone. The Avengers begin their search for Peter and address the world about Thanos and the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, So glad that so many people are enjoying this story. Means a lot to me to hear from you guys. Should be pretty obvious but there is some major angst in this story, this chapter pulls on the heartstrings guys. Happy reading!

Peter woke to the sounds of rain, the tap tap tap of the water as it hit the roof of the warehouse he’d hidden away in it was almost calming. Almost. Rising from his bed of pillows the teen grimaced, the tears that he’d allowed himself to sink into had made the inside of his mask feel awful, not to mention the dust clinging to the pillows cling to him. He pulled up his mask and rubbed at the crusty feeling on his cheeks, trying to clear some of it. With a small sigh, the teen figured if he went outside the rain would clear any remaining debris. The only thing wrong with that idea was that he didn’t want to go outside, it wasn’t because of the rain, he’d worked as Spiderman under far worse conditions, no it was because he wanted to hide away from the world. 

The teen had no doubt that the rest of the world was settling back into place, that word would quickly spread of all that the Avengers and their allies had done for the world if not the universe. Peter was small in the scope of things, nothing really. It wasn’t as if he was going to be missed, his only living relative that he had wanted to come home to was gone. He was alone, there was no one to miss him and Peter knew that given time any of the other heroes would go on their way leaving him far behind. That was fine Peter told himself, he could return to being Spider-man, protect the little guy and just...Exist. That’s all he really had any more and sure he had no place to stay, other than this musty old warehouse that is. But none of that mattered, he’d figure it out, he could take small trips to visit Ned whenever he wasn’t working as Spiderman and despite being gone and not aging Peter was old enough to work. 

He’d find some kind of job and just do that, divide his time between Spider-man and whatever work he could, sooner or later he’d have enough to actually afford an apartment and until then this place would do. Peter idly wondered what it would take to clean the place up, he didn’t want to be sleeping in dirt days on end. His qualms going outside leant him towards the idea of cleaning the warehouse and with a shaky body, he rose. Peter swallowed a few times, it was weird to be in a world so devoid of what he’d come to know. Hollowed away from the world in this tiny box of a building the teen could almost block out everything beyond its brick walls. 

Getting to work helped at least, kept his mind occupied as he moved things around. Heavy boxes were shoved against walls if he couldn’t outright shove them outside. The large bay door in the back for loading and offloading products was a great way to get rid of trash or so he found. Peter worked for hours that way, allowing the sweat to accumulate in his suit as his breath increased as he tired.

“Peter I advise you to stop what you’re doing.”

“Why?” Peter panted, sure he was a bit dizzy from not eating but he was making progress and that’s all that mattered at the moment.

“Your blood glucose levels are falling at a dramatic pace, if you continue you could fall unconscious again.”

Peter stopped pushing the box he’d been about to discard outside. “Oh.” He frowned, right, he needed food. The ache in his side had lessened, but Peter knew that was only because of his advanced healing. Advanced healing required food. Allowing himself to slump forward against the box, Peter wracked his brain on what to do. He had limited options. Sighing Peter slid to the floor, resting his back against the box.

“Karen...Is my bank account still active?” 

“I’m looking now...Yes, Peter, your account is still active.”

Peter sighed well at least that was good news. “What’s my balance?” Peter wasn’t sure how the five-year skip would be handled, weren’t there fee’s for keeping an account? Peter grimaced at the thought of that.

“You’re current balance is $500.64.”

Peters' mouth came open a bit. “Umm...How? I think I had like thirty dollars in it when...Before.” 

“I’ll check the bank records for you Peter.”

“Thanks Karen.” Well, at least paying for food might not be hard, that is so long as he had the card. Which he didn’t, frowning Peter wondered where that might be. Had May kept it? If so where-Right, storage.

“It seems that May Parker added funds once every year, consequentially on the anniversary of the vanished memorial day.”

Peter let his head fall back against the box. “She put in money every year I was gone...But wait.” Peter frowned shaking his head, that wasn’t possible. “She died...How is that possible? Karen who put in the money after Aunt May died?”

“I’ll check...Funds were given to the account each year by the Memento facility as per May’s request. It seems that the funds were taken directly from May’s bank account which receives a small stipend once a year from a trust fund.”

Peter scowled. “So...She had it set up that her bank account got money and then that was transferred to mine through the storage place?”

“It seems so.”

“Why? Why do that?” Peter rambled. “Wouldn’t it have just been easier for her to transfer the money directly to my account?”

“I do not know the answer to that question. Is there something you’d like me to search for Peter?”

Peter wracked his brain, trying to figure out what to ask for. “Can you find anything to explain why she might have done that?”

“I will try, in the meantime, I advise you to find something to eat.”

Peter snorted. “Stop being a mother hen Karen.” Still, the teen rose ignoring the small dizzy spell it caused him. “Karen one other thing.”

“Yes, Peter?”

“How can I get money out of the account without my bank card?”

The AI returned a simple. “I uploaded all the information on the tablet you destroyed in the storage locker.” Peter grimaced at that, hadn’t been his finest moment. “It seems your bank card is in May Parker’s storage along with many other important documents.”

Peter sighed, he’d already been there...Seen some of those ‘important’ documents. “You’re sure it’s there?”

“Yes, Peter.”

“Thanks Karen, can you give me the fastest route?”

“Plotting route.” Peter grinned when it appeared on his HUD, at the very least he could brave the rain to do that. Get something to eat and check out the city while he was at it. Closing up the back loading door, Peter made his way back up to the top of the building. Climbing out onto the fire escape and climbing to the roof, he peered out through the rain. It was a grizzly day, the dark clouds that hung overhead made his heart beat a tad faster. Peter wasn’t sure why he’d react to such a depressing sight, it took a few moments for him to find out the answer. The rain was depressing, go figure. But with everything that had happened, with aunt May and Mr. Stark...Maybe his mind just thought the rain was sadder than it usually was. Shaking his head, the teen pushed such thoughts away, prepared to run off the roof and swing through the city back towards the Memento building.

“Peter, I have the answer to your question.”

“Yeah?” He prodded while swinging from one building to the next. 

“Rules were put in place to help protect against fraudulent claims for the vanished, May Parker could only set aside funds from her own account directly towards your own. A direct transfer from an escrow or trust fund account wasn’t allowed.”

Peter snorted. “So she worked the system.”

“Appears so.”

Peter smiled, he was grateful for that, his aunt was looking out for him even not knowing that he might return. She’d given up hope after all, but some part of her had wanted to be prepared just in case. “Thanks Karen, let’s go get some money and some food.”

“Sounds like a plan Peter.”

Smirking, feeling at least a bit better the teen made his way through the city. 

 

*******

 

The morning that followed the battle was a mismatch of tired heroes and frazzled nerves. Halfway through the night, Tony’s vitals had dropped and he was forced back into surgery, leaving Pepper and the other Avengers awake and fearful. The second surgery was just as successful as the last, Tony was stabilized and left to recover from yet another surgery. Pepper had all but collapsed on the couch, the closest she could be to Tony as they wanted to keep the med bay as secure as possible so as to limit the chances of infection. 

Now, hours later the tired Avengers were gathered around the table, a collaboration of food spread between them all. Some were eating while others just stared at their plates, too tired to contemplate eating just yet.

Bruce took a large drink of his coffee, he had a feeling that the drink was going to be a staple for a while. By the looks of everyone else, he wasn’t wrong. Wanting a plan for the day, even if it was something small Bruce asked. “Who’s going to contact the world leaders?” Normally Pepper or Natasha would be in charge of such things but Bruce didn’t want immediately assume that either woman would do it.

Natasha just raised a hand. “I already have contacts with the majority of them, the sooner we hash things out the better.”

Bruce and the others nodded.

“I’ll set up a press conference, we need to let the world know what happened and that the threat is over.” Rhodey replied.

“I can do the announcement if you set up the conference.” Steve offered.

“Good. Thanks.” Rhodey had made quite a few announcements in his time, but somehow the notion of Captain America himself addressing the world seemed like an altogether better plan.

Things were coming together, slowly and a bit broken at first but that was a start at least. Then Friday startled them all, the group sucked in a breath fearful of what the AI might have to say.

“Dr. Banner you requested I alert you if Peter Parker's vitals changed.

Bruce frowned. “Yeah, is he okay?”

“He is currently exerting a lot of force, Karen reports that his glucose levels are falling at a considerable rate given his current activities.”

Bruce looked back to the other Avengers. “What’s he doing? Will Karen tell you that?”

The AI replied. “Karen will not. She stated that she advised him to stop.”

“And is he going to listen?” Steve called out, prepared to go and hunt the kid down throughout the city if he had to.

“Current indications say no.”

Sighing Bruce leveled a tired gaze onto the captain. “Sooner or later he’s gonna tank again and he doesn’t have a glucose drip to pull himself out of it. He needs food, not aerobatics that makes things worse.”

“Let’s go find him then.” Sam stood from the table.

Bruce waved him off. “The city’s too large-”

“I think we can spot a kid swinging through the city Bruce.” Clint added as he stood up. “He sticks out that way.”

Bruce huffed, letting his hand drop back to the table. “Friday, how soon before Peter’s levels become dangerous?” At the very least he wanted to prepare as much as he could since it appeared that the team was going to do something foolish on their own end.

“If his current rate of deterioration continues Peter Parker will lose consciousness in one hour and ten minutes.”

“So we find him before then.”

“You have too.” Bruce added. “Or he konks out for a long nap and wakes up feeling like shit, if he collapses somewhere he’ll be harder to find and someone-”

“Might come across Spider-man and decide to take a peak.” Natasha muttered. “We have to be smart about this, only some of us have air support and that’s going to be our best bet in finding him.”

She gave looks towards Sam and Rhodey. “You two can scope out the majority of the city faster than the rest of us.”

“I can help with that. “Wanda spoke up from where she was poking a soft boiled egg on her plate. “I might be able to locate him telepathically.”

“Good.” Steve nodded. “Alright, we’ll put the conference on hold, at least for now. Nat can start working with the world leaders while they’re gone an-”

Pepper cleared her throat, making everyone freeze. “I can call for a conference if you stay here to give it.” The woman was sitting up on the couch, seemingly just aware of the conversation that was going on.

Steve and the others were silent, still, fearful of what to do now that the woman had offered her services, let alone how she’d react to Peter being missing.

“Pepper I-”

She shook her head, any insight into her opinion of Peter being gone went out the window. She never even acknowledged it, instead falling right into the present conversation. “I need something to do...I need something to distract me.” She peered up at Steve. “I’m good at this, I can call a conference and you can address them.”

Steve finally gave a nod, he couldn’t fault the woman for needing something to focus her mind, none of them could. The fact that Pepper had tuned out what the Avengers had been talking about just moments prior gave him a good clue as to just how out of it the woman was. Giving her a task she was used to and thus allowing them to continue the search for Peter was a good idea. “Alright, I’ll stay behind and we can give an address to the world.” He looked towards the others, wondering who was going where and what they’d be doing but before he could address any of that, he tried to shield Pepper from the truth, even if only for a bit longer. “Nat, can you go help Pepper put that together?” The way the super-soldier leveled the question had the spy Nodding, she rose and quickly went over to Pepper who was getting up from the couch.

“Come on, let’s go get things sorted out.”

Pepper gave a tired smile, wandering off with Natasha who sent a look over her shoulder. A nod, Steve returned the action and waited a moment more to be sure that Pepper was out of earshot. Turning back towards the remaining Avengers, Steve got back to the plan.

“I don’t think Pepper’s been paying attention to what’s been going on outside of Tony.” The others nodded, they’d all watched the exchange just then. “If that’s the case then Pepper doesn’t know about Peter, him being gone or about the kid's aunt being dead. I want to keep it that way for as long as possible. She’s got enough to worry about.”

The others nodded, they were all on the same page.

“I’ll try to make some kind of map of where the kid could hold up.” Clint informed them. “I know all about hiding and that kid is just as good at it as I am.”

“Good.” Steve nodded.

Bruce didn’t bother to agree to go out into the city, that wouldn’t do anyone any good but he did offer another service. “I’ll prep some epi-pens, give me ten minutes.”

“Epi-pens?” Sam frowned. “The kid’s allergic to something?”

Bruce chuckled. “I’m gonna fill them with glucose, one of you finds him he’ll need it.”

The group nodded.

“Somehow I don’t think the kids going to hold still for that.” Sam replied.

“If one of you find him alert the team if he’s intent on getting away just tail him. Chances are he’d try and down you.”

“His webs...He has to be running low on that stuff right?”

Bruce shrugged. “The kid made it himself, theoretically he could get the supplies to make more.”

“Great.” Rhodey muttered.

“Let’s get to work people.”

Everyone rose from the table, their half-eaten breakfast’s left behind. Rhodey, Sam, and Wanda followed after Bruce. Clint headed towards one of the computer systems to try and narrow down where the kid might go. Steve broke away from the group to deal with the world. And Bucky? The assassin was left alone in the living room for a hair before he chose to do his own investigating, the others might not get it, but he did. Running from the world was something he’d done plenty of, he might not know the kid but he had a fair idea of just what lengths he might go to in order to stay hidden.

Rising from the chair he’d hold himself up in, Bucky made his way towards where Clint was working on a map. The archer didn’t comment on his presence as he tapped the holographic display that was giving him a 3d map of New York. Bucky stared at it a moment before stating in a cool tone. “There are a lot of places to hide.”

“No shit.” Clint muttered. “Kid can stick to walls.”

Bucky smirked at that, he’d seen for himself just how adept at that particular skill the boy was. “Where are you searching then? He could hide anywhere.”

Clint glanced towards the man, his eyes narrowing just a hair. “I’m searching where I would hide if I was him.”

Bucky gave a nod, looking back at the display that had a few markers already set. “Give me a headset, I can look on the ground.”

Clint smirked and gave a nod.

 

*******

 

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Natasha pressed gently.

Pepper gave a small smile, it was weary but at least appeared authentic. “Yes.”

Natasha sighed but held out the tablet that had all the contacts Pepper might need to make the arrangements for the conference. Steve and Natasha looked on as Pepper moved to sit on a nearby chair, scrolling through the names on the device.

Steve turned away from Pepper and gave the woman a clear look, Natasha shook her head. She wasn’t going to nag the woman to go rest, it wasn’t her or anyone else’s place. She’d asked and Pepper had given her answer, Steve sighed.

“Good luck on the world leaders.”

She snorted, not the least bit afraid of them. She’d dealt all of them at one point or another during the span of the snap. “I can handle this.”

Steve smirked. “I know you can.” He patted her on the shoulder, “I’m going to do what I can to help Pepper. Call me if you need my help.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’m a big girl cap, I can handle things on this end. Go make a speech, you’ll need it.” She teased.

Huffing Steve turned and walked back to Pepper, he knew when he should back down. Not to mention he didn’t think that Natasha was all that wrong, he needed to figure out what he was going to say. What questions he was prepared to answer. Taking a deep breath Steve found his place in a nearby chair to Pepper and mused over what would be best to say to the world. 

 

*******

 

Bruce fiddled with a device, withdrawing a clear solution and filling a nearby Epi-Pen. Wanda, Rhodey, and Sam watched on as the man went about his work.

“So how do we do this if we find him?”

“Thigh, just like a normal Epi-Pen.”

“That’s a big needle.”

Bruce leveled a look at the group. “He’s going to go into shock, use it.”

They nodded, not daring to comment on the validity of the man’s statement.

“So we all know he’s not going to hold still for that right?” Sam addressed them.

Wanda shrugged. “I can hold him in place.”

The two men sighed, out of all of them she had it the easiest. 

“Right.” Rhodey muttered with a look towards Sam. “So what’s the plan?”

“Avoid his webs, get him pinned and stab him in the thigh.” Sam said with a smirk.

Bruce rolled his eyes as he listened to them strategize about catching up with Peter, the scientist had no doubt that the teen wouldn’t make things easy on them if he wanted to stay away. He just hoped that Peter wasn’t so foolish as to put himself into a position where he might be found by some passersby or worse deteriorate to the point where they couldn’t find him and he couldn’t reach help. He promised himself that he’d monitor the kid's vitals from the compound, but that was little solace in the face of the teen being off on his own and starving.

With the syringes prepped, he turned and offered one to each of them. “This has got enough glucose in it to make my other half happy, it won’t do him any harm and more importantly it’ll stabilize his condition.”

“Got it.” Rhodey nodded.

“Stab him in the thigh.” Sam added with a smirk.

Bruce gave a final nod to all of them. “Good luck.” He watched them all leave, a heavy sigh broaching his lips as he sat down. There wasn’t much else he could do besides prep the med bay in the off chance that they located the kid. He’d need a few things for a proper drip, possibly a sedative if the kid refused to corporate and that brought the scientist around to questioning Friday.

“Friday, do sedatives work on Peter?”

“The boss has yet to synthesize components powerful enough to render Peter Parker unconscious.”

Well, damn. So a sedative was pretty much out if he had the kid's metabolism figured that is. “Do we have any data on what might be effective?”

“I’m sorry Dr. Banner, I have no data on that.”

Nodding Bruce questioned. “Do you have a sample of Peter’s blood?”

“Yes. I have a sample of Peter Parker’s blood in cold storage in lab C.”

Smirking Bruce pushed himself away from the table he’d been leaning against. “Alright then, let’s go take a look at what makes Spider-man tick.”

 

********

 

Peter easily traversed the vent shaft, this time aware of the drop. He clung to the ceiling, his heart pounding when a couple walked down the hallway. They were talking about retrieving belongings, something that Peter figured was happening a lot now. When he was sure that no one else was around, the teen dropped from the ceiling and ran forward to aunt May’s locker. This time he didn’t hesitate in typing in the correct code, pushing the door open Peter skirted in and shut the door behind him. Sighing in relief at not being caught, Peter called out.

“Karen do you know where I can find the card?”

“Sorry Peter, I do not.”

Sighing, the teen figured that had been a long shot. At least he knew it was here somewhere, then again, staring out at the pile of boxes full of stuff that wasn’t all that reassuring. Moving forward the teen fell to his knees, sitting back on his heels as he opened the first box. He froze, his eyes catching something. Twisting about Peter frowned, something was missing.

“Karen has anything changed in the room since yesterday?”

“Yes, the tablet connected to this storage container that you destroyed is no longer present, some documents also appear to have been taken.”

Someone had been here, but who? “Karen can you try and see if there is footage or something, can you find who came in here?”

“I will search local camera footage.”

“Thanks.” 

Peter had started to rummage through a few boxes, not finding anything besides painful reminders of the past. It was as he was moving to another set of boxes that Karen spoke up.

“According to footage found on local camera’s both inside and outside the facility, Seargent Barnes and Captain Rogers were the ones to enter the storage container.”

Peter sighed, okay, so they’d come here...They’d taken a few things, not a big deal. Not like it would lead them to him or anything, just useless information. Returning to his own task, Peter began digging through boxes.

It was hard to ignore the belongings themselves, but Peter didn’t want to get lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of aunt May, of his life before the snap and what she must have gone through while he was gone. Not only just living with him gone but with becoming sick and being all alone. Peter’s hands tightened on a box, he took a few deep breaths trying to calm his heart, his breathing as he struggled to stave off the emotions that threatened to swallow him whole. He should have been here, he should have been there to take care of her. She was alone. Alone. Like him, like he was now. They’d traded places, she was gone but he wasn’t.

“Peter I am sensing an elevated heart rate, your respirations have increased dramatically, it appears you’re having a panic attack. Please take a deep breath, you’re at risk of hyperventilating.”

Peter didn’t truly hear what Karen was advising him of, he curled forward into the box as he gasped for breath. His heart pounding against his ribs as the whoosh of his own blood throbbed in his head. He was choking, gasping for breath that wouldn’t come. 

“Peter, you need to slow down your breathes.”

Peter didn’t do that, his hands tightened on the box as spots formed in his vision. Then all at once he was forced to gasp as the suit he was wearing became unbearably tight. He choked only to suck in a deep breath of air when the suit released. Confused he took a few deep breaths fearful that he might lose what air he had if the strange sensation returned.

“Karen?”

“Peter I increased inward force to compress your lungs, trying to stimulate a regular breathing pattern. It appears to have worked, please stay calm.”

Peter gave a few nods, his chest heaving as the residual tightness the compression had caused left him. Bit by bit he was able to level himself out again, pulling himself back so he was no longer face-first into the box.

“Thanks.” He rasped.

“You’re welcome Peter, but please be careful, I do not want you to have another Panic attack.”

Peter gave a dry chuckle. “Me either.” Looking back at the work laid out before him, Peter took a shuddering breath. “Alright...If-If I was aunt May...Where would I put a bank card?”

“Would you like me to extrapolate all possible ways for the card to be hidden?”

Peter snorted. “No Karen...I’ll find it myself.” Digging through the box, Peter forced his eyes to skim past all the proof of May’s life, of his life with her. Intent on finding what he needed and leaving, getting away from the memories of all of that. He needed to find the card so he could move on, away from here. The only sure thing in Peter’s life right now as he searched for the missing bank card was that he really wanted a churro.

 

*******

 

Bruce looked down at the specimen he was examining, the small sample of Peter’s blood. He’d divided up the sample so he could run a variety of tests, all of which were giving amazing results to him.

“You wanted me to alert you in any changes to Peter Parker's vitals.”

Sighing, knowing where this was headed, Bruce called out. “Is he unconscious?”

“No, Peter Parker is presently having a panic attack. Karen is attempting to get him to respirate normally.”

Shit. The kid was out there somewhere freaking out, rightly so, but still, alone. Bruce furrowed his brows. “Tell Karen that he needs to take even deep breaths, make him count.”

“I’m informing Karen of your orders.”

Bruce waited, anxiously to hear what the AI would give back in return. Where ever the kid was, he was finally breaking down from everything. He only wished that Peter might have felt secure enough to stay and do so here where he could have kept an eye on him.

“Karen has reported that she constrained his suit in order to force respiration.”

“Constrained?”

“Yes. She has control over all manner of the suit, including the ability to form fit it to Peter’s body. She has tightened it to compress his chest, forcing him-”

“Not to hyperventilate.” Bruce smirked. “Is it working?”

“It appears so. Peter’s vitals are slowly returning to normal.”

Bruce sighed in relief, at least the kid was evening out. “Is this his first panic attack?”

“No, Peter Parker has had previous episodes of induced panic.”

Bruce sighed. “I meant since he left.”

“This is the first indication of a panic attack since he left the compound.”

Nodding Bruce muttered to himself. “Alright, so the kids dealing with stuff...Not really in a good way but still, it’s something.” Looking back at his work, the scientist called out. “Friday extrapolate compounds that can affect the increased cellular structure of Peter’s blood.”

“Calculating.”

Bruce sighed, at the very least he could try and prepare for anything that might happen from here on out. “And tell Karen to do that again if he starts to hyperventilate.”

“I have informed Karen of your orders.”

Nodding Bruce let his eyes fall once more into the microscope, he had some work to do before the kid got back.

 

*********

 

Peter had been forced to do some rather crafty things to gain access to his bank account, after spending over an hour searching for it in the storage locker Peter had found it tucked into the frame of a picture of himself. Peter had retreated from the storage locker as soon as he had, not wanting to be forced to see such things, he’d made sure to lock it up this time before making his way back up the vent and into the city.

Now as he sat on a random fire escape, eating a churro of all things, Peter allowed himself to think of what to do next. Technically he should call someone and let them know where he was, most likely Ned since that was really the only person he had left. But the thought of intruding on his best friends reunion had him shaking his head, Peter knew that he should call the compound and let them know not to look for him, that he was fine but Peter didn’t think they’d listen. Then, of course, there was the fear of calling them only to find out that Mr. Stark had died, no, it was far better to sit on the fire escape and eat a churro. Not the most healthy of things, but it tasted good and at this moment that was all he needed. 

Peter finished the small treat, prepared to go and find some actual food. His stomach wasn’t content with just a churro and thankfully his suit allowed him to carry some cash on him so it was all just a matter of finding someplace that he wanted food from. Of course, appearing in his Spider-man suit was going to draw attention but it was unavoidable as he had no other clothes with him. With a shrug, he swung down from the fire escape and made his way towards the deli he’d seen across the street. 

“Karen...Did you find what I asked for?”

“I have located two of the three compounds you asked for, the third is much harder to locate access to via the public it would seem.”

“Okay, keep trying.”

“Of course Peter.”

Nodding, the teen pushed open the door to the deli and flinched. The few customers that were there, turned sharply only to gawk at him. Swallowing, Peter took a step forward, took a small ticket to wait in line and gave a small nod to them. They nodded back, the worker behind the counter stared at everyone though his gaze settled on Peter the most. Peter coughed. “Um...Who’s next?”

That seemed to startle the people into action, a man in a business suit stepped forward and in a somewhat befuddled tone laid out his order. Peter rocked on his heels, at least the starring at diminished some. Not everyone was able to look away, but Peter hadn’t thought that a possibility when he’d stumbled into the shop.

Finally, at long last it was his turn, looking up at the board Peter called out. “Can I get a number two, no banana peppers.”

“Sure.” The man stuttered. “Um, anything else?”

Peter looked around at the other options. “Sure, uh can I get a coke and some Cheetos.”

“To go or for here?”

Peter smirked beneath his mask. “To go.”

The man nodded, setting about to make the superhero’s sandwich. Peter hummed to himself, waiting patiently for the food. The man twisted as he was finishing, gaining the teen's attention.

“The soda’s are in the fridge.” He pointed.

“Oh, thanks.” Peter nodded, walking over to pull out a coke, returning in time for the bag of food to be done. “How much?”

The man shook his head. “No charge.”

Peter shook his head. “No, please sir I can’t do that.”

The man smiled. “I saw the news...You all saved us.”

“News?” Peter didn’t understand.

The deli worker turned, grabbing a remote and pointing it at a T.V. behind Peter. The teen twisted about only to tense when he saw Captain America giving an address to the world. The subtitles showed what the context was, revealing Thanos and what had happened.

“Oh...Yeah, that.”

The man chuckled. “Yeah. So I think I can spare a sandwich to the man who brought home half of New York.”

Peter blushed beneath his suit. “Thanks.”

“Thank you.” The man replied. “Enjoy the sandwich.”

Peter nodded, making a hasty exit and swinging away to a neighboring roof. Sighing once he was safely away, Peter muttered. “Hey, Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Can you...Show me what Captain America was saying? On the news.”

“Of course Peter, I’ll locate the footage now.” 

Peter watched on as an image appeared on his HUD, a little version of the television broadcast. His breath was sucked out of him as the man spoke to fluently to the press who were flashing pictures at the man.

“Today, we had a great victory. The person responsible for all those who vanished was brought to justice, the Avengers and their allies from all over the world and far beyond came together and reversed the events from five years ago.”

The man looked down, Peter wondered if he was just gathering himself or if he had actual cards he was reading from.

“50% of the world’s population was taken, they’ve been brought back and we can finally move on from this. The world leaders and us are working together to make sure that something like this never happens again, reuniting those who were gone with their families and setting up safety protocols for the world.”

Captain America stared out into the sea of reporters, addressing the camera more so than the press. “It was because of the hard work and sacrifice of the Avengers and their allies that we came to this victory, without them we wouldn’t have won. We don’t choose to name ourselves heroes in this act, we were simply doing what we were called to do. The only thing we ask is that the press, the people of the world take a moment to stand back and honor those who were lost, who were returned and those that fought.”

Peter frowned, the way Captain America was speaking left a cold pit in his stomach. He known of course, Peter had asked Friday but now...Hearing what Captain America had to say. Peter needed to know if it was over. “Karen...How is Mr. Stark?” He dreaded the answer, fearful that Captain America’s speech had more in it than what the public knew.

“Mr. Stark is currently stable and recovering from surgery.”

Peter let out a long breath of air. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Peter, would you like me to continue the broadcast?”

“Yeah.”

Peter watched as the video continued, showing the man standing tall at a podium. “There were injuries sustained by those fighting and it is because of this that I ask that the press hold off in their questions. We need time to heal from this, both physically and mentally. Any details about the fight or anything pertaining to the battle can wait until our teams are ready to address it, I thank you for your patience in this as many of my close friends have been affected by this war.”

Peter slumped a bit, he knew who the man was talking about. They all knew, even if the press didn’t. Peter was jarred from his own mind when the man continued speaking.

“I’m not one to go around broadcasting things, names and achievements. It’s not how I do things, but I think in this instance, at this time it would be more fitting to address who stood alongside me, alongside the world than it is to hide behind the cloak of our common goal.”

Captain America shifted aside, a flicker of light proceeded a large image that showed all the names of those who had been involved or at least that is what it appeared to be to Peter.

“These are the people responsible for righting this wrong and they deserve your respect, please give them the time they need to recover from this battle.” Clearing his throat, Captain America read aloud. “Clint Barton, Princess Shuri of Wakanda, Scott Lang, Carol Danvers, Thor Odinson, Spider-man, Tony Stark, James Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, King T’challa of Wakanda, Dr. Stephen Strange, Dr. Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, ...”

“Stop.” Peter choked out. Hearing, seeing his name or at least his identity being labeled with all the others, despite knowing he’d been there, that he’d helped. It hurt. Not because they hadn’t used his real name, but because they were protecting him because they had put his name before Mr. Starks when he’d done so much more. Crying inside your suit is uncomfortable, something Peter had come to understand early on, but that didn’t change his need to do so. His mask clung tighter because of it and Peter was tempted to rip it off of his face but knew that he couldn’t do that. Someone might see, he wasn’t hidden enough for that. Shaking his head, Peter rasped.

“Karen...Did you find the other ingredient?” Peter needed to stay focused, he needed something to keep him busy. To keep him from focusing on what he’d just heard, from the reason why the nice Deli man had given him a sandwich. Even now his hand crinkled around the bag, he’d shoved the coke inside it because he’d needed his hands to maneuver his webbing. He was running low and that was why he’d started his search, he had to continue what he started.

“Yes, Peter. All ingredients have been accounted for, would you like me to start a route towards them?”

Peter took a shuddering breath if he’d helped to save the world like everyone wanted to praise him for then he was going to make sure that kept up his side of things. Spider-man was going to protect his city and to do so he needed more web fluid.

“Yeah, give me a route.”

 


	6. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers search for Peter, meanwhile Peter gathers the supplies to make more web fluid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, fair warning this weeks chapter is short...That's because next week's chapter is 10k and I just couldn't deal with making it 12k on top of my other posts. Happy reading and I'll see you all next week for that monster 10k chapter.

 

It was only thanks to their earpieces that the group was able to stay in contact with everyone. Sam, Rhodey, and Wanda had been conversing with Clint where he was navigating them through the city. Occasionally they even heard Bucky retorting to finding nothing at whatever locations he was searching.

“I think I found something.” Wanda suddenly stated over the channel.

“You found Peter?” Rhodey said in relief.

“No.” The woman replied passively. “But I have found some of his webs.”

Sam sighed. “Well it’s a start, where are you?”

Wanda was quiet a moment before stating in a somewhat hesitant tone. “This place is new to me, but I appear to be near Central Park.”

“Is there any sign of what direction he might have been traveling Wanda?” Clint asked over the com.

“No, it’s just hanging here.”

“So he was slinging himself around...Again.” Rhodey rasped. “Kids burning off calories fast if that’s the case.”

“Bruce said that he’d go down sooner or later, he’s gotta be getting tired.”

“Yeah he gave us a countdown, but it’s nearing that...Friday how long until Peter crashes?”

They all heard the electronic voice of the AI as it chimed. “According to Peter’s current vitals, he will encounter hypoglycemia in two hours and twenty minutes.”

“Wait.” Clint barked out. “The timer went up.”

“He ate something.” Bucky informed them as if he thought they were stupid.

“Not a lot though, something with sugar more likely.” Clint reasoned. “Like most kids, he went for something sweet rather than nutritious.”

The others chuckled a bit.

“Wanda, is there anything nearby food-wise that might be high in sugar?”

“I’ll look around.”

Rhodey couldn’t help but mutter. “Well if the kids able to get himself some food it looks like Bruce’s pens won't be needed.”

“Don’t rely on that, he ate sugar once that wears off he’s going to crash hard.” Clint added quickly. “It’s just a sugar high, it doesn’t solve the issue.”

“Yeah, but the kid doesn’t care much about that does he?” Sam muttered.

Before the men could get into another scrap about the pros or cons of Peter having found something to eat, Bucky interrupted them all.

“I found web.”

“Where?”

“Near Queens.”

“Why are you all the way out-”

“He’s from Queens.” Bucky interrupted. “Makes sense he’d come home.”

That had the others staying silent, sure the kid was from Queens but New York was a big place and there was no guarantee that the teen would head there over somewhere else.

“What’s it stuck to?” Clint asked the assassin.

“Light pole.”

“So he was sitting on it or hanging from it.” Sam replied. “His usual schtick.

Rhodey chuckled. “Yeah, Tony once told me that he liked to hang upside down.”

“What like a real spider?” Clint asked with amusement.

“Yep.”

“Well, I guess that makes sense given the whole web thing...Still strange though.” Sam replied. “Then again, he does climb up walls.”

“Bucky are you going to try and follow it? I mean if there’s a trail?”

The man didn’t answer at first, Rhodey believing that he’d either turned off the comm or simply didn’t wish to speak. You couldn’t always tell with the soldier, finally, after about two minutes the man spoke up.

“There’s not much of a trail, goes up the side of a building.”

“And up there is?”

“A roof.” The man’s dry tone once more stated his opinion on them.

“Ha-Ha.” Rhodey exclaimed irritated. “Any sign of him.”

“No, it’s just a roof.” Bucky retorted a tad sharper after having been taunted.

“Alright...Keep searching the area Bucky, Wanda anything?”

“I think so...There are food stands here. Some seem to have sugary foods.”

“So the kid got himself a snack.” Sam muttered. “Wanda ask around, see if anyone saw Spider-man.”

“Sure that’s a good idea?” Rhodey questioned. “Steve just told the world to butt out.”

“There’s a difference between stalking the compound and giving directions.” Sam retorted. “Besides, the kid’s got a bit of a following, I’m sure they’ll point out which way he went if they know.”

“Hope so, kids gotten all over the place.” Clint replied. “Hard to tell where he might be headed at this point.”

“Yeah, for all we know we’ll find webbing everywhere.”

“It dissolves.” Bucky informed them. 

Sam was quick to reply. “Yeah, the kid said as much when he pinned us.”

“How long?” 

“Two hours.”

“That’s a large gap.” The Archer replied. “But it’s better than nothing I guess.”

Rhodey didn’t comment on the search for Spider-man and how far the kid might have traveled at this point, instead choosing to ask Clint. “How’s Tony?”

“Stable...Nothing’s changed.”

The group remained silent, each going about their own search for Peter when Wanda returned to the comms with a simple reply of. “He went into an alley.”

“Seems normal for the kid, hide away from the public.”

“Yes.” She stated. “I located it, there is webbing here but no sign of him.”

“He’s long gone by then...Keep searching the area, Rhodey if you’re done with that section why don’t you head more east. The kid might have gone towards the docks, plenty of places to hide there.”

“Colder than hell too.” The soldier muttered.

“Yeah, but the kid doesn’t seem to be considering things on all cylinders, work with what we’ve got.” Clint spouted before muttering. “I’m going to break away for a while, I think Natasha and Steve need my help.”

“With what?” Sam questioned.

“Pepper.”

The lines went dead after that, none of them wanted to bring up the woman nor what she was facing currently. They could cope without Clint guiding them throughout the city if Clint’s presence helped Pepper or the others than that was where he should be. 

 

**********

 

Peter was glad that he had an easier time getting into places with his abilities, he felt bad for not doing things the right way, but it wasn’t as if he was stealing. He’d left a note...Albeit a confusing and vague one and he’d paid for the supplies. It didn’t help much with the guilt of it, but he tried to tell himself that it wasn’t any different than ordering something off of Amazon. Granted Amazon didn’t carry these things and even if they did it wasn’t like he could get stuff shipped to the abandoned pillow factory, but that was beside the point. 

With the things he needed, Peter headed back towards his little hideaway. He needed to mix up some more webbing before he could think about going on patrols. It was as he was swinging between two buildings that Karen suddenly alerted him.

“I’m detecting a nearby suit.”

“What?” He swung into the side of a building, sticking to it. “What suit?”

“The machine is designated as belonging to Colonel Rhodes.”

“War machine.” Peter scuttled into the corner of the alleyway between the two buildings. “Where is he?”

“He is two blocks to the north, would you like me to contact him?”

“No!” Peter hissed. “I don’t want to talk to him, I want to avoid him.” Peter wasn’t certain but he had an inkling that the man wasn’t just doing a patrol around the city. No, chances were the man had been sent to find him.

“Do you want me to plan a route to avoid Colonel Rhodes?”

“Yes. Yes, do that.” Peter sighed in relief when his HUD highlighted a route.

“Route established.”

“Thank you Karen, you’re a lifesaver.” The teen swung to the left, climbing up to the roof of the building and taking off to the other side. 

“You’re welcome Peter.”

Shooting a line of web to a nearby electric pole and launching himself forward, well away from where War Machine was searching for him. Following the route that Karen had given him worked like a charm, he managed to skirt by the other suit of armor and return on a path that would lead him back to the pillow factory. His main base of operations. 

“Karen...Is anyone else around?”

“My scanner indicates that two other members of the Avengers are present elsewhere in the city. They are not in a direct path towards your present location.”

Good. So he wasn’t being tracked or at least they were too far off to realize where he was. “Let me know if anyone comes nearby alright?”

“Alright Peter, but are you sure this is wise?”

“Yeah…” Peter wouldn’t say wise but. “It’s what I want.”

“Alright Peter, I’ll let you know if anyone comes near.”

Peter sighed in relief as he swung from building to building, light post to light post all while weaving in between buildings and rooftops. Skidding to a stop on the rooftop of a building, Peter glanced around, despite Karen’s assurances of warning him Peter wanted to make sure that no one was around. Just because she was watching out for the Avengers didn’t mean she was watching out for people, luckily the streets were deserted, not surprising given where his little hideout was. A bunch of deserted buildings in the industrial part of town, swinging across the gap Peter landed on the fire escape of the pillow factory. Letting himself inside, the teen shut the door behind himself and traversed the dim light of the building. Making his way towards the warehouse portion of the building. 

Coming inside, Peter was quick to use some of the remaining boxes he hadn’t discarded as a makeshift table. They were sturdy wooden ones and Peter made use of them, hopping up onto one and laying out all that he’d gotten. The three components he needed to make more web fluid, a bag which he quickly divested of its contents, a sandwich, a bag of Cheetos and a bottle of coke. Nodding to himself, Peter opened the sandwich and took a bite, his first real bite of solid food since he’d left the Avengers compound. Peter was glad that he’d gone to the deli, this was a good sandwich, not as good as Delmar’s but close.

Chewing the bite of sandwich Peter put the whole piece down and lifted up a vial of one of the components of his web fluid. Chewing he thought about how much he’d be able to make, a fair amount he’d wager. He’d been smart enough to grab some other items to help make and store the fluid, it would have been a waste to just let the rest of it go bad. Swallowing his bite of sandwich, Peter reached out and opened the coke, taking a leisurely sip of it before casting it aside. Nodding, the teen set out all the tools and slowly began mixing up a batch of his web fluid. As he did so Peter considered all the options laid out before him. He could try altering the components, but experimentation as fun as it was, wasn’t a good idea when he had such a limited array of supplies. 

Taking small breaks in the process to eat his sandwich, Peter reveled in the simplicity of mixing the chemical components into the strong durable substance that would help him protect his city. Peter smiled even as he began to refill the canisters he had, putting the rest into pressurized canisters to be used later. The first batch was done, giving him a steady supply of the webbing, tomorrow he might actually go out on patrol...Even if it did mean he might have to avoid some Avengers while doing it. 

Peter grabbed the remainder of his lunch/dinner and went to settle in his makeshift bed. Frowning at the sight of it, Peter hummed. Glancing back at his supplies, the teen made a snap decision. Going back to his makeshift work station, Peter made just a small amount of the more heartier version of his webbing, the kind that didn’t break down as easily. He’d stopped using it ages ago, mostly because it was a pain to remove and most thugs and cops didn’t enjoy being cemented to each other by accident. He also didn’t like being stuck to things that long...The bridge incident came to mind though those circumstances had been different. It didn’t take long for Peter to fill two canisters of the stuff, more than enough for what he had in mind. Smirking Peter ran back to his small hollow and with an effortless depression of his web-shooter moved the spray of webbing into a form he was well acquainted with. Smiling at his efforts, Peter walked forward and pressed a hand down on the surface he’d created. Sturdy and efficiently put together, perfect. Leaning over Peter picked up all the pillows and effortlessly tossed them out of the way, taking only one into the hammock he’d created.

Laying back Peter sighed, his sandwich resting on his chest as he’d found out the hard way that his webbing didn’t taste very good. His soda was safe to rest in the fibers of the webbing, but only because it was sealed in a bottle and Peter was sufficiently strong enough to pull it free when he wanted a sip. 

“Karen...Is anyone around?” The AI hadn’t alerted him, but Peter was still nervous about anyone following him.

“No Peter, you are alone.”

Peter smiled, closing his eyes. “Okay.” He could do this, Peter promised himself. He could do this, he’d done just fine without Mr. Stark, without the Avengers before...Then again he’d had May. Peter’s life had changed the moment Mr. Stark invaded their living room with that fake internship, and Peter knew it had been for the better. It hurt to even think of the man’s name but Peter forced himself to put the man in the same category of all those he’d loved. His parents, uncle Ben, aunt May, and now Mr. Stark. Peter had always thought he might be cursed, but now, after all of this...It must be true.

“Karen, set an alarm for me...I-I want to wake up when the sun’s setting alright? I can do a bit of patrolling then.”

“Alright Peter, I’ve set an alarm.”

“Thanks Karen.” Closing his eyes once more Peter let himself relax in the sturdy embrace of his hammock. 

 


	7. Old memories and new fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers continue their search for Peter, another day of failure has them secluded in the compound until Pepper comes to share old video footage of the teen right before discovering the truth of the boy's whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The search continues! And we get some nice little bits of humor in this chapter to help lighten up all the angst that's been going on. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and thank you to all of you who have been leaving kudos and comments. I love comments XD.

It was Steve who came across the comm’s later in the day. “Come back to the compound guys...We’re not going to find him today.”

“You sure?”

Steve sighed. “Yeah, come back and get some rest, get something to eat. We can search for him again tomorrow, Bruce says his vitals leveled out so he’s been eating.”

That at least was a relief to the group who had been worried about the teen suffering from an enhanced version of hypoglycemia.

“On our way,” Sam replied.

“Meet you there.” Rhodey intoned.

Wanda remained silent as she headed back towards the base, all the comms cutting off now that the message had been received.

“Steve.”

“Yeah, Buck?”

The assassin was silent a moment and then. “I’ll be back later.”

There was a weary sigh. “Don’t run yourself into the ground, we can search again tomorrow.”

“I’ll be back later.” The man repeated.

“We’ll be here.”

The comm’s went dead. Steve stepped away from the computer, giving a nod to Clint. “They’re headed back.”

“Most of them.” The archer replied with a look.

Steve shook his head. “Bucky likes his space...Searching for Peter is a good distraction.”

“Sure he’ll come back?”

Steve was silent a moment. “I’m not sure about anything anymore, but I know Bucky and if he says he’ll be back later, he’ll be back later. If he was going to run, he wouldn’t have said anything.”

Clint left it at that, trusting the captain to know his friend better than he did. “Pepper came back outside, Tony’s doing better from what she said. Dr. Strange even got a few winks of sleep so he must be doing alright.”

Steve smiled, that was a relief to hear. “Good.”

“Yeah apparently the Wakandan’s know what they’re doing when it comes to technology, sure Tony would be a kid in the candy store if he got to visit.”

Steve chuckled. “Probably.” Looking back towards the map of New York and all the small places that had already been ticked off or showed indications of where webbing had been found the captain sighed.

Clint patted the man’s shoulder. “Kids going to be alright cap, we’ll get him back long before Tony can bitch about us losing his kid.”

Steve laughed. “God I hope so.” Tearing himself away from the map, he and Clint came back to the common room where the others were gathering. Pepper wasn’t in sight, but Steve figured she might have finally given in and gone to rest. Natasha was back from her talks with the world leaders, the frown on her face told more than either man would have liked. Sitting down at the table where she was scowling into the overly expensive table, Steve dared to ask.

“What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, looking up to meet the man’s gaze. “A few of the governing bodies want to push forth paperwork, rules.” She bit out.

“Rules?” Clint frowned. “What type of rules?”

“Like the accords.” She spat. “Something that would say when, where, and who could be of help to the world. Apparently just because we saved everyone, doesn’t mean we weren’t at fault to begin with.”

Clint glared, though Natasha knew it wasn’t directed at her. Steve shook his head, finally speaking his peace. “It won’t go through.”

that surprised both of the spy’s, Steve leveled a tired look at them. “I just addressed the entire world, I don’t think they’re going to have much ground to stand on. Turn on the news, whatever ‘damage’ we might have caused is water under the bridge as far as the people are concerned.”

Natasha gave a brief nod. “It’s not the people I’m worried about, its the person in charge of the people.”

Steve smirked. “The people elect the person Nat.”

“Here they do, not everywhere.”

Clint had to nod and back up his partner. “She’s right, the United States might be with us...The people at least." He smirked because they all knew there would be people that would want a chance to hold power over those who had 'power'. "But not everywhere is going to defer to our country being right.”

Steve hated to have to say it, but he replied. “If they put forth rules like that, they’ll be putting their own people at risk. No one’s going to step forward to help if they think they’ll wind up in jail.”

“Tough lesson they’ll have to learn.” Natasha settled with no emotion.

“There’s a lot of innocent lives at stake, after everything that’s happened I would hope that people could see how foolish it is to squabble about this stuff,” Bruce muttered as he took a seat beside Steve.

The man smiled back at the scientist. “People have a way of doing the same thing over and over again.”

“Tell me about it,” Bruce muttered. 

“So what have you been up to? Making more Epi-Pens for the kid?” Clint smirked.

Bruce chuckled. “No, been working on sedatives.”

“For the kid?” Steve frowned.

Bruce nodded before his brain kicked into gear and he added a swift. “Not for that.” Bruce gave a leveled look at the soldier knowing that Steve was assuming for in case they came across the kid in their search had he refused to come with them. “In case he might ever need surgery or wounds stitched that could be...Distressing.”

Natasha hummed. “Will it work?”

Bruce snorted. “I said I was working on it, not that I figured it out. The kids DNA was entirely altered and it seems to resist a lot of things that might otherwise put an elephant on its ass.”

Clint chuckled. “What about the stuff for you?” He said not unkindly.

Bruce shrugged. “I don’t think that would work on him, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to run a test. He’s not like me after all.” Giving a look towards Steve, the scientist added. "Not like you either, though his DNA suggests that he wasn't always this way."

"So some sort of serum?" Clint questioned with a frown.

Piggybacking off of what Clint said, Steve questioned. “Do you know how he came to be Spider-man?” Steve asked.

Bruce shook his head, Steve looked to the others with the same question in his eye and received the same response.

“So no one knows how this kid from Queens became Spider-man,” Steve replied in surprise.

“Tony knows.”

All heads turned towards Pepper, the woman looked a bit better than the last time they’d seen her but that wasn’t much of an improvement all things considered.

“Pepper, did we wake you?”

She smiled, shaking her head. “No-No, I was awake.” Coming forward she took a seat, her body posture spoke volume of how insecure the normally confident woman felt. 

“So Tony knows about the kid?” Clint ignored the scowls that he got from Steve and Bruce. Curious to know what the woman might know if there was anything they could use to find the kid.

“Tony knows what happened, but he never told me.” She announced. “He always shrugged when I asked him and said that the kid should have listened to the rules if he didn’t want to be a spiderling.” She smirked as she recalled the way her husband talked about the kid. “He’s always calling him that or...Or Underoos.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah, that’s what he called the kid at the airport.”

The others nodded, distinctly remembering that incident.

“Why is that?” Natasha questioned.

Pepper chuckled, able to relate at least something Tony had told her about the kid. “Before Tony built him a suit, Peter was running around in pajamas or at least that’s what Tony said. So he started calling him that and the kid, Peter never fought back so it must have had some truth to it.”  The genuine smile on the woman's face helped to lighten their own moods.

“How long has he known Peter?”

Pepper sighed. “Hard to tell, he didn’t tell me about Peter for a while. I think Happy might have known before me.” She frowned at that. “He knew him for over two years at least...Maybe longer, but he didn't approach him until the accords.” She theorized, then out of the blue she asked. “Where is he? Peter, I-I haven’t seen him.” She looked at Bruce. “Is he out of the medbay?”

Clint huffed. “Yeah, you could say that.”

The others scowled at the archer, but Pepper was ignorant to that as she asked. “Where is he?”

Clint didn’t beat around the bush, it was clear that there was no move avoiding this question. Pepper was more aware, she wasn’t going to be placated with something like ‘he’s sleeping’. “He bailed.”

Pepper frowned. “Bailed?”

Clint gave a nod. “Out the window in the medbay.”

“Why?” The befuddlement in the woman's voice had Steve taking the reigns.

“Peter wanted to call his aunt.”

“He could do that from anywhere.” Pepper gave a small laugh at the absurdity of it.

“Yeah, and we did.” Steve nodded. “We tried to get a hold of her but she didn’t answer, her phone was off. Peter called a friends house and that’s when the kid found out...May Parker died.”

Pepper froze, she shook her head. “No, that-That can’t be right. I know-Tony was in contact with her, I know he was.”

The group flinched a bit, Steve hated the implication that was there, that Tony had knowingly avoided telling anyone about May Parker's death.

“She died Pepper, cancer, two years after the battle.”

Pepper shook her head. “T-That’s just...No.” She shook her head more forcefully, refusing to accept it. “Friday where is May Parker?”

The group grimaced, already knowing what reply the woman was about to receive.

“May Parker is buried in Escots Cemetary, beside her husband Benjamin Parker.”

Pepper’s fierce face fell, defeated as her gaze went back to Steve. The super soldier gave a nod. “Peter left when we were distracted.” The man waved between himself and Bruce. 

“We can just find him.” She rasped.

Natasha intervened before Tony’s wife could ask the AI. “Peter hacked his suit Pepper, he’s off the grid.”

Pepper was at a loss, Peter was gone. Somewhere in the city and he was alone. “H-How long has he been missing?” Her voice had strengthened as she stared down Steve, the unofficial leader of the Avengers. The man that had been telling her that everything was alright. “How long?”

“Since yesterday.”

Pepper was up and out of her seat so fast that the group wasn’t prepared for it, she pointed a harsh hand at the man. “You lied to me! You said everything was alright, that everything was taken care of but Peter’s been missing this entire time.”

“He’s not missing, he’s in New York.” Clint tried to pacify the woman. “We know he is Pepper and we’ll find him.”

She shook her head. “He’s out there, alone after all of this.” She waved a hand at the compound. “All of it, and he comes back to this?”

Natasha got up from the table, coming closer to Pepper prepared to be shoved if the woman lashed out. Pepper did nothing of the sort, she struggled a bit in the hold Natasha offered but ultimately sagged.

“He can’t be gone.”

“He’s not,” Natasha promised. “He’s just wandering the city, we’ll find him.”

Pepper buried her head into Natasha. “Tony did all of this, all of it was for Peter.”

Natasha tensed, none of them had known exactly why Tony had agreed after turning them down initially only to find the solution to the time theory. She pulled back, a trepidated smile on her face. “We’ll find him.”

Pepper nodded though it was far less convincing as they would have liked, Natasha guided the woman back to the table. Pepper refused to look at Steve, the man did his best not to take it to heart. Steve had to agree, he had lied to her. He’d never told her what was really going on, instead distracting her at every turn.

“Do we even know if he’s okay?” Pepper asked softly. “Was he hurt?” She looked to Bruce knowing that if anyone knew what state Peter was in it would be him.

“Peter had a few broken ribs and a concussion, but his healing kicked in pretty fast. The concussion isn’t bothering him anymore and the ribs are slowly starting to heal, he passed out because he hadn’t eaten anything.”

Pepper nodded, she looked towards Natasha. “You took him food, right? I-I thought someone-”

Natasha nodded. “He had a sandwich before he bailed.”

Pepper sighed, looking to Bruce. “He needs to eat.” It was a simplified statement but the scientist picked up on the hidden words.

“He does.” Bruce agreed. “His metabolism is increased like Steves.”

Pepper shook her head, finally glancing towards the man who she was still angry at. “Not like yours.”

Steve flinched, it was rather cold to refuse to associate the kid to himself but he didn’t say a word.

“Pep-” Clint tried to reign the woman in but was surprised when Pepper continued to stare at Steve even as she went onto say.

“You don’t have to eat as much as he does.” That surprised them all, Steve’s brow furrowed.

“You know how much he needs to eat?”

Pepper was silent a moment before she replied. “Tony worked with him, was trying to figure stuff out.” She shook her head at the memories of walking on the two rambling about random scenarios about the kid's abilities. “Tony estimated that for every three hours he spends moving he needs a thousand calories. Peter doesn’t eat that much because he’s in class or out patroling, Tony believed that was why the kid was so small. He’s never eaten enough for his increased metabolism.”

Bruce sighed, glancing towards Steve. “I was right, his metabolism’s faster than yours.”

“Makes the healing make sense though if he’s burning that many calories than the rest of him has to speed up too right?” Clint wagered.

The others nodded, but Pepper wasn’t too concerned about how many calories Peter needed to burn so much as finding Peter. Looking out at the Avengers that were surrounding her, Pepper asked. “You don’t know where he is, there’s nothing to follow?”

The group shook their heads, even as Clint informed her. “Everyone we sent out found traces of his webbing so he’s obviously moving about but, no there was no direction.”

“His webbing deteriorates after two hours, so it’s not a reliable way of tracking him,” Bruce commented.

Pepper nodded. “Where would he go?”

Natasha shook her head at the distraught woman. “We’ve checked everywhere we could think of Pepper, he’s not with friends but we’ll find him alright? You and me both know that kid isn’t going to stay hidden for long, he’ll be getting cats out of trees.”

Pepper let out a small laugh, nodding. “Y-Yeah, he will...” She smiled, unable to stop herself from stating. “Tony kept video of that stuff.”

“We know,” Steve replied. “Protocols on the kids suit right? To keep him safe.”

Pepper smirked in a wry fashion. “Yes, but also because Tony found it amusing to watch him crash into things.”

The group chuckled. 

“Did he do that?” Clint wondered. "Crash into things I mean."

Pepper smiled at the archer. “Tony has an entire partition of Friday that collects the data and puts aside things that would be amusing or otherwise get Peter in trouble.”

“Ha.” Clint laughed. “The kid said he wanted stuff to go to the pit, who knew he was right?”

Pepper smiled, despite knowing the boy was missing, felt a bit better now. The team wasn't going to stop looking for Peter, they'd find him and it was because of this that Pepper felt secure enough to share something happy with them. “Friday.” She cleared her throat. “Can you play Tony’s playlist on Spider-man failing to be a spider?”

“What?” Natasha snickered at the name of the playlist.

Pepper nodded, just as the AI droned. “Playing Tony’s playlist: Spider-man failing to be a spider.”

The AI’s light source flickered at the far wall like a giant movie screen. On it came footage that was obviously taken from the boy's suit, it was jarring to see from the kids perspective as he launched himself through the sky. Twisting and turning as he went all while avoiding car’s lampposts, fire escapes, power lines and all manner of other obstacles.

“Talk about a workout.” Clint whistled.

They watched on as the kid swung around a sharp corner only to slam bodily into a sign. They all groaned in pain on behalf of the teen who fell straight down, letting out a startled cry while scrabbling to hold onto something before slamming onto the fire escape below. The sounds of the kid groaning made the adults grimace.

“Ow.” The boy whined. “That wasn’t there yesterday...Was it Karen? I really don’t think it was, I would remember...Something that hard.”

“You’re correct Peter, the sign for Marley’s shoes is new as of yesterday at 7pm.”

Peter groaned. “Great sign, very noticeable.”

The group chuckled at the boy's retorts as he slowly rolled to his hands and knees before using the handrail to climb to his feet. From there the teen looked up at the sign he had just plowed into, the teen huffed. “Karen add this into the obstacles database would you?”

“Adding.”

Sighing, the kid shot off another strand of web and went slinging around the sign.

The screen went black for a moment before another clip started to play. Peter was sitting on what they could only surmise to be a lamppost, it was late and he was peering off at something.

“Is that a tow truck?”

“Yes, sensors indicate that the vehicle moving inconsistently is indeed a tow truck.”

The boy huffed. “Thanks, Karen...Uh, is he drunk or something?” The kid leaned forward before shaking his head and thereby the camera. 

“The vehicle is accelerating and decelerating at sporadic intervals, data implies that the driver is impaired.”

“Guess I better show him not to drive while drunk.” Swinging low the kid touched down running along the street for all of two steps before his web shot him upwards with enough momentum that he landed on the top of the tow truck which was weaving back and forth on the street. They saw how the boy put his hand out, anchoring himself to the car.

“Sheesh, I don’t know how to drive and I could do better than this.”

The group looked towards Pepper, Steve being the one to comment. “How old is he?” The kid had looked young when he'd been around the kid, but at the time he'd been too distracted to really consider his age.

Pepper gave Steve an unimpressed look. “Old enough to fight aliens.”

Clint chuckled, she had him there. Steve gave up trying to ‘parent’ the kid, instead turning back in time to watch the kid get over sprawled forward when the tow truck hit an impressive pothole. Now Peter was staring straight through the windshield as a man glared back at him.

“Dude, pull over.”

The driver didn’t react, continuing to drive erratically almost like he didn't really think Peter was real.

“Oh come on man, you can’t say you don’t see me. I’m literally on your windshield.” As if that was all the man needed, the windshield wipers came on, smacking the kid and snapping on his hand. 

“SHIT! OW man.” The kid fell back on his heels, only to lurch forward and anchor himself to the glass when the driver tried to slam on the breaks. His hand hold slipped and the teen went sailing off of the car. The great thud of the teen slamming into pavement had the adults grimacing, as the camera twirled about just as the teen's body did. When he came to a stop Peter groaned.

“So not nice.” Peter moaned as he sat up, the car was still a few feet away idling but it was apparent that the man wasn’t opposed to running over the teen.

“We really going to do this?” Peter muttered as he climbed to his feet. The car revved right before the tires screeched, the tow truck coming straight at him.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Shooting out two strands of webbing on either side of the street the kid swung back and then forward straight into the car by bursting through the windshield. It was cramped inside the car even as it jerked to the side from the driver freaking out at the windshield breaking. Peter was sideways in the passenger's seat looking straight at the man.

“So you going to pull over now?”

The man driving jerked his head to the side, eyes wide. “Y-You’re crazy.”

Peter scoffed. “You’re the one driving drunk.” Without another pause, the teen shot out a line of webbing and anchored his feet in the wheel well. “Hold on tight.” The kid tightened his hands as the car went sailing by his anchoring site for his webbing. The car jerked back, slamming sideways as the steeling fibers forced the car to yield. The man screamed as the car spun when the car slammed into a tree facing the way they’d been coming from and lurched to a stop Peter released his web. He turned to look at the panting man, Peter nodded.

“At least you wear your seatbelt, that wouldn’t have been much fun if I had to glue you there...Oh, but you kinda need to stay here for the cops so...Sorry.” Climbing out of the very windshield he’d broken Peter crouched down and proceeded to web the man into the driver's seat. He gave a wave to the man right before shooting a web.

“Don’t drive drunk next time okay?” The kid swung up onto a nearby roof, looking back. “Karen call the cops.”

“Calling.” 

The screen went black again, all eyes went to Pepper who had a small smile on her face. A real one, not a somber attempt at being strong.

“He literally slammed his body through the glass to lecture a drunk driver?”

Pepper gave a chuckle, nodding. “He’s like that.” She stared at the blank screen, watching as it began to shift to another video. “Just wait.” She motioned towards the makeshift screen as another clip began to play.

Peter was swinging once more through the city, talking to his AI. “So Karen, what’s up?”

“The sky is the only thing up from our present location.”

Peter sighed as the group watching chuckled. “I meant how are you?”

“I am good, how are you, Peter?”

“Fine, had a math test, I aced it but it’s more boring than anything.” The teen shot another web, angling himself around another building and launching himself skyward for more velocity.

“How fast is he going?” Steve asked.

“Tony set the suit to alert him when it goes above fifty after the bridge incident.”

“Bridge?” Natasha questioned.

Pepper smirked. “You’ll see.”

“So he can go faster than fifty swinging around like that?” Clint wondered aloud.

“Yes.” 

The archer whistled, that was something else. They're gazes returned to the screen in time to see Peter landing on the side of the building, literally hanging from the side of it with his hands and feet. Which quickly caused a response from the people watching the video.

“Is there anything that kid can’t stick to?”

Pepper shook her head. “Not that he and Tony found.”

Their attention quickly went back to the video watching on as a small group of people were by a tree, only three were actually staring up at a very large tree while the others talked in hushed tones. Peter twisted his head, making the audience do the same as if to be at the same level as the teen.

Peter hummed. “Hey, Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Can you like...Not tell Mr. Stark what I’m about to do?”

“I’m sorry Peter, I’m not allowed to override the advanced protocols set in place.”

Peter muttered sourly. “Figures.” The teen sat there on the side of the building watching the small crowd for all of two minutes before huffing. “Well, I’ll just deal with the horror show this leads to later.” The teen proceeded to anchor a web strand and allow himself to flip backward onto the nearest tree limb, using the web as a tether in case the branch didn’t hold. It did and the audience sighed in relief when the teen peered down at the group who were now staring in awe up at him. Peter waved.

“Hey.”

“Spider-man.”

Peter gave a nod. “Hold tight, I’ll get him down.” It was then as he twisted about that they saw what the teen had come to intervene on. A cat.

Clint burst out laughing. “Are you shitting me? He’s rescuing a cat out of a tree?”

Bruce was chuckling even as he saw the teen carefully move across the branches towards the cat which was backing away from him.

“That’s not going to end well.” Natasha mused with a smirk.

“It doesn’t.” Pepper stated in an amused tone.

They all laughed when Peter finally managed to catch the cat only to have it unleash its hellish fury upon him. “Ow. OW. OW. Why can’t you be a nice kitty? OW.” Peter for all intents and purposes was holding the cat at arm's length and still getting clawed up.

“Peter I advise you to drop the cat.”

Peter sighed at the helpful warning from his AI. “That’s not nice Karen.” He droned. With a breath, Peter looked down. “Move back, I’m coming down.” Under his breath, the boy muttered. “Be a nice kitty.”

The group was laughing as the kid literally jumped out of the tree while trying to keep the cat as far away from himself as possible. The cat latched onto him fiercely when he jumped, Peter landed effortlessly on his feet sucking in a huge breath of air even as he held out the cat to its owner.

“There you go.” By his voice, they could tell that the claws digging into his arms weren’t that great of a sensation. The kid who had lost the cat in the first place ran forward and effortlessly got the cat, who went docile the moment it was in its owner's arms. Peter straightened himself out, glowered at the cat a moment and sighed.

“Try to keep a better eye on him huh?”

The people nodded, Peter didn’t waste any time in slinging away. He'd just managed to touch down on a rooftop when Karen spoke up.

“Mr. Stark would like me to inform you that he thought that was quite heroic.”

Peter leaned over his head between his knees. “Not cool man, not cool.”

The group laughed at the poor teen's plight, Pepper even going so far as to wipe a few happy tears from her face. The clip changed, it was night and the teen was making his way across an underpass, well on his way towards the bridge looming in the distance. He swung low to go through the dark tunnel, laughing as he did so. Coming up right through the tunnel the group gasped as the teen was faced with headlights and a blaring horn.

“SHIT!” Peter shot out another web and yanked hard, banking to the left and using all the momentum that his little journey in the tunnel had granted him. Safely avoiding the trucker who he’d just scared the bejesus out of. His small hoot of glory was cut off abruptly when Karen interjected.

“Peter, you need to change trajectory.”

“Huh?” The teen twisted his head around only for the group to see that the bridge that had been on the horizon, wasn’t on the horizon anymore. Peter slammed straight into the bridge a sharp crunch of his body hitting metal had the group gasping. The teen slid a ways, his web clinging to the metal and thereby anchoring Peter as he began to fall, the webbing coiling around its owner's arm who was half slumped on the metal surface himself.

“Peter, my scans indicate that you’ve just endured blunt force trauma to approximately 80% of your body, this seems to be a result of hitting the Brooklyn bridge at 60 mph. I am informing Mr. Stark of your present location as this falls under the health protocols set forth by Mr. Stark.”

Peter groaned. “Please don’t, this hurts enough.”

The group sighed in sympathy at the boy's physical pain as well as when none other than Tony’s voice came through. “What did you just do Underoos?! Friday is showing me something that frankly, I’m hoping is a lie and I programmed her not to lie so explain this to me. How is it that you were going 60mph and slammed into a bridge?”

Peter groaned even as he called out. “Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Can you...Lecture me later?” The boy pleaded in a weary voice. "Maybe...Like, never?”

“No. That’s not an option and I’ll tell you why. Friday just made every screen in this building flash red and not a little red kid, a lotta red. The kind of red that says someone is bleeding horribly somewhere and that you need to be alerted. I was alerted and kid I’m not liking what I see here. So explain this to me? Why were you going around at 60mph and how did you find yourself crashing into the Brooklyn bridge?”

Peter looked down, they could see the ground far below and the water that the boy was dangling precariously above. Peter swallowed a bit, a watery sound followed by a cough.

“Underoos? Friday pull up his vitals.”

“I’m okay.” Peter rasped in a hurry.

“Yeah, I’m not taking orders from a kid who just went over the legal speed limit on a bridge by hitting it with their body. Ah...Okay, so...What hurts worse underoos, the broken nose or the ribs?”

Peter coughed a bit. “I have blood in my mask.”

“Great choice, hold tight kid.”

“No. Mr. Stark, you don’t need to come here.” Peter swore. “I’m fine really.”

There was a brief pause as if Tony might be considering it. “Alright kid, answer me one thing.”

“Yeah?” Peter croaked out.

“Are you currently holding onto the side of that bridge because you’re out of web fluid and you don’t want to chance things climbing it by hand? OR is it because you’re holding on for dear life after slamming the entire mass of your body into the bridge? ”

Peter looked to where his own web was wrapped around his arm. His hand an leg were anchored now but hadn’t been after he initially hit the bridge. He definitely would have fallen into the cold water below if it hadn’t been for the web wrapped around him. Now, however, he was clinging on for dear life because he had no other alternative.  “Umm...A bit of both I think.”

“Love the honesty kid, I really do, but I’m still coming over there to read you the riot act.”

“Aw man.” Peter hung his head, coughing a bit. “Can I take off my mask? It’s all bloody.”

There was a deep sigh even as the sounds of a suit moving about in the background of the call came through. “Are you near any traffic cameras? Wait, don’t answer that, you’re not a reliable witness. Friday.”

Peter sighed, leaving Tony to talk to his own AI, the man returned not a second later with. “Bloody mask or front-page news kid?”

“Bloody mask for five hundred.”

“Smart choice, be there in five.”

Peter sighed, coughing a bit more blood. “Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Add this to the list of obstacles.”

“Alright Peter, I will add the Brooklyn bridge to the obstacles data.”

Peter sighed as he stared far below at the water, his right side dangling in the air as his other was glued to the bridge, mostly from innate fear. The teen looked back up to the arm which was helping to anchor him to the bridge, the webbing that had wrapped around him had really saved him a long fall into the water. Peter made to shift himself, prepared to swing the other half of his body so he could climb up the rest of the bridge and thereby limit the embarrassment he’d face when Mr. Stark got there. His plans, unfortunately, were put on hold when after he’d swung the other half of his body to anchor onto the bridge he found his other arm incapable of moving, at all. Peter stared at it a moment before groaning, this was so much worse than he’d thought it could be.

“Mr. Stark are you still there?”

“Yeah kid, I’m here.” The sound was different than when he’d been talking to the teen while at the building. Clearly, he was in the suit and already on his way. 

Peter snorted wetly, expelling blood like mucus into his mask. “Ugh gross...Umm, hey Mr. Stark did you by chance bring any solvent with you?”

“No why?”

Peter looked forlornly towards his arm, the one that was wrapped in webbing. “Cause...You know that new formula I was working on? For my web fluid, the one I kinda started working on alone...And you told me not to work on it unsupervised...I may have worked unsupervised.”

“Kid, are you glued to the Brooklyn bridge?” There was no lack of both annoyance and amusement lacing the man’s voice.

Peter gave a small sigh “Maybe.”

There was a chuckle from Tony “I’ll be there soon, don’t try to rip anything off...I’m not explaining to your aunt if you come home looking like a manged cat...We’ll talk about your lab priveledges after I get you out of your own web.”

The group who had been watching the poor boys embarrassment laughed, they looked over to Pepper as the woman stated.

“That’s when Tony put in some new protocols to alert us when Peter did something that could lead to him faceplanting into a surface like the bridge. It doesn’t stop it, but it helps to keep him more on the ground than before.”

Steve shook his head. “How long did it take the kid to heal from that?” He waved his head towards the screen. “That’s a lot of damage to take all at once.”

Pepper smiled and stated in an almost proud tone. “Four days.”

“That’s it?” Clint rasped in shock. “He slammed his entire body into a bridge at 60 and he was totally fine in four days?”

Pepper nodded. “He also ate an alarming amount of food, Tony thought it was interesting, that’s when they started working on his metabolism. While Peter was healing and consuming all manner of things because he was starving all the time until he was healed.”

Before any more questions could be asked the screen shifted once more drawing everyone’s attention. Pepper chuckled, quickly telling the group. “This is the best one.” She promised as the screen had turned black a moment as the clip was loaded up.

Peter was taking off in a run before diving headfirst off the roof of a large building, they all couldn’t help but suck in a breath as the teen went plummeting only to shoot out a line of web and use the velocity to go arching up into the sky. The happy shout from the teen as he went soaring had Clint muttering.

“He’s an adrenaline junky.”

Pepper chuckled. “Not really, he just likes that part.” She sent the archer an amused look. “He’s terrified of roller coasters.”

That had her getting a stupified look from Clint, Pepper shrugged as she had no idea why that was. Getting back to the clip saw Peter swinging around town, minding his own business by the looks of it.

“You’re going to be late to curfew if you don’t head back now.”

Sighing Peter muttered in a petulant tone. “Fine.” He flipped upwards and rotated mid-air before catching the same line of web he’d just released in order to twist about. Taking back off in the direction the video had started as. 

“I’m old enough not to need a curfew ya know?”

“I’m sorry Peter, but I can’t change the rules.”

The teen sighed. “I know...If I don’t make curfew Mr. Stark tells aunt May.”

The group looked towards Pepper, Steve questioning her. “She knew right?”

Pepper nodded. “She knew, at first she thought the internship was real, Peter wanted it that way and we didn’t see any harm in it so long as he followed the rules Tony set up. Tony never thought that Peter would get involved in anything more than what he already had.”

“That went to hell real fast,” Natasha replied.

Pepper ignored the comment in lue of stating. “She found out shortly after Tony gave him the suit back.”

“Wait back?” Bruce commented with a frown. “I thought the kid had it the whole time.”

She sighed. “It’s a long story.” Shaking her head she continued. “ He was celebrating and wasn’t paying attention, his aunt walked in behind him and saw him in full suit. She took it pretty well, other than threatening Tony a lot.” She smirked as she remembered all the pouting her husband did at being ‘yelled at’ by Peter’s ‘hot aunt’. 

“So Tony was using this as a way to keep him in line?” Bruce asked.

“Make sure he did his homework and didn’t stay out late.” Pepper replied. “Peter didn’t like it, but Tony put his foot down. He had to do his homework before he got to go swinging around town and he had to be back by 11pm or Tony would tell his aunt. She already knew about everything, but at least this way Peter couldn’t lie and say he’d already been at home. May knew about the deal and trusted Tony to keep her informed.” Pepper smirked at all of them.

Their gazes returned as Peter was swinging throughout the city, it was just as he was swinging up high that they saw the reason why Pepper enjoyed this clip so much. Peter had reached the pinnacle of his arch, about to crest it when the teen screamed upon being interrupted mid-arch as a bird crashed into him.

The group gave shocked noises as the teen went plummeting as his motion was interrupted. Grimacing when Peter slammed onto the ledge of a roof before falling below as he couldn’t gain any footing on it. The teen was too jarred by the hit that he didn’t attempt to grab onto anything, managing to hit the fire escape below earning another flinch from the audience before the teen crashed down into a dumpster. Laying on his back in the dumpster Peter groaned, staring up at the sky. The teen laid there for a few minutes, making pained noises before ultimately questioning.

“Karen...What just happened?”

“I believe that you were intercepted by a Columba livia domestica.”

“What is that?” Peter groaned.

“The common Pigeon.”

Peter groaned again. “Are you saying I was taken out by a bird?”

“Yes, Peter that is what I’m saying.”

Peter rolled to his side, making a disgruntled noise as he attempted to rise from the dumpster. “Oh my god, Spider-man was KO’d by a fucking sky rat.”

The group laughed loudly even as the boys AI replied.

“You were not rendered unconscious Peter and the common species of pigeons belong to the aves family.”

“Not the point Karen.” Looking up at the sky Peter huffed, the teen grabbed a hold of the ledge, hopping up and out of the dumpster before standing there on the dumpsters ledge. “Stupid pigeon, I probably killed it didn’t I?”

There was a brief pause before Karen replied. “No, my scans indicate that the pigeon is safe and sound on a ledge twenty feet ahead.

Peter sighed letting his head tilt all the way back to stare up at the sky. “Karen, from now on...If something like this happens, it’s okay to lie. Just tell me the sky rats dead so I can save myself the embarrassment of being taken down by rat with wings.”

“Alright Peter, from now on I’ll lie if a pigeon makes you fall out of the sky.”

Peter grumbled. “That sounds even worse.”

“Would you like me to plan a route home that has a low probability of encountering any other fowl?”

Peter groaned. “NO Karen!”

The group was laughing at the boy teens dilemma not only with the bird but with the AI who was unwittingly making things worse. Pepper gave a soft laugh, shaking her head. "Tony and Peter had a deal that it was best not to tell May when things like this happened when he fell from the rooftop or slammed into a bridge." She joked. "It didn't last for long, Peter's a horrible liar."

Natasha shook her head. “There’s no way a simple fall like that would hurt him if the bridge didn't.”

Pepper shrugged. “She’s raised him, she was worried and sometimes I think she forgot how resilient he really is.” Pepper sighed, her eyes falling to the table as she was brought back to the fact that things had changed. Those happy memories full of the teen being embarrassed, fearing his aunt’s wrath if Tony tattled on him, it was all gone. It hit her then, the world had changed and as abrupt as it seemed to her it had to be more so worse for Peter. All Pepper was able to say was that. “May’s really gone.” 

The group's amusement fell aside as they were once more faced with the reality of a missing teenager who was now an orphan. Or, might be. Steve cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. “I-Me and Bucky went looking for him, went to the storage that May put together in case he came back.”

Pepper frowned. “She set up storage?”

“For the vanished.” Steve nodded, sure that Pepper now understood as they’d all played a part in the memorials in one way or another. “She set it up to have all the things she thought Peter might want and put in a trust for him. She...Basically made a will and put everything in place.”

“Oh.” Pepper frowned, she wished that she had known.

“He wasn’t there, but I found something important...It might be why Peter’s staying away.”

That had the woman intrigued. “Really?”

Steve took a breath, getting up he nodded. “I’ll be back.” He promised as he went towards his room to retrieve the papers.

Natasha could see the fear in Peppers gaze, she knew that Pepper care for Peter, it was clear as day. She also knew that the woman wasn’t going to be prepared for what Steve was coming back with. She put a hand on the woman's shoulder, doing her best to reassure her.

“We’ll find him.”

Pepper gave a jerky nod. “We have to...To-Tony is going to want...He’ll want to see him. When-When he wakes up.” Her voice was more stilted as she talked about her husband.

Natasha and the others nodded, they were all well aware that Tony might freak out if Peter was still missing. What was worse was the chance that Tony might never wake up, either way, it was best for everyone that they find Peter as soon as possible. Steve gained their attention as he came back, a small stack of papers in his hand, he sat down and with a shallow smile slid them over.

“I found those in May’s storage, they were shifted about so I’m pretty sure Peter saw them. Read it and just...Just feared the worse I guess.”

Pepper nodded even as she took up the papers and began to read them. The first page was just the typical legal jargon that followed someone writing a will, but when she flipped a page her breath left her. There on the second page was some sort of custodial agreement and at the bottom lay Tony’s signature.

“Tony and May had an agreement that if anything happened to her, Peter would come to Tony.”

Pepper let the pages fall back to the table. “He-He never told me.”

“I don’t think he believed it would ever happen Pepper, this was before anything happened.” Bruce defended his friend. “If anything I bet it was put in place because May had reservations about Peter being Spider-man, he’d already lost family and she most likely wanted to make sure he’d be taken care of...Just in case.”

Pepper looked down at the papers, letting her eyes roam them a moment. “He should have told me.”

“He should have.” Natasha agreed wholeheartedly. “But knowing Tony like I do, he didn’t do it to hurt you. The dates are far back Pepper.” She pointed towards the document. “You weren’t marri-”

“We were together.” Pepper stated sharply. “I’ve always been by his side, I was there when he started working with Peter.” She shook her head. “Why wouldn’t he have told me about this?”

No one had an answer for her and Pepper was left staring at the pages that depicted yet another thing that Tony appeared to have been hiding from her. Any further attempts to make the distraught woman feel better were put aside when they were startled by Friday.

“Dr. Banner, I have received notification from Karen. Peter appears to be in distress, she is unable to figure out the cause.”

“What?!” Pepper looked up at the ceiling. “What’s wrong...Where is he Friday?”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Potts, I’m not able to locate Peter.”

Pepper shook her head. “Friday override his suit.”

“Pepper, she can’t,” Bruce told the woman. “We’ve already tried.”

Pepper slammed her hand on the table. “We have to do something!” She shouted, waving a hand. “If his AI doesn’t even know what’s wrong with him-”

Natasha wrapped an arm around Pepper, drawing her back into her seat. Doing her best to calm the woman even as Bruce addressed the AI.

“Friday, can you send me Peter’s vitals.”

“Syncing now...”

Nodding Bruce looked towards the screen where the boy's vitals appeared not a minute later. The yellow that had been around the boy's chest had lessened considerably, proof that his earlier meal had helped his bodies capabilities to heal himself. However, the boy's heart rate was escalated, his O2 readings were just as disrupted, 100% but respirations were fast. “Friday is he having another panic attack? Karen shoul-”

“Peter Parker is not having a panic attack.”

Bruce twisted his head back towards the results, the boy's heart rate was going a mile a minute. It was as he was searching through the other data that he took notice of something. Another indicator is what truly tipped off the man, it was a subtle icon one that most wouldn’t pay attention to as a lack of pulse was by far more pressing. The brain activity spectrum readings are what caused Bruce to sigh, closing his eyes when he figured it out Bruce called back to AI. “Tell Karen to wake him up.”

“Bruce?” Pepper called out.

The scientist shook his head. “He’s having a nightmare.”

“I have given Karen your request Dr. Banner.”

All eyes turned to the vitals when the boy's heart rate spiked red for a moment before slowing. It took a moment before the heart rate began to steady, slowing down. Bruce nodded approvingly when it appeared that the teen was calming, then the scientist wondered. “Can you relay a message through Karen?” They hadn’t tried before, but now that he was thinking about it Peter might not have cut off all their connections to him. Not if his vitals could still be seen.

“I am unsure if I can relay a message, Karen might not speak with me.”

“What? What does that mean, we’ve been talking with her all day right?” Clint muttered.

Pepper found her voice, having listened to all the AI had to say and with the knowledge that Peter had altered his suit she stated. “Peter...He might have told Karen to block out anything related to us...Not to allow messages if Bruce leaves a message or tries to give one through Friday, Karen might refuse to give it.”

The group shifted anxiously as Bruce tried regardless. “Tell Karen, Tell Karen to tell Peter that he’s doing alright. He’s safe, where ever it is he’s hiding, he’s safe and we’re here for him.”

“You don’t know that.” Steve butted in, they had no clue where the teen was.

Bruce sent him a contemplative look. “His AI wouldn’t allow him to sleep someplace that wasn’t safe Steve.” Turning his attention back towards the AI he continued. “Tell Peter that we want to talk to him, just talk.”

“I will attempt to send your message Dr. Banner.”

The group waited, hoping that Karen, Peter’s AI would allow the message to be transferred. That somehow they'd be able to use both Friday and Karen as a means of communication. Peppers hand tightened around Natasha’s, unwittingly settling on the spy’s hand when Natasha had wrapped her arms around her. Natasha didn’t say anything about it but squeeze Pepper tighter against herself.

“The message cannot be sent as it stands.”

“What?” Steve questioned the AI. “What do you mean as it stands?”

Friday answered the man in a clinical sense. “The message that Dr. Banner wished to send has something that is triggering Karen’s safeguards that Peter has put in place.”

“A word or a phrase,” Bruce muttered. 

“You want to talk,” Clint uttered aloud gaining him everyone's attention. “You’re trying to talk to him and Peter doesn’t want that right now.”

Bruce nodded, Clint was right, everything about how Peter was acting right now was in avoidance. “Alright, Friday send a different message. Tell Peter...” Bruce frowned, there was a lot he wanted to say to the teen but he was worried that it wouldn’t be allowed through. Who knew what safeguards Peter had asked the AI to use in order to keep out messages. Anything he was about to say was cut off by Steve.

“Tell Peter he should go to Ned’s.”

The group looked at him in confusion, the man shook his head. “ If he won’t come to us he might as well be with a friend.” Hoping that maybe if the message was sent that they could arrange to speak with Peter in person some other way.

“Message has been sent.”

They sighed, now it was just a matter of wait-

“Karen has sent a reply.”

“That was fast,” Bruce replied softly.

“Alright, what is it?” Steve questioned.

“Karen stated that Peter said no.”

Pepper frowned just as the others did, but instead of falling silent the woman spoke up. “Send a message Friday, tell Peter...Tell Peter he always has a place here.” The group looked to Pepper she was looking pleadingly up at the AI’s cameras, hoping that her message would be allowed.

“Message has been sent.”

They smiled as they slowly began to make progress, at the very least they would know that Peter got it. A few minutes elapsed five, nearly ten. Pepper frowned. “Friday, any reply?”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Potts, there has been no reply from Karen.”

Sighing the woman gave a downtrodden nod, it was clear that Peter got the message but didn’t have anything to say about it.

“Friday tell Peter to take care of himself, no wandering the city at night,” Steve called out authoritatively, wanting to make sure the kid was safe while he was away from them.

“Message has been sent.”

Steve nodded, pleased to know that they had some leeway in ‘speaking’ with the youth.

“Karen has sent a reply.”

Steve smirked, glad to know that Peter was at least going along in their little game of telephone. “Alright.”

“Karen states that Peter said he doesn’t have a curfew anymore.”

“That’s not true!” Pepper shouted startling everyone. “He made a deal with Tony.”

“Hey. Hey. It’s alright.” Clint and Natasha tried to calm Pepper but she shook her head. “Friday you tell him! Tell him he made a deal with Tony.”

“The message cannot be sent as it stands.”

Pepper fell back in her chair. “What? Why?”

“I have a feeling...” Bruce started gaining everyone's attention. “That he doesn’t want to hear about Tony.” He leveled a calm and compassionate look onto Pepper. “Peters afraid of losing him too.”

Pepper nodded as hard as it was to hear that, she understood, she couldn’t imagine what the boy was going through now but her main concern was to ensure his safety. “Friday...Tell Peter that he made a deal.” She left out her husband's name in the hope that it would be allowed.

“Message sent.”

They all gave relieved noises, eagerly waiting to see what the teen would say if he said anything at all. While they were waiting Pepper turned towards Natasha. “You have to find him, you can find anyone.” Backing up what Tony had always told her since he started working with Natasha.

She smiled. “I can and I will.” She promised her friends wife. “Peter doesn’t have all of Russia to hide in.” She joked. “He’ll be easy.”

Pepper smiled even if she knew that Natasha was just saying that to make her smile, it worked.

“Karen has sent a reply.”

“Yes?” Steve called.

“Karen states that Peter said aunt May is dead, there is no deal.”

Pepper shook in her seat, tears beginning to fall. “He can’t go out there all night, it's dangerous. He doesn’t even have everything.” She looked to the others. “He’ll be out of web-”

“I think Peter might be resourceful enough to gather the supplies.” Bruce cut in. “He’s being reckless yes, but not that much.”

Pepper took a shuddering breath. “The only time he’s been out later bad things have happened. He’s not ready for that.” She held their gazes, emploring them to understand.

The group didn’t know what Pepper meant by that, but they nodded regardless. Natasha took things into her own hands. “Friday send a message. Tell Peter his aunt wouldn’t want him to put himself in harm's way.”

“Message sent.”

Pepper looked sharply to the spy, Natasha shook her head. “She might be gone, but he grew up with her influence. Peter won’t want to go against her rules even if she’s not here to enforce them.”

Bruce nodded. “Natasha’s right, Peter will have a hard time breaking away from patterns he’s accustomed to.”

“Yeah, but will that be enough to keep the kid off the streets?” Clint didn’t sound convinced.

Any debate that was about to happen was interrupted. “Karen has sent a reply.”

“What is it?” Natasha asked.

“Karen states that Peter said Goodnight.”

A single word, not depicting whether or not the boy was going to be wandering New York at night or not. 

Natasha scowled, she knew that Peter was smart he’d have to be to keep up with Tony, but he was crafty to if he knew better than to let onto whatever he was going to or not going to do.

Pepper was silent, unsure what to do now that Peter was ignoring them or at the very least seemed to be. He was shutting them out, shutting her out and as much as she was angry at him for it Pepper felt more fear towards the teen than anything else. Despite not being prompted, Pepper rasped. “The last time he went out alone, after...After Tony told him to go home because it was getting late...He nearly broke his back.” The group stilled, their own hearts beating faster as Pepper continued. “T-Tony only got to him in time because of the suit telling him that something was wrong. If something goes wrong we can’t reach him.”

Natasha pulled Pepper into herself, sending a look towards Steve, their unofficial leader. The silent question of ‘what should we do’ was answered only a minute later. “Let’s try and narrow down the most likely areas he might be scouting. Pepper do you know if there’s a particular part of town that he favors?”

Pepper shook her head. “He goes all over the place.”

“Pull up a map Friday,” Bruce called out, the map appeared not a moment later spread out before all of them in the center of the table.

“Okay, so here’s Queens. We know the kid's apartment with his aunt was here and we know he’s gone as far as the Brooklyn bridge before.” Clint pointed. “That’s a lot of ground to cover even if we just partition it that far.” He waved a hand to the surrounding area’s. “We need a clue as to where the kid might head, otherwise we’re flying blind.”

“We could try calling his friend, see if he might know of someplace that Peter frequents.”

The group was prepared to do that when Steve called out. “It’s late...And I don’t think his friend knows any more than we do.” Steve sighed, giving a depressed look towards Pepper. “The kid seemed upset when he found out what was really going on, I don’t think he would have held information back from me if he knew where Peter might have gone.” Taking a deep breath and regretting what he was about to say, Steve encouraged everyone. “We’ll continue the search in the morning.” He promised. “For now, we need to get some sleep, you need to get some more sleep.” Steve urged Pepper.

She shook her head at first but didn’t fight overly hard when Natasha helped her out of her chair and slowly dragged her away from the table. Even as she started talking to the spy about ‘we can’t leave him.’ Natasha responded in kind, doing her best to soothe Pepper while pulling her towards the bedroom.

The men sighed once the woman was gone, the stress of everything had to be getting to her and it was their fault that Peter was missing in the first place. 

“So...Sleep and then back at it come morning?” Clint offered.

Steve nodded. “As soon as it’s light we’ll head out.”

“I don’t think he’ll be up at dawn fella’s, not if he’s going out tonight,” Bruce concluded. “Wait until mid-day, he’ll probably sleep in and by then he might let his guard down into thinking you won't’ be searching for him.”

That much was true, despite wanting to search endlessly for the kid, Steve knew that there was no point in racing out there when they had no idea where to look. 

“Get some sleep.” Steve rose from the table, resigned to find his own bed.

Bruce gave a nod to Clint before heading his own way, the archer sighed as he stared at the map laid out before him. There had to be some clue as to where the kid might lurk, pushing his chair back from the table Clint left the map on display. Headed to bed for a night of fitful sleep.

  
  



	8. Too many loses and an awesome burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare, talks with the Avengers through Karen and then goes on a lengthy and fruitful patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically all Peter, so that'll be fun for you all to read his exploits while away from the Avengers. There's also some heavy angst...You all should be used to this by now XD.

Peter was trapped, pinned, and unable to move. Struggling to breathe and desperate, but no matter how he cried out for help no one was coming. The teen cried out for his uncle, his aunt, the avengers and especially Mr. Stark.

“Please.” He sobbed as the heavy burden strewn across him kept him pinned beneath cold metal, Peter wasn’t even sure where he was. He didn’t know this place, but where ever it was, it was cold, it was scary and he wanted to go home. 

“Help, please, somebody help me!” Peter shoved and shoved at the barrier laying over him, not even his super strength couldn't budge the thing. It wasn’t moving, it weighed heavily upon him, crushing him and stealing whatever strength Peter had in him.

“Please.” He rasped.

“Peter.”

The teen’s head jerked up, his eyes frantic as they fell upon his uncle. “Uncle Ben! Please, please you gotta help me.” He cried fitfully. “I’m trapped, it won’t move an-”

Ben smiled down at his nephew, that comforting look that Peter missed so much now, the look he’d taken for granted until it was too late to enjoy it once more. 

“Ben.” He pleaded.

“I’m sorry Peter.” Ben shook his head with a forlorn look on his face. “I can’t do anything son, I’m not strong enough.”

“You are! You are, you’re stronger than me, you have to be!” Peter cried out, his hand coming over the barrier to reach for his uncle. Ben shook his head, a soft sigh leaving him.

“I believe in you Pete, you can do this.”

Tears slipped freely from his face as the man disappeared, simply faded from existence right before him. “NO! NO Uncle Ben! Please Please PLEASE!”

Ben did not return. Peter sobbed as he was pushed upon by the barrier weighing him down, his hands clawing at it, seeking purchase so he could shove it off himself. There was nothing for him to grasp, the barrier itself devoid of anything for Peter to latch onto. No matter how hard the teen pushed, it would not give.

“Sweetie.”

Peter’s head jerked upright, May. “Aunt May.” He rasped. “Please...Please, I need your help, I need-”

She sat down just a few feet before him, a smile on her face, the one he remembered seeing the day he’d left on that field trip. “It’s okay sweetie, you’re strong.”

“No.” Peter shook his head. “I-I’m not. Aunt May, it hurts, I need your help.”

The woman smiled back at him. “Honey, I’m not as strong as you are.”

Peter sobbed, he knew that was true just as he knew that Ben was right, no one was as strong as he was. Nobody but the Avengers but they weren’t here, he was alone, with his relatives, with May at least. “Please.”

May shook her head, a compassionate smile on her face. “You’ll be alright honey, I know you will.” She stood, as if prepared to leave and that had Peter crying out.

“Don’t leave me! Please, aunt May! Please, please don’t leave me.” He sobbed.

May smiled softly. “You’re strong Peter, I know you are.”

Peter gasped, tears and snot clinging to his face as his aunt began to disappear just as his uncle had. “No. No. Aunt May NO! Please, please don’t leave me.!”

Aunt May didn’t listen, she faded away into nothing and Peter was left alone. His chest seizing as the weight that burdened him grew heavier still. Gasping, clawing for air Peter pushed with all his strength, desperate to do as his relatives had told him. He got nowhere. The barrier held, it sunk him further, Peter let out a desperate cry.

“Please...Please, someone help.” His cries grew weaker as the breath was stolen from his lungs. He fell deeper and deeper under its weight.

“Underoos come on kid, stop laying around.”

Peters gaze found those of his mentor, of Mr. Stark who was just a few feet away. He was in his street clothes, no Iron Man suit in sight but he was there and Peter knew the man could help him. Knew it in his heart.

“M-Mr. Stark. I need help, I-I please help me.”

The man pulled off his sunglasses, twirling them a bit before tucking them away in his pocket. “Would if I could kid.”

“You can!” Peter screamed.

Mr. Stark shook his head. “Can’t. You gotta help yourself, you’re strong Pete, I know it. I’ve seen it myself.”

“I’m not strong enough!” Peter screamed. “I- I can’t breathe M-Mr. Star- I-I can’t.”

Mr. Stark sighed down at the teen who was scrabbling for purchase, fighting to reach him. “Kid, I picked you for a reason, wasn’t just because of your a little spiderling, cause of you. You’re smart, brave, stupidly brave.” Stark laughed in that way that proved he was happy. “You’re you, Pete, so get up Underoos. You got work to do, no laying about on the job. I can’t do this for you, can’t do much of anything anymore.” The man frowned as if he was thinking hard on it.

“Mr. Stark.” Peter gasped out, his fingers curling uselessly against the barrier holding him back from his mentor, no matter how hard he tried to reach the man he couldn’t. “Mr. Stark, please.”

Mr. Stark met the kid's gaze, his previous smile having faded into the scowl that he got when he was confused or troubled by something. “Pete?”

Peter nodded, frantic to get the man to understand. “I’m here! I’m here Mr. Stark, please, please help me!”

Mr. Stark shook his head. “I can’t Underoo’s, I can’t help anybody.”

Peter’s eyes widened, a heart-wrenching scream leaving his torn throat as his mentor began to fade away into dust. The same dust he remembered, the coldness as it crossed over his flesh, peeling it back layer by layer until he was nothing. The very same thing was happening before his eyes to Mr. Stark and the man was just staring down at him with that confused frown on his face.

“MR. STARK!”

Peter bolted upright, the sting that had roused him from the nightmare had him hissing even as he panted for breath. His hand coming up to his side as he looked around frantically, it took a minute for his brain to calm down, for the teenager to recognize where he was. He was in the warehouse, back on Earth, and...Peter bowed his head. Mr. Stark was...Dying, not disappearing as he had on Titan, but Peter knew, somehow that the man was leaving him. A harsh racking sob left him, he couldn’t do this again, he couldn’t.

“Peter, I am sorry for waking you as I did, but Dr. Banner requested I disturb your REM cycle as it was putting you in distress.”

Peter frowned, his watery eyes coming upright as his face did. “W-What? Dr. Banner?”

“Yes. Dr. Banner requested that I wake you from the nightmare.” 

Peter looked around in a hurry, but the man wasn’t there. Scowling Peter called out. “Karen, where is Dr. Banner?”

“Dr. Banner is presently at the Avengers compound as stated by Friday.”

Peter blinked, his hand coming up to wipe the tears from his face. “How-How do you know that?”

“Friday told me, just as she transmitted Dr. Banners request to me.”

Peter nodded slowly, he supposed that made sense. The two AI's were linked, that's how Mr. Stark always knew what he was up to and more importantly what he shouldn't be up to. “So you can talk to Friday? Like text each other or something?”

“Correct.”

Peter wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. “But they can’t...Find me or talk to me?”

“They can’t locate our current position and comm’s have been turned off per your request, messages sent via Friday are being run through an internal filter. One that was apparently introduced by a foreign party...You have altered my coding.”

Peter smirked when Karen somehow managed to give the impression that she was upset by that. “Yeah...Sorry, but I just didn’t want anyone calling me. So...You can talk to Friday and she can talk to you.”

“Correct.”

That was interesting, not really useful in the grand scheme of things, but interesting. His mind settled even as his hand rubbed against his side. “What did you do? That stings.”

“Sorry Peter, I introduced a mild electric pulse to wake you.”

Peter blinked. “You electrocuted me?”

“A mild electric pulse, but scientifically yes that is what I did.”

Peter grimaced. “How can you even do that?”

“Mr. Stark created systems in the suit to allow for resuscitation efforts to be performed on the off chance that you were unstable.”

Peter frowned. “Are you saying you can do CPR on me?”

“I am able to direct small bursts of electronic pulses congruent to keeping your heart beating a normal rhythm.”

“So...You have a deliberator built into you.”

“Correct.”

Peter hummed, he’d never known about that. “Wait...Does this mean he counted on me needing that?”

“I am unsure the direct reason why such a thing was implemented in your suit Peter, but it seems likely that it was simply a safety precaution.”

Peter wasn’t so sure about that, but it wasn’t as if he could just call Mr. Stark up and ask him. Peter grimaced at that, no, there was no chance of that happening. Sighing Peter wondered if he should bother trying to go back to sleep or not, he still had plenty of time before he had to get up for a night patrol but Peter wasn’t so sure he wanted to go back to sleep. Not after that nightmare, Peter shivered as he recalled it. Far too real. 

“Peter I am receiving an incoming message from Friday.”

“A message?”

“Yes, would you like me to relay it?”

Peter frowned. “Umm...Sure?” He wasn’t sure what the AI could possibly want to tell him, but it wasn’t as if he had something better to do.

“Friday indicates that the message is being relayed from Captain Steve Rodgers.”

Peter grimaced, great, he knew what this was about. “The message states that you should go to Ned’s.”

Peter blinked a few times, okay so that wasn’t what he had anticipated. “That’s it?” How could that be all that the esteemed Captain America sent his way? After everything that had happened, he knew they had looked for him and now they were telling him to crash at a friends place?

“Yes Peter, that was all that was included in the message.”

Shaking his head, Peter asked. “Karen, can you send messages back?”

“Of course I can Peter, would you like me to send a message back?”

Peter smirked. “Yeah, tell them no.”

“Sending message.”

Peter leaned back once more in the hammock, he hadn’t intended on conversing with anyone from the Avengers, but at least this way he could control some of it. After all, they couldn’t just send him messages if he told Karen to stop relaying them. Nodding to himself, Peter listened as Karen spoke up.

“Friday indicates that the message has been sent from Mrs. Potts.”

Peter looked away as if he could get away from the face of a woman who wasn’t even there. He didn’t want to face Mrs. Potts, but Peter felt bad if he was to ignore her after everything that had happened. “Alright...What did she say?” Peter prepared himself for anything, though he was surprised when Karen read out.

“The message states that you always have a place there.”

Peter grimaced, hot tears formed in his eyes once more. Peter was forced to pull his mask up enough to be able to wipe at them angrily, he’d expected a great many things, but never that. Why had Mrs. Potts said something like that? Why invite Peter back? She didn’t need to take care of him, Peter didn’t want her to take care of him. Everyone he loved died, Peter knew that it was his fault for Uncle Ben’s death, that aunt May had died alone because he wasn’t there. And, Mr. Stark...Mr. Stark had sacrificed himself because Peter couldn’t do his part.

“Would you like me to send a message back Peter?”

Giving a sniffle as he wiped furiously at his traitorous eyes Peter coughed out. “No.”

“Alright Peter, I won’t reply.

A few minutes elapsed, Peter was doing his best to calm himself down after what Mrs. Potts had sent to him. He almost wished that he had said no, but Peter couldn’t be rude to the woman. Not after it was his fault that she was losing her husband.

“Friday indicates that the message has been sent from Captain Steve Rodgers.”

Peter sniffled, wiping at his face. “I-” Peter wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear what the man had to say, ultimately he was weak. “What’s it say?”

“The message states that you shouldn’t go wandering the city at night.”

Peter stared down at his feet, he’d shifted to sitting up in the makeshift hammock. He frowned down at his clothed toes, Captain America had sent him a message just to make sure he was following a curfew? Peter grimaced, clenching his jaw as he was able to snark out. “I don’t have a curfew anymore.”

“Would you like me to send that as a message Peter?”

“Yes.” Peter barked. “Send that.”

“Message sent.”

Peter curled up, his arms coming around his knees as he settled his chin on his kneecaps. Waiting, he knew that they’d reply. They were too intent on ordering him around, babying him, to not do so. Peter hated that, after all, that had happened, after all, he’d lost and was still losing they thought it was okay to tell him when it was bedtime? He didn’t even have a home!

“Friday indicates that the message has been sent from Mrs. Potts.”

Peter winced as if someone had physically struck him, he was scared of hearing what it was the woman had to say. She should be angry at him, for failing, for being the reason Mr. Stark was dying. “W-What is it?”

“The message states that you made a deal.”

Peter blinked a few times. “Deal? What deal?” Utterly confused as to what the woman might be referring the teen was surprised when his AI chimed in.

“I believe Mrs. Potts is referencing Mr. Starks rules about curfew that you agreed to.”

Peter snorted. “I didn’t agree to that, he threatened to take the suit back if I didn’t do it.”

“Would you like me to send that as a message?”

“No.” Muttered, he might be frustrated but he didn’t want to be outright rude to the woman, not if he didn’t have to be. Peter thought a moment about sending a message or not, part of him wanted to just ignore them but he knew better. Was raised better than that, with a great sigh Peter muttered. “Tell them that there is no deal, aunt May is dead.”

“Message sent.”

“Thank you, Karen.”

“You’re welcome Peter, are you feeling alright?”

Peter shrugged despite the AI most likely not understanding the motion. Thankfully, Karen didn’t push. She was nice that way. Peter was broken from his musings by Karen stating.

“Friday indicates that the message has been sent from Agent Romanoff.”

Natasha? Peter didn’t know her really well, he’d only met her like once and that was during the fighting and Peter was pretty sure that didn’t count. Still, he could recall how Mr. Stark didn’t call her by her last name instead always referring to her as Natasha. 

“What’s it say?”

“The message states that your aunt wouldn’t want you to put yourself in harm's way.”

Peter bit his lip, he felt the skin split from the force he’d used but didn’t much care for the familiar taste of copper in his mouth. He parted his lips enough to lick at the blood, ignoring the sting that accompanied it. Peter was tired, he’d listened to their messages thus far but it was draining. Worse because Peter knew that they were being nice to him when they shouldn’t be, nice when they didn’t even know him. Sighing Peter called out in a weary voice.

“Tell her goodnight.”

“Message sent.”

Peter fell backwards once more into the hammock, he stared up at the bare ceiling.

“Peter are you alright?”

“I’m tired.” He admitted to the AI as he pulled his mask back down, having it kinked up so long made it bite into his flesh. “I’m going back to sleep, you still have the alarm set right?”

“I do.”

Sighing Peter twisted on his side inside the webbed hammock. “Thank you, Karen.”

“You’re welcome Peter, sweet dreams.”

Peter smiled, closing his eyes the teen did his best to shove the thoughts about the Avengers messages aside.

 

*********

 

Peter sighed when the alarm Karen had set for him went off, he was prepared to go out and do some patrolling. He wanted to get back into the swing of things, literally, Peter needed to breathe and there was nothing quite like swinging around the city. 

Peter knew he could do some good, despite the five-year gap the teen was sure that crime didn’t take a holiday even if half the worlds population returned in a snap. Rolling out of his webbed hammock, Peter smiled at the sight of it. Nodding to himself the teen made his way out of the warehouse and towards the exit up at the top of the building.

Sitting on the roof, Peter contemplated on what to do now. Sure he could just go scouting around the city, he could ask Karen what bulletins were being broadcast via the police, all of that sounded great but first, he wanted to eat something. The sandwich from earlier had been great and all, but he needed something to eat before he got the workout that came with being Spider-man. 

“Alright, Karen...Let’s find some food.”

“What do you want to eat Peter? I can locate the nearest location of any type of food.”

Peter grinned, he really loved Karen. “Umm...How about some bagels or something?” He wasn’t quite sure what would be best let alone what might be open at this late hour, he just wanted something that was fast so he could get to work. “Just direct me somewhere that’s fast.”

“Alright Peter, I’m directing you towards a source of food that is fast.”

Peter shot a line of web and soared through the sky, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air as he went. 

Karen was good at her navigating, swinging through the city although fun could take a long time if you didn’t know where you were going. Thankfully his faithful AI was there to guide him and that was how Spider-man ended up at a 24-hour cafe.

Peter had to remind himself that the awkwardness that he felt was probably not near as bad as the workers who were staring back at him in shock or the other patrons who had gone absolutely silent upon his entrance.

“Hey.” He nodded.

“Umm...Hi?” The girl behind the counter gave a shy smile.

“So...What’s good here?”

She blinked a few times, pointing foggly up at the board. Peter followed her hand towards the board only to sigh. “Yeah, I can read...But what’s good?”

Luckily for Peter, the girl's co-worker was faster on getting out of the shock of seeing a real-life superhero. She pushed the girl aside. “You like cheese?”

“Who doesn’t?” Peter threw out.

The girl grinned. “Allergic to anything?”

Peter paused, he wasn’t sure it was a good idea to throw out any weakness’ Mr. Stark had always told him that, but it wasn’t like he had a food allergy. Shaking his head he watched as the cafe worker nodded.

“One hot plate special coming up.”

“Oh-Wait!” She paused, looking back at him in confusion. “Uh-To go?”

She smirked when Peter pointed towards his mask. “One hot plate special...To go.”

Peter smirked beneath his mask as the girl went to prepare his food. The smells of food were glorious in the place and Peter had no doubt that whatever he was going to be handed was gonna taste great. Ten minutes went by before the girl came back with a paper bag neatly folded over with a staple in it.

“I don’t know how well that will hold up...But good luck.” She chuckled.

Peter laughed. “I can manage.” He pulled out some money and was thankful when the girl didn’t attempt to give him free food. It had been nice of the sandwich owner but damn was it awkward, as he turned to leave the girl shouted out.

“Thanks for stopping by.”

Chuckling to himself, he twisted gave a wave and then shot off with a web. Peter was sure that was going to be the talk of the day, it still made him smile anytime someone recognized him and freaked out. 

Reminded him of Ned actually, he smiled at the thought of his best friend. Finding a secluded spot to eat, namely the nearest water tower, Peter sat down, his legs kicking back and forth off the railing as he lifted his mask just high enough to eat. 

Whoever that girl had been she was right, the breakfast burrito she’d made was divine and the fact that it was nearly midnight when he got it made him chuckle. Peter was quick to devour the meal, sighing in relief when his stomach was contented with the offering.

“Alright, Karen.” He pulled his mask down. “Whatcha got for me?”

“There is suspicious activity near a jewelry store four blocks away.”

“Great! Let’s go.” Peter swung into action, excited to be back at what he did best. Taking care of the little guy.

The short trip to the jewelry store got his blood pumping and Peter finally felt alive, for the first time since he’d bailed on the Avengers and run away from his problems. 

Swinging low as he came around a corner, Peter arched up high enough to land on the side of a building. Directly across from the jewelry store, Peter frowned, the eyes of his suits pinching together as he took in the two thugs who were in the process of breaking into the jewelry store. Peter could hear the alarm that they’d set off, but the teen knew it would be at least ten minutes if not more before any cops showed up. Thankfully, that’s why he was here. Shooting out a web, Peter swung down to land on the pavement right outside the jewelry store. He walked casually to the door and leaned against the doorframe.

“You shopping for a special occasion?”

The thugs head both jerked up to spot him, they froze for a moment before looking at each other. Peter waited to see what they were going to do, he could easily just tie them up right now but part of the fun was watching people make that split-second decision. Like many, the two men bolted or rather ran at him. One with a crowbar in hand the other a hammer. Sighing, Peter jumped, landing upside down on the ceiling and making the crowbar wielding idiot crash to the floor when he missed.

“Too slow.” He cried as he shot out a line of web that smacked into the back of the man's clothing, with a hard yank Peter dragged the man backward. Swinging him with some force towards a nearby wall that he shot a circle of webbing at. Properly sticking the man in place, Peter turned towards the man's accomplice only to find him missing.

“Hang tight dude, cops will be here soon to peel you off the wall.” Peter swung out into the street, glancing left and right before his eyes caught sight of the getaway vehicle that was speeding towards him.

“Seriously?”

“Peter I advise caution, the vehicle is going above the recommended speed limit and the driver is not wearing a seatbelt.”

“Of course he’s not,” Peter grumbled even as he shot a web onto the building as an emergency handhold. He didn’t plan on using it for himself, instead, shooting a line of web on the car and with a mighty yank, Peter had the car going straight for the wall. 

“Alrighty, time to slam on the breaks!” Peter cried out as he pulled on the secondary web, jerking the car back with just enough force to see it crashing into the wall without violently hurdling its driver into it. The man got a bit of whiplash that was for sure. Peter ran up a smile on his face as the driver groaned from where he was sprawled on the dash, half haphazardly strewn over the steering wheel. Peter grimaced at the contorted figure.

“Man, that looks painful, maybe next time wear your seatbelt...Or ya know, don’t try to rob anyone. That’s bad by the way.” Peter grinned even as he shot some webs to make sure the man couldn’t escape the car on his own. Standing back to admire his work, Peter let out a holler of excitement even as he shot off a web and slung away.

“Karen, send a message to the cops. Make sure they go round up those guys.”

“Understood. Local dispatcher records show that two units are already arriving on scene.”

“Great.” Peter laughed as he launched himself higher into the air, catching himself on another strand of webbing. “What’s next?”

Karen’s calm voice replied. “There appears to be some kind of altercation happening down on Morrison Avenue.”

“Got it.” Peter twisted midair and headed down a side street, making his way towards the area that Karen had indicated. “What kind of altercation?”

“Domestic.”

Peter grimaced, those could turn nasty and he wasn’t about to let some guy beat on some girl. “Let’s do this.” Swinging onto a roof, Peter looked around. Listening carefully, there was the sound of loud music blaring from speakers in an apartment, a man who had some kind of cold in another, barking dogs, and finally a startled scream. 

Nodding Peter scaled the building, searching for the right apartment, it only took a few minutes to reach the right one. He got to the window just in time to see the man throw the girl to the ground, glaring Peter broke through the window startling the arguing couple.

“Wha-the hell?”

The girl was crying, already covered in bruises and looking as if a few more were well on their way of appearing.

“Not nice to hit a lady,” Peter muttered. “You want to hit on someone, why don’t you try me?”

The man glared, pointing a sharp finger. “This ain’t none of your business you little freak.”

Peter scoffed, looking to the girl. “You don’t actually want to stay with this loser do you?”

She blinked tearily back at him, ultimately giving a small shake of her head.

“Shut up Irene!” The man made to kick the downed girl only to find his leg webbed right before he was yanked from his own feet. Peter didn’t dawdle, dragging the shouting man away from the girl all the while stating.

“I don’t understand why a guy would do this, I mean, why hit a girl? What could she have possibly done to warrant that, nevermind, the answer is nothing you’re just a creep.” Peter determined. “Don’t worry ma’am, he won’t be bothering you again.” Peter nodded his head even as he drew the man backward with himself.

“What the hell! Let me go!” The man was struggling for what it was worth, trying to kick the webbing off of his leg with his other only for that to get stuck in the process.

Peter laughed at the confused man expression when he realized he’d just made it worse, jumping up onto the wall, Peter spanned himself across the ceiling and withe strength that beguiled his slim frame pulled the cursing man up onto the ceiling. Spinning a web around him and thus anchoring him upside down attached to the ceiling.

“Now,” Peter concluded after he made sure the webs were going to keep the man in place. “You’re going to sit there and think about how wrong it was to raise a hand to that pretty lady and when she feels like it, she’s going to call the cops and they’ll come and get you.” Peter scaled the walls ignoring the spat curses that followed his departure. Peter smiled at the woman though he knew it didn’t come across with his mask, he held out a hand to the stunned woman. She took it tentatively and was pulled to her feet by the teen, Peter nodded. “You alright?” She nodded. “Sorry about that, I normally don’t web people to a ceiling but he’s kinda a jerk.” 

The woman smiled. “Thank you.”

Peter rubbed the back of his head, blushing a bit at how sincere the woman was. “So, look, you’ve got a good two hours on him, I’ll send a message to the cops just to make sure you don’t change your mind which you shouldn’t but ya know...There’s like statistics and stuff, so you just sit tight and they’ll come to get the guy or you can call and they’ll come to get him now.”

“Two hours?” She said.

“Well um, yeah, but I’ll make sure they’re here before then.” Peter glanced up at the ceiling. “Falling from the ceiling would probably hurt and I know he probably deserves it, but that’s not my job.” Peter looked back down at the woman. “Take care of yourself alright? Don’t be letting some creep like him beat on you.”

“Thank you.” She stated yet again.

“You’re welcome.” Peter ran for the window, climbing out of it and prepared to scale the building only to pause when he heard the woman shout back.

“Serves you right you prick!” There was a thud and a groan. “Yeah how do you like it, I’m gonna jab you with this broom until the cops come!” She promised.

Peter snickered even as he climbed up the wall. “Karen?”

“I’ve already sent a report to the local police, they will be dispatching someone in approximately ten minutes.”

“Shame, I think she could use the time to teach him a lesson, but at least the cops can handle him.”

Climbing to the top of the building, Peter took in a fresh breath of air, the night was slowly being overtaken by a twilight of colors. The sun threatening to rise over the city, knowing that there was a chance the Avengers might come looking for him again Peter called out.

“Come on Karen, let's see if we can’t do a bit more good before I have to call it in.”

“Alright Peter, there is a car speeding down Easemont, they are heading towards the highway.”

Peter grinned. “Let’s go!” Peter swung from the roof, making a beeline for the highway.

 


	9. Spider in a haystack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers continue their search for Peter, finding new clues about the teen and what he's been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is a change of pace, I update every Sunday...But here's the thing. Today's my birthday and I felt that it would be kinda cool to give you all a present to celebrate it with me XD.

Steve yawned, about to rise from his bed to start his day only to be jarred from his own inner musings. Jumping a bit when the door to his bedroom came open without anyone knocking, he chuckled when he saw it was Bucky. The man didn’t say a word as he came forward and collapsed on the other side of the bed, twisting over Steve muttered.

“I hope you weren’t out all night painting the town red.”

The man snorted. “No.”

“Were you looking for the kid?” Steve couldn’t be sure but he knew how short-sighted the man could be when he had a mission. The fact that he didn’t get a response had the first Avenger nodding. “Get some rest, we’ll take it from here.” He patted the man’s shoulder even as he went to rise. Steve paused when a cold hand grabbed his arm, he looked to the cool metal following towards the tired face of his friend. 

Steve smiled. “What’s up?”

Bucky sighed as he allowed his hand to fall back to the covers now that he had the man's attention, closing his eyes. “Found flowers.”

“Huh?” Steve wasn’t sure what his friend was talking about. “You found flowers? New York might not be the greenest place in the world Buck, but that’s not so far fetched.”

Bucky opened his eyes enough to glare. “He went to her grave.”

“Oh.” Steve looked away. “I-I hadn’t thought to look there.”

Bucky sighed. “Not like he was there, just saw proof that he was.”

Steve gave a nod. “Good. Thanks, I’ll let the others know. Get some rest.” Steve rose from the bed, going to his closet for a change of clothes and heading for the shower. 

All of them had been running on fumes and despite hating the need for it Steve had to admit that he felt better for having slept last night. His shower was short, he was never one for lounging in the things, and soon enough he was dressed and quietly making his way out of his own room. Doing his best not to disturb Bucky who was obviously out cold, a wry grin broke his face at how tired his friend was. Closing the door behind him, Steve twisted about and headed for the kitchen. He wanted to get something to eat, make a plan with the others and check on Tony. Once those things were done, he was going to go find Peter.

Entering the kitchen found he wasn’t the first, Natasha was. She raised her coffee cup to him, Steve nodded as he moved to get his own. 

“How’d you sleep?” He asked.

Natasha sighed. “Alright, I stayed with Pepper she kept wanting to get up to check on Tony.”

Steve frowned. “How is he?”

“Same,” Natasha replied cooly. “No dramatic improvement, but he’s stable so he’s not going backward.”

“Good.”

The pair fell into a short silence as Steve went about pouring himself some cereal, it wasn’t the most nutritious thing to eat but it did in a pinch. He had just sat down opposite of her when Friday startled them.

“Agent Romanoff I believe I have found something that fits your query.”

Natasha sighed. “Alright, what’d you find?”

“Query?” Steve muttered, only to glare when Natasha waved a hand at him. They both turned when Friday turned on the nearby screen. Showing a news report, the pair sat up straighter when they took notice of what had garnered the AI’s attention.

“Turn it up.” Steve barked. All at once the reporter who was talking was heard.

“This is Penny Loren with TNYN news network, I come to you today at the scene of an apparent jewel heist. The members were apprehended only minutes after the security alarms went off and no items were taken.” She moved aside, waving a hand to show a dented vehicle. “It would seem that Spider-man is at his work again, the culprit of the would-be jewel napping was found encased in the car, unable to get out.” The tilt in the woman's smile was clear that she was amused by that. “Another man was found inside glued to a wall and besides a small amount of property damage everything here has turned out far better than it might have if our friendly neighborhood Spider-man hadn’t been on site.”

Natasha sighed even as she muttered to Friday. “Shut it off.”

The screen went dark as the two Avengers looked at each other. “So he’s out.”

Natasha nodded. “I told you he wouldn’t wait.” Looking towards the nearby clock she couldn’t help but mention. “It’s only 7am, the suns barely up which-”

“Which means he went out after curfew.” Steve surmised with a saddened tone as he stirred his cereal, it was clear that Peter wasn’t going to listen.

“We’ll find him, I’m going to head out after I make sure that Sam or Rhodey stick with Pepper.” The spy announced. “Me and Clint are going to check out a few places that we think might fit the kid's bill.”

“He went to see May.” Steve wasn’t sure why he suddenly blurted that out of all things, but it was the only thing he really had to contribute.

“What?”

Steve nodded. “Bucky came in about a half an hour ago, dead tired but he said he found proof of the kid going to see his aunt’s grave. Webs and flowers.” He met the woman's gaze perceptively.

“Right.” She sighed. “I’ll see if we can’t put up a camera or something in case he goes back there.”

“Good idea.”

The two sat in silence, Steve eating soggy cereal and Natasha nursing a cup of coffee that was going on the cold side. Neither bothered to look up when someone entered, well aware that people were going to start to rouse. 

Their gazes only being brought to the newcomer when Bruce slit into a seat next to Steve, the man was taking a large swig of piping hot coffee making both Steve and Natasha wince. Nobody could understand how the man could stand that, but Bruce stood by the fact that he liked it. Setting his cup down the scientist looked about as lively as any.

“Kids out doing his tricks,” Natasha informed the man.

Bruce snorted in mirth. “I knew that.” That had Steve and Natasha give the man curious looks. “I had Friday tell me if anything changes in his vitals remember?”

“Is he okay?”

Bruce snorted. “He was doing one hell of a workout, but he didn’t seem to get hurt. There was a brief moment of some kind of impact on his suit but it didn’t do him any real damage. My bet is that he had a bruise because it didn’t keep the suit lit up and it didn’t slow the kid down.”

“I don’t think much would right now.” Steve sighed as he pushed the mush that had at one time been his breakfast.

Bruce looked from Steve to Natasha, a frown marring his face. “What? Did you find something out?”

“News is reporting the work of Spider-man.” Natasha held up her coffee cup in a toast before taking a sip. She set it back down on the table, giving a shake of her head. “He went out  at night.”

Bruce sighed. “Yeah, I guess it was a bit naive of me to think that the workout wasn’t from him just taking a stroll around the block.” The others chuckled. “He’s okay though guys, he’s doing okay.”

That didn’t comfort them as much as they were sure Bruce hoped it would. It was hard to feel good about something like that when you felt that it shouldn’t have even been an option, to begin with. The kid should have been safe back at the compound with them, no fear of him getting into any trouble. That wasn’t the case though, Peter was out in the city somewhere doing things on his own.

Slowly bit by bit the compound became more awake, more members slowly filtered in and the noise that accompanied people getting food for themselves was dispersed by conversation. Pepper came in an hour after everyone else, she barely choked down a cup of coffee before heading towards the medical bay. They all watched her go, Natasha waited until she was out of sight before mentioning.

“Sam, Rhodey, one of you needs to stay behind and help Pepper in any way you can.” She knew it was a hard job, there wasn’t much any of them could do.

“Sure.” Rhodey nodded. “I’ll keep her company, just keep me posted on the kid.”

The group nodded and after grabbing a bagel and a fresh cup of coffee, the man walked down towards the medical bay. Intent to be right outside the door whenever Pepper was finally forced out of Tony’s room. 

With one thing done, Steve and Natasha broke things down for the others.

“He went out last night, the news is all over it.”

Steve nodded. “Bucky found proof that he went to his aunt’s grave.”

The group stared back at the present leaders, Natasha was the one to direct. “We’re going to split off into teams, try and find him as groups rather than one on one.”

Steve nodded as he continued where she left off. “There’s a chance however small that he might put up a bit of fight and we don’t need anyone getting hurt. We just need to talk to him, try to figure this all out.” 

Clint was the one to bring up some information that he knew might make things a bit more difficult. “Some of the others took off late last night, I got up and crossed paths with them.”

“What do you mean?” Steve scowled. Now wasn’t the time for people to be splitting apart.

Clint shrugged. “Wanda said that she needed to go and find something, I don’t know what or where...She had an odd look about her honestly, I think it might be finally hitting her that Vision's gone. She just wished us luck in finding Peter and said she hoped that Tony would recover.”

The others sighed, Wanda had never been a team player unless she was really needed, she'd been closest to Vision and with him gone it wasn't all that surprising that she wandered off. Steve couldn’t help but feel that she was more akin to someone like Bucky, but none of that mattered if she was out of the picture.

“Ant-man had to take off, family.” Clint’s voice tightened at that, they all knew the man wanted to get home but that he wasn’t going to leave them until it was clear that things were settled.

“Thor sent a message through Friday.” Bruce chimed in. “It came to my terminal late last night, he needed to get back to his people and was helping those people from space get situated with some gear but said he can come at any time if we need him.”

They all knew that the god of thunder still had a lot to sort out with himself, none were surprised to hear that he had bowed out gracefully. 

“Dr. Stranges still in the medbay with Tony and the Wakandan’s have been teleporting in and out with his help,” Bruce informed everyone. “Last check Tony was stable.”

Natasha nodded. “Same report I got.”

“Alright people, let’s head out we got a lot of ground to cover.”

The group rose from the table, each heading towards their respective means of transportation. 

“Think he’ll still be out and about?” Clint questioned Sam.

“Don’t know, he might have gone back to sleep since he was up all last night.”

Clint gave a nod. “Either way he’s not going to be easy to spot.”

That had the pilot nodding his head. “Yeah, kid’s probably going to duck under a roof if he spots one of us.”

Clint chuckled. “He’ll try.” The man had already snatched up his quiver and bow he reached back to pull out a single arrow and showed it, to Sam it looked like some kind of flash bomb.

“What’s that for?”

“Tracker gel, fluorescent,” Clint smirked. “He can’t wash this stuff off fast enough.”

Sam smirked. “Let’s go find you a target then.”

 

**********

 

Steve and Natasha walked down the hallway, prepared to take off on bikes, heading into the garage the spy concluded.

“We’ll find him Steve.”

“I know.” The man swung his leg over his bike. “I just wish I knew that we’d find him today.” He met Natasha’s gaze. “Peppers already out of her mind with worry about Tony and now she’s worried about Peter.”

“She’s got a lot on her mind, but we can do this for her. We’ll bring Peter back.” She turned on the bike, lowering the face shield of her helmet. “Come on, we got a lot of ground to cover. She tapped a button on the side of her helmet and it lit up.

“Friday, give us a route to all the places the news has covered about Spider-man this morning.”

“Routing...”

“What are you doing?” Steve called even as he synced up his own helmet.

“We might be able to find some kind of pattern or get a clue as to what neighborhood he’s sticking to.”

Steve nodded just as Friday chimed in. “Route calculated.”

“Let’s go.”

 

*********

 

Peter sunk back into his hammock, his mask half off as he chewed on some jerky, he’d stopped my a 7-11 on his way back to the warehouse and picked up a few things. He’d need to figure out a better food supply and work out clothes so he wasn’t running around as Spider-man all the time. Not to mention he needed to find a job, there was a lot to do. Sighing as he lay back munching away on his treat the teen asked around the jerky.

“Hay Karr-en?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Wa-sh Was-the ti-m”

“The time is currently 10:03 am.”

Peter smirked, he’d done a fair amount of crime-fighting before scouting the city out a bit, refamiliarizing himself. After the short trip to the mini-mart, he was prepared to lay back for a while. Peter wanted to go back out, continue fighting the good fight but he was cautious. What if the Avengers were looking for him? What would he have to do to getaway? He didn’t want to fight anyone, but Peter wasn’t even sure if they were going to fight him in order to get him back to the compound.

“Hey, Karen?” He asked after having swallowed his last bite of jerky.

“Yes, Peter?”

“Is there any news on the Avengers?” Peter didn't think it would be all that bad to check up on that, far better than worrying about it that was for sure.

The AI was silent a moment. “The only news available at this time is the recording of Captain Rodgers address and various news outlets assumptions on what is going on. Is there something you’re looking for?”

Peter bit his lip. “Umm...Is there any footage of them around New York? Like, are they around here or...Searching for me?”

“I’ll look.”

Peter hummed, swinging himself idly in the hammock as he waited for Karen to get back to him. Peter hoped that they might have already moved on, figured that they could leave him to himself but another part of Peter knew they were too stubborn to do that. They probably felt some need to do what Mr. Stark would have...Peter frowned, he didn’t want to be some charity case. 

Peter didn’t want the Avengers stepping up to ‘take care of him’ simply because Mr. Stark had been looking in on him from time to time. Okay, a lot of the time, but that wasn’t the point, the point was that just because Mr. Stark...Was gone, didn’t mean that the Avengers had to take him in. May and Ben hadn’t asked for a kid and they'd taken him, May hadn't asked to take care of him when uncle Ben died but she did it anyway and Mr. Stark hadn’t asked for a Spider-man, but he’d taken Peter under his wing just like Ben, like May...Peter didn’t want that to be what happened with the Avengers too. 

“I have not located any data on the Avengers whereabouts, would you like me to continue searching?”

“Hmm? No, so long as they aren’t here, I’ll be okay.” Peter murmured to himself.

“Peter, I’m worried about you.”

Peter smirked, it was kinda sweet and also funny to know that an AI felt things towards him. “I’m okay.”

“You shouldn’t be alone.”

“But I’m not.” The teenager reasoned. “I’m with you.” Peter knew that wasn’t really a good alternative to being alone, but he figured it might work on the AI.

“I would prefer if you found someone to talk to.” The AI settled. “But I am glad to be of assistance.”

Peter nodded, he supposed that Karen wasn’t totally wrong, besides bad guys and a few cafe clerks he hadn’t really talked to people. Feeling that there was a way to placate Karen and maybe lift his own mood a bit, Peter called out. “Karen...Can you call Ned?”

“Certainly.” The AI’s voice sounded chipper and that had Peter chuckling. Peter heard the line connecting right before his best friends voice filtered through.

“Hello?”

“Ned, its-”

“PETER!”

Peter laughed even as he winced at the joyous cry of his best friend. “Hey, Ned.”

“Dude! Dude!” The teen cried. “I saw the car on the news, that was awesome!”

Peter laughed. “Yeah, that was pretty cool.”

“I mean, dude he was just trapped in there like some kinda spider human gerbil ball.”

Peter laughed as he swayed in the hammock. “He wasn’t really happy about it.”

Ned snorted. “He was robbing a jewelry store.”

“I know.” Peter hummed. “I always wonder why they try to run...I mean, wouldn’t it be obvious? Like, hello, this isn’t the first time that I’ve webbed someone.”

Ned was chuckling. “Dude, if that was the case then why would Flash always get detention when he pulls shit right behind the teachers back and gets caught?”

Peter nodded despite his friend being unable to see him. “Yeah...Guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Ned stated confidently. “Oh...By the way, my mom nearly fainted because of you.”

“What?”

Ned was raving not a moment later. “So she’s like freaking out, calling my name and all that and I’m like, okay so she’s excited I’m back.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And then I open my door and guess what?!”

“What?” Peter smiled.

“Freakin Captain America is in my house! My house dude! And he wasn’t alone this really rad dude, the one with the arm that you told me about, he was here too.”

Peter’s earlier mirth fell away. “Oh...They came to see you?”

“Yes and god it was amazing, my mom was like literally stammering and blushing it was so sickling gross that I had a hard time not puking.”

Peter snorted. “Yeah right.” Peter licked his lips before asking. “Hey, Ned?”

“Yeah?”

“What did they really want?”

“Oh...Yeah, they were asking about you but I told them I had no idea where you were cause ya know I didn’t and I wouldn’t have told them if I knew man, I promise.”

Peter smiled, he wasn’t so sure about that, mostly because Ned had a major fanboy crush on the Avengers but the notion was nice. “Yeah...Thanks, buddy.

“SO...Anyway, we talked a bit, and Captain America gave me that dad frowny face when he was disappointed in me and I like was seconds away from balling man. How can you stand the sight of him?”

Peter laughed. “What’d you do to earn that look?”

“I hacked your suit dude, they were not happy.”

Peter winced. “Yeah, I bet they weren’t. Sorry about that Ned, but I’m really grateful that you did.”

Ned chuckled. “Hey, no worries man, I got to meet Captain America!”

Peter rolled his eyes, of course, his best friend would only find the good in the situation of being interrogated by the Avengers. “Did he say anything else?”

“Nah...Oh, he did leave a phone number. Wanted me to call them if I found out where you are so like totally don’t say anything. You know I will crack under the pressure if they send someone cool... I mean I’d try dude, for you, I would but...”

Peter snickered. “I know man, don’t worry I’m not going to tell you where I am. I wouldn’t put you in that kind of situation.”

“So...Are you okay? I mean I totally get that you’re not actually...Okay, but you are right? Cause like me and mom would totally come to get you.”

Peter smiled, he really loved Ned. “I’m okay.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yep. I found this really great cafe man, like breakfast burrito from heaven.”

“Seriously?! Dude where?”

Peter laughed at the sudden jealousy plaguing his best friends voice. “It’s open really late too which was great since ya know I got hungry.”

Ned chuckled. “Well yeah, you webbed a bad guy into his getaway car...So what’s it like? Do they have bacon?”

“Ooh, the burrito was stuffed with cheese man, like so much cheese.” Peter trailed on, describing the delicacy that was the burrito. Taunting Ned with it and the other things he’d gotten around town.

“Dude, no fair. Spread the love man, where is it?”

Truth be told it wasn’t exactly far from where he was, but Peter didn’t think anything of it. I mean a cafe didn’t lead someone to a pillow warehouse so it was easy enough for him to say. “So it’s on this little corner of 4th and Hilson.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep, great place would totally eat a burrito from there again...Might go tonight.”

“Tonight? Wait, are you going out again tonight?”

“Yep.” Peter chirped. “I mean, I’d go out right now but I’m a little nervous that the Avengers might still be hanging around ya know?

“Yeah...Why is that? I mean Captain America was saying that they wanted to talk to you and all, but when I told them you didn’t want to they didn’t really seem to hear me.”

Peter snorted. “It’s because of Mr. Stark.” Peter had a hard time choking out the man’s name, but he managed. “They probably want to take care of me out of some sort of pity from Mr. Stark working with me.”

Ned was quite a moment before the hesitant voice of the teen asked. “Is...Is he okay?”

Peter was silent. “I-I don’t know...I haven’t checked.” Peter was quiet before managing to murmur. “I don’t want to check.”

“Yeah,” Ned replied softly. “I get you man. Don’t worry about it alright? I mean they can’t just keep canvasing New York, can they? They gotta like go do Avengery things.”

Peter chuckled. “Yeah...Avengery things.”

“Dude do not mock me, it’s a thing and you know it.”

Peter swayed in the hammock a bright grin on his face. “Totally a thing.”

 

*******

 

Sam hummed as he surveyed the area, there was no sign of Peter. “I got nothing.”

“Me either. Found some traces of web, but that leads nowhere.”

Sighing Sam flew to a nearby roof, landing with only a small hitch. “Alright, so we can narrow down the search area.”

“By one block.” Clint sassed.

“Bite me, it’s a start.”

Clint chuckled. “Yeah only how many blocks to go?”

“I’d rather not think about it.” The man muttered into the comm even as he looked down below at the city that was now bustling. “We keep this up and the news is going to break wind of us searching high and low in New York City.”

“Yeah...Don’t think Nat or Steve have much of a plan for that one.”

“You can’t really blame them though, the kids sharp.”

Clint hummed as the sound of shifting stone came across the comms, the archer moving from his perch. “I’d say too sharp.”

“Well, he does go to some genius high school right?”

Clint chuckled “He did, before the...Before. Don’t know what’s going to happen to the school system now that an entire age group is suddenly back.”

“Yeah, that’s going to be fun to sort out...How’s-How’s your family?”

Clint gave a sigh. “They miss me, want me to come home...After everything, they’re pretty shaken up.”

“Can’t blame them,” Sam muttered before pushing off the roof to continue his search, he stayed relatively low in the city far enough that his shadow was barely cast on the roofs but low enough to see the crowds wandering far below him. “You going to head home?”

Clint sighed. “I-I need to...Soon.”

“Why not just head back now? No one’s stopping you man.”

“I can’t leave when things are like this.” The archer said in a clipped tone. “Tony isn’t even conscious and now his kid is missing.”

Sam snorted. “Not his kid, but yeah Peter’s awol.”

“Might as well be, Tony’s the one who gave the kid an in.” Clint climbed around a roof, searching for a new perch to use to scour the city. “Kid is a natural.”

“Well probably helps that he climb up walls.”

Clint laughed. “Yeah, lord knows that would be a handy trick to have.” The archer gazed around his part of the city. “Can’t count how many times that might have saved me a few stitches or worse.”

“Yeah,” Sam replied softly. “Man there’s a shit ton of people in this town.”

Clint snorted. “Really?”

“Hey, we are looking for one kid in a  haystack of people.”

“Our needle is wearing a spider suit.” Clint deadpanned.

“Thanks.” Sam retorted coldly. “That helps a lot.”

 

*********

 

Natasha slowed her bike, staring through her visor at the scene before her. Steve pulled up alongside her. They shared a look, both hopping from the bikes and removing helmets before approaching the cops. The men immediately took notice of the approaching Avengers, a man running over to the crime scene tape.

“Mr. Capta-”

Steve smirked. “Hello, Officers is... That by chance Spider-man’s doing?” He already knew the answer, but it would help to break the ice when the officer appeared to be so flustered. The man twisted about sharply to look back at the webbing. “Uh yes, yes it is.”

“Mind if we take a look?” Natasha threw out even though she was already ducking under the tape.

“Uh no...Go right ahead.” He sounded confused as to why they wished to do so but didn’t say a word aloud about it.

Steve followed, catching up with Natasha just as she came to stand before the vehicle. It was upside down, a large spiral of webbing held the front end up towards the light post where the webbing was attached.

“Alright. So he stopped the vehicle and anchored it up?” Steve frowned.

“Weird,” Natasha muttered. “Why not just yank the suckers out and be done with it?”

They peered around, circling the entire vehicle until they came back to where they’d began. Both of their gazes going up to the webbing which they could tell had started to degrade.

“Two hours,” Natasha muttered, giving Steve a clear look. “He’s out an about.”

“Or was recently.”

“Umm. Sir?”

Steve twisted, the officer was smiling as he came forward. “I uh, wasn’t sure if you’d want to know what happened or not.”

“Sure, give me the rundown.”

The officer smiled, clearing his throat a bit before stating. “We got a call, dispatch sent us and EMT’s to this location. We found the erm...Vehicle like that.” He waved a hand. “There was a man who was tied up over there.” He gestured towards a nearby tree, the superhero could see the webbing and made to go towards the tree when the officer's words gave him pause.

“He was easy enough to get loose and the survivors gave us all the details we needed.”

Natasha turned. “Survivors?”

The officer nodded, pointing back to the vehicle. “Kidnapping, some sort of human trafficking ring, there were two girls. Spider-man tied up the perp and made sure they were safe, he left the car that way because there were some drug paraphernalia and other evidence that the girls said he didn’t want to be disturbed.”

Natasha sent a look towards Steve, a sharper one that had the man sighing towards the officer. “Thank you, I’m glad that the girls are safe now. If you’ll excuse us.” As he pulled Natasha back towards the crime scene tape, they were called to a stop.

“If you’re looking for Spider-man...You might try the tower.”

They looked to see Steinway tower, Natasha glanced back at the cop a frown marring her face. “Why there?”

The cop smirked. “Cause he tends to sit there from time to time, our traffic cam gets him, we got quite a collection of him giving us peace signs.”

Natasha snorted figures. “Thanks.” She pulled Steve along, waiting until they were clear of the cops to mutter. “We should have just put out a story on the news, residents would find him faster than us.”

Steve chuckled. “No need to spark that kind of mob mentality, besides it’s not really our fault for not knowing the kid's hangouts. At least we found one.”

She huffed. “He’s giving peace signs to traffic cams.”

Steve shrugged. “Better than revealing who he is by mistake, at least he knows they’re there.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, pulling on her helmet. “Come on, we need to tell the others. Clint is perfect for scoping out that tower.”

Steve grinned. “My thoughts exactly.”

 

**********

 

Peter kicked his foot against the wall making his hammock rock more forcefully than before, he’d been forced to re-make the hammock when some of the advanced webbing began to disintegrate. It’d lasted far longer than his usual web fluid which was nice but it also tended to leave a bigger mess. Not for the first time was Peter glad that he could easily traverse the stuff so long as he didn’t get it wrapped around him. Now, settled into his new hammock the teen was talking things through with his AI.

“So Karen...What’s going out in the city? Anything interesting...Or something needing Spider-man?”

“Let me check.” The AI replied.

A minute ticked by before the AI responded. “There is a car pile-up on the highway local responders are on scene and there appear to be no fatalities.”

“That’s good.” Peter nodded.

“Yes, there is a disturbance at 4th and Hilson.”

Peter perked up immediately, sitting upright in his hammock. “Where?”

“Locating...It appears that there is some form of argument happening between patrons of a local establishment.” 

Peter grimaced already having a hunch based on the street. “ Karen, is it at the burrito place?”

“Yes.”

“Damn it.” Peter rolled out of his hammock, running towards the nearest exit which happened to be the loading door. Despite not wanting to leave things open, Peter was in a hurry so the door would just have to stay open until he returned. The teen was sure that nothing would happen since he was the first person to occupy the place in five years. Peter swung swiftly through the air, searching for the best place to use to catapult himself faster towards his destination.

“Karen, tell me what’s happening?”

“An assailant is brandishing a weapon at a young woman, a group has begun to form and it appears that the man is not alone. Staff seem to be trying to intervene but are having little luck. authorities have been called, but there is a delay due to a traffic accident.”

Peter snorted. “Well, they’re about to get some backup from me.” Rounding a corner, Peter swung high up over a rooftop before shooting a web to the left and using the downward momentum to swing through an alleyway and straight towards the noise that his ears were now registering as the shouting of the fight up ahead. Grinning beneath his mask, Peter sucked in a breath as he flew straight forward, feet pointed out as he plowed into one of the shouting men holding a weapon up. Peter laughed as he used the momentum from nailing the guy to the ground to summersault backward to land on a nearby wall.

“That looks like it’s gonna leave a mark.”

The crowd had shifted, many staring wide-eyed as Spider-man pointed a finger at the knife-wielding man. “Put it down dude, we both know this isn’t going any further.”

The man glared, brandishing the knife at the superhero. “Fuck it is! That tramp owes me money.”

Peter glanced towards the girl who was being wrapped up in supportive arms of her co-workers. He recognized her, shaking his head Peter looked back at the man. “Dude, I really don’t think that a nice girl like her is going to be messing around with your lame ass.”

“You cheeky fuck.” The man ran forward, intent on using his blade.

Peter sighed, shooting out a line of web while jumping over the man’s head. Wrapping webbing around people’s feet and watching them fall face-first into pavement had become a fun pastime of his since he’d gotten his powers. 

The crowd's reaction to the knife-wielding lunatic hitting the pavement had Peter smirking beneath his mask as he was safely perched on a neighboring wall. The groans of pain as the man’s face crunched down into the pavement had Peter smirking beneath his mask, idiot should have known better than to bring a knife to a web fight.

“Yeah, that sucks huh?” Peter tilted his head this way and that assured that the man was down for the count he leveled his gaze onto the two other men who had hung back but were obviously associated with the man.

“I’m only going to say this once guys, this is my neighborhood and these people are under my protection. Got it?”

The two men nodded frantically. “Good.” Peter smiled. “Now, your two friends are going to jail, does anyone have any objections about letting those two go?” He pointed towards the silent figures, he hadn't seen them doing anything but that didn't mean they hadn't. They looked nervous, rightfully so since their fate was up to the crowd. There were murmurings before the girl who had nearly been assaulted stepped out of her co-workers grasp.

The men flinched, knowing how this could end for them. “They didn’t do anything Spider-man.”

The men glanced back and forth before giving a nod of thanks. “We’ll go, man, no harm no foul.”

“Yeah, take Ricky, man.”

Peter grinned beneath his mask, loyalty at its finest. “Okay then, scram.”

The two men quickly high tailed it down the street, Peter watched them go before turning his attention towards the girl who was glaring down at the man who was cursing and attempting to free himself.

“Dude, you ain’t going anywhere. Do you know how hard it is to get that stuff off of things let alone people? Trust me, it’s not easy.” Peter climbed down the wall a bit, glancing towards the girl. “Sorry about this.” He waved to the webbing that was now attached to the wall of the cafe and the tree outside it.

The girl grinned back at the superhero who was apologizing for the webbing he’d used to protect her. “Want a burrito?”

Peter chuckled. “I’m about to leave a lot of webbing and two tied up goons on your front porch, sure you want to feed me?”

The group behind the girl all nodded along with her. Peter shrugged. “So what’s good today?”

The girl grinned. “Hot plate special coming right up.” She ran to join her co-workers before stopping to twist about. “To go.”

Peter laughed. “Thanks.” When the outside crowd began to disperse, Peter called to Karen. “Make sure the cops know what went on alright?”

“Sending details now.”

“Thanks, Karen.”

“You’re welcome Peter, you did a good job.”

The teen sighed, he thought so but it was nice to hear it from someone else. Hopping down from the wall, Peter walked towards the webbed man.

“I don’t know what your deal is man, but hassling cafe workers seems a bit of a waste of time if you asked me.”

The man growled. “Screw you.” Even as he continued to struggle.

Peter shrugged. “Hey, not like I can stop you from doing something stupid, I’ll just be there to stop you from accomplishing the something stupid.” Peter laughed. “Sit tight, the cops are one their way.” The teen glanced up when he heard someone come running up, the girl from the cafe. A paper bag in hand, Peter walked away from the webbed man, accepting it.

“How-”

She shook her head. “You saved us, saved me.” She stated kindly. “The least I can do is give you a hot meal for it.”

Peter sighed, he really didn’t like taking handouts. “Oh, and tomorrow we have a special if you’re interested.”

Peter chuckled. “I’ll try to remember that. Thanks.”

She nodded. “Thank you.” She looked down at the man a few feet away from them, her gaze going once more up to Spider-man. “Thank you.”

Peter nodded shooting off a line of web prepared to leave, he paused long enough to say. “Oh, and the webs should go away in about two hours...Just don’t try to get them wet otherwise they kinda turn into glue sludge things...Just don’t.”

She laughed. “Alright.”

Peter gave another nod and pulled himself up with the web, shooting another and swinging forward with it. It took a lot longer to swing back towards the pillow factory with only one hand, but he was getting better at it and Peter supposed it was good practice.

“Karen...We need to do more things like that.”

“Like what Peter?”

“Save burrito cafe workers...I want to find more places with food this amazing, that way I don’t have to go all over town for something.”

“I will try and find appropriate crimes to fit that-”

Peter laughed as he landed on a roof. “No, Karen.” He chuckled. “Don’t do that...I was joking.”

“Oh,” Karen stated in a surprised fashion. “Alright Peter, I won’t alter my search parameters.”

“Thanks...But if you do find some restaurants that have good reviews, let me know.”

“Alright Peter, I’ll do that.”

Peter shot out another web, continuing on the short journey back to his makeshift home.

 


	10. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers search continues, upon returning back to the compound something monumentous has happened while they were away. Peter continues to dodge the Avengers and suddenly finds himself in a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, first off thank you for the birthday wishes and I'm glad that you all enjoyed the bonus chapter this week. I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters of this story so I'm so glad to be able to post it today XD. Enjoy.

The group came together back at the compound, another day's search coming to an end. Again fruitless. When Steve and Natasha came through the elevator doors they were surprised to hear sobbing, Natasha looked to Steve with dread.

Steve shook his head. “No.” He ran up ahead, the spy hot on his heels. They came around into the room only to skid on the floor. Rhodey had Pepper leaning against him, she was crying. Rhodey looked up from where he was consoling Pepper to see the horrified looks on the two Avengers, he smiled wearily at them.

“Tony woke up.”

The breath left their lungs in a hurry.

“He did?”

Rhodey nodded. “Only for a minute, but yeah, he woke up. Strange did a whole battery of tests, Bruce went in to help. We’ve been out here since.”

Natasha smiled as she came forward to relieve Rhodey of Pepper, the woman twisted to cling to her.

“He’s awake.”

Pepper nodded. “H-He was so-so confused.”

“Hey. Shhh, he just woke up. Everythings fine.” 

Pepper continued to sob into the spies body, Rhodey sighed shaking his head as he got up and waved for Steve to follow him a ways off, Steve sent a knowing look to Natasha. He’d fill her in once things were calmer, coming to stand beside the fridge the first Avenger nodded.

“What’s the deal?”

Rhodey sighed. “Well, he woke up, which is good.”

“Yeah.”

“But...He was agitated.”

Steve snorted. “He just woke up Rhodey.”

The man sighed. “I know, but that’s not why he was agitated, not all of it at least. He was relieved to see Pepper, they held hands for a bit until Strange said that it was best not to chance things.”

“Right.” Steve nodded, glad that Pepper had a moment with the man before the doctor put up boundaries once more to protect Tony. “What else?”

Rhodey glanced back towards the sofa and Pepper, speaking even as he stared at her. “Tony thought it was all some sort of dream, he was...Freaking out because he thought this was some kind of fever dream from back then only the kid was still gone.” Rhodey met his gaze. “I guess he thought it was after he got back on the ship, from Titan, he freaked out at seeing Strange but otherwise seemed to disorientated to figure out what things had changed.”

Steve grimaced. “So he doesn’t know that-”

“That everything's fixed? No.” Rhodey said flatly. “They had to sedate him because he wasn’t listening, he was agitating his wounds trying to get up.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “He tried to get up?”

Rhodey sighed. “Operative word being try, I don’t think he was really aware of his wounds to tell you the truth. Doesn’t matter I suppose, Strange and Bruce knocked him out with some happy drugs.”

Steve snorted at the colonel's comment. “Yeah, bet he was really happy about that.”

“Sight happier than screaming for Peter.”

Steve swallowed. “He was screaming for him?”

“He wouldn’t listen when we tried to tell him that Peter was fine...He wanted to see him and when we couldn’t deliver-”

“He thought you were pacifying him.” Steve sighed.

“No luck on finding the kid?”

Steve shook his head. “We got a few leads that we’re hoping to use, kid saved quite a few people last night.”

Rhodey chuckled. “Great, but where is he?”

“I don’t know...Some of the webs that we saw, we just missed him Rhodey, just missed.”

Nodding along with the man’s frustrations Rhodey reached out to smack the man’s bicep. “Hey, we got all the incentive in the world to locate that little shit now.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah.

Both of their heads turned when Clint and Sam came walking in, dread in their eyes. “I’m going to go save them,” Steve smirked and gave a nod, letting Rhodey wander over to the two men to reassure them that nothing horrible had happened while they were gone.

Sighing Steve left the room to go and take off his gear, it was clear that they wouldn’t find Peter right then and there. Steve was already planning on going out when it got dark though, he might be able to find the kid then. Coming inside his room found that Bucky was gone, sighing the solider called out. “Friday, where is Bucky?”

“Seargent Barnes is currently located at 48th and Tillstrom.”

Steve shook his head. “Can you patch me through?”

“Of course.”

The sound of wind whipping past clued him in instantly as to what Bucky was doing. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

Sighing at the short clipped answer, Steve called out. “Tony woke up.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, freaked out when Peter wasn’t here, thought it was all some sort of fever dream.”

“What was?” Came the confused question.

“Everything being fixed, he thought it was all a dream and that Peter was still gone.”

“Ah. What’d he say when you told him?”

“I wasn’t here,” Steve replied. “Rhodey and Pepper were with him but he wouldn’t listen, Rhodey thinks its cause he couldn’t see Peter. Bruce and Dr. Strange had to sedate him.”

“Damn.” The soldier muttered. “Any luck on the kid?”

“No, got a few leads but frankly I’m not sure if they’ll get us any closer to the kid.”

There was a snort from the other side of the call. “Is the great Captain America giving up?”

Steve chuckled, hearing Bucky’s taunting made his heart swell. “No. No, he is not.”

There was a pause on the other side before Bucky questioned him. “Then what are you going to do?”

Steve sighed. “Eat something and then go rally the troops. Where are you headed?”

“Nowhere.”

Steve swallowed tensely as he dreaded the question and worse the answer. “Are you coming back?”

“Later.” Steve frowned, that wasn’t enough of a- “There are lights up ahead.”

“Huh?”

“Cops.” Bucky elaborated. “I’ll call you back.” The line went dead, leaving Steve sitting on the edge of his bed frowning. 

Steve wasn’t sure how long it might take for Bucky to sort out whatever was going on, but he hoped his friend called back soon. He didn’t like being left in the dark, less so when it concerned Bucky.

A small knock on his door had him looking up to see Natasha, she smiled. “What’s up?”

Shaking his head Steve muttered. “Bucky took off, he’s scouring the town again...I think.”

She snorted. “You think?”

Steve glowered. “He hung up cause something was going on in the road, he said cops were there.”

“Mmhmm.” Natasha crossed the room to sit on the bed beside him. “So Tony woke up.”

“Yeah.”

They sat there for all of a minute before Natasha continued. “We gotta find that kid.”

“Yeah.”

She leaned in, laying her head on Steve’s shoulder. “I think I’m ready to put out that newscast Steve.”

Steve chuckled at her sincerity. “We can’t do that to the kid.”

“Why not?” She pulled back with pain and irritation in her face. “Tony’s freaking out because he’s not here and god knows what that stupid kid is up to!”

Steve sighed, he allowed Natasha to have her moment, listening to her rant about how stupid Peter was being. He knew that Natasha didn’t truly feel that way about the kid, they didn’t know him well enough to feel such things, but it was frustrating to fail when someone you cared about was being affected. When she’d finally quieted, panting a bit but with no trace of tears to show any true emotion Steve wrapped an arm around her.

“We’re going to find him Nat.”

“Pepper is done in Steve, she needs Peter here, she needs him to calm Tony down.”

“I know.” Steve looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do. Ultimately they couldn’t do much of anything, not without finding the kid. “Friday?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers?”

Natasha shifted to look at him with a frown, but Steve ignored it as he called out. “Can you send a message to Karen for me?”

“Of course Captain Rogers.”

Steve took a shallow breath. “Tell Peter he did a good job with that car.” He sent a smile towards Natasha.

She sighed, falling back to lean against him as they both heard. 

“Message sent.”

“You really think this is going to work? We can’t even tell him Tony’s awake, he won’t listen-”

“We do what we can,” Steve assured her. “At least this way we’re talking to him.”

“A reply has been sent.”

“Yes, Friday, what is it?”

“Karen says that Peter said which car?”

That had Natasha huffing in mirth. “Nice job Rogers.”

Sighing the man called out. “Reply, both but the first was a bit overkill with the web.”

“Message sent.”

Natasha smirked, unable to stop herself from taunting the man. “You’re giving him advice on webs now? Can’t recall those being in your repertoire. ”

Steve shrugged jostling the woman in the process as he remarked. “Gotta do something to make the kid talk.”

“Sure...Great bonding moment.” She laughed.

Rolling his eyes he nudged her to make her stop, it didn’t work.

“A reply has been sent.

“Okay.”

“Karen says that Peter said things get sticky.”

Both adults chuckled at that, Natasha being the one to state. “He sounds like a kid playing with glue.”

“Almost the same thing, Friday tell Peter he did a good job, mess or no mess.”

“Message sent.”

“Stroking his ego huh?” Natasha smirked knowingly back at him.

Steve shrugged not afraid of stooping so low. “I’m hoping he might have picked that up from Tony.”

“They’re not actually related, Steve.” She deadpanned.

Steve thought about it a moment before settling with. “I don’t know, maybe it stuck regardless.”

Natasha smirked.

“A reply has been sent.”

“Go on.” Natasha chuckled, she wanted to hear this.

“Karen says that Peter said what do you really want?”

Natasha gave a bark of laughter, despite seeing what amounted to a pout on Steve’s face. “Kid’s calling your bluff cap.” The man glowered back at her, but Natasha didn’t take it to heart. “Send a message Friday, tell Peter we’re impressed but he does leave a mess behind.”

“Message sent.”

“Really? You think that’s going to get more of a reaction than mine?” Steve sounded annoyed. “It’s the same thing.”

Natasha shook her head. “You were stroking his ego and laying it on thick, I just said the same shit in one sentence. There’s a difference there Steve.”

“A reply has been sent.”

Natasha grinned back at him. “What’d he say Friday?”

“Karen says that Peter said you still didn’t answer my question.”

Steve chuckled, but Natasha didn’t seem put out at being disregarded for asking the same thing. “Tell him...” She mused, there was a lot they just couldn’t get through to the kid, Peter was making this far more difficult than it had to be. “Tell him that Pepper needs his help.”

“Message sent.”

“Nat!”

She shook her head. “We gotta start telling the kid the truth instead of trying to coax him out like a baby deer. That’s not working, we can’t say a lot but we can say enough...With any luck, it might just get him to come out of whatever hole he’s hiding in.”

Steve didn’t agree with that but didn’t find any pleasure when Friday replied.

“A reply has been sent.”

“Go ahead.”

“Karen says that Peter said I can’t help Mrs. Potts, there’s nothing she could need from me.”

Natasha furrowed her brows even as she said. “Send a message to Peter, say that Pepper does need something from him, but that I can’t say anything because he’s blocked all the important words.”

Steve stared back at her in awe, that was one direct way of addressing a teenager.

“Message has been sent.”

Natasha grinned in triumph. “That might finally get us somewhere.”

“Or he might lock us out entirely.” Steve groused as they waited eagerly for some kind of response.

Two minutes went by with nothing, Natasha sighed, uttering defeat. “Well, at least I tried.”

Steve gave a nod, he could see it for himself how defeated even Natasha was getting at this point. "Friday are you still able to communicate with Karen?”

“Yes.”

Nodding Steve nudged her. “He needs time to think things through Nat.”

“Well we’re running out of time to give him, it’s not like Bruce can just keep sedating Tony.”

“True.”

“A reply has been sent.”

Despite not needing to, both Avengers heads bolted up towards the ceiling. “What is it?”

“Karen says that Peter said tell Mrs. Potts I’m sorry, that I would help if I could, but she doesn’t need me.”

Natasha growled. “Damn kid...”

“Nat.” Steve rebuked her. “Send a reply Friday. Tell Peter that we know he’s scared, but there is something that Pepper needs that only he can do.”

“Message sent.”

They sat in silence, waiting for a reply, none came.

 

**********

 

Peter had returned to his little safe haven, collapsing into his hammock and munching on the dinner he’d just earned. He felt bad for not paying for things, but he was grateful for the food and happy to have helped. As he kicked his foot off the wall in gentle sways and chewed happily on his burrito Peter contemplated on what he was going to do now. Technically he could go back to patrolling, but he was worried about showing himself to much. The Avengers were sending messages and that was a clear indication that they weren’t giving up on their search for him.

“Hey, Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Can you...I don’t know, find...Proof of the Avengers being around town? Like can you hack a camera?”

“Of course Peter, I’ll look for any signs of the Avengers.”

Humming to himself as he chewed another savory bite of his burrito, Peter wondered what it must be like at the compound. Now that everyone was back it had to be packed full of superheroes, that had to be a sight to see. Any other time he would have been ecstatic to meet the Avengers but now, now it just felt hollow. Hell, he’d been talking to Captain America, granted it was through Karen but still...He’d talked to the man and like Ned, he would have freaked if he’d been in the right state of mind. Shame that he wasn’t, Peter blew out a long breath of air.

“I have found various camera footage of members of the Avengers around the city, would you like me to play the footage for you?”

Peter thought about it, did he really want to see them looking for him? Not really, Peter shook his head. “Can you...Tell me what they were doing?”

“It appears that Captain Rodgers and Agent Romanoff talked with the police at the cordoned-off scene where you saved two young girls.”

Peter smiled. “I hope they’re okay.”

“Police records state that they have been taken into protective custody and their families alerted.”

“Oh good!” Peter smiled. “That’s great, I’m happy they’ll get to go home...So, what did Captain America do?”

“Camera footage shows that he spoke with an officer at the scene.”

That wasn’t very informative, but Peter didn’t figure that Karen had much to go on. Shrugging it off Peter asked. “Anything else?”

“There is footage of Falcon and Hawkeye downtown, they appeared to be searching for you.”

“Yeah.” Peter scuffed his foot against the wall tiredly. “I figured as much.”

“Are you alright Peter?”

“Just annoyed...I guess, I mean I wish they’d just stop. It’s not like I’m an Avenger or anything.”

Karen’s calm and soothing voice came back with. “I’m sure they only want to help.”

Peter sighed. “Yeah...But it’s not like they can right? Aunt May...She’s dead and-” Peter couldn’t bring himself to talk about Mr. Stark. It hurt too much, shaking his head Peter rasped. “Is there anything going on in town that Spider-man might be needed for?”

“I’ll look, but I strongly advise you to rest, you’ve been exerting a lot of energy.”

Peter laughed. “I’m alright Karen.” The teenager waited to see what the AI might come up with, eager to go out and do something, anything to keep his mind off of what was going on.

There was a small noise through the mask, prompting Peter to ask. “Karen?”

“Sorry Peter, I was receiving a message from Friday.”

“A message?” Peter really didn’t want to ‘talk’ to anyone.

“Yes, it appears to be a message from Captain Rogers, would you like me to read it to you?”

Sighing, Peter stopped kicking the wall and let the hammock sway slowly. “Alright.”

“The message says to tell you that you did a good job with the car.”

Peter frowned. “What car?” Peter mused that he’d dealt with two cars that day, both very different scenarios. Sighing the teen muttered. “Send a message back, ask which car?”

“Message sent.”

Nodding to himself Peter thought back to what Karen had said about Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff going to the scene with the one car. That was probably what he meant, inwardly chastising himself Peter was surprised when Karen came back.

“A reply has been sent from Captain Rogers, he states both but the first was a bit overkill with the web.”

Peter laughed, so that was the car that Captain America was talking about. He admits that he got a little carried away, but he wanted to make sure the jewel thief didn’t get loose, plus it had been funny to do it. “Send a message back, tell him things get sticky.” He was rolling about in the hammock, snickering to himself. Not even a minute later he got a response.

“A reply has been sent, Captain Rogers states that you did a good job, mess or no mess.”

Peter’s chipper mood faltered a bit, he’d never thought that he might gain the approval of someone like Captain America. That a man so revered might notice the good deeds that he did, but he supposed that if someone like Mr. Stark could take notice of him...Then the others might too. Peter winced as he unwillingly thought about the man, shaking his head Peter called back. “Send a message, ask him what he really wants?”

“Message sent.”

Peter waited a furrowed brow looking up at the rafters far above him. He glared up at the dusty dark space as he waited to hear what the man had to say.

“A reply has been sent from Agent Romanoff, she states that they’re impressed but you do leave a mess behind.”

Peter frowned. “Agent Romanoff sent that?”

“Yes Peter, would you like to reply?”

Huffing, Peter countered. “Say you didn’t answer my question.”

“Message sent.”

Nodding to himself, proud that he had stuck to his guns rather than give in to the faulty praises Peter waited for a reply. Peter wasn’t prepared for the message that came back.

“A reply has been sent Agent Romanoff states that Pepper needs your help.”

Peter froze a dead stop in the hammock, raising himself up Peter wrapped his arms around his knees. “She said that?”

“Yes.”

Frowning as he stared down at his toes Peter muttered. “That’s not true though, the last thing Mrs. Potts needs is me.”

“Are you sure Peter? She might miss you.”

Peter scoffed at that. “She couldn’t miss me...I’m...I’m responsible, I’m the reason-” Peter buried his head into his knees. “I can’t. I can’t Karen, I can’t go back there and see her, see the look on her face.” Peter shook his head back and forth.

“Would you like me to send a message Peter?”

Peter sniffled, nodding his head. “Tell her...that I can’t help Mrs. Potts, there’s nothing she could need from me.”

“Message sent.” Not a moment later the AI replied. “I’m sure that’s not true Peter, you’re a valuable person, smart and strong.”

Peter gave a small choked off laugh. “Not strong enough, not fast enough...Not-Not smart enough.” Peter replied coolly. “If I was, then Mr. Stark...He-He wouldn’t be like he is...Dead...Dying.” Peter flinched even as he thought about it. 

“Peter, would you like me to check the health status of Mr. Stark?”

“NO! No, don’t do that.” Peter exclaimed in a hurry, the last thing he wanted was to hear Karen’s voice telling him what he already knew. Friday had told him the statistics, the chances of Mr. Stark healing. They weren’t good.

“A reply has been sent, Agent Romanoff states that Pepper does need something from you, but that she can’t say anything because you have blocked all the important words.”

Peter snorted. “No, I haven’t...The only stuff I blocked was about Mr. Stark.” Peter groused as he stared between his knees to his toes which he was crinkling. “She’s just saying that because she wants to get me to come back...To talk.” That was the one thing Peter refused to do, he didn’t want to talk anymore and he really didn’t want to see anyone.

“Tell her that I’m sorry...To tell Mrs. Potts that I’m sorry, I’d help if I could but she really doesn’t need me.”

“Message sent.”

Peter twisted about, sliding from the hammock. “Karen, give me somewhere to go.”

“Where would you like to go Peter?”

“I don’t care...Find someone who needs help.” He needed to distract himself. 

“A reply has been sent.” Peter cringed as he heard the woman’s message. “She stated to tell you that they know you’re scared but that there is something that Mrs. Potts needs that only you can do.”

Peter shook his head, making his way out of the warehouse. “Find something for me to do Karen.”

“Alright Peter, are you sure you don’t want to respond?”

“I’m sure.”

Peter swung himself up to the roof, sitting on the corner like a perch and waiting for Karen to find something for him to do. 

“I believe I have found a location that is in need of your help.”

Peter gave a lax smile. “Okay, give me a route.”

 

********

 

Bucky got off his bike, after having hung up on Steve the soldier wanted to make sure that he had a good reason to call his friend back. He knew that Steve was worried about him, but at the moment Bucky just wanted to do what he could to relieve some of the stress from his friend's shoulders. Cutting through the crowd was easy enough, there weren’t a lot of people around who had a metal arm and Steve’s little announcement meant that people were starting to recognize him. Thankfully none seemed to be of the mind to approach him, but it made getting through a crowd of people easier. Coming to stand in front of the scene, he saw a man that was in the process of being cut loose from a web that was wrapped around his body. Snorting at the sight of the downed man, Bucky walked over, ignoring the cop that attempted to stop him. The man froze before he could even finish his sentence of ‘you can’t com-’ Bucky stood above the cop and the downed man.

“When did you see Spider-man?”

The cop was frozen, in shock at the imposing figure looming over him and the perp he was arresting.

“I-I didn’t.” The cop rambled.

Buckys eyes narrowed at the cop. “Not you.” He pointed a metal finger at the perp. “You.”

The man snarled. “What do you care? Thought you all were buddy-buddy.”

Snorting Bucky crouched down. “When did you see Spider-man?”

The man glared back at him, obviously too stupid to realize he was in a precious situation. “Last Thursday at your momma's house.”

Bucky smirked, not even pulling a punch as he slammed his human hand into the man's face, after all, using the metal one wouldn't' gain him any answers if the guys head was caved in. The crack of the man’s nose was followed by shouting, not only of the whimpering perp but of the cop who was shaking his hands. 

“No. Sir, please, you can’t...You can’t do that.”

Bucky disregarded him as he'd already done it. “So, when did you see Spider-man?”

The man was whimpering as he attempted to cradle his bleeding nose while handcuffed. “I-I don’t know man...” He looked to the cop, pleading for the man to say something in his defense. The cop huffed, looking at Bucky cautiously.

“We got called about an hour ago, found this guy tied up and the group inside that were all strung up about Spider-man saving the girl.”

“Girl?” Bucky twisted about to see a young woman in the doorway of the cafe, she was watching everything with a critical eye. Bucky nodded, standing he walked away and towards the woman. Disregarding the cops quick shout of. ‘Don’t punch anyone!’

Coming to stand before the woman Bucky was impressed when she didn’t start stammering at the sight of him, instead, she raised a brow at him.

“What?”

“You met Spider-man?”

She huffed, a smile on her face. “Sure. He came and taught Ricky a lesson, saved me.”

Bucky nodded. “When did you see him? Do you know which direction he headed?”

The girl gave him a perceptive look. “Saw him about an hour ago, but you probably already knew that right?” She gestured towards the whimpering form of Ricky.

Bucky smirked. “A little.”

The girl chuckled. “Yeah, well can’t say I’m sorry for him.”

“Know which way he headed?”

The girl nodded, leaning forward to point down the street. “He came from that way, both times.”

“Both?”

She nodded. “He came in for a burrito.”

Bucky stared back at her blankly. “A burrito?”

Laughing at the confused look on the mans face the girl nodded. “We’re famous for them, I gave him one to say thanks.”

Okay, that...Made more sense he supposed. If the kid was hanging around a neighborhood he’d need food and seeing as he’d saved the girl he had to be keeping an eye on the place. Moving to leave, Bucky was halted by the girl calling out to him.

“He-He’s not in trouble is he?”

Bucky looked back at her a frown on his face, the girl for the first time seemed unsure. “I saw the news...He-He wasn’t really-He didn’t seem there, ya know? People talk and some of the other Avengers have been about right?”

Bucky gave a nod. “He’s not in trouble.”

She sighed in relief. “Oh, good.” She nodded, pointing once more. “Go towards the water tower, take a left.”

Bucky raised a brow at that, the more specific instructions appeared to only be granted to him now that he’d assured her that Peter wasn’t in danger. Shaking his head Bucky twisted about and made his way through the crowd and down the street. At least he had a direction to head in.

 

*******

 

Peter swung back onto a ledge, breathing hard. That last stint with the bank robbers had been tougher than it looked, confined spaces and webs were hard. He’d managed but boy did it make his spidey senses go nuts.

“Are you okay Peter? I’m detecting an increased level of adrenaline and a higher heart rate.”

Peter snorted. “I just stopped a bank robbery Karen.”

“I’m aware Peter, but your heart rate doesn’t appear to be lessening.”

Peter shrugged, it had been a bit of a trip back and he’d taken a few hits. He was tired, Peter brushed it all off as he replied. “I’m fine, just a bit tired now.”

“Alright, is there anything I can do to help?”

Peter shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. “No, I’m alright.” Looking out at the darkened city Peter asked. “Is there anything else out there that needs my attention?”

“Everything appears to be quiet now, I would advise you to get some rest.”

Peter chuckled. “What did I tell you about being a mother hen Karen?”

The AI seemed repentant as she stated. “Not too, I’m sorry Peter but I worry.”

“I know and I’m glad you do, just keep the nagging to a minimum yeah?”

“Alright.”

Peter gave a nod, taking a deep breath. “Good, well let’s call it a night then.” Twisting about the teen slung himself between the buildings, taking his time and leisurely enjoying the breeze as he swung through the air. Coming off the heavier traveled streets as he made his way back into the industrial area, Peter sighed upon seeing his warehouse. He was looking forward to catching some sleep, he planned on talking with Ned in the morning. Figuring out whatever he needed to do to get May’s things and...Sort out the documents, Peter wasn’t sure if he could do that on his own but Peter thought between him and Ned it should work out. Swinging himself up onto the fire escape of the pillow warehouse, Peter let himself in and slowly traversed the darkened space. Coming into the actual warehouse Peter headed towards his corner where the web hammock was in view.

“Man, Karen I think I pulled a muscle.” He rolled his shoulder, it was still aching a bit.

“I told you to be careful.”

Peter laughed at the slightly chiding tone of the AI. “I know you did, but it’s kinda hard to take that advice when someones swinging a crowbar at you.”

“Try to be more careful in the future.”

“Sure sure.” Peter chuckled as he walked over to the Hammock, prepared to climb into it and catch some sleep. He made it two steps before his spidey sense went off, Peter jumped up onto the nearby wall on instinct alone. Glaring through the dark as a figure came around a box.

“You’re hard to find Peter Parker.”

Peter’s eyes widened upon hearing his real name, his foggy brain finally caught up to who he was staring at. The dude with the metal arm, the one he’d fought in the airport, the man’s name eluded him but Peter couldn’t help but state.

“Dude, how did you find me?”

Bucky shrugged. “I’m good at finding things.”

Peter shifted on the wall, nervous about the man being here. He glanced about expecting someone else to appear. Bucky took note of the teen's nerves, not wanting to scare the kid off he revealed.

“It’s just us.”

Peter’s head came around to stare at the man. “Really?”

Bucky nodded. “Everyones back at the compound.”

“Oh,” Peter replied softly relaxing a bit now that he wasn’t threatened with facing the other Avengers, he supposed that made sense, it was really late. “T-Then why are you here?”

Bucky snorted at the dumb question. “Cause no one can find you.”

“You found me.” Peter pointed out as he pulled an arm away from the wall to point at the man.

“I’m good at that kind of thing.” Bucky elaborated before jerking his arm towards the loading dock door. “Let’s go.”

Peter shook his head without ever following the man’s directions. “I’m not going anywhere with you dude, I don’t even know you. I mean I know we met at the airport and all and like that metal arm is still a cool thing but I know better than to go with a stranger.”

Bucky stared back at the kid in befuddlement, did the kid just quote stranger danger to him? “I’m not a stranger.”

“No, you’re a dude with a metal arm who I distinctly remember fighting, that doesn’t mean I know you by the way. Just means I know how strong you are and that I really want to stay on this wall.”

Sighing Bucky muttered. “Just come on kid, Steve’s worried and that annoys me, so come on.”

“Wait... You mean Captain Rogers?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Yes. Steve, Captain Rogers, Captain America, kid I don’t care what name you use, he’s tired and so is everyone else. I’m getting cranky, let’s go.” His voice turned gruffer the longer he had to put up with the kid's refusals to come along quietly.

Peter watched the man warily, leaning back on his heels with his hands by his hips as he sat on the wall. “Umm...No.” Peter shook his head. “Look I’m sorry if Captain Rogers is tired and all, but I told them to stop...Well, I think I did.” Peter frowned before shaking his head, it didn’t much matter now. He was on his own and it should have been apparent by his refusal to come to talk to them. “They get the point, so they should stop looking and ya know to get some rest or something cause going without sleep is bad.”

Bucky glowered back at the rambling kid. “He’s tired cause you won’t talk to them.”

Peter shook his head quickly correcting the man. “We sent messages back and forth through Karen.” The boy tapped his mask. “But I don’t need to hear what they have to say about...I just don’t okay?”

Bucky frowned, having a hunch as to why the boy had cut himself off the way he did. “He’s alive.”

Peter twisted his head away, no longer keeping an eye on the man who was staring him down. “Would you just go away.” Even to Peter's ears, his voice sounded weak, fragile, and it made him angry with himself.

“No.”

Peter huffed, twisting about to glare at the imposing figure before climbing a bit. “Well, I don’t have to stay-”

“You’re running.”

Peter paused, his hand that had been reaching upwards to help him climb further up the wall paused just as his eyes met those of the man below him. “What?”

“You’re running, your scared.”

Peter glared. “I’m not running.” Peter grit out. “I’m patrolling the city like I’ve always done and the Avengers keep getting in my way beca-”

“Because you’re running away,” Bucky interjected. “Scared that Stark won’t make it, better to just run and leave all the heartache behind right?” Bucky continued. “Better to just forget and move on.”

Peter swallowed nervously, not giving a man an answer.

“Well, it doesn’t work.” Bucky shook his head before admitting to the teen. “I tried, done it so many times I can’t remember them all. You can’t run from this, it’ll just haunt you.”

Peter looked away, his fingers tapping anxiously on the wall. “You don’t know that.”

“I know enough.” Bucky snapped. “I ran when I thought it was better for me, or for Steve, and nothing good came of it. I regretted it, I still do. So climb off the damn wall so we can go before you regret this.”

Peter shook his head, no matter how startling the man’s words were, Peter had no intention of going back. He’d made his choice, he’d figure things out on his own and continue being Spider-man without the Avengers or Mr. Starks help.

Bucky glared up at the teen who was once more refusing, taking a step forward as if to reach for him. “Kid, let’s go.”

Peter shimmied up higher on the wall when the man took an imposing step closer, staring down at the man Peter couldn’t help but call down. “Umm...I don’t think you can climb walls, I mean I could be wrong and all but I’m pretty sure I’m the only one that does that.”

Bucky snorted before admitting. “I can’t climb walls.”

“See, there we go, so like doing the whole stalkery thing cause like dude it works and all, like totally scary would not want to meet you on the ground but...I’m up here on the wall and you’re all the way down there.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at the kid's nervous ramblings, pulling something from behind his back. He didn’t waste his breath asking the boy to reconsider, Bucky just threw the disc at the wall. The moment it connected arcs of electricity spiraled out, the kid yelped and fell straight to the ground. Bucky shook his head from where the masked teen was on climbing to his hands and knees, shaking his head in confusion.

“Ow...What the-” Peter looked up at the wall which was still sparking. “Dude, that is not cool.” Peter scrambled to his feet, twisting about only to find that the imposing man was now a hell of a lot closer. “Oh, crap.” Climbing on the wall behind him wasn’t an option, but that didn’t mean Peter couldn’t do anything. Shooting a line of web, Peter went to climb upwards only to find his ankle grabbed before he could escape. The metal hand around his ankle wasn’t letting go.

“Aww come on man, no fair.” Peter kicked out at the man, but when that didn’t work Peter shot a line of web at the man’s other hand which was grasping at him to help the bionic limb. The web stuck and with glee Peter yanked, sending the man spiraling to the side. Unfortunately for Peter, the man didn’t let go so the teen was unceremoniously yanked from his own webbing. In hindsight that wasn’t a great idea, but Peter at least accomplished what he’d set out to do. The grunting of the soldier was enough to have Peter looking up from where he’d been sprawled out on the floor after falling. The man’s hand had finally released him as the adult struggled with the hammock he’d been forced to land on. Peter jumped up and nodded as he stared down at the sprawled out figure.

“Let’s see you get outta that, that stuff lasts for hours, like hours-hours, don’t worry though it will dissolve...Eventually.” Peter crowed. “Nice talking to you and all...Whoever you are, but I gotta run.” Peter gave a wave only to turn and faceplant directly into the cement floor, groaning Peter looked down the length of himself to see what had caused his sudden meet with the floor, there was a circle of metal wrapped around his ankle, the same ankle the man had grabbed.

“What?” Twisting about as he sat up, Peter reached for it only to yelp when it shocked him. Glaring up at the man who was still trapped but now smirking back at him Peter huffed. “Not cool man. What is this thing?” Peter jabbed a finger at the device without touching it.

Bucky chuckled at the put-out expression being leveraged back at him by the masked teen. “You got your webs I got mine.” Bucky yanked on his metal hand a bit as far as the web would allow him to, the cable wrapped around the boy jangled.

Peter looked to where the line of cable leading up to the man’s metal arm only to scream. “OH MY GOD! Not cool!” Peter got to his feet, glaring back at the smirking man before glaring down at his ankle. There had to be a way to get rid of it. “Karen, how do I get rid of this thing?”

Bucky frowned, he wasn’t sure who Peter was talking to initially before the boy stated. “Come on, Karen you’re smart, you’re a computer, you can figure it out...Well, no...Okay, that sounds like a bad idea.”

Smirking as the kid talked to his suit, Bucky pulled ineffectively at the webbing. He had to admit the kid had spunk and this stuff whatever it was made of was tough. His attention was pulled back to the kid when he yelped, snorting when he saw the kid waving his fingers out from where he’d crouched down to start playing with the cable. “You ain’t getting out of that.”

Peter scowled up at the man. “Well, you’re not getting out of that.” The teen rounded in a childish manner as Peter pointed sharply to his web.

“Guess we’re stuck with each other then.” Bucky grinned as he reached for the earpiece in his ear, stretching his hand as far as he could in an effort to alert Steve of having found the kid. 

Peter took notice of the man’s movements and with wide eyes shot out a web that smacked into the side of the man's head and with a yank pulled the earpiece out and to him. 

Bucky grimaced as the web smacked into his face, pulling like a suction cup as the teen snapped it back and took with it his means of getting back up. Glaring at the teen who was now waving the stolen device like a prize, Bucky commented. “You web dissolves, you said so.”

Peter shrugged, waving his wrist. “I got more.”

Bucky jangled his wrist. “This isn’t dissolving kid.”

Peter looked at the cable connecting the two, huffing. “Karen anything?”

“I’m sorry Peter it appears that the cables are composed of an alloy with an electromagnetic current interspersed with an interior lining.”

“Soooo?”

“It will shock you.” The AI informed the teen. “I cannot find a means to remove it without issuing prolonged exposure to electric shocks which is not advisable.”

“But I heal.”

Bucky scowled as he heard the kid talking to the AI, he might not be able to hear what the AI was saying but he knew enough to get where the kid was going for. “Unless you’re willing to cut off your foot, you’re not going anywhere.”

Peter looked back at him from where he’d been staring off at a wall. “Does that mean I can have a shiny metal foot?” Peter jabbed.

Bucky snorted at the kids taunt. “Not as fun as you think kid.”

Peter shrugged, passively commenting. “Neither is hearing everything in a two miles radius.”

Bucky stared back at the kid in surprise, was that how sensitive the kid's ears were? “Seriously?”

Peter shrugged, technically it was more complicated than that but Peter wasn’t about to get into the specifics with this guy. So, instead, he chose to mutter. “Radioactive spiders man...They do not mess around, but hey it’s not all bad. I mean I tied you up.” Peter waved a hand up and down to show off the trapped man.

“You’re shackled to me.” Bucky deadpanned.

“For now.” 

Bucky chuckled at the kid's gall, he definitely had spunk, he could see what Steve said about the kid was true. After both of their encounters with the teen at the airport and the small bit of action he saw on the battlefield. 

Peter looked down away from the man who was effectively holding him, hostage, Peter knew that he could technically release the man from the webbing he’d pushed him into but Peter knew if he did that he’d get dragged back to the compound. Sighing, Peter reached out and poked at the cable, hissing when he got a nasty jolt for it. Waving out his hand a moment, Peter did it again, jerking his hand back. It might seem to anyone else that he was being stupid, but the fact was Peter was watching the readings on the HUD inside his mask. Getting another nasty zap for his troubles, Peter ignored the man who called out.

“Kid you’re gonna lose your fingerprints if you keep that up.”

Peter hummed, reading the readouts before calling out to Karen. “Karen is that the voltage?”

“Correct Peter, the current readout on the electricity being emitted by the device is 42 volts.”

Peter hummed, that was enough to kill someone if they held onto it, the brief little jolts it was giving him were painful no doubt, but they wouldn’t hurt anyone permanently. It was a warning, looking up at the man glaring down at him Peter muttered. “Just so you know, this sucks all around.”

The man smirked. “You could have come quietly.”

“Really couldn’t,” Peter replied in a huff right before he leaned over and yanked on the cable and received a nasty jolt, Peter grit his teeth as he continued to pull on the device through the pain.

Bucky’s eyes widened when the kid didn’t let go, didn’t stop despite obviously being shocked. “Kid stop!”

Peter shook his head even as he heard Karen blaring in his hear. “Peter I advise against this attempt of breaking the cable, the voltage you are enduring is increasing the longer you hold onto it, the metal is not under enough pressure to break.”

Peter grit out. “How long until it does?” He pulled harder still, knowing that with his strength he’d either break the shackle or the man’s metal arm. 

“I’m sorry Peter, but the current tensile strength of the metal is beyond your capabilities to break.”

Peter slumped, all at once giving up when Karen gave him the bad news. The pain radiating up his body from the nasty shocks of electricity was fading though they left phantom pains behind themselves. Panting as he leaned over his lap, Peter snorted when he heard the man chaining him mutter.

“You’re strong kid, but not that strong.”

“Yeah, wish you would have told me that earlier.” Peter sassed with a groan.

Bucky smirked. “Didn’t think you were stupid enough to try.”

Peter groaned, that was mean and low, and truthful but so not the point. “I’m going to stick you there for a week man.”

“Then we’ll be best friends for a while kid, you ain’t getting loose.”

Peter groaned. “Come on, where're the keys?” Peter looked up with a scowl.

Bucky shook his head. “No key.”

“Seriously? What is this some kind of mind magic thing? Cause that’s pretty low of you to not say you do magic, like really not fair. You should lead with that stuff, it’s important.”

Bucky sighed. “I can’t do magic.”

“Oh...Then why isn’t there a key?”

Bucky jerked his metal arm a bit, yanking on the kid at the same time. “My arm.”

Peter looked at the metallic arm, it was still super cool but he did his best not to be distracted by it. “Umm...Is it the key?”

“Sorta.”

Peter nodded. “So...Does it come off?” Peter looked up cautiously, the glare he got in return had Peter throwing his free hand up in the air. “Come on man, I don’t know how that works, it looks like it could come off.”

Bucky didn’t comment on the fact that it could, there was no point in opening that can of worms. Instead, the winter soldier chose to state. “Get me outta this web so we can go.”

Peter shook his head. “No. You can’t make me go back, there’s no reason to go back.”

Shaking his head at the stubborn kid, Bucky couldn’t help but mutter. “You remind me of Steve.”

“Captain America?”

Snorting at the kid stating Steve’s ‘name’, Bucky nodded. “He was a scrappy kid just like you, never gave up when he should have.”

Peter hummed. “I’ll take that as a compliment cause I know you don’t mean it that way or at least your tone says it’s not a good way which means I should totally take it that way.”

Bucky smirked, the kid was amusing.

“So...Does it come off?”

Bucky didn’t reply, though he snorted when he heard the kid ask. “Karen, does it come off?”

  
  



	11. Dragging the spider back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Peter chat for a while before the assassin makes his move, the Avengers have to make a tough call when it comes to the teen and Bucky faces the backlash of being the one to retrieve the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, can I just go on record and say that I really love the upcoming chapters, this one included XD. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. For those who were eager to know how Bucky might be involved in retrieving Peter, here's your answer.

Peter was laying on his back, it was an awkward angle, but it worked. It was pulling on the dude's arm, bending the webbing but Peter didn’t relent as he laid back against the webs. Using it as a backrest while the other man was stuck in it. He’d already tested how far the cable would allow him to go and sadly it wasn’t far. 

“You can just get up huh?” Bucky gazed at the teen leaning against the webs as if they weren’t an entirely frustrating surface that they were to Bucky.

Peter nodded.

“And you could get me out?”

Peter nodded. “But I’m not going to, not until you get this off of me.” Peter jerked his foot, jangling the cable and Bucky’s arm in the process.

The soldier hummed, the kid had gone quiet after the AI had broken his heart by telling him that removing his arm wasn’t feasible for multiple reasons the least of which being it didn’t know how it came off. Apparently, the AI could detect that it was removable but not advise the boy on how to go about doing that, Bucky really appreciated that lack of insight in the AI. He didn’t like being without his arm, he could manage, had the entire time he was in Wakanda, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. 

Bucky heard the kid sigh, it was almost endearing to see the boy pouting, made what he was about to do seem mean. Bucky quickly put that aside since he knew that Steve and the others needed the kid to come back, especially Steve.

“Hey, kid?”

“Hmm?” Peter didn’t even bother to look up at the man who was still pinned in the web hammock.

“Sorry about this.”

Peter snorted. “If you were sorry you’d let me go.”

“Not about that.”

Peter tilted his head up ask what the man meant just as his spidey sense went wild, the teen’s head jerked to the right as a heavy fisted blow landed. Peter slumped, shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts as Bucky used the knife he’d been manipulating with his fingers for the last three hours to cut his other arm free, from there he made short work of climbing and stretching out the web to regain his footing. 

The teenager was getting to his own feet and Bucky knew where that would lead, so without any hesitation, he jerked his bionic arm, forcing the kid forward as his foot was jerked from underneath him just as he raised the bionic appendage to crash it into the kids head. The sickening crack had Bucky wincing in sympathy, but it had to be done. 

When the kid didn’t go down as expected, instead fighting against him with a now obviously uncoordinated manner Bucky did it again. The second hit did the trick, the teen slumping to the ground, dragging Bucky forward on his knees with the force of the blow he’d used. 

Sighing the super-soldier released the kid from the cable and tucking it to meld back into the Vibranium arm. From there Bucky moved Peter a bit to make sure he hadn’t crushed the kid's skull or anything. Bucky didn't think that was possible just from two hits, not from what he'd seen the kid take at the airport and on the battlefield but it was best to make sure. Peter was out cold that was for sure, smirking Bucky muttered. “Alright kid, let’s head back.” Bucky panted from the exertion of energy he'd expended in escaping the boy's webs and throwing some mean punches, patting the kid's leg as he climbed once more to his feet. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Bucky leaned over to pick up the kid. Slinging the boy over his shoulder, Bucky made his way out of the warehouse, he’d have to remember where it was to tell the others. Just in case the kid ran again, then again Bucky didn’t think a smart kid like Peter would be so stupid as to go to the same place to hide. Coming into the alleyway where his bike was stashed, Bucky hummed. “You’re lucky I’m good at this kid.” Climbing onto the bike, Bucky slung the kid up in front of him, wrapping an arm around the kid's waist to steady him as he started the motorcycle. The engine revved and Bucky took off. 

 

*********

 

The Avengers had come together for a rather disjointed dinner, none had much to talk about. The only thing really on their minds was Tony and Peter, Pepper had asked them countless times if they had any idea on where Peter was. All of the Avengers felt bad for not being able to give the woman an answer that would have her smile, Tony had yet to wake, the sedatives combined with his wounds more than enough to keep him under for the time being. 

So there they sat, plates pushed aside from dinner, staring at each other and waiting in silence for someone to speak up about what they were going to do.

“Should we send the kid another message?” Sam questioned.

Steve sighed, giving Natasha a look before bringing forth. “We chatted with the kid a bit, he started ignoring us when we tried to get him to come back.”

“But the channels still open right?” Pepper gave a fearful gaze towards Steve.

He nodded. “Yeah we checked, Peter didn’t cut it off he just stopped replying.”

She let out a breath of relief, the fear of Peter cutting off all contact from them was real and not for the first time Pepper feared what might happen if that were to come to pass.

“Might as well send him another message,” Rhodey stated calmly from where he was rubbing Pepper back. “It can’t hurt, might get the kid to at least chat with us again.”

The group glanced around to each other, ultimately Natasha took the reigns. “Friday send a message to Peter, ask him if he’s okay.”

There was a brief pause before Friday announced. “I cannot relay that message Agent Romanoff.”

Everyone froze, Peppers's head came upright in an instant, fear on show.

“Why?” Steve called out. “Why can’t you send it? She didn't mention Tony.”

“Karen is unable to relay messages to Peter at this time.”

“Is he asleep?” Bruce asked curiously.

“No, Karen indicates that Peter is unconscious.”

“What?!” Bruce jerked upright alarmed. “Why didn’t you alert me?!”

“I’m sorry Dr. Banner, Karen’s systems were shut off from my own when Peter lost consciousness, the safety protocols installed to update me on such a thing have been altered, I had to manually recalibrate my connection with Karen to retrieve this information.”

“Peter changed them,” Rhodey shouted.

Bruce shook his head none of that mattered now. “His vitals, you couldn’t tell? I mean she didn't send any warnings?”

“I’m sorry Dr. Ba-

The group tensed when Pepper interceded the present conversation. To her it didn’t matter why the AI hadn’t alerted them, she just wanted to find Peter. Pepper shouted. “Where is he Friday?! Find him.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Potts, I am unable to lo-” The AI silenced itself before suddenly stating. “Peter Parker has been located.”

The group rose from their chairs at the sudden change. “Where is he?!” Pepper cried.

“He is currently located in the southwest elevator.”

The Avengers frowned in unison, that didn't make any sense. 

“What?” Sam looked towards the others confused. “He’s here? How is that even possible if he’s unconscious?”

“Peter might have come back for help, he could have made it inside before he passed out,” Bruce shouted as he made to run for the elevator.

“Come on.” Steve ran after Bruce, wanting to get to intercept the elevator and Bruce. The kid was at the compound and whatever followed was sure to be hectic, but Steve couldn’t help but be grateful that the kid was at least somewhere where they could keep an eye on him. That Peter had at least had the forethought to come back when he was hurt.

The Avengers ran ahead, the elevator feet ahead of them chimed, the doors opening to reveal Bucky and slung over his shoulder was Spider-man.

“Bucky?” Steve came to a sudden stop in front of his friend.

Bucky gave a nod, looking to Bruce when the man stepped forward to try and get a look at the unconscious kid. “Where do you want him?”

“This way.” Bruce waved the man forward, jogging towards the medbay even as everyone followed on their heels. 

Pepper calling out to Bruce. “Is he okay?”

“Don’t worry Pepper, Bruce will take care of him,” Clint assured the woman as they came to a stop on the other side of the glass partition. Allowing Bruce, Bucky, and Steve the room needed to get the kid situated on the bed.

Bucky with the help of Steve lowered the kid onto the bed, Bruce was quick to remove the boys mask. Already there was a deep bruising on the side of his face, Bruce palpated the area frowning even as he called out. “Friday scan him.”

“Scanning.”

Bucky pulled back elbowing Steve in the process, the man shifted to look at him. Bucky gave a small gesture of his head, Steve followed to see the cables that the Wakandans had built into his new arm, a suppressive device was slightly misaligned, on show a subtle clue that Bucky was trying to tell him, it had been used. His eyes widened, looking to Bucky. The man nodded, leaning closer to just enough to whisper. “He pinned me in a web, I locked his ankle down.”

Steve nodded. “What happened?” He didn’t want the others to find out that it was Bucky who had most likely rendered the kid unconscious, not until he got the full picture.

Bucky shook his head, clearly telling him to wait. Steve sighed, resigned to watching Bruce work. His head shifted, he smiled and pulled Pepper in close when she snuck into the room.

“He’ll be okay.”

She nodded, even as she watched in concern as Bruce looked the teen over, slowly stripping the boy's suit down to his waist. There was bruising across his form in various degrees of healing, some worse than others.

Steve sent a sharper look to Bucky, but his friend shook his head. Sighing the man allowed his attention to be grabbed by Friday’s results.

“Scanning results indicate that Peter tore muscles in his rotator cuff on his left side, they’re healing and should not need further intervention.”

Bruce nodded. “All the swinging is hard on the joints, alright what else?”

“There is a contusion to the left frontal portion of Peter’s skull, there is no internal damage but a concussion is present and indicative of Peter’s present state. Scans indicate that he was struck multiple times.”

Steve tensed, upon hearing that but didn’t dare turn to look at Bucky. He knew someone like Clint or Natasha would clue in fast and he didn’t wish to lay everything on the table right now when they should be more concerned with Peter than what brought the boy back to them.

“Alright.” Bruce nodded, looking towards Pepper with a smirk. “Kid’s head is going to hurt for a while, but he’s going to be okay.”

She deflated in relief, her gaze going towards the boys bruised chest. Steve squeezed her against himself, whispering in a light tone. “Spider-man failing to be a spider.”

She chuckled at the man’s words, he had a point but Pepper couldn’t help but feel that this was far worse. “It’s different when you can see the result of that.”

“Yeah.” He admitted. “He’ll be okay though.”

Pepper gave a nod, calling out to Bruce. “I don’t care what you have to do, but he is staying in this compound.”

Bruce blinked in surprise. “Um...” He looked towards the window that Peter had already escaped from, turning back to Pepper with a grimace. “Peter’s strong enough to break any window we could lock Pepper.”

She frowned, looking down at the teenager, she wasn’t prepared to have him take off again. He couldn’t, she needed Peter there, safe, with them and with Tony. “Friday, Disable Peter’s suit.”

The group tensed as the woman started delivering orders to the AI to hopefully keep control over Peter.

“Peter’s suit has been offlined.”

“Lock it.” Pepper bit out. "Make sure that Karen doesn't allow him access."

“The suit is no longer accessible unless high-security clearance is given.”  Nodding Pepper went onto say. “Friday, did...Did Tony finish working on the restraints?”

The group moved as one force, making displeased noises.

“Pepper!” Bruce was scowling, shaking his head as he didn’t like where this was going. The AI answered regardless.

“Mr. Stark finished the prototype, he and Peter were in the process of testing them but the project was halted when Peter Parker vanished. I have inconclusive data on whether or not they would work.”

“Wait.” Bruce frowned when he caught onto what the AI had just said. “They were working on restraints for him...Together?”

Pepper gave a stilted nod. “Peter dislocated his shoulder once, Tony had to use his suit to be able to control him. Peter destroyed part of the armor when he tried to prevent Tony from fixing his shoulder.” She met Bruce's gaze. “They agreed it was best to design something on the off chance that Peter needed help like that again.”

Bruce sighed reaching up to rub his brow, he sent a look towards the unconscious teen. “This is different Pepper, he’s not medically in need-”

“I don’t care!” Pepper replied harshly, startling everyone there. “That boy is not going out there, not alone, he needs to be here. Peter needs to be safe, we always promised his aunt he’d be safe.”

“He’s safe Pepper.” Steve pulled the woman back. “But we can’t just handcuff the kid to the bed.”

She shook her head, she was not backing down from this. “I don’t care if that’s what it takes.” She stated pointedly.

The group began to argue about the ‘morality’ of doing that to the kid when Bucky surprised them all by stating.

“She’s right.”

All eyes turned to him, the soldier continued. “I found him in an abandoned factory, kid was setting up shop.”

“Wait, you found him there?” Natasha frowned, already catching onto a bridge in what was happening.

Bucky sent her a sharp look as he continued. “The kid’s not going to pull punches, he doesn’t want to be here. If you got something to tie him down until he’ll listen, use it.”

Pepper was surprised to have garnered his support but took it for what it was. “I’m not saying we lock him up, I just need him to stay here.” She pleaded with Bruce. “Do you really want him running off to go sleep in some factory between patrols that he shouldn’t even be doing?”

Bruce sighed, allowing his hand to fall from his brow as he gave a weary shake of his head. “Of course not.”

“Then let's use the prototypes.”

Bruce met her tired, weary face and sighed. “Only until he’s willing to listen, I’m not keeping him locked in here Pepper.”

She nodded, at least it was a start. “Friday where are the prototypes?”

“The prototypes are in the level 2 laboratory, a security code is needed to access the storage container.”

Pepper huffed as if she didn't have the clearance for such things, twisting about she marched out of the room. “I’ll be back.”

The group watched the woman stalk down the hallway intent on retrieving said item, looking back to Bruce the Avengers saw the man shaking his head. 

He met their gaze. “Kid’s going to be tired, most likely confused and with one hell of a headache. It shouldn’t be a problem to keep him here overnight but come morning...That’s when he’ll start putting up a fight I’d wager.”

They all nodded. 

“We can’t leave him like we did before,” Steve uttered. “He only bailed because you and I were busy.”

Bruce quickly agreed, he had no doubt that Peter would have stuck around if they'd still been present. 

Clint was quick to interject. “Right, so we keep people in here 24/7 until the kid figures out what’s going on. Shouldn’t take long to get his brain in gear, Friday is a good reliable source for information. If it’s Tony that’s been keeping the kid away, Peter will be able to see for himself that he’s doing alright.”

“Good.” Steve twisted about, looking at the others. “We keep an eye on the kid, even when he’s let out of here.” He made them promise with the steely look he was giving. There were no arguments, he got a lot of nods in return. They all agreed, Peter wasn’t going to be leaving the compound as he had before.

Sighing in relief to that problem being taken care of, Steve looked to Bruce a smile on his face. “Kid’s okay then?”

Bruce chuckled. “Yeah, he’s got a hard head and his healing’s already kicking in. I’m gonna hook him up to an I.V. just to keep him hydrated and when Peter wakes up he needs to eat. I’m not sure how well he’s been doing on that, I’ll have to have Friday download the data.”

“He had a burrito.”

All eyes went to Bucky, the man shrugged. “He saved some girl, she told me she gave him a burrito.”

Clint laughed. “So he saves someone and got dinner in the process?”

“Apparently,” Bucky replied with a smirk.

“Alright, that’s good. If he’s eaten recently that his healing won’t be compromised and he’ll be back to his squirrely self in no time.” Bruce chuckled, even as he called out. “Friday, lock down the compound, only allow those with access codes in or out, level ten clearance and above.”

“Locking down the compound.”

“Why-”

Bruce smirked when the others gave him curious or befuddled looks. “Tony never added him as an official member guys, he wanted him kept out of the accords. Peter doesn’t have the codes needed to access anything other than entering the labs and there’s no way out from there. He doesn’t have upper-level clearance.”

“Lockdown the building and he’s down to breaking windows,” Clint muttered with a smile only to pause a moment later. “Nice...But there are a lot of windows.”

“Hopefully, Pepper’s idea will give us enough time to get Peter to listen to us,” Steve replied wistfully, his gaze on the teen. Bruce was busy preparing things for an I.V. but he did call out.

“Can someone go find some sweatpants or something for him to wear? I want to strip this suit off of him.”

“Sure.” Clint ran off down the hallway, leaving Natasha leaning against the doorway, she was perceptively glancing around the room. Taking stock in Steve and Bucky before her gaze flitted to Bruce and how he was tending to Peter. She kept to herself, not wanting to get into anything while Bruce was tending to the boy. Least of all in case things grew heated, her decision was a wise one as Pepper came back not two minutes later. 

A small case in hand, the woman approached Bruce and set the case down on the nearby table. Unlocking it she swung the lid of the case open to reveal a set of bracelets, they weren’t heavy looking things but they would easily cover the entirety of the boy's wrists. They almost appeared to be of a similar design to Tony's own wrist mechanisms for his suit.

“That’s it?” Bucky frowned.

Pepper nodded. “They’re transferable...” She didn’t explain so much as show them what she meant, picking up one of the bracelets she brought it over to the bed Peter was laying on, touching it to the bed rail only for it to glow and suddenly lock onto the side of the railing with nanotech.

“Oh.” Bucky nodded. “Got it.”

She smiled, looking to Bruce. “Anything works...They’re more effective with metal objects though.”

Bruce nodded. “The bed frame works for now, with any luck we won’t need those for long.”

Pepper nodded, pulling the device free of the bedframe with a flick of the deactivator button.

“So...How do we stop the kid from doing that?” Steve muttered as he watched Bruce and Pepper prepare to put Peter’s wrists in the bracelets. Pepper commented even as she opened one for Bruce.

“It’s all synced up to Friday, once they’re on we can just tell her to lock them in place.”

With Bruce’s help, the bracelet restraints were adorning Peter’s wrists, each gently set on top of the bed with the metal structure of the bracelets touching the lower rung of the bedframe. Pepper didn’t waste any time in calling out. “Friday lockdown Peter’s restraints.”

“Locking prototype 34c-tlb.” 

The group watched as the bracelets glowed, a ring of color on the outer edge flaring green before locking down in red. The glow faded a moment later and Pepper reached out to tug gently on the boy's wrist. It stayed in place, nodding she looked to Bruce with a wane smile. “Can you take care of him? I want to go talk to Stephen about Tony, let him know that Peter’s back so we can make sure they can see each other.”

“Of course.” Bruce nodded not overly surprised that she wanted to get the ball running so that the two could see each other. “I’ll make sure he’s comfortable and when Peter wakes up we can talk to him.”

She nodded, giving one last look to the teen who she was thankful to see safely back in the compound. Nobody said a word about that, watching as Pepper made her way out of the medbay and further down the hallway. 

When Natasha nodded they knew the coast was clear. Bruce sighed, adjusting his glasses he gave a tug of his own on the bracelets now adorning the teen's wrists. “Yep, those aren’t going anywhere.” Smirking he glanced up to the others. “Hopefully Peter will listen when he wakes up and we can get rid of these things, I don’t like restraining the kid for no good reason.”

“It’s a good reason.” Bucky retorted. “Kid would just run again.”

Bruce wasn’t the only one to sigh at the plain truth that Bucky had just spouted. They all knew that the winter soldier was right, Peter wasn’t in the right headspace to stay still long enough to listen to them. 

Glancing from his patient and then to the others Bruce contemplated on what he wanted to do for the kid now that he was there. The I.V. of course but Bruce wanted to wait until they’d gotten Peter into some clean clothes before bothering with the I.V., he wanted a small wash of the kid's skin done before he started poking holes in it. Luckily Clint didn’t take long, coming back with a pair of black sweatpants and a clean pair of boxers.

“These should fit him.”

Bruce smiled as he accepted the clothing from Clint. “Alright...” He met their gazes. “Outside.”

The group frowned, or at least the men did, Natasha twisted about making sure her back was to Bruce and by default Peter without a second thought.

The men watched her twist about before clueing in to what Bruce had wanted, Clint shook his head coming forward to offer his help. “Want some help? I got kids, nothings gonna shock me anymore after Cooper.”

Bruce chuckled, giving a nod to the archer. The scientist sent a look to Steve and Bucky, Steve nodded, pulling Bucky along until they were standing beside Natasha just outside the medbay with their backs turned.

“We have things to talk about.” Was all Natasha stated as she stared straight towards the wall in front of them.

Steve sighed, he supposed it had been too much to hope for that she wouldn’t catch onto things and given her tone of voice, she’d noticed something important. “Later.”

She hummed, idly listening to Clint chat with Bruce as the pair changed the kid's clothes.

“Good god does this kid roll in dirt?”

Bruce chuckled at the archer as he helped to remove the boy's suit. “He’s been in his suit since the battle Clint, that wasn’t the cleanliest of places.”

Clint gave a disgruntled look even as he took the small rag Bruce had given him and started to wipe away the majority of the dirt that had adhered to the boy's flesh. Constantly sweating from swinging around the town had just made the grime work its way deeper into the kid's skin, practically coating him in a grimy crust. 

Bruce was smirking at the small grumbles Clint made about the kid being dirtier than his kid when he fell in the hog pen, it was nice to hear Clint talking about his family. He knew the man had to be eager to go and see them and honestly, Bruce hoped that Clint wouldn’t wait long. They’d all been through a lot and those who had a family should be with them, he made a mental note to talk to the man about it later.

Bruce swabbed the boy's hand, making sure that he’d not only washed it but swabbed it thoroughly with alcohol. Assured that it was clean and more importantly safe, Bruce proceeded to slip the needle into the boy's flesh and insert the catheter. Nodding when he struck his mark, Bruce pulled the needle out and discarded it in a sharps container nearby. A few adjustments to the drip rate and Bruce was prepared to finish cleaning up Peter so they could re-dress him. 

Clint had managed to rid the boy's chest of the majority of grime that had coated it beneath the kid's suit, lord knows that hadn’t been comfortable for the kid not that Peter seemed to ultimately care. Shaking his head, he glanced down to the boy's hips, the boxers he still wore were questionable at best. Shooting Bruce a look, the archer gave the scientist a way out, it didn’t bother him but Clint wasn’t so sure how comfortable Bruce would be stripping the kid bare.

Sighing Bruce gave a nod, he didn’t like the fact that they were doing this all while Peter was unconscious, let alone while he was strapped down like a criminal. Doing all he could to not think about that, the scientist with the help of Clint removed the last layer of cloth covering the teen. His suit had already been discarded to the side and Bruce had planned to send it to a workshop below to limit the temptation of Peter taking it up again even if Pepper had ‘locked it’. With the boy's boxers removed, the two men quickly and efficiently slipped on a new pair of boxers and the sweatpants. No longer bare to the world, Clint called out.

“Okay.”

The group shuffled back in, watching as Bruce finished tidying up the kid as he could. Looking up he muttered. “Won’t be like a shower but it’ll do for now.”

Clint chuckled. “We coulda scraped that dirt off with a trowel.”

Bruce gave a smirk even as he draped a blanket over Peter, tucking it around the teen. Pulling back the scientist assured them all. “I don’t know who’s going to be doing what now that Peter’s here, but I know we still have a lot to do.” He stared back at Steve, he knew that their unofficial leader was going to have a lot on his plate. The world had been patient, but even Bruce knew that the man’s words would only go so far. Give it another day or two and there would be a hoard of paparazzi outside. “Now’s a good a time as any to start putting things back in order. I’m staying with Peter for the next few hours at least, if someone wants to take over after that then that’s fine otherwise I’ll stay nearby. Friday’s scans said he’s fine, but I want to keep a close eye on him.”

The others nodded.

“You need anything?” Natasha questioned only to receive a shake of the head.

“Get some rest too alright? I’m pretty sure the kid will make enough noise when he wakes up.” Clint joked on his way out.

Bruce snorted, giving a look to Natasha, she shrugged not in the least bit remorseful for what her partner in crime said. She gave a tentative look towards Peter before calling out a ‘goodnight’ to Bruce, trailing off down the hallway. 

Steve and Bucky remained standing just inside the medbay, watching on as Bruce cleaned up the area a bit before taking a seat on the nearby wheely chair. The scientist looked back at them curiously. “What’s up?”

Steve glanced at Bucky, unsure if here and now was the best place let alone in front of Bruce. He didn’t even have all the details, but something needed to be said.

“Kid’s strong.”

And Bucky beat him to it.

Bruce chuckled. “Yeah, he is...Where’d you find him?”

“Old factory...A couple blocks from that burrito place that he apparently rescued.” Bucky snorted. “The girl who worked there gave me directions...Where he’d last been seen.”

Steve sighed, that wasn’t a great way of laying low, anyone could have stumbled upon the kid but thankfully it was just them or rather just Bucky.

“Was he unconscious when you got there?” Bruce furrowed his brows.

Bucky shook his head. “I hit him.”

Bruce was on his feet in an instant, his chair sliding back to hit the far wall in his haste to rise. Steve insinuated himself between the two, a hand on either despite Bucky not having lifted a hand.

“Easy Bruce.”

The man glared his eyes flaring with a hint of green. “You hit Peter?” Then as if he could just now recall what Friday’s scans had said he shouted. “No, you hit him more than once!”

Bucky ignored the shouting, instead calmly stating. “Twice.”

Bruce scowled as if the man’s calm admittance to the action didn’t make things all the worse. “What’s wrong with you?! He’s a kid.”

Bucky shrugged. “He wouldn’t come with me, threw me into a web.”

“So you hit him?”

Bucky shook his head. “Talked for a while.” He lifted his hand reaching over to unclasp the small portion that had been neatly folded away. Revealing the built-in cable that he’d used to tether the kid to himself. “He got me in a web, I got his ankle.”

Bruce jerked back to stare at Peter, lifting the blanket only to see that there was some mild bruising. Carefully, he tucked the blankets back in, turning to glare at Bucky. “Explain.”

“Bruce-” Steve tried to keep things calm but was given an icy glare.

“No, I want to know why he decided it was okay to knock Peter unconscious.”

“It worked.”

Steve winced, that was not the best way to get on Bruce’s good side.

“It worked?” Bruce stuttered. “It worked?! He’s unconscious, you could have fractured his skull!”

Bucky shook his head. “He’s strong, I only hit him twice.” Ignoring the look that Bruce was presently giving him, Bucky added. “He took more hits at the airport and still got back up.”

“Not in the head he didn’t!”

Steve sighed this wasn’t going well. “Bucky, just...Stop.” He looked at Bruce. “Calm down Bruce, Peter’s okay and what’s important is he’s here now.”

Bruce glared coldly, the green in his eyes not fading as the argument continued. “What else happened?” He ignored Steve’s platitudes in favor of talking with Bucky.

The winter soldier shrugged his shoulders at first, his gaze going back to the teen a moment. “He was frustrated, wanted you to stop looking for him.” It wasn’t anything he hadn’t already anticipated finding, but Bucky supposed that the others weren’t as equipped to deal with such a thing as he was. “Wouldn’t talk about Stark.”

Steve gave Bruce a piercing look. “Bruce, I know you don’t like Bucky’s method okay, I’m not going to argue you that with you, but the kids here. We can solve this.”

Bruce glared coldly back at the soldier, Bucky might be on their side now but Bruce had heard all about what transpired and he wasn’t foolish enough to just trust the man. He'd given him the benefit of the doubt up until now but seeing what he’d done to Peter didn’t lend the man to being in his good graces. Meeting Steve’s gaze Bruce replied. “He does something else and I’ll let the big guy talk to him.”

Steve sighed, giving a nod. “We’re good, Bucky won’t do anything.”

Bucky glanced between Steve and Bruce, he knew what this was about, knew what Bruce’s threat was. Still, the soldier found it in him to comment. “Kid’s amusing.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “Amusing?”

Steve twisted, giving his friend a look that clearly said ‘shut up.’ Bucky ignored him. “He rambles a lot.”

Bruce at first was confused before he realized that the soldier wasn’t saying anything particularly bad, more a fact than anything. “Yeah, he does that.”

“Likes my arm for some reason.” Bucky frowned as he glanced down to the prosthetic.

“He’s a kid,” Bruce replied mutely. “And a science nerd, of course, he likes it.”

Steve smirked as he watched Bruce return to his seat near Peter after retrieving the stool, his earlier rage subsiding now that they had some kind of agreement. Bucky’s chattiness for once was paying off as he was clearly depicting that he hadn’t hurt Peter for sport.

“I told him to stop running, nothing good comes from that.”

That garnered both men’s attention, but before they could ask what that was about Bucky twisted about and left. Steve stared after his best friend, knowing that he needed to have a talk with him about that.  Steve looked back to Bruce, the man was frowning at the empty doorway but ultimately shook his head. He gave Steve a resigned look.

“You better tell the others about this.”

Steve sighed. “I know.”

“You better tell Pepper.” Bruce continued.

Steve winced at that, that wasn’t going to go over well. Bruce smirked, secretly finding the man’s discomfort enjoyable since he’d tried to defend Bucky’s method of getting the kid back. 

Steve gave a weary sigh. “You need anything?”

“No.” Bruce shook his head. “I’ll be here with Peter.”

“Let me know when he wakes up alright?”

Bruce hummed, not agreeing and not disagreeing. Taking it for what it was, Steve made the slow journey out of the medbay and back towards the main common room of the compound.

 

*********

 

Natasha didn’t bat an eye as she continued to clean her nails with a knife, Bucky glared at the woman who was intruding upon Steve’s room. She looked up to smirk.

“So, you wanna tell me what really happened?”

“No.” Bucky walked around her, making his way to the bed to sit down.

“Mmhmm cause we both know that you’re the reason that Peter’s down and out don’t we?”

Bucky twisted to stare back at her, not giving himself away in the least when he just stared back at her impassively.

Natasha scowled. “Where’d you find him?”

“Deserted warehouse.”

Her brows pinched together. “When?”

“Three hours ago.”

Natasha blinked a few times. “Three?”

Bucky nodded. “I spent two hours in a web.”

A wry grin crossed her face, good on Peter. Anything further that she was about to say was cut off by Steve walking in. He sighed when he saw Natasha talking to Bucky. Shutting the door behind himself Steve asked. “Where are we?”

Bucky snorted. “I got stuck in a web.”

Steve blinked a few times before nodding, he didn't know much more than that. “Right...How’d you get out of that?”

Bucky pulled out a knife from his right side on his vest, brandishing it easily.

“Cut your way out?”

Bucky nodded. “Took a while, stuff’s not easy to cut.”

“Tony said something along the same lines.” Natasha murmured. “So what’d you do during your convalescence?”

Bucky shrugged. “Talked.”

“You talked.” Natasha’s tone of voice made it clear that she didn’t believe him.

Steve sighed, walking across the room to sit on the opposite side of the bed, giving Bucky his space and also situating himself in the room. “He talks Nat.”

She snorted. “Right, and what did you two talk about?”

Bucky shrugged not seeing the point in divulging that information but freely offering it regardless. “He wanted me to let him go.”

Natasha’s eyes pinched together, she didn’t even have to ask because Bucky voluntarily showed her the cable that he could pull from within the bionic arm, he snapped it into a circle and tugged. “Got his ankle.”

She smirked things were at least falling into place. “Okay, so he webbed you and you cuffed him.” Bucky nodded. “And then you two talked.”

Again Bucky nodded.

“Did he say anything Buck?” Steve questioned now that he had the chance. “Anything that might help us...Help him?”

Bucky shook his head. “It’s all Stark.”

Natasha shook her head quickly explaining. “Couldn’t be, he just lost his aunt.”

“He didn’t mention her, just Stark...Not in words though.” That had both of the Avengers frowning at the soldier, Bucky quickly amended. “He always cut himself off before saying Starks name.”

Steve looked sadly back at Natasha. “I figured Tony was a big part of this, but I didn’t think it would be the whole part.”

Natasha ignored his comment. “It’s not, it’s just the biggest issue right now. Tony’s alive and Peter’s too scared to face the fact that he might live or worse die.”

“How’s him living bad?” Bucky asked in a frustrated tone.

Natasha leveled a critical eye at the man. “Because it means he has to start over.”

“He already has to.”

Natasha nodded to Steve. “But it’s far better to start over with no one than to start over with people isn’t it? He’s lost a lot Steve, those losses change you.”

Steve knew that he’d experienced it himself. They all had, knowing that some spry teen from Queens was going through some of the worst things a person could go through ate at him.

“That’s why he’s running,” Bucky muttered as he allowed himself to lean back, kicking up his feet onto the bed. “Easier to forget.”

“He won’t forget,” Steve muttered. “He’ll just wish he could.”

Natasha hummed. “What else did you do to the kid Barnes?”

Bucky snorted back at the irritated spy. “Nothing.”

She gave the man a critical look. “Peter will tell us if you’re lying.” She promised the man.

“Nat.” Steve snapped. “Enough.”

“He electrocuted himself.”

That had both of them looking at Bucky in shock. 

“What?! When?”

“When I was in the web.”

Natasha shook her head. “What happened? How’d he get electrocuted?”

Bucky lifted up his arm. “It shocks.”

“Y-You electrocuted him?” Natasha took a step forward, prepared to do something about that when Steve held out a hand to her.

“Buck?”

Bucky shrugged. “Doesn’t do it unless you struggle. He stopped.”

“He was being electr-”

“He played with it,” Bucky commented as he closed his eyes. “Tried to tug my arm off.”

Steve snorted. “Are you serious?”

Bucky hummed. “He didn’t get anywhere, gave up and started complaining.”

Steve sent a relieved and somewhat critical look towards Natasha, she had no faith in Bucky and he knew that. She trusted him to fight, but nothing more. She grimaced, not liking the look she was receiving, twisting about she stalked towards the door.

“Stay away from the kid Barnes or I’ll do more than tug your arm off.”

Steve let out a small noise of complaint even as the door slammed shut behind her, he twisted his head sharply when he heard Bucky laugh. Glaring at his best friend the first Avenger muttered. “What?”

“The kid tried really hard.”

Steve frowned confused as to what his friend was bringing up. “What?”

Bucky opened his eyes, tilting his head to smile at Steve. “He asked his computer how to take it off.”

Steve snorted. “Yeah, how’d that go?”

Bucky shook his head. “It couldn’t figure it out, so he just started pulling on it.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he moved to get comfortable in bed. “Bucky...I’m glad you went and found Peter-”

“But.”

Smirking Steve continued. “Maybe next time don’t lead with head trauma.”

Bucky hummed. “It worked.”

Steve chuckled. “You almost got to meet the hulk tonight Buck, that’s how well it worked.”

 


	12. You did it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks! The chapter that so many of you have been waiting for, Tony gets to wake up!

Pepper sat next to Tony’s bed, she was only allowed to hold his hand on his good side and she had to stay out of the way if anyone in the medical team approached but at least she was allowed in. There were times where the doctor, Stephen Strange and on occasion Bruce refused to let her to be next to Tony. She smiled tearfully at her sleeping husband, the mask over his face fogging over with each breath he took.

“He’s here Tony. Peter’s here.” She promised him. “As soon as you wake up, I promise I’ll get the kid in here and we can both yell at him.” She choked out. 

Shaking her head Pepper took in the sight of her husband, he was swatched in bandages, his right side every available inch of flesh hidden by the crisp whiteness. It ran from around the man’s neck all the way to his elbow. Sparse other bandages marked other areas, a butterfly bandage on his cheek for a deep cut there, some stitches on his hand, another bandage down the side of his face. Everything all cumulated to the effects of those stones. Everything caused because of Thanos and what the gauntlet did. Pepper took a few steadying breaths, gently stroking her thumb across Tony’s hand.

“I promise Tony, you’re going to get better. You’re going to get better and then you, me, and Peter can figure out what to do.” She snorted a moment later. “We have a lot to talk about...May, Tony I don’t understand that.” Pepper shook her head. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you say that you agreed to take in Peter?”

The doors opened startling her, doctor Stephen Strange came in he nodded to her before checking on his patient. Pleased or at the very least neutral about Tony’s progress Stephen met the distraught woman’s gaze.

“He’s stable.”

She nodded. “I know.”

“I heard that this Peter fellow was found?”

Pepper gave a watery chuckle. “Yeah...Yeah, he’s back.” Her gaze traveled to Tony. “He’s going to be so relieved to see him.” She gave a small noise of humor. “He’s also going to freak out at the kid for going around as Spider-man just after getting back.”

“Wait-The boy, he’s Spider-man?”

Pepper turned and nodded. “Do-Did you two meet?”

“Yes.” Stephen nodded. “On Titan, I wasn’t aware that it was the same boy.”

Pepper smiled. “He’s a good kid.”

Stephen didn’t contradict that statement, instead wondering. “Where is he?”

“In the other medbay.”

The wizard supremes face tightened. “He’s hurt?”

Pepper shook her head. “He’s got a concussion, Bruce said he’s fine.”

“Ah.” Looking back to his patient, Stephen replied. “I’m sure Stark will feel better when he gets to see him then. He’s close with Peter.”

“Yes.” Pepper replied. “Peter’s the-”

“I know,” Stephen smirked. “He’s the reason Stark did anything at all.”

Pepper blinked in surprise at the man’s statement, smirking. “Yeah, he did it all for Peter.”

Stephen hummed, turning to leave with only a casual. “You have twenty minutes, then the team has to come in and tend to his wounds.”

“Thank you.”

Stephen paused. “I’ll see him through this Pepper.”

The woman gave a nod despite the man’s back being to her, she watched him go before turning her attention towards Tony. “You saved the universe for one kid from Queens.” Pepper smiled. “That’s something totally you Tony.”

 

*********

 

Rhodey slowly entered the medbay giving a small smile when Bruce twisted on his stool. He’d been looking at a blood sample from the kid when he’d heard someone approach, he smiled back at Rhodey.

“Hey, mind some company?”

“Not at all.”

Rhodey walked in, finding the only spare chair in the place and took a seat. His eyes moving to the still figure in the bed a moment before traveling back to Bruce who’s head was already back in the microscope.

“How’s the kid?”

“Same, his healings definitely taking care of things.”

“That’s good. What are you doing?”

“Continuing where Tony left off.”

Rhodey frowned, watching as Bruce sat back to wipe at his classes. “What do you mean where Tony left off.”

Bruce pushed himself away, his eyes done in from the extensive work he’d been doing. “Kid’s metabolism doesn’t work with mainstream drugs, he burns it out too fast for it to be useful.”

Rhodey nodded. “So Tony was trying to synthesize something for him.”

“Exactly.” Bruce looked to the sleeping teens face. “Kids DNA was re-written when he got those abilities.”

“Like yours or Steve’s.”

“Yeah,” Bruce muttered. “Tony did some good work for this not being his area of expertise.”

“When has that ever stopped him?” Bruce and Rhodey both chuckled at that. “So what have you got?”

Bruce called out. “Friday show the results of the blood tests.”

“Showing Peter’s blood tests.” They popped up on a holographic screen, Bruce quickly pointed out. “See there.” He pointed towards a graph that spiked suddenly and then flatlined.

“Yeah?”

“That’s how effective morphine is on the kid.”

“Damn...That’s like what twenty minutes?” He asked skeptically as he pointed at the graph measurements at the bottom of the screen.

“ It’d be effective for forty-five minutes and then his system would just burn it all out, even then I don’t think it would act like traditional morphine for him.” Bruce mused aloud. “So I’m trying to find something that I can make that would work on him in the case that he gets hurt badly enough to need it.”

“He heals though.”

Bruce gave a nod. “Yeah, but it’s not instantaneous, it takes a while to heal things Rhodey, even with Peter’s level of healing something like a broken bone takes a week or two.”

“Still faster than me.”

Bruce agreed wholeheartedly. “Yes, but imagine if the kid needed surgery, what would you give someone for pain for that?”

Rhodey grimaced. “Right.”

“Peter might heal up from surgery in a few weeks rather than a few months but he’d be in a lot of pain if we can’t find something.”

“And a sedative?” Rhodey threw out. “Tony needed that for the kid before.”

Bruce sighed. “Same problem, his metabolism just burns through things. We could give him the normal dosage of any drug but it won’t even make him flinch, we have to take it higher, OD high to get his body to react.”

“Would he OD if you went over?” Rhodey asked curiously.

Bruce gave the man a concerned look. “I don’t think so, but that’s one theory I’m not testing out.”

Rhodey nodded, following as Bruce pointed out some things in the boy's blood results. “He literally burns everything, it gave me a good insight into his metabolism on a whole. You put anything in with his blood and it either destroys it or uses it.”

“What do you mean destroys?”

Bruce smirked. “I put a drop of a neurotoxin in one of the Petri dishes with some of his blood, his DNA ripped the neurotoxins own cellular structure apart.”

“So...He’s immune?”

Bruce shook his head. “No, but his body would get rid of it faster than it could kill him, he’d still suffer for it, but...He’s better off than the rest of us when it comes to things like that.”

“Don’t know if you should tell the kid that Bruce.”

The scientist chuckled. “I don’t think Peter would go looking for things to poison him Rhodey.”

The man gave an iffy look back to him. “You might want to go through whatever footage Tony has on the kid before you assume he hasn’t done something stupid before.”

Bruce snorted. “I really don’t think he’s poisoned himself on purpose.”

Rhodey shrugged even as he leaned back in the chair. Bruce turned back to his work, calling out to Friday.

“Put away the results Friday.”

“Results are no longer on display.”

Bruce stuck his head once more into the microscope, hoping to find some clue into what he could alter to make a drug compound that Peter’s system might not burn off. 

Rhodey stayed with Bruce through the night, only getting up to leave when the sun was beginning to change the night sky colors.

“You sure you’re good?”

Bruce waved a hand. “I’ve gone a long time without sleep before, go to bed.”

Sighing Rhodey gave one last look to the teenager who hadn’t shown any signs of waking before leaving. Bruce let out a sigh, assured that he was now alone with Peter, Bruce twisted about to take a look at his patient. Rolling his stool over he gently probed the boys head with a frown, the deep bruising there had morphed overnight, getting darker and darker until now, the very edges appeared to finally be lightening, the boys healing catching up with the damage. Bruce still couldn’t fathom how Bucky could just hit the kid in the head, let alone twice in order to get him back at the compound. Bucky could have seriously hurt the kid, as it stood Bruce expected Peter to already be awake but the teen slept on.

“Friday do another scan on Peter.”

“Scanning.”

“What are the results?”

“Head contusion, a concussion is present but there is no intracranial swelling, no sign of hemorrhage.”

Nodding Bruce looked to the teen. “Alright, so he’s just out cold still...Brain’s not affected. Good.” Turning away from the teen, Bruce went back to his notepad where he’d written down some of the findings he thought might be helpful to use as a leaping point for further study. He must have gotten caught up in his work, not something new when he heard someone walk in. Lifting his head Bruce blinked a few times only to smile, Natasha grinned back at him as she came over with a cup of coffee. Her gaze leaving the scientist who was now relishing the hot beverage to look at the teen.

“He wake up?” She half expected to find the boy seething in rage on the bed for having been held captive as he was, but the boy was either sleeping peacefully or-

“Not yet. Had Friday do another scan a few hours ago, he’s alright, nothings changed he just hasn’t woken up yet.”

Natasha’s brow furrowed a moment at that, she turned away to smile at him. “So, how was your night? Free of escaping teenagers apparently.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, quiet. Rhodey stayed with me for a good portion of it, I educated him on the kids increased metabolism.”

“How’d that go?” She asked with a smirk.

Bruce sighed. “We had a very enlightening talk about neurotoxins.”

She frowned. “Neurotoxins?”

Bruce chuckled at her befuddled look. “I did an experiment on the kid's blood, his DNA ripped the neurotoxin in two.”

She raised a brow, Bruce nodded. “Yeah, kids something else.” Then as if it was just coming to him, the scientist stated. “I thought he’d be awake by now, but I guess he just needs the rest.”

Natasha glanced back at the teen. “Yeah...About that, I talked with Steve an-”

“It was Bucky.”

She froze, turning to look at him curiously. Bruce sighed. “Steve and Bucky and I had a talk.” The crispness of his word told her enough.

“Right, well I’m sure our two death threats should keep him in line.”

Bruce shook his head, amused at the woman's assumptions. “I didn’t threaten to kill him.”

She raised a brow. “Oh? Then what’d you say, big guy?”

Bruce smirked before playing off of her words. “I said he could meet the big guy if he touched the kid again.”

Natasha grinned, Bruce wasn’t one for throwing around his other side but apparently he had no qualms about it when it came to a minor being struck in the head by a bionic arm. Anything else she was about to say was held off by Sam coming to a running halt outside the room, they twisted only to see the frantic state he was in.

“What?!” Bruce stood. 

Sam didn’t even notice them as he called out. “Shit, the kids not awake?!”

Bruce shook his head. “No, not yet, why? Sam-”

Sam came into the room, looking at Bruce and Natasha quickly. “Tony’s waking up again, Pepper wants the kid there.”

Bruce shook his head immediately. “We’re not moving him like this.” He stood his ground.

“We don’t have to.” Natasha interrupted before Sam could shout something out that would make the situation more complicated than needed. “Friday take a picture of Peter, leave all the data that comes with it on the screenshot.”

“Picture taken.”

Natasha nodded to Sam. “Tony can’t thwart Friday’s own pictures, he’ll see that it was taken today, this year.”

Sam sighed, nodded and made a break for it. In a hurry to get back with Pepper and Tony to show off their ‘proof’.

Sighing Bruce sat down in a slump. “Great...So that’s handled.”

Natasha snorted. “For now, If Tony’s really aware he’s not going to be settled with a photo, especially not with how the kid looks.” She glanced to the teen, half of his face was black and blue a testament to the force that Bucky wielded against the kid's body.

“Better than nothing,” Bruce stated. “The last thing Tony needs is to make his own injuries worse, he might not be happy to be separated from seeing Peter in the flesh, but he’ll understand that the kid has his own medbay room and that he’s being taken care of. Need be we can just have Friday link up a camera for him.”

Natasha smirked back at the scientist. “Well, aren’t we smart.”

Bruce chuckled. “I’d hope so after all the trouble we’ve gotten into if I can’t run a computer than I’m really in trouble.”

Natasha laughed when she’d calmed the spy stated. “Go get some food, some rest, I’ll sit with the kid.”

Bruce gave a hesitant look towards Peter but ultimately gave up when Natasha stared him down. Raising his hands up in a surrender pose, the scientist took up his coffee and made to leave. “Have Friday call me if he wakes up alright?”

“Sure.” Natasha waited until Bruce was well and truly gone to approach the bed, gently she stroked the side of the boys head. “We’ll just let him think that huh Peter? He needs some shut-eye too kid.” Gently patting the boy's shoulder, Natasha made her way to the nearby chair and sat down, tilting her head back Natasha called out. “Friday, show me some more clips of the kid failing at being a spider.”

“Alright, here are some more videos of Spider-man failing to be a spider.”

She smirked, what a little blackmail wouldn’t do you.

 

********

 

Pepper smiled down at her husband as Tony’s eyes peeled open, it was obvious he was confused at first. His eyes not even tracking her, but bit by bit with every time he blinked the man’s foggy mind came together. She gave a happy hiccup of noise before gently stroking his unbandaged cheek.

“Hey...Hey Tony.”

He groaned a bit, his mind was foggy and his body thick like tar. Tony could tell he was under some heavy-duty painkillers, maybe something else...Something. None of that mattered, his gaze shifting towards his wife, Pepper. She was hanging overhead and smiling tearfully down at him, he couldn’t hear what she was saying or rather decipher it right away. It came to him in bits and pieces. Small utterances that he was okay, that everyone was okay. His mind locked into place, the pain in his body, there had been a fight hadn’t there? Tony used whatever power he had in his lethargic body to reach for her, Pepper took up his hand smiling.

“Shh Tony, it’s okay.”

He groaned, he had questions, way too many questions and his brain just wasn’t working. It wasn’t enough, he couldn’t...Just couldn’t wrap his head around how to talk, how to ask them all. Pepper continued to give him that encouraging smile as she stroked his hand, the weariness he felt made his sag into the bed from where he’d tensed. Tony knew that there was something else he should be doing, something else that was niggling at the back of his mind. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his head from the fog of the drugs weighing him down. 

Tony’s gaze flitted back towards Pepper when she shifted, she was talking with someone just outside his range of motion. He let his gaze go back to the ceiling, too tired to care, his body hurt or rather specific parts of his body hurt more than the others he would say. For the most part, the ache in the left side of his body might have been discarded as a rough night of partying if he knew that was what he’d been up to. Tony knew better, he knew that whatever state he was in was because of a battle...He’d been fighting someone and his right side, his right side hurt more. It burned and yet didn’t, the disordered chaos of his pain frustrated him. Tony tilted his head to the side, grimacing as the sparks of pain from his ride side pulled sharply as if his body wasn’t prepared to move around.

“Shh Tony, just stay still alright?” Pepper crooned. “Just stay still, they don’t want you moving around.”

Tony swallowed. “Pep.” His voice was wrecked, his mouth dry and the stupid oxygen mask made his own breath feel stifling against his dry skin.

She smiled. “I’m right here Tony.”

“W-What...Where?”

“We’re at the compound,” Pepper answered easily, she’d gone down this road once before with him and belatedly she was hoping that Sam would hurry. Time would tell how long it took Tony’s addled mind to connect what was going on.

“Com-Home?”

She snorted dryly as her husband connected the place to something it was not. “I never thought of this place as home Tony, but you always did.” She smiled.

Tony had a lax grin at that like he was used to that particular argument. Whatever he hoped to rasp out was halted when movement caught his eye, they tracked over to the other side only to still. The figure there, standing looking at the readouts provided by Friday of him was...Was Strange? Tony’s eyes widened as he sucked in a sharp painful breath. The battle.

“Tony...Tony calm down.”

Already small alarms began to go off, his head jerked back to Pepper, the fire in his neck nothing compared to the fear in his heart. The battle, Thanos, everyone.

“P-Peter.”

Pepper nodded. “He’s okay Tony, he’s okay.” She tried to calm her husband even as Strange approached to look him over, Tony shifted in the bed, unable to remain still as he searched for the youth.

“Tony, you need to stop moving.” Pepper pleaded. “I promise everything is okay.”

“Stark, I need you to lay back,” Stephen instructed with the same calm aloofness that he’d come to know the man. The gentle but firm hold had Tony lashing out with his bad arm, Tony choked on a gasp at the pain that sparked, his vision whiting out for a moment. He idly felt himself being shifted around, harsh words being traded above him, shouting. Tony couldn’t tell if it was Pepper or Strange, but if anyone was going to be shouting he figured it would be his wife. Tony struggled to reorientate himself in the room when his vision began to clear, his hearing picking up random words from the hostile conversation.

“Just wait!”

“I can’t.” 

“Risk.”

“Patient.”

“Danger.”

Tony frowned groggily up at the pair, they were hashing out something about him. The stern look on Stranges face told him that it was most likely to do with the sharp razors of pain going up the arm he’d mistakenly used in order to shove the stronger man aside. That hadn’t been his brightest move, but he needed. He needed to know.

“Pe-”

Both eyes looked down at him, Pepper smiled and nodded. “He’s okay. Peter’s okay.”

Tony shifted his head a small degree, shaking it tiredly. The boy wasn’t there, the teen wouldn’t have been able to shut up, Tony knew that. He’d be there or Pepper would have brought him in when he asked. But he wasn’t and that-That meant that something went wrong. Tony struggled once more, trying to reach out to his wife, trying to move, to go...Go find Peter himself if he had to, find out- There was a loud bang that startled everyone before Sam Wilson came charging over, panting in heavy pants, he disregarded the raised voices of both Pepper and Strange. His eyes landing on Tony just as Tony’s landed on him. The man smiled and called out. “Friday show Tony the picture you just took.”

“Showing picture taken three minutes and twelve seconds ago in medbay 12.”

Tony’s eyes focused on the holographic display straight above him, his eyes finely pinpointed on the figure in a bed. Bruce and Natasha were near the kid, and Peter, Peter was there. Tony’s eyes roved over the kid, the high-resolution picture easily showed the harsh bruising on the side of the kid's face.

“Peter.”

Sam nodded. “He’s okay.”

Tony’s eyes broke away from the image, staring at the man. “W-What...Hap-”

Pepper knew what her husband was asking, what he wanted to know. “You did it, Tony, you stopped him. You stopped Thanos and brought everyone back.” She smiled in joy. “Everythings okay now.”

Tony’s eyes went back to the teen who was apparently sleeping or at least that was how it appeared to the tired Avenger. He’d stopped fighting the moment that Sam had broken in to show him the picture. Staring up at the sight of the teen, Tony rasped. “Wh-What happ’n Peter?”

Pepper smiled patiently. “He got hit in the head, he’s okay, Bruce already looked him over. He just needs a bit of sleep, so they’re keeping an eye on him.”

Tony gave a weak nod, looking to his wife. “You saw-”

She nodded. “I saw him.”

Tony sighed, the weak energy he’d harnessed in an effort to locate Peter leaving him now. He stared up at the image, relaxing in the bed much to those around him’s relief. Stephen Strange sighed, giving Pepper a look.

“Alright.” He gazed up at the image of the teen before staring down at Pepper. “Can I get back to looking at my patient now?” There was an edge in the man’s voice but Pepper didn’t take it to heart. She nodded, re-taking her seat and grasping Tony’s hand. Fearful that Strange might kick her out, but it appeared the wizard supreme didn’t wish to bother. His attention turning to Tony despite the man focusing on the image above him.

Tony didn’t hear anything that the doctor said, let alone respond to any of the questions being leveraged at him. That is until the man ordered Friday to remove the image, he glared hotly at the man or at least that was what he was going for. His tired battered features probably didn’t pull of the hate he felt towards the man, but that was fine. So long as he was trying, that’s all that mattered to Tony.

Stephen gave a haughty look towards Stark. “I need you to focus, you can look in on Peter at any time but I need to know what you’re feeling.”

Tony swallowed, he looked towards where the image had been and then back to the doctor, he gave a small nod.

“Alright.” Stephen nodded. “How much pain are you in? Where is it centralized?”

Tony thought about it a moment. “Right.”

“Right side?”

Tony gave a small nod which quickly got him lectured. “No moving, just tell me and if you get tired we can wait.”

Tony sighed, he hated being treated like an invalid, like what he was right now.

“Can you feel this?”

Tony frowned, that was a strange question, why would the man be asking if he could feel his toes of all things. He didn’t think he’d hurt his legs, they didn’t feel particularly bad unless of course, he had a spinal injury. He stared back at the doctor when he looked up at him.

“My toes work Strange.”

Stephen smirked. “Just checking, you didn’t have any back injury but the head trauma was quite severe.”

“Still a genius.” He rasped.

Pepper laughed, a watery, happy sound that had Tony smirking wanly. Stephen shook his head at the man’s quip.  “Alright genius, can you tell me what else you feel?”

“Right...Neck. Hurts, all-All of it.” Tony frowned, everything from his bellybutton up felt like it was lit on fire.

Stephen nodded, not giving away what had happened. Now wasn’t the time, instead, he asked. “On a scale of one to ten what’s your pain at right now?”

Tony blearily stared up at the man, he hated that question, always had. Pain shifted with you, but then again Tony told himself that nobody wanted him moving. Just laying there, as he was, it was just below excruciating so he answered honestly. “Feel’s-feels like I bot-ched- landing.”

Pepper chuckled. “Number Tony, give him a number.”

“15.”

Strange disregarded the man’s attempt at a joke, he could see for himself the strain the man was under. He was in pain. “Alright, I’m going to give you some more pain medication, it will make you sleepy, that’s fine, you need to rest. No moving around, in an hour or so we’ll have to change your bandages again. So do yourself a favor and rest.”

Tony frowned at that, he could only imagine what he really looked like, but the inherent threat of bandage changing told him that it wasn’t going to be pleasant. With what little movement he could accomplish without pain, Tony turned to his wife.

“Okay?”

Pepper smiled. “Me?”

Tony nodded only to be lectured by her. “No moving.” The smile was still on her face though so Tony figured he’d be forgiven no matter how many times he did it.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just a few bumps and bruises.”

Tony sighed in relief, he’d never been more scared than when he’d seen her there on the battlefield. Now, that he knew it was real, knowing that all of their allies, the ones who were taken from them were back, everything, Tony smirked. “W-We got em back Pep.”

“You did, you did Tony.”

Tony sighed in relief, everyone was back, Peter was back.

“Get some rest, Tony.” Pepper stated softly, leaning over to chastely kiss his cheek, careful not to put any weight on the man.

Tony closed his eyes, feeling weary and yet relieved, prepared to rest.

 

*********

 

Pepper came out into the main room, Tony had been given a higher dose of painkillers and when the team came into change his bandages the man had been too drug-addled to be able to hear her. He’d lapsed into some kind of drug-induced state and didn’t appear to have felt the majority of the procedure and for that she was thankful. It was painful to watch, but she’d endured it just to know what lay ahead. Now, relieved to see it done and Tony resting Pepper came out to see how the others were doing.

Coming out into the common room Pepper saw Bruce eating something, Clint and Rhodey were talking over on the couch and Sam was joining them as she looked on. Natasha had to still be with Peter or so she assumed, coming toward Bruce she smiled when the man sat up straighter in his seat at the kitchen island.

“Pepper. How’s Tony?”

“Better.” She stated, his wounds might not be all that improved but his spirit was. “He knows Peter’s here.”

“That's good, Sam told us...Well, I was there and all.” Bruce sighed in relief. “It’s good that he knows if he gets upset just use Friday to give him a live feed.”

Pepper smirked. “So they can video chat from bed.”

Bruce nodded. “I don’t think Peter’s going to be up and around as fast as I thought.” He glanced towards the clock, it was 9am already and the kid hadn’t stirred. Bruce would have been lying if he said that he wasn’t growing concerned about that, even with Friday’s assurances that nothing else was wrong with the kid.

Pepper took notice of Bruce’s attention going towards the clock, looking back at him she asked. “Is everything alright?”

He nodded. “I’m just...Concerned about Peter.”

“About?”

Bruce shook his head, Pepper didn’t need to be worrying about this. Not with how Tony was, he quickly smiled at her. “It’s nothing, I just want to make sure we get off on a better foot with the kid this time.”

Pepper nodded, though her facial expression showed that she was still conflicted by what he’d originally said. Bruce was quick to ask. “Come for food?”

She smiled. “Yeah...I’ve got a bit before Tony will wake up again, they’ve got him on a lot of painkillers and antibiotics so he’s pretty out of it.”

“That’s not a bad thing.”

She shook her head. “No, but I don’t like seeing him like that.”

Bruce reached out to gently lay a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Neither do we, but we’ll get him through this.”

Pepper smiled, grateful for the man’s comment. “Let’s get you something to eat.” Bruce ushered her into the kitchen as he rose from his stool, the least he could do was make sure that Pepper took care of herself.

 

********

 

Natasha had given up watching more embarrassing clips of the kid, there had been a lot to choose from but it was far more entertaining to enjoy with the others than alone. She was sure that there would be plenty of times in the future to enjoy such things, now that they had a future. Peter hadn’t stirred, laying passively on the bed. Natasha had given into her curiosity and asked Friday for an update on Peter, the AI’s results had just had her nodding. Nothing new, her check-up on Tony had given her a small smile. The man had relaxed, the knowledge that the kid was safe and sound all he needed to listen to the doctors and nurses taking care of him.

Looking out at the teen, Natasha murmured. “I think you’ve got him wrapped around your webby fingers kid.”

The teen, of course, didn’t reply, not that it mattered as Natasha spoke to herself. “Hard thing to do, he doesn’t take in people easily. Trust issues that one.” She smirked. “Then again, we all have those don’t we?” Natasha rationalized as she tilted her head back a bit.

“I don’t know you kid, but everything Tony and Pepper have ever said about you leads me to believe that you’re going to fit right in with this motley crew. We’ve got a lot of allies kid, but few who manage to wheedle their way into our members like you did Tony.” Natasha shook her head. “If Peppers right...Tony did all of this for you.” She looked back at the figure on the bed. “You gotta be something special kid to have Tony Stark rewriting history.”

 

*********

 

Tony woke a sharper pain in his body than last, the pain medication leaving his body and making him want for more. The changing of his bandages had all come in a blur, for that he was silently grateful. He’d caught sight of himself in one of the lights they’d moved forward to see the wounds better, he was not a pretty picture. Tony inwardly joked that he might not have so many days in the spotlight anymore if he continued to look like two-face, then again Peter would probably think that was cool. 

Smiling Tony shifted his gaze to the side, Pepper wasn’t there. Frowning Tony tried to recall the last time he’d seen her, bandages, right. He gave a small nod only to hiss in pain, right, no moving. His foggy brain kept leaving out important bits of information, Tony wanted to blame that on the pain medication but he had a theory it was more due to his wounds. Alone or at least that’s what he assumed, Tony rasped out.

“Friday.”

“Yes, Boss?”

“Pe-” He coughed a bit, wracking pain shooting up his body. A deep grimace strained his features until he managed to breathe through it. Panting, his chest tight as he struggled to relax once more into the bed, Tony whispered. “Peter.” It was sharp, cut out in haste but the AI heard him.

“Would you like me to find Peter?”

Tony groaned, damn it. “Show me.”

“Relaying camera’s from medbay 12.”

The holographic display appeared above him, it looked the same. Eerily the same. Tony swallowed, fearful that this had all been a rouse, that this was all just an attempt by Pepper to make him think Peter was there. His eyes trailed down to the readings, the data checked out but...He wasn’t content with that, that wasn’t enough. Tony could hear the heart rate monitor began to trill behind him, he ignored it.

“Vitals.” He called out. “Peter.”

“Peter’s current vitals are stable, his heart rate is normal as cataloged by previous data, resting at 120 beats per minute, oxygen saturation is at 100%.”

Tony was able to breathe, bit by bit his chest lessening in its struggle to keep him primed to jump out of bed as if he could. Sinking once more into a puddle on the bed, Tony swallowed. “He’s still asleep?”

“No.”

Tony frowned, confused before the AI added. “Peter Parker is currently unconscious, a severe head contusion was detected upon his arrival, there are no signs of brain swelling or internal hemorrhaging.”

Peter was unconscious, he’d hit his head, the bruising. He vaguely remembered Pepper saying something about the kid knocking his head on something, getting hit? Tony ignored it in favor of calling out.  “Zoom. Head.”

“Zooming picture.”

The camera zoomed in to show Peter’s head clearer, the bruising was dark, really dark. Tony grimaced in mirrored pain at the boy's current state. Tony didn’t know what hit the kid but it had to be something heavy, something hard. Taking a deep breath, Tony allowed himself to relax, calling out once more.

“He’s okay?”

“Yes Boss, Peter is stable.”

Sighing Tony allowed himself to drift a bit, sinking further into the fog of the mix of painkiller and pain, his drooping eyes looking up at the image of Peter’s bruised face.

 


	13. A rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up and doesn't like what he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you were worried about Peter, well, rest assured you will now have your answers about what happens when he wakes up XD. Enjoy.

Natasha looked over to the door, she scowled at as soon as she saw Bucky trailing in behind Steve. The assassin didn’t pay her any attention, his gaze focused on Peter. Natasha didn’t mince words, answering the question she knew was coming anyway.

“Kid hasn’t woken up yet, Bruce is concerned but Friday says the same thing as last night.” Natasha looked to Steve, gauging how the man would take that.

“No sign he's waking up?”

She shook her head. “Doesn’t seem to want to wake...Bruce came by on his way to bed, muttering about doing sensitivity tests.”

“What’s that?”

Her eyes traveled to Bucky, hardening as they did. “Poke the kid's toes, see if he reacts to the pain. Bruce was half awake, I think he’ll do it when he comes back around until then I’m watching the kid.” Her tone indicated that no one was going to be touching Peter.

Steve looked between the two, anyone who had eyes could sense the tension. “Do we need Bruce to do that? Seems simple enough.”

Natasha hummed. “We don’t, but if Peter doesn’t react appropriately then it’s a sign he could be in Coma or at least that's what Bruce was muttering about.”

Steve froze upon hearing those words.

Natasha raised a brow as if asking him to combat was she just said. “I was holding off doing anything since Bruce is the one with the most medical experience and whatever result we get would probably only make sense to him.”

“Got the computer,” Bucky replied, the man pointing to the ceiling where the AI’s cameras were.

Natasha looked away from the winter soldier, staring at Steve and giving him the silent choice to choose what to do next. They both knew that neither of them were medically inclined to know what to look for besides the kid waking up. 

Steve sighed, he knew things were going to be rough. Most of the team still didn’t know it was Bucky who’d slugged the kid, he wasn’t looking forward to telling the others despite knowing that it needed to happen. For now, he settled for doing what he could, walking over to the nearby drawers he searched for something that would be able to poke the kid. Finding a safety pin, he came back and held it out to Natasha.

She didn’t take it, arching her brow and throwing out carelessly. “You poke the kid, I’m okay with letting him nap, think he deserves it after what he’s been through.”

Closing his eyes and seeking out patience, Steve opened them, smiled and then moved to the foot of the bed. Pulling back the blankets to bare the boy's foot, Steve gently maneuvered one so he could reach the boy's toe. Looking up to Natasha he arched a brow.

“Just poke him, if he can feel the pain then he’ll be waking up I guess.” Natasha shrugged, she'd never done this before.

Nodding Steve poked the boy's toe, the foot yanked back out of his hold, prepared to smile at the reaction of the teen Steve never got the chance as the boy's foot jerked back and solidly kicked him. Steve went crashing backward at the hard blow, the kid's strength more than enough to send Steve crashing through the glass divider that made up one of the walls of the medbay.

“Steve!” Bucky hopped through the broken glass to help his friend who’d been laid out flat.

Natasha had climbed from her seat at the violent reaction, amused at what happened to Steve only to twist sharply when she heard more movement, Natasha’s eyes widened. A very groggy, confused teen was blinking back at her.

“Hey.” She smiled, coming closer, doing her best to soothe the groggy youth who was glancing about the room. 

Peter’s head jerked towards her. “Wha-.”

“You’re alright, you’re back at the Avengers compound.”

Peter blinked back at her, confused, his gaze went down to his bare feet. “Did-Some-Someone stabbed my foot?”

Natasha laughed at the confusion in the boy's question, it was a stupid thing to have to ask. “Yeah, wanted to see if you were still in there.”

Peter stared at his toes a moment longer before movement caught his groggy eyes, he looked at the giant hole in the glass partition that made up the medbays walls and quickly found Captain America being helped up by the dude with the metal arm. The same dude who’d slugged him.

“HEY!” Peter shouted, even though it was a horrible-horrible idea, his head hated him for it, but he was already in pain so why not continue? “You hit me!” Peter jerked forward only to lurch to a stop, his gaze going down to his wrists. The same wrists which were shackled to the bed, Peter’s eye widened. He was trapped, they’d-They’d tied him down, shackled him to the bed so he couldn’t move. Peter couldn’t move.

“Peter, it’s okay, we just wanted to make sure you-” Natasha winced when the teen jerked his hand hard, a fist made as he pulled with what she was sure was considerable strength given how easily it was for Peter to toss Steve. The cuffs around the boy's wrist glowed brightly, straining to contain the teen as he pulled his arm away from the railing of the bed, a grating noise sparked through the room.

“Peter stop!” Natasha reached out to try and prevent the boy from fighting back against the cuffs. Peter was kicking with his feet, getting them closer to his body as if to get to his knees to use them as leverage that way. His toes digging into the mattress, the whole bed groaning with the strength of the teen's efforts to be cut loose.

Steve and Bucky quickly came back into the room, seeing the fight the boy was putting forth.

“Peter.” Steve tried to reason even as he grabbed the boys arm which was pulling against the restraints. “Peter stop, we just want to talk.”

“Let go!” Peter shouted, ignoring the thrumming in his head as he pulled with all his might, his feet sinking into the mattress and depressing the metal of the bed below it. Bending it to his will even as the medical bed's rails began to warp, the cuffs not leaving them but rather his strength was moving to break the bed itself.

“Stop! Peter Stop.” Steve shouted as he wrestled with the kid's arm, Natasha was trying to sooth the youth from her end but had to dodge the boy when he swung with what limited mobility he had to push her away. Steve was facing the same battle as Peter tried to get them away from him. 

Peter needed to leave. He needed out, he needed to not be trapped, his breaths came in panting motions, his chest heaving. Peter couldn’t be trapped, he couldn’t. Peter couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t get loose and he couldn’t breathe. He was pinned, running out of air, his chest seized as he fought for breathe all while pulling against the bindings trapping him to suffocate.

“Warning, Peter’s vitals are indicating severe emotional distress, heart rate is increasing and oxygen saturation has been altered.”

“What the hell does that mean?!” Bucky shouted at the computer as he grabbed one of the boy's legs to try and stop him from using it as a means to break the bed.

“Peter is having an anxiety attack.”

They all froze, Natasha’s eyes locked onto Steves, this wasn’t the kid not wanting to listen to them. This was a kid who was freaking out for some reason that they didn’t understand.

“Peter!” Natasha shouted, getting closer despite the inherent threat the boy posed to herself. “Peter listen to me, you’re safe. You’re safe, you can breathe, nobody’s hurting you.” Reaching out Natasha managed to lay a hand on the boy's shoulder for all of a minute before she was forcefully shoved as the boy's arm whipped out to throw her. Natasha skidded on the ground, rolling until she crashed into the wall.

Steve cried out the woman’s name, ran around the bed to tend to the dazed woman, hoping that the strong teen hadn’t really harmed her when he’d pushed her away.

Bucky watched as his friend deserted the kid in favor of Natasha, Peter was still freaking out, hyperventilating as he pulled on the restraints. The beds railing was groaning, the metal pulled to such a degree that it looked like a chewed on straw, moments away from snapping under the strain of the boy's struggles. Peter was going to get loose, restraints be damned.

Glaring at the sight of Peter's efforts to be released, knowing that the teen was bound to get loose and already in distress Bucky made a decision that he assumed would not go over well with anyone but that might very well work. The kid had good hearing, after all, he just wasn’t hearing words.

Swinging himself up onto the bed where the kid was kicking and thrashing, Bucky grabbed the teen, pulling him forward as much as the struggling teen and the restraints allowed. Crushing the boys head to his chest and wrapping his prosthesis arm around the kids head to keep him there. His organic limb coming around the teens back and shoulders. Anchoring the boy against himself Bucky grimaced as the teen struggled to be let go, Bucky didn’t let go but he did lower his own head to rest on the kids.

“Listen!” The soldier shouted trying to break through the boys own panic, the teen was gasping for air and mumbling things about being trapped.

Peter gasped, trying to break free, he was suffocating, he couldn’t get loose and no one was coming and he was running out of time. He had to get out.

“Listen to it!” Bucky shouted over the boy's own cries of fear.

Peter panted, pulling at the bindings that were holding him. Struggling to get the oppressive weight off of himself, to get free. Noise reached his ears, sharp words that didn’t have meaning, whatever was holding him tightened and a wave of new fear climbed up the teen's spine. 

Peter shifted his head, his hearing locking onto something that wasn’t the sound of a crumbling building. Of his own cries for help or the noise of a person deserting him to die. NO, this was...A heart? A life. 

Peter frowned as his hearing picked up the steady thump-thump of a beating heart. Peter slowly started to calm down, he still yanked at whatever was holding him, struggling minutely to be free but the heart was there. It was beating, steady if not a little fast. Alive.

Bucky sighed in relief when the teen’s struggles began to wane, the boy no longer trying to rip the bed apart as he sunk into the man, listening. Bucky’s head twisted about to see Steve standing with Natasha who was supported by Steve, the pair gaping at him. 

Swallowing tightly Bucky muttered. “What?”

Natasha frowned. “What are you doing?” She was grimacing, an arm wrapped around her ribs. Her eyes critical of whatever the assassin might be doing to the teen, the man’s metal arm was bracing the kid towards the man’s chest. Wrapped tightly around the boy's skull, it sent off warning signals to the woman, he could hurt the kid again.

“Making him listen.”

“To you?” She snapped.

Bucky frowned at the woman's vitriol, stating calmly. “My heart.”

That seemed to floor not only Natasha but Steve. 

“Buck?”

Bucky ignored the confusion in his best friends voice, his head coming to stare down at the top of the kids head when Peter sagged into him completely, the fight leaving him. He felt the boy's hands come to touch his sides, prepared to be thrown or worse Bucky was surprised when the teen simply held on. As if he was afraid that Bucky’s heart might disappear, smirking Bucky muttered once more into the top of the kid's hair. “See, it’s fine.” The boy's fingers tightened a hair, just shy of being painful, Bucky didn’t attempt to push the kid away rather holding the boy tightly to himself.

“Heartbeat.” The boy mumbled to himself rather than the room at large.

Bucky smirked. “Yeah, that’s mine.”

Peter burrowed his head harder, wanting to hear the calming sound as if he needed to be closer in order to do that. Peter knew that wasn’t the case, but his brain didn’t care at the moment too caught up in wanting to be anchored to something. His fingers wrapped around whatever was making the noise, a person, had to be.

Bucky grimaced a bit when the kid's hand bit into him, quick to remind the kid. “You can’t keep my heart kid.”

“Buck?”

Bucky turned his head, Steve was closer now staring at him in concern. “Kids got a grip on him.”

Steve smirked, carefully reaching out to try and extricate his friend before Peter could involuntarily hurt him. Bucky shook his head, but Steve ignored him. Gently wrapping a hand around the teen's hand and pulling it away from his friend's ribs. Steve was admittedly surprised when Peter didn’t fight him as much he had anticipated but rather giving in after just a moment and choosing to grasp his hand tightly. Steve huffed, glad for the strength he’d been given as he had no doubt that anyone else would have had their hand broken by now.

“Easy kid.”

Bucky couldn’t help but sigh when some of the pressure was released, he no longer felt like he was being squeezed to death. The other kid's hand was curled tightly into his side, but he could live with that...So long as the kid didn’t grasp him any tighter. Bucky let his prosthetic arm loosen its hold on the teens head, no longer bracing him against the man’s chest but rather gently holding it. Peter’s head shifted at the change as if the subtle movement was finally registering in the kids head.

Peter felt the brace that had been locking down around his head shift, no longer forcing his head to stay as it was but allowing him to move. Something was holding his hand, no, someone, which meant that he wasn't trapped under some building. He wasn't being left to die, not if there were people around who were holding his hand. Peter recognized that it’d been pulled away from where he’d been holding tightly to the heartbeat, Peter couldn’t help but wonder how the person was holding up. It felt like he was grasping them tightly, too tightly. All at once Peter let his hand go slack, afraid that he had hurt someone but not prepared to back off entirely as he leaned against them. Things were just too much right now and the heartbeat, it was calming.

Steve frowned when the boy's hard grip suddenly stopped, Peter's hand going limp in his grasp. Peter was still pressed up against Bucky’s chest but that could easily be because the man was holding Peter there. Without pause, Steve called out. “Friday, how’s Peter?”

“Current vitals relay that heartbeat is returning to normal, oxygen saturation is going up, his vital are stabilizing.”

Sighing at the bare-bones response Steve asked. “Is he conscious?” Because it would have been all too easy for the overwhelmed teen to have passed out given his current situation.

“Yes, Peter is conscious.”

Natasha walked forward, still bracing her ribs as she came to stand beside Steve. She gave the super-soldier a look, before turning her attention to Peter. Ignoring the fact that Bucky was calming the very same kid he’d knocked unconscious the spy asked.

“Peter, can you hear me?”

The teen didn’t react, continuing to lean into Bucky. His hand lax in Steve’s hold as the other remained wrapped around Bucky’s side. 

Peter heard someone talking to him, a calm reassuring tone, a woman. At first, his foggy brain made him think it was aunt May, but then he shook his head. Jostling the figure he was pressed tightly against. No, it couldn’t be aunt May, Aunt May was gone, wasn’t she?

Bucky frowned when the boy shook his head against his chest, looking to Natasha. “He’s hearing you.”

Natasha didn’t comment on that deduction, her attention returning to Peter, the youth apparently not ready to release Bucky. “Peter, you’re safe here.”

Peter heard the woman’s voice again, muffled as his hearing was latched onto the steady thump thump thump of the heart his ear was pressed against. He could hear that the woman was telling him he was safe, that was nice. The heartbeat was nice too. Peter tried to pull his hand free from whoever was holding it, wanting to wrap it around the figure whose heart he was hearing. Wanting to keep it close, ground himself, wrap himself around it so that he didn’t have to think about being trapped again. Whoever held it refused, holding fast to his hand and unwillingly Peter made a noise of displeasure.

Steve reacted quickly when the boy tried to pull his hand back, he had a good idea where it would return. The small noise the teen uttered afterward made him smile, they were getting somewhere if the kid was actually reacting to them.

“Peter, I know you like Bucky’s arm and all, but latching onto him to keep his heartbeat it taking things a bit far don’t you think?”

Bucky snorted, giving his best friend an amused look. Natasha rolled her eyes at Steve, being so bold to reach out a hand, avoiding Bucky’s arm in lue of stroking the kid's hair. 

Peter jolted at the new touch, his hand jerking in Steves own while the other clutched tighter to Bucky. The winter soldier grimaced but shook his head when Steve frowned, the kid let go just as quickly as he’d clamped down. Startled most likely, he sagged back into him the longer that Natasha played with his hair.

“Peter, you can let go now. You’re safe.”

Peter couldn’t help himself, reacting sharply to the sudden touch, when it continued and wasn’t done in violence Peter sagged. The heartbeat was nice, the person playing with his hair was nice. Everything was just...Nice. He felt calmer now, relaxed, {eter could breath and although he still felt trapped it was a different kind. Still, suffocating in ways but not, not like before. He still wanted to leave, to move, to escape, but he was slower about it. 

Shifting himself and making the hand playing with his hair retreat in the process. His hand tightened around the person holding it as the other shifted on the clothed body he had been clinging to. Peter pulled his head away from the chest, further from the heartbeat that had grounded him, the brace that had wrapped around him, holding him tightly loosened further and Peter bemoaned its loss. Still, he persisted pulling back further, just enough so he could look around. He didn’t, his head went straight up towards whoever was in possession of the heartbeat he was still attuned to.

Peter stared up at him confused, his head pulling back to see that he’d had his head pressed up against this particular man's chest. Oh, that was rather surprising, from the corner of his eye he could see the glint of metal, the arm he knew the man possessed. 

Looking around found that the man had climbed up onto the medical bed with him and from there Peter’s gaze shifted to his hands, one was being held by someone else but Peter didn’t look to find out who. His focus going towards the other which had been wrapped tightly around the man as he’d forced the man to stay, his hand fell away from the man’s sides, Peter was absentmindedly embarrassed to have held onto the man as he did but his whole body tightened upon seeing the restraints. Peter took a shuddering breath only to blink up at the solider whose hand covered his wrist, having taken notice of the boy's focus.

Bucky quickly reassured the teen when he caught onto the boy's anxiety. “You can get free kid.”

Peter shook his head, letting out a sparse. “Trapped.”

Bucky didn’t tear his gaze away from the teen as he called out. “Steve.”

 “What you need Buck?” Steve was still holding the teen's hand, waiting for any clue as to what the boy needed. Bucky obviously saw something in the kids gaze, but he was startled to hear what his best friend wanted of him.

“Take 'em off.”

“Wait, we don-”

Steve ignored Natasha’s hesitance trusting his friend, calling out. “Friday release Peter’s restraints.”

“Are you sure Captain Rogers?”

“Yes.”

The restraints red glow changed, going green and then seemingly unhinged from the bed railing, they were still wrapped around the boy's wrists but the teen was free. Peter’s head went down in an instant, moving his hand this way and that now that they were no longer being held down. 

The devices around his wrist were familiar, but Peter didn’t take the time to analyze them. His gaze going back up to the man sitting back on his heels in front of him, a gap now between them. Peter was torn, on one hand, the man was the reason his head hurt like hell but on the other, he was the reason he could breathe. The man had taken care of him when he had no real reason to do so, Peter didn’t understand.

Licking his lips Peter managed a weak. “Not cool man.”

Bucky smirked already knowing where the kids head was going now that he wasn’t caught up in some hidden memory. “Told you I’d get out of the web.”

Peter nodded, that was true, he had said that.

“Peter.”

The teen’s head shifted to stare at the new voice only to freeze when he registered that it was Captain America who was speaking to him. Standing at his bedside and apparently holding his hand, Peter jerked it back and thankfully the man didn’t try to hold onto him. Peter took a few deep breaths, embarrassed by everything that had gone on when he lost sight of where he was and what was really happening. Catching sight of the concerned look on the man’s face Peter ducked his head. He was well and truly caught.

Steve smirked at how the kid looked like he had just been caught sneaking out of the house. “We need to talk son.”

Peter sighed, sending a glare back towards Bucky. “I was having a good night.”

Bucky shrugged as he moved to jump down from the bed. “Told you to come with me.”

Peter snorted. “Should have gone to the roof.”

“Peter!”

The teen winced, looking back after having forgotten that it wasn’t just him and the metal armed man. Captain America was giving him a look, one that said that a conversation was imminent. “We were looking for you.”

“I know.” Peter ducked his head once more, anything to avoid the man's gaze. “Karen told me.”

“And you wouldn’t talk to us.”

Peter shrugged. “I don’t want to talk.”

Steve sighed, he could understand that, but things needed to be addressed. “Peter, I don’t know why exactly you chose to run...I mean I have a fair idea but I’d like to hear it from you when you’re ready. For now, you should know that nobody’s mad alright?” That was one thing Steve wanted to get across from the get-go, the last thing the kid needed was feeling guilty for giving them the runaround.

Peter gave a nod, he didn’t believe the man but he nodded regardless. How could they not be mad at him? He’d avoided them, hacked his suit, an-

“Peter, are you listening?”

Peter nodded, he hadn’t been but that was only because he got caught up in his head again. 

“We know about the deal your aunt made with Tony.”

Peter flinched as if he’d been physically hit, it felt like he had. Having that shoved back into his face, knowing that there was no going back. Aunt May was gone and whatever happened now would be because she’d made that deal with Mr. Stark.

“Hey, it’s okay?” Steve reached out only to pause when the kid flinched again, sighing he pulled his hand back towards his side. “Look, Pepper knows about everything.” Steve didn’t dare comment on how she hadn’t before, that he had a feeling wouldn’t go over well. “And Tony’s stable, he woke up.”

Peter froze, in an instant, he froze. Could-Could that really be true? His head jerked upright so fast that he got a bit dizzy, but Peter pushed past that. “B-But Friday said-”

Steve frowned. “What did Friday say?”

Peter swallowed. “Chances...S-She said chances of survival-”

Natasha sighed when she figured out what one of the issues had been all along. “Peter, she’s a computer, she runs off of bare data. What happened with Tony wasn’t something she could have accounted for, he’s badly hurt but he’s stable and like Steve said he woke up.”

Peter blinked back at the woman. “Being awake doesn’t mean you live.”

Okay, the kid had them there.

“Why don’t we ask his doctor then?” Steve suggested. “I’m sure he’d have a better idea on how Tony’s doing.”

Peter frowned, looking down to his bare feet. Did he really want to do that? Talk to someone and find out exactly what was wrong with Mr. Stark...Peter wasn’t so sure about that if he was ready to hear just how badly hurt Mr. Stark was. 

Steve gave a nod, it was clear that Peter was trying to avoid everything. Not talk about the chances of Tony living or dying, just avoiding.

“How about we get some food huh?”

Peter grimaced, he wasn’t all that hungry. Truth be told his stomach was in knots and although his body might need the food he didn’t want any. Peter shook his head, the only answer he could give the man.

“Kid, you gotta eat,” Bucky announced in a frustrated tone.

Peter twisted his head to stare at the man, curious about him. He wasn’t what Peter had expected that was for sure, what kind of person went from tasering and hitting someone unconscious to allowing you to latch onto you like an octopus? 

Bucky raised a brow when the kid continued to stare at him, Peter hadn’t said a word but the unflinching appraisal was strange. “Kid?”

Peter sighed, twisting away, he hadn’t gotten any answers staring at the man and he didn’t much feel like asking questions at the moment. As Peter turned to mutter about not being hungry he paused, Dr. Banner was standing the doorway looking confused, bewildered as his gaze went from Peter to the giant lack of glass in the wall. Peter’s gaze shifted towards that and he winced.

“Oh god.” He looked around before remembering who he’d see through the window. In horror, he looked towards Captain America. “I threw you through a wall!”

Steve chuckled when the boy began to panic about that. “It’s alright kid. It was glass and I can take a hit.”

Peter shook his head. “I’m so sorry, I’m normally really good about that, I-mean I don’t go around hitting people through walls, that’s not what I do. It’s just, you...You did something? Right, my foot.” The boy was gesturing in wild movements as he attempted to apologize.

Steve was chuckling as the kid ramped himself up all in an attempt to show how sorry he was.

Bruce shook his head as he entered the room, calling it to order. “Peter.”

The kids head snapped toward the man, Bruce smiled. “He’s fine and we know you didn’t mean to.”

Peter gave a jerky nod, he’d been rambling again. “Sorry, I know I talk a lot-Or I mean I can, and I get distracted because of all the input and then-”

“Peter,” Bruce called again with a smile. “Take a breath.”

Peter sucked in a large breath of air, letting out in almost the same hurry. Bruce knew that was most likely the best he was going to get from the kid, at least at the moment and seeing how keyed up Peter was at the moment Bruce suggested. “How about we just take it easy for a while alright?”

Peter nodded fast only to wince a bit, his hand coming up to touch the side of his head. 

“Your head hurt son,” Steve asked in concern.

“Of course it does Steve,” Natasha muttered. “Kid was hit in the head with a vibranium fist.”

Peter looked towards the two adults who were giving each other irritated scowls, his brain quickly locked onto something. His head jerking around to stare at the silent figure, the man who’d knocked him out, the metal arm. “That’s Vibranium?” He pointed towards the prosthetic.

Bucky looked to his arm and then back to the kid, nodding.

“That’s so cool!”

Bucky smirked, the kid apparently didn’t have a problem with the fact that the ‘cool’ arm had caused the pain in his head.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Bruce came to stand at the foot of the bed. “You can ask Bucky about his arm... Later,  Right now I'd feel better if I could do some tests.”

“Huh?” Peter looked back at the man. “Tests? What kind of test? I don’t like needles and Mr. Stark said not to let people take blood or anything cause ya know it wouldn’t look normal or something...At least that’s what he said, something about mutagens, I’m not allowed to go to the doctors...Well, not like I need to and all, but still, no tests. I don’t want to be dissected or something...Cause that’s what happens when people are weird, and I’m definitely weird, but I like to think it’s in a good way? I mean it’s a good way for me-”

Natasha sighed as the boy frantically began chattering off nonsense. “Yep, he’s back to normal.”

Peter’s head rounded on the woman. “Huh?”

She smirked. “Bruce isn’t going to experiment on you.”

“No, no experiments.” Bruce chuckled. “Just want to make sure your concussion is healing.”

“Oh...Yeah.” Peter reached up again to gently probe the area, he winced. “Yeah, that stings.”

Bruce waved a hand, ushering Steve and Natasha out of his way. Coming forward he held up a finger. “Can you follow this without-”

“Moving my head. Yeah.” Peter nodded, doing as the man asked.

“Alright, good. Now, I need to shine a light in your eyes to see if there’s proper dilation.” 

“Umm...No?”

Bruce paused from where he’d turned to get a light, frowning. “No?”

“It’s just...Um, side effect? No, just like an ability sorta...Super senses, my eyes...That’ll hurt. My mask dims things, I me-” Peter looked around, he couldn’t see his suit anywhere.

“It’s safe,” Steve uttered before the kid could panic.

Peter licked his lips, a smaller nod being given. He didn’t like the fact that his suit had been taken, didn’t know where it was.

“Peter, your eyes?” Bruce tried to get the kid back on task.

“Oh...Yeah, I get sensory overload. Sounds, movement, lights...My suit cuts things in half or something like that. So...I can’t do that, I mean you can’t do that.” He gestured towards the desk where the man had been searching for a penlight. 

“Alright...” Bruce frowned.

“Friday can just scan me.” Peter offered, then before the man could say anything Peter called out. “Friday scan me.”

“Scanning.”

The adults smirked at the kid taking the reigns. “Scan complete. A severe head contusion has been detected, there are no signs of brain swelling or internal hemorrhaging. You’re healing is already addressing the effects of the concussion, no lasting damage will take place.”

Peter nodded. “See, I’m fine.”

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. “Any double vision?”

Peter shook his head. “Bit dizzy when I move too fast, but that could just be my senses acting up...Happened before when I had a concussion. They get amped up to twelve when something’s wrong.”

“Don’t you mean eleven?”

Peter twisted to stare at the man, Bucky wasn’t it? “No, that’s where my senses are normally. Twelve is abnormal for me.”

Bucky gave a nod despite the notion of that being confusing, the others quick to follow in the action.

“Alright, so nothing out of the ordinary?” Bruce clarified.

“Nope.” Peter offered a smile to the concerned man, Peter was fine, as fine as he could be. “I’m good.” His eyes going back towards the wall, eyes squinting a bit at the damage he’d caused. “Sorry...About that.” Then to Captain America. “And throwing you and-”

Steve raised a hand. “It’s okay.” When Peter turned to address Bruce once more, the man looked to Natasha, she shook her head. Steve agreed, bringing up the fact that the kid had thrown her across the room wasn’t a good idea. Chances were she had a few cracked ribs, she’d get Bruce to look her over once the kid was occupied.

“Bruce...We’ve been trying to tell Peter about Tony, but he’s a bit...Hesitant, apparently Friday was spouting off some information about his chances of recovery.”

Bruce looked from Steve to Peter, the youth had his head downcast towards his feet, avoiding everyone's gazes the smile that he’d offered up freely a moment prior gone. Ah. So, that was what they thought might be the biggest issue when they’d been searching for the kid, but apparently hearing it from them wasn’t enough. He could fix that, or at the very least try.

“I saw Tony two hours ago Peter, he’s stable, healing.”

Peter gave a nod, no one was fooled by it. “You probably can’t go in and see him, we’ve been trying to keep visitors to a minimum a-”

“Bruce.” Steve cut the man off, giving him a firmer look. It was important for Peter to know, to see Tony even if only for a minute.

Bruce sighed, giving Steve a conflicted look. Rather than argue with the man, he tried to meet the kid in the middle. “Friday can you show us Tony.”

Peter’s head jerked up just as Friday announced. “Displaying camera footage from Medbay 3.”

Peter swallowed, Tony. He looked horrible, practically a mummy with all the bandages, the entire right side appeared to be afflicted with something, there wasn’t an inch of skin on show. Bruises and cuts littered the man’s body and the teen could see the oxygen mask and I.V. and the PEG line that was taped just below the man’s nose. Peter grimaced at the sight of his mentor, the man looked like death warmed over.

“Friday show Tony’s vitals,” Bruce called out even as he watched the teen carefully. Tony’s vitals were displayed to the side of the active video, Peter glanced at them a moment before his gaze went back to Tony. The teen was silent.

“See, he’s doing alright kid.” Steve tried to assure the boy, Peter didn’t react. He just continued to stare at the video footage, watching intently as if he expected something to happen.

Steve shot a look towards Bruce, silently asking what the man thought was best. Bruce sighed, calling out. “Thanks, Friday.”

The display blinked out of existence and Peter was once more forced back into focusing on the room. His gaze shot towards Dr. Banner, he hadn’t wanted to stop watching but the concerned look on the man’s face told him enough. They wanted him to pay attention, Peter frowned. 

“Let’s get you something to eat,” Bruce suggested mildly.

Peter shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”

The scientist raised a brow to that, he knew that couldn’t be true, not with how Peter’s metabolism worked. If the kid wasn’t going to be honest, he’d just have to find out for himself how stable the boy was. “Fri-”

Peter scowled, knowing where the man was going with that, using Friday to check his blood sugar levels. “I just woke up.” He reasoned. “I can’t eat.”

Bruce stared back at the boy, perceptive but not quite ready to push, he’d allow Peter to hold off at least for now. Peter wasn’t outright refusing to eat, just asking for time. Bruce could give him that. “Alright, we’ll wait a bit.”

Peter didn’t comment on the standstill that was happening between the pair of them, turning his sights back to Captain America when the man brought up the possible change of scenery.

“How about we go into the common room then? It’ll be more comfortable than here.”

Peter wasn’t so sure about that, there had to be more people out there and...He’d caused a lot of trouble. Shifting on the medical bed, Peter pulled his hands into his lap only for his gaze to shoot down to the restraints.

“Uh...We can remove those.” Steve stepped forward in an instant afraid that they might upset Peter further only to be surprised when Peter muttered.

“They work.”

Bruce hummed. “Seems so.” He was staring at the damage to the bed frame, they’d held but only just.

Peter followed the man’s gaze only to swallow, okay so they worked so long as there was a stable surface. Peter lifted his head away from the damaged bed rails only to turn and give a repentant look at Captain America. “Well, sorta...I could still hit you.”

Steve smiled. “Peter, I already said it’s okay.”

Peter shook his head. “The whole point was to keep me still, so I couldn’t hit people.” Looking back to the restraints he couldn’t help but talk aloud. “Has to be some kind of radial field displacement that’s allowing that. It can’t disperse the energy into the core like it’s supposed to, casts it outside...Warps.”

Bruce’s eyes went towards his brow upon hearing the boy talk, the others might be clueless, but he was not. “You’re trying to use a gravitational pull to keep you in place, electromagnet field.”

Peter looked up, nodding. “I’m strong...Really-Really strong.” Peter didn’t appear to like that given how he was saying it. The look on his face depicted it quite clearly as well.

“Kid, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Steve stepped forward. “I’m strong too.”

“You can control it.” Peter rounded back on the man. “I can’t...I- I mean I can, but when things happen, I can’t. I-I lose it, I forget and then I break things or hurt people.” The teen winced. “I can cause a lot of damage.”

Bruce chuckled, gaining the kid's attention. “Kid, you’re looking at someone who destroyed half a city.”

Peter blinked. It took a moment for him to realize that not only was Dr. Banner standing in front of him but that Dr. Banner was indeed the hulk. “Oh...I heard about Detroit.” Okay, that might not have been the nicest of ways to comment on the man’s own strength issues, but Peter was a little out of his element. “Sorry.”

Bruce shook his head to the boy's apology, wasn’t Peter’s fault that he had a rocky past. “Yeah...Not my finest moment, but me and the other guy are on better ground now.”

Peter nodded. “I don’t have an other guy...I just have me.”

“You can learn,” Steve assured him. “I’m sure Tony’s already worked out how strong you are, he did the same thing with me.” Steve laughed as he remembered what Tony’s version of testing his strength was. 

Peter hummed. “He guessed.”

“About yours?” Natasha chimed in when the boy didn’t divulge how strong he really was.

Peter nodded, calling out. “Friday...Can you show the clip Mr. Stark outed me in.”

“Outed?”

Peter shrugged at the confused looks being sent his way. “He figured out I was Spider-man, that’s how I ended up working with him.”

“Uh-huh,” Natasha replied, she already knew Tony was going to get a talking too by Pepper, but she was sure she could add some things to the list to address.

Friday’s melodic voice replied to the request. “Playing Spider-man vs van.”

“Van?” Steve frowned.

Peter shrugged even as the AI played the clip of Peter in his handmade costume coming to stop a van from hitting a trolly. 

Bucky whistled. “How fast was that going?”

“Forty miles an hour...Mr. Stark said it weight 3000 pounds...Not accounting for the velocity of course.” Peter rambled.

“And you did that with your bare hands.” Bruce murmured.

“Yeah, what else would I use?” The teen shot back confused.

The scientist smirked, even as the clip ended with Spider-man swinging away. “Don’t know, you tell me, kid, I’m new to your physiology.”

Peter shrugged. “I just sorta go along with whatever comes up.”

“Whatever comes up?” Natasha replied at how carefree the teen sounded to his abilities. “You mean you don’t even know all that you can do?”

“Well...I got the wall thing first.” Peter announced factually.

“Yeah, that’s weird.”

Peter turned his head towards Bucky, not even batting an eye when he said. “You have a Vibranium arm.”

Bucky smirked at the boy's callout. “I don’t climb walls with it.”

Peter shrugged back at the man’s statement, he supposed that wasn’t the point. Twisting his attention back to the others who were staring at him in curiosity, Peter was quick to state. “I got the agility...Reflexes next. I can move really fast, I’m flexible.”

“Makes sense given what we saw at the airport.” Natasha nodded along. “What else?”

Peter shrugged. “Strength.” His eyes once more went back to the hole in the wall. “My senses just out of the blue dialed up to eleven, there wasn’t any gradual thing, I just woke up like that. I can hear things from too far away, see things, everythings enhanced.”

“Do you need anything? To move around?” Steve questioned. “You said your suit helps.”

Peter shrugged. “I don’t need it... I just can get overloaded sometimes.”

“How about now?” Bruce asked.

Peter frowned. “My head hurts...So lights and sounds...Normal concussion stuff I guess only a bit more severe...Hard to tell, I’d never had a concussion before I got my abilities.”

“Wait, you had a special setting for Friday,” Bruce stated more in fact than in question.

Peter smiled wistfully as he related to them. “Yeah, Mr. Stark made it for when I get sensory overload. He said it was to stop me from climbing walls and giving him a heart attack.”

Natasha laughed at the notion of the kid giving Tony a heart attack. “What’d you do that startled him so much?”

“I climbed a wall.”

She blinked back at the teen who had just deadpanned replied to her question. “That’s it?” She wasn’t sold.

Peter shrugged. “I might have gotten a bit overwhelmed and climbed a wall, wanted to get some distance from everything...Mr. Stark was walking around and I said Hi. I was on the ceiling at the time so I think he didn’t know I was there.”

Natasha laughed, oh she loved this kid already. Steve smirked. “And that’s when he made the special setting for lights.”

Peter nodded. “Said his heart couldn’t take it and he threatened to find a surface I can’t climb,” Peter smirked, remembering the day in the lab when Mr. Stark literally brought out a variety of different things and asked him to try and stick to it. He’d been beyond frustrated by the end of the day, Peter had felt bad for being so good at clinging to things. “He hasn’t...Or didn’t.” Peter frowned as he was reminded that this wasn’t back then, this was now. Things were different.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Steve waved the kid wanting to get the teen out of his own head for a bit, away from the thoughts he was having about Tony. Peter held up his wrists, never leaving the bed. “Oh, right.” 

Steve walked over and gently removed the devices, using what Pepper had shown him. 

Once they were off and the kid had rolled his wrists around, did Peter slide off the end of the bed. Turning when something caught his eye, he stared blankly for a moment. “Oh...Um.” The bed was basically wrecked, the railings distorted to such a degree that they weren’t retractable anymore, bent up at a sharp angle from where Peter had pulled his arms. The center of the bed was depressed, the mattress having been shoved deep into the underlying metal structure supporting it. The metal beneath having given way under Peter’s feet and the pressure they released onto it.

“Come on.” Steve chuckled, pulling the boy away before he could start rambling out another apology. 

Peter allowed himself to be dragged along down the hallway, though he dug his heels in when they neared the common room. Steve stopped, looking back to the boy in confusion. Peter wrapped his arms around himself. “Can I...Like go to my room?”

Steve frowned, Natasha and the others were wary of leaving the boy alone as well. “Why?” Steve finally asked.

“I’m kinda cold.”

Steve chuckled at the boy simple reply, he hadn’t thought about that and the boy didn’t have a shirt on so it made perfect sense that the teen would get chilly. “Yeah, let's go get you something.” Peter gave a grateful nod, trailing after the man. 

His bare feet recoiled at the cold floor, but the teen assured himself that he’d be wearing socks soon. Peter had to lead them once they got into the part of the compound that separated into individual rooms, happy to come inside the room Mr. Stark had granted him when he’d started dividing his time between home and the compound. 

Peter ran over to a nearby dresser, digging around for a shirt as the group hung back in the doorway. Peter shrugged into the long-sleeved shirt, sighing at the warmth that embraced him. He missed his suit, the warming feature was really good. From there he hopped on one foot to put socks on, much to the amusement of the adults, Peter ignored them in favor of leaning against a nearby wall and shoving himself up against it, allowing his back to stick so he could fold himself over and put on the socks without hopping around.

“I thought you needed your hands and feet for that,” Natasha commented.

Peter looked up from where he’d just finished tugging on his sock. “Huh?”

“You’re on the wall kid,” Steve replied.

Peter looked around, he was indeed sitting on the wall. Smirking he climbed back down the short distance, righting himself he shrugged in embarrassment.

“So you don’t need your hands to do that?”

Peter shook his head. “It’s the most convenient, but I can stick to anything anywhere.” He reached up to scratch the back of his head. “My back is really only good to use when I’m trying to do something else at the same time.”

“Alright...Well, as interesting as that is, lets head on back.” Steve murmured, waving the kid forward. Peter did as asked, running forward to come back into the hallway.

Natasha pulled Bruce back, intent to talk with the man only to stop when Steve glanced back. Frowning, she waved a hand at him, gesturing towards her ribs. His eyes widened before he pointed to his ears, she nodded. Allowing him and Bucky to escort the kid to the other side of the compound where he hopefully wouldn’t be able to hear her talk to Bruce.

 


	14. too much too soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to face the other Avengers and when that doesn't go as well as the others have hoped he ends up having to face Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some more interaction between Peter and the Avengers in this one and there are a few scenes that still make me smile. Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> OH! On a side note, I wrote a one-shot that was inspired from some dialogue that took place in last weeks chapter. I just had to write a certain scene, so go check that out XD.

Peter looked back when he heard two heartbeats staying behind, Captain America pulled him along. 

“Don’t mind them, they’re just talking shop.”

Peter frowned. “They’re not talking.”

Steve stared down at the kid in mild surprise. Bucky snorted. “Kid can hear Steve.”

“Right.” Steve smiled as he was reminded of the fact of why his teammates were pulling back in the first place. He’d never figured that it would go both ways with the kid syncing up to the fact that they weren’t talking.

Peter turned his attention back towards Bucky. Peter was still confused about the man who had hit him, he’d heard his name or at least he thought he had. Bucky, Peter wasn’t sure what kind of name that was but he wasn’t going to be rude enough to ask. As it was, he twisted to stare back at Captain America. “Everyone calls you Steve.”

Steve arched a brow. “It’s my name kid or did you think I went around all the time as Captain America?” He smirked.

Peter blushed, that was rather stupid of him. Of course, the man had a name, it was just that he’d never really focused on that and it sounded disrespectful to call him by name. Peter supposed that was stupid, the man wasn’t always out saving the world just like he wasn’t always out being Spider-man. “I didn’t really know it before now.”

“No sweat kid-”

“I knew your last name though...Captain Rogers.” Peter nodded.

“Right,” Steve smirked when he heard the telltale inflection in the kid's voice that he’d heard in others. “History buff?”

“How else would he know you.” Bucky taunted. “You’re old.”

Peter glanced back and forth between the two, afraid of how Captain Ameri-Captain Rogers might take it. To his surprise, the man laughed.

“You’re older than me Buck.”

Peter's head shot back around to stare in confusion towards Captain Rogers. “Wait...He is?”

The two men paused, looking back at the teen. Bucky gave a nod. “Two years, but technically he’s older now.” Bucky glanced towards Steve with a grin.

Steve rolled his eyes. “You know that doesn’t count.”

Peter looked back and forth. “Sorry...I’m lost.”

Steve smiled kindly, not at all bothered by sharing this part of himself with the kid. “You know how I got frozen in the ice?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, there was this big display about it at the museum, and the history channel went on all about the war and how you ran across the front lines even though people were shooting at you.”

Bucky snorted. “People were always shooting at him.”

Steve shot a glower back at the man before turning a patient smile on the teen watching him. “Peter, what I was trying to say was that Bucky...Is kinda the same, he was frozen too.”

“Yeah in a freezer.” The man muttered.

Steve sighed, they’d argued over the pros and cons of their own battles with freezing through time. He wasn’t about to have it again.

“Isn’t ice...Ice?”

Bucky snorted “He was frozen all in one go. I woke up periodically.” He didn’t dare go into why that was.

Peter nodded. “Umm...You know that’s like bad for you, right? Like the whole freezing and then unfreezing and then freezing again...That’s like really bad, you’re not supposed to do that with meat and I really don’t think...I mean I know you’re not meat from the freezer, though humans are meat.” The boy shook his head. “What I mean is that it’s not good for meat that we eat, so it’s probably not good for you either and why would you do that? Isn’t it like really cold? I don’t like the cold, I can’t stand it. Mr. Stark always grounds me in winter.”

Steve was chuckling not only at the boy's ability to ramble, but the fact that he was comparing Bucky to a piece of meat that had been frozen and unfrozen too many times. Bucky shot him a glare. “Real funny Steve.”

Shaking his head, the soldier cut the boy off. “Alright, Alright. Bucky didn’t have much of a choice Peter, but thankfully he’s not hurt from it.” Then because he knew that wasn’t strictly true he added. “Physically.”

Bucky seemed at least in part pacified by that, Peter for his part just stared back at them a moment before saying a hushed tone. “I did it again didn’t I?”

“Did what kid?”

“Talk too much,” Peter said in a worried tone. “I always talk too much, Happy hates it, Mr. Stark just mutes me on the phone some of the time...Or at least that’s what I think he does.”

Steve smirked at the confused teen. “There’s nothing wrong about being spirited kid, you got a lot to say so you say it.”

Peter nodded quickly, relieved to know that he hadn’t upset the man or his friend.

“What’d you mean grounded?” Bucky asked as they continued walking.

“Hmm?”

“You said Stark grounded you in winter.”

“Oh...That.” Peter blushed a bit, it sounded childish, kinda was if he was honest but it wasn’t like Peter had a choice.

The two men smirked, they could tell by the kid's tone of voice that he was embarrassed.

“Peter?”

Sighing Peter looked over to Captain Rogers and replied. “I got a lot of things from my...Accident or whatever. Part of is that I get slower in winter...Like lethargic and all that, I can’t regulate my temperature.”

“Seriously? What, like a real spider?” Bucky gave the kid an appraising look.

“Pretty much, so Mr. Stark tends to ground me, cuts off the suit's power and since I can’t go out without the heater on...”

“You end up staying indoors where it’s safe.”

Peter pouted at what Captain Rogers had just said. “I’m fine if the heaters on.” Even Peter could tell that his voice sounded petulant like a child.

Steve chuckled. “I don’t blame Tony for wanting to keep you out of harm's way kid, you shouldn’t even be in this game as it is.”

Peter snorted, as they drew closer to the main common room. “I was doing it way before I met Mr. Stark.”

Steve frowned, he supposed that was true. The kid had shown them the clip of what showed the teen going around in some sort of handmade suit. “Right.” He murmured to himself. The trio came into the common room not a minute later, Peter freezing on sight when everyone turned and saw him. 

Nervous Peter took a sharp step back, only to grimace when a steely hand stopped him from retreating. Peter jerked his head to the side, seeing Bucky staring at him. He knew it was the man’s Vibranium arm that was stopping him from fleeing even as Captain Rogers briefed the group who were staring at him on what had happened. 

Peter did his best to tune all of that out. It was by far too embarrassing to know that the heroes in the room had wasted time looking for him only to get a spastic teen like himself. Instead, Peter focused on Bucky, muttering just for the man to hear. “So not cool man.”

Bucky smirked, gently shoving the kid forward. Peter sulked but didn’t try to fight the man as Bucky escorted the teen over to the couch. Peter slumped onto it, pulling his knees up to his chin. Watching cautiously as Bucky took a seat in a nearby chair and the other heroes who had been milling about finished their conversation with Captain Rogers. Peter blinked a few times in quick succession when everyone’s gaze settled back onto him, despite wanting to not look a cowered, Peter hid his face in his knees. Yep, total coward.

Peter could hear someone approach, he prayed it was just Captain Rogers, that no one else was going to come over and tell him ‘it’s okay’ or that they didn’t blame him. They should and it wasn’t. Nothing was okay, just because Mr. Stark appeared to be doing okay right then didn’t mean he’d stay that way. 

May was still gone and Peter, well, Peter was being held hostage by the Avengers. Peter frowned even as he stared into his own lap, that sounded so weird, was that even possible? Could someone be held hostage by the Avengers? If so, Peter figured he'd be the one to be picked for something that exclusive, already was apparently.

“Kid.”

Peter didn’t react, he was totally okay with ignoring the world around him. He’d come out into the wider world as they asked him to, that didn’t mean he had to participate. There was a sigh and then the other end of the couch dipped, Peter didn’t bother to look up. He felt guilty enough, he didn’t want to see the concern that was most likely being leveraged in his direction. 

“Peter, you understand that Tony’s okay right?”

Bucky coughed not so subtly, earning himself a glare from Steve before the man amended his previous statement. “That he’s healing,” Bucky smirked when his friend tried to cover his own ass.

Peter nodded, sure that the adults would pick up on the silent answer. “And you get that nobody’s mad at you, we just wanted to make sure that you’re safe. Tony wanted to see you when he woke up and-”

Peter couldn’t stop himself from muttering back through his legs. “I was safe.”

That had Steve floored, okay, so the kid might not have been in danger but sleeping in an abandoned warehouse wasn’t exactly the pinnacle of sleeping arrangements.

“Where was it?”

Peter frowned, that was a new voice. He tilted his head to the side just enough to see a man stretched out in a chair, sideways, his legs hanging over the arms of the chair as he reclined. He was cleaning something, a bow. Oh. Hawkeye. Peter swallowed, any other day he would have loved to talk to someone like him, but like all the over Avengers some of the wonder disappeared given the circumstances. Peter turned his face back into his legs, assured that he recognized the voice now.

“Where was what?” Steve had asked, never noticing the subtle shift in Peter.

“Wherever it was he was hiding?”

“Warehouse down in the industrial part of town,” Bucky replied as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table, earning a perturbed look from Steve in the process.

“Yeah, that doesn’t answer me much,” Clint replied coolly. “There’s a lot of warehouses there.”

“Does it matter which one?” Bucky shot back defensively.

Clint huffed. “Just curious to know if we even got close.”

“You didn’t.”

“Buck.” Steve tried to reign his friend in from giving more cold replies to a team who was already on shaky ground. Clint didn’t mind Bucky, but that didn’t mean the family man was going to put up with him for long. Luckily this seemed to be one of those times where Clint just shrugged and returned to maintaining his bow.

Bucky turned to regard him silently, Steve shook his head somehow still amazed how his best friend could just be blunt about things. He blamed Hydra for that, actually, he blamed them for a lot of things. Steve looked up when he saw Bruce and Natasha come back in, she smiled back at him. Whether or not Peter had hurt her wasn’t on show, knowing the spy she wasn’t about to even bring it up. Sometimes Steve wished she wouldn’t hide so much, the last five years had brought them closer together as a team, but some walls never changed.

Bruce came to a stop behind the couch, leaning on the center between Steve and Peter, wanting to give an air of calmness. Bruce gave the super-soldier an inquisitive look only to receive a shake of the head. Giving a nod of his own and figuring that he’d waited enough before pushing for the kid to eat, Bruce asked. “So Peter, it’s been a while. Feel like eating?”

Peter lifted his head enough to catch sight of Dr. Banner, the man was leaning on his hands which were braced on the back of the couch. His stomach felt a little better, but Peter wasn’t all that keen on eating. Seemed wrong somehow, it had been different when he was out on the streets fending for himself and working as Spider-man. Here...Here he was just some kid they were taking care of, well, holding hostage he amended.

“Peter?”

Peter huffed out a breath. “No.”

Bruce’s brow furrowed, he knew the kid needed to eat. He’d been out cold all night and it was already lunchtime, the kid had to be hungry. And although Bruce knew they couldn’t force Peter to eat, Bruce was growing concerned about the boy's refusal.

“Name something you like,” Clint called out.

Peter shifted his head towards the archer, he didn’t respond. Clint didn’t seem to care as he stated. “Personally, I could do with some pizza.”

The others chuckled.

“Yeah, you going to go get it man?” Sam asked from where he was standing near a large window.

“You got the wings.” Clint tossed out with a smile.

Sam laughed. “I ain’t carrying no deep dish pizza’s with my gear.”

“Eh, get em delivered.” 

“Here?” Rhodey asked, looking between the two men. “We can’t just get pizza delivered here.”

“Why not?” Clint questioned.

Sam shrugged. “It is a secure location.”

Clint snorted. “So...We’re here, aren’t we? Someone would have to be really stupid to cause trouble here, let alone now.”

The archer had a point, but the others didn’t seem so sold on it. Peter was smiling into his knees as he listened to them all bicker about the pros and cons of getting pizza delivered to the Avengers compound. Peter wasn’t sure if they were aware that Mr. Stark had done exactly that on more than one occasion, but he wasn’t going to bring it up.  The arguing continued, no one side particularly winning, that is until Steve cut in.

“Alright, that’s enough...We can go get some food, it’s not safe to have people coming in and out of the compound, even if we’re here.” He gave Clint a look, the archer shrugged.

“Who’s going then?”

Silence.

Sighing Sam nudged Rhodey. “Wanna go on a road trip?”

“I think dealing with aliens had taken the joy out of traveling.”

Sam snorted in amusement. “Come on. Hey Bruce come with us, you’re not picky like these other bastards.”

Bruce sighed, looking towards Steve. He flitted his eyes back to the kid and then back to Steve, the man understood and nodded. Steve didn’t have a problem taking care of the kid while Bruce was gone, Peter didn't need any medical attention and even if he was there was an entire medical team just in the other part of the compound. Bruce pushed off of the couch. “Alright, let’s go. Nat, you coming?”

The spy hummed, walking back into the room only to nod. She gave Steve a look, her eyes going back to Bucky before landing on Clint. The archer raised a brow, only to blink in surprise when Natasha leveled a stern look at Steve, a silent promise. The woman proceeded to follow Bruce and the others down the hallway towards the elevator that would take them to the ground floor. Clint waited all of a minute before asking. “What’d you do?” Steve sighed, giving Clint a look that clearly said ‘don’t ask.’ The spy asked anyways. “Well?”

Steve shook his head, having known Clint as long as he had Steve knew that there would be no dropping the subject. Clint was stubborn that way. “It’s-Look, Peter got hit in the head and Nat’s a little sore about the cause of all that.”

Peter tilted his head up a hair, just able to stair over his knees as he watched Captain Rogers talk to Hawkeye about his head. That was a strange topic, but he listened curiously.

“Okay? Why’s she threatening to kill you then?”

Peter’s eyes widened, she’d threatened to kill Captain America?

“She thinks that I could have done something to have stopped it.”

“Couldn’t” Bucky related without care.

Steve shot his friend a look. “I know that I wasn’t there, but Nat doesn’t feel that way.”

Bucky shrugged indifferently. “She doesn’t like me.”

Clint’s eyes zeroed in on the man in an instant. “Wait...”

Steve sighed. “Bucky found Peter and Peter didn’t really want to come back. Clint!”

Clint was out of his chair so fast that Peter jerked his head upright to keep up, an arrow was notched and leveled at Bucky. “You hit the kid?”

Bucky stared back at the archer who was poised to shoot an arrow at him, he replied with a bland. “Yes.”

“What the hell!” Clint glared at Steve as if he could blame the man for Bucky’s actions. “And you’re okay with this?! He hit a kid!”

Peter knew that the man, Hawkeye was just trying to protect him but he didn’t need that, Peter was fine and he wasn’t a kid. Peter made sure that his feelings were known in that respect, shooting a line of web and yanking the man’s arrow clean out of his hand. Shocking all those in the room he was sure that his actions had startled them for more than one reason, least of all being that he had his web-shooters despite them taking his suit.

“Wha-” Clint stared in shock as Peter held onto the arrow he’d just stolen.

“I’m not a kid.” Peter glared.

“Peter.” Steve tried to calm the teen, he hadn’t known that the boy had gotten his web-shooters. He supposed that the kid might have had some in his room, his dresser where he got the shirt. Sighing for being so oblivious, Steve tried to make everyone chill out. “Clint wasn’t implying that...You’re a child so much as you’re young enough that Bucky shouldn’t have been...” There was no way to make this okay, he knew that now.

Peter glared back at Captain America. “I’m either a kid or I’m not if I’m not a kid to him than it wouldn't’ be an issue.” Peter spat. “We get hit all the time, I got slugged the other night.” 

“That’s different kid,” Clint muttered.

“I’m not a kid!” Peter twisted to glare.

Clint reached up to rub the bridge of his nose when he’d manage to piss the teen off again. “Okay...Okay, you’re not a kid, but I’m still going to call you that because I’m not much for names.”

Peter blinked in confusion at that, why wouldn’t he just call him by his name?

“So kid, you don’t deserve to be hit, there is no reason on this green earth that should see you getting hit.”

Peter scowled. “I’m a superhero.” He said in a deadpan voice. “I got a building dropped on top of me, little late to moan about a punch.”

Bucky snorted, amused by the kid showing up Clint, he sighed when the archer pulled another arrow and notched it towards him.

“Clint,” Steve called. “Bucky didn’t mean any harm by it.”

“Yeah? Tell that to the side of the kids head.” 

Peter huffed, shooting out another web to snatch up the other arrow and in the process making Bucky snort again, Steve sigh, and Clint give him a startled look. Peter threw the arrow over the couch after pulling the web off of it. “I can do that all day.” Peter groused. “My head is...Sore, but it’s fine.”

“Are you seriously defending him?” Clint pointed a sharp finger towards Bucky. 

That had everyone staring at Peter, the teen thought about it a moment. Was he? He sorta was and Peter supposed that he could understand how that might sound bad to everyone else. How he was defending someone they might assume to be an abuser, but Peter knew that it wasn’t the case. Bucky hadn’t done it to hurt him, he’d just done it to get him back at the compound because he was refusing. 

The man had helped calm him down from his anxiety attack, had let Peter listen to his heartbeat in order to calm his own. Looking back to Hawkeye, Peter replied in a soft voice. “I stuck him to a wall.” That was a lame come back and even Peter knew it the second that it left his mouth.

Clint frowned. “What?”

“I stuck him to a wall.” He was already neck-deep might as well stand up to what he’d said.

“Kid, sticking someone to a wall isn’t equivalent to brain trauma.”

Peter huffed. “I don’t have brain damage.”

“You could have,” Clint replied. “He’s strong-”

“So am I.” Peter countered. “I heal...I don’t even have any memory impairment, no equilibrium issues, nothing but a headache.”

“Anyone else would be dead,” Clint stated factually.

“I’m not anyone else!” Peter shouted when the man continued to refuse to acknowledge his differences to those around him. “I didn’t even want to come back here!” Peter rose from the couch, irritated, so beyond frustrated, and in great need of space. The teen hopped over the back of the couch and prepared to leave, no one was listening to him.

“Peter!” Steve got up from the couch, prepared to chase after the kid.

Bucky was right on his heels, having risen from his chair and pushed the arrow that was pushing against his chest aside. As they watched Peter got to the entryway of the room only to twist sharply to the side when the door opened and Pepper walked out. Everything froze for one small instant.

Peter gasped at seeing Mrs. Potts standing just on the other side of the door, his earlier frustration at being babied went out the window in the face of his mentor’s wife seeing him. Instinct took over and before he knew it, Peter was in the corner where the wall met the ceiling. He would have liked to say it was from being startled, but Peter knew that would have been a lie. 

“Peter!” Pepper gasped, following the teen's ascent to the ceiling. The teen was spanned between the two walls tucked into the corner. The sound of the others joining her had Pepper turning. “What’s going on? Why’s he on the ceiling?” Then instead of waiting, she turned towards Peter. “Why are you on the ceiling?”

Peter swallowed, shaking his head back and forth. He couldn’t find his voice, didn’t know what to say. He’d caused her so much trouble, what was he supposed to say? Peter didn’t know, but he knew staying tucked into the corner on the ceiling was a great way of avoiding things and that was perfectly suited towards his current mood.

When the teen didn’t answer her, Pepper turned a furrowed brow following her worried tone. “What’s going on?”

Steve and Clint both tried to start talking, but it was Bucky who cut in with a sharp, blunt, and to the point answer. “Clint chased the kid off.”

The archer twisted, fury written on his face. Steven situated himself between the two men all while assuring Pepper. “It’s nothing.”

She wasn’t convinced. “Someone tell me what’s going on?”

“He hit the kid.” Clint rallied.

“What?” Pepper looked to Steve confused, the man shook his head only to have Clint add.

“Bucky, Pepper, he hit the kid. That’s how he brought him back.”

Pepper stared back at the man, stunned. Bucky looked away, he hated it when people looked at him like that. Like he’d killed someone they loved, he’d seen it too many times.

“Peter’s alright.” Steve leveled. “Bucky did hit him, but Peter’s not upset about that, right Peter?” He called up to the teen hoping he wasn’t wrong about that.

They all turned, looking into the corner to find Peter shake his head. Clint frowned. “How can’t you be upset about that kid?”

Peter shrugged. 

“Peter, can you come down?” Pepper asked kindly.

Peter shook his head, his voice having left him the moment he’d heard the womans voice. How she sounded just like aunt May did, worried about him. He’d caused this, made her upset, made her worry.

“Please Peter.”

The teen shook his head again, prepared to stay in the corner on the ceiling for a while if he had to. It was foolish of him to believe that he could manage that long haul, let alone that they might leave him alone long enough to climb down and escape. No, Peter had a feeling someone would be there all the time if he refused to get down, which he did. Peter wasn’t ready to face her, to face Pepper after everything.

“Peter, I know things are...Rough right now, but we need to talk. I’m sure whatever happened with Bucky can...We can talk about it, we’ll deal with it okay?”

Peter’s eyes narrowed, why did everyone keep bringing that up? Sure Peter was angry that the man had managed to get the upper hand on him, that he managed to knock him out long enough to drag him back here. But Bucky hadn’t done it to hurt him, hadn’t intended on him getting hurt. He gave Peter the option to just follow along, it wasn’t his fault that Peter had said no. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He managed to rasp out.

Pepper nodded. “Alright, alright that’s fine but can you...Just come down please?”

Peter shook his head, he had no intention of leaving his corner, not yet at least. “I want to go.”

Pepper shook her head. “You can’t go Peter, you-May wante-”

“MAY’S DEAD!’ Peter startled them all by shouting. “She’s gone! Stop telling me what she wanted, what she’d want me to do!” Peter shook his head, hating himself all the more for the outburst when he realized that he was crying. Hawkeye was right, he was a child.

“Peter.” Pepper said in a bare whisper.

“Peter, come on.” Steve used a soft, soothing tone. “Come on down, we’ll just go back to the couch. You don’t have to talk.”

Peter looked towards the super-soldier, he wanted to believe him, he really did but Mrs. Potts was here and Peter knew she wanted to talk with him. “No.”

Steve sighed, other than arguing with the teen there wasn’t much they could do to get the boy down.

“Kid-Peter.” Clint changed his tune when first addressing the teen so as not to upset him further. “Listen to Pepper kid, come on down.”

Peter shook his head, just because the man had chosen to use his name didn’t mean anything. Peter didn’t know the man, and as much as any Avengers opinion of him mattered, at this point, he was too frazzled to care about first impressions. Peter clung to the wall as if it was his lifeline as if it could protect him from everything, he knew it couldn’t. A wall couldn’t stop what lay ahead, nothing could.

Pepper was desperate, she needed Peter to come down from the ceiling. She needed to talk to him and more importantly take him to see Tony, she was sure that both men would do better for having seen each other in person. It was just a matter of getting Peter there and at this moment that wasn’t going so well.

“Peter, why don’t we go see Tony?” Pepper hoped that the disguise of seeing Tony might get the boy down from the ceiling.

Peter licked his lips. “Mr. Stark?”

Pepper smiled and was quick to nod. “Yeah, he’s sleeping right now but we could go in for a minute if you want.”

Peter was tempted, oh so tempted. “I-I Shouldn’t.”

Pepper frowned up at the teen. “Why not?”

“He’s resting and...He needs that if he’s going to get better-He needs to get better and I’d be in the way and, I promised I’d stay out of the way so I can’t. Mr. Stark needs to rest, he-”

“He needs to see you Peter.” Pepper cut in. “He’s wanted to see you since the moment he first woke up.”

Peter swallowed. Was she right? Had Mr. Stark wanted to see him since the beginning?

“Come on Peter.” Steve stepped forward, standing beside Pepper. “Let’s go see Tony.”

Peter looked around, unsure for some reason. It felt like a trap but his spidey senses weren’t going off, slowly the teen allowed his body to slide down the wall. It made the whole thing look easy, it was to him, but to outsiders, it had to defy the laws of gravity. Peter’s back was pressed against the wall as if he was well prepared to climb right back up. Thankfully Pepper and the others didn’t immediately crowd in on him, rather Pepper gestured towards the door. Peter glanced towards it and then back to her, she nodded. Taking a cautious step, Peter moved to the doorway, skittish, he jumped when Pepper joined him. 

She smiled back at him, no trace of any negative emotions being leveraged at himself. Peter was conflicted by that but kept it all to himself. He looked over his shoulder when he realized they were alone. Steve nodded back to him. “We’ll be here when you get back.”

Peter twisted back around, jumping, his gaze went down to his hand when he felt Pepper take his. Nervously he looked to Pepper but she was staring straight ahead, Peter followed her lead and continued to walk down the hallway.

 

********

 

Bucky grimaced as he was shoved into a wall, his hand coming out to force Clint’s arm away from himself just as Steve interceded.

“Enough!” He put a hand in between both of them, his gaze solely on Clint. “Bucky hit the kid Clint, I get it okay? I don’t like it either, but the fact is he got the kid back here, we didn’t have a clue where he was.”

“That doesn’t make up for it.” Clint spat.

“No.” Steve agreed. “But let him and Peter hash it out, it’s between them...Maybe Tony and Pepper, but that’s it.”

“He’s a kid.”

“A kid who can go toe to toe with Steve or me.”

Clint scowled around Steve to glower at Bucky. “He’s a kid.”

Bucky looked towards Steve, wanting to know what the man wanted to do, what he wanted Bucky to do. Steve sighed, shaking his head as he turned his sights back onto Clint. “Let me and Bucky talk with Peter and Pepper alright? We’ll get everything hashed out if the kid wants...Some sort of compensation or whatever we’ll figure it out.”

“It doesn’t happen again.” Clint grit out, his eyes going hard on Bucky. “Touch him like that again and you can be sure that I won’t miss.”

Bucky scowled back but didn’t say a word. Clint shoved himself away from Steve, barely budging the man in the process before storming away. Sighing Steve twisted around to offer up a weak smile. Bucky snorted, not falling for it for an instant.

“Come on Buck, let’s go wait for the kid.”

“Maybe I should leave.”

“NO.”

Bucky frowned at the harshness of his friend's voice, the frantic nature of it. Steve cleared his throat. “No, Buck, things will settle down. Everyone's on edge, it's only been a few days since the battle and... It’ll calm down.”

Bucky huffed. “You’re the only one here who likes me.”

Steve winced at that. “That’s not true, Bruce, Sam, Wanda-.”

Bucky snorted. “They owed you favors and there’s a difference between like and tolerate.”

“Bruce likes you...When you don’t punch people.” Steve managed to solidify.

Bucky shrugged lightly to that, it might very well be true but that wasn’t enough to see him putting up with the other Avengers hostility towards him.

“Just wait okay? Please.”

Looking into his friend's gaze, Bucky couldn’t help but feel like shit for putting Steve through this. It was his fault that Peter was in the center of a tug of war between half of the Avengers and them, he should have just let Steve continue to hunt for the kid on his own. “Fine.” He rasped, too weak to break Steve’s heart again. “I’m...Going...To your room.” He muttered.

Steve smiled, it was a relieved smile. “Alright, I’ll see you in a little bit.”

Bucky gave a small nod and slowly trailed away, leaving Steve standing there, staring after him, alone. 

 

********

 

Peter was stiff as a board as Pepper dragged him into the medbay, they had been forced to sanitize themselves, just another reminder of how precarious Mr. Starks situation was. He was susceptible to infection, he needed a room devoid of threats. Peter’s breath quickened the closer and closer they got, Pepper didn’t seem to notice as she pulled him forward. 

Finally, through the last barrier between them and Tony, plastic sheeting that was only partially see-through, fell heavily over them and when they broke through to the other side Peter was left frozen. His heels digging into the floor and pulling Pepper up short as she turned to regard the teen who was staring wide-eyed at his mentor. It was so much worse in person.

Peter’s senses could pick up everything, everything. The sounds of all the machines, every little beep, and whirl, the sounds of the man's breaths that seemed haggard, tired, his heartbeat which was thumping coolly along as if it had no other course to do so. His eyes saw every little detail, the I.V., the bandages strewn about the majority of the man’s right side, the bruising that tainted the man's skin an eerie palette of colors that didn’t belong. 

How frail the man looked lying there wrapped in cloth and buried under a white sheet, Peters breath quickened. The scent, the cloying irritating scent of cleaners, far too many, the sterile environment was harsh and acidic, burning like the acid churning in his gut. The scent of blood, stale and new, of burning. Burnt flesh.

“Peter?” Pepper stared back at the teen, concerned when she’d turned as the boy had stopped suddenly. She’d let go of his hand as she turned and now staring at the frozen teen Pepper wondered if maybe she should have held on tighter. Taking a step closer, trying to reassure the boy. “I know it’s hard, but he’s really doing well. Dr. Stra-” Pepper gasped when Peter turned and bolted.

Pepper stood there, her mouth open, in shock as the teen disappeared. Pepper staggard a bit into her normal chair, she took a few deep breaths. This was too much, too soon, Peter was just a boy she reminded herself. Nodding, doing all she could not to break down, Pepper called. “Friday...Please tell Steve...Anyone that Peter’s upset, I don’t know where he went.”

“I will inform those in the compound that Peter is upset.”

“Thank you, Friday.” Pepper rasped as she turned to take her husband's hand, a downed smile on her face. “Peter came in...He’s been through a lot Tony, I’m sure he just needs time to...To think, I shouldn’t have brought him in. He was already upset.” Pepper chastized herself. “It was too soon.” She gently stroked her thumb over her husband's hand, smiling somberly at the sleeping man who was oblivious to all that was going on around him.

  
  



	15. Lab level 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to distance himself from what he'd just witnessed with Mr. Stark. Unable to get out of the compound and fearful of what staying means the teen does something to calm himself and hopefully be useful when everything seems pointless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to say a quick thank you for all of you who keep leaving comments, I love hearing from you guys and I'm so happy to hear that you're all enjoying the story thus far. We get to see some of Peter's resourcefulness in this chapter, something I'm sure many of you will like.

Peter bolted, he couldn’t. Mr. Stark. It was wrong, everything was wrong. He couldn’t-Peter just couldn’t deal with this, he couldn’t. Mr. Stark was...He looked horrible, the sight, the smell... Peter gagged, trying to force the scents that had plagued his olfactory senses away, it didn’t work but Peter managed to find a bathroom relatively fast, fast enough to collapse before a toilet and vomit what little remanents of food he had in his belly. Mostly he knew, it was bile. 

Peter choked, sputtered, hacked to get the horrible liquid out of himself, just as he hoped that each jarring movement might remove the image of Mr. Stark from his mind. It didn’t, it just made his stomach hurt and his throat burn. Peter sagged against the toilet, drool and bile dribbling from his lips as his cheek pressed into his arm. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, he just...Wanted everything to stop. 

Peter’s eyes closed as the tears came unbidden, he didn’t want to cry, didn’t want to give in to everything that had happened, that was happening. But his body didn’t care what he wanted, it had its own desires and part of that was vomiting up his guts and crying like a baby. 

“Peter are you in need of help?”

Peter jolted, his eyes going skyward towards the camera’s he knew were hidden somewhere in the room. Most likely near the sinks so not to record anything unsightly, the microphones had no doubt alerted Friday of his sickness and subsequent crying. “No.” He choked out. “I’m fine Friday.”

“I do not believe that to be true.”

Peter coughed, a hard-bitten sound as he spat out some more bile. “I’m fine.”

“Peter, would you like me to tell-”

“NO!” Peter shouted weakly. “No...Please, Friday.” He sniffled, grimacing as the bile burned in his nostrils. “Don’t tell anyone. Please.”

“Alright Peter, I won’t tell anyone.”

Peter sagged against his arm once more, spitting and grimacing as more bile and drool was expelled, his lips shiny, wet with it. His knees were getting sore from how he was sitting and he was shivering. He was cold, hungry, sickeningly so and his head hurt. Peter closed his eyes for a moment, promised himself that it would just be for a moment.

Peter jolted awake, confused, his mouth and nose burned with the bile that he’d been forced to eject from his body. His mouth tasted of acid and instantly made the teen choke a bit, hacking only to spit into the toilet. His ears picked up on the heartbeat which was far closer than he would have thought possible, surely he would have realized someone was coming...Only, Peter hadn’t intended to fall asleep, that’s the only reason he could fathom that someone would get the drop on him. Whoever it was on the other side of the stall door, they didn’t intrude. They waited, Peter frowned tiredly at the door. Five minutes went by before Peter groggily muttered. “What?” His voice was strained, whether from the bile or the tears he wasn’t sure. Either way, he sounded horrible, Peter could only imagine what the person on the other side of that door thought.

“You ready to come out Peter?”

Oh. Dr. Banner. Peter contemplated remaining in the stall, but frankly, it was gross. Peter reached forward to flush the toilet, stumbling as he got to his feet. Peter grimaced as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, he needed a shower anyway. Opening the door, Peter only maintained eye contact for a split second before looking away.

Bruce stared at the kid who refused to meet his gaze, he looked miserable. He’d gotten the run down from the others, Peter had thankfully not been a part of the further blow-up of everyone finding out about what Bucky did. It had been messy and a part of Bruce feared what a toll that would take on Steve, the man standing by his friend. Bucky hadn’t been present and Bruce thought that was for the best, now, staring at Peter the scientist wondered if bringing the kid back had been the right thing to do. At least, right now, he had no qualms with the fact that Peter needed to be with Pepper and Tony after losing his aunt, but bringing the kid into the chaos leftover from the fighting...Well, by the sight of the kid Bruce thought it would have been kinder to let him stay out in the city. Sighing Bruce came forward, ignoring the flinch by the teen and gently putting an arm around him.

“Let’s go back to your room and get you cleaned up.”

Peter didn’t comment on the idea, but he didn’t fight against it. Slowly Bruce guided the teen out into the hallway and down towards the main living spaces. When they came through the common area and the boy curled into himself more, Bruce sent a scathing look to all those in attendance. Wisely they remained silent. He and Peter retreated down another hallway and ultimately came to the boy's room, entering Bruce shut the door behind them. Offering what he hoped would be some much-deserved privacy.

“Do you need help with anything?”

Peter shook his head.

“Alright, we’ll let's get some clean clothes and you can take a shower. I’ll be right out here if you-”

“I don’t need help.” Peter croaked.

“You already said that,” Bruce replied easily. “I’ll just be out here waiting.”

Peter sighed when the man didn’t get it, too tired to fight, Peter sorted through the dresser to find some clothes and ducked into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, Peter leaned against it a moment. He could hear through the door as Dr. Banner took a seat on his bed, looking towards the shower Peter admitted it sounded nice. At the very least he could brush his teeth and clean out the bile from his tongue, he was slow-moving. Lethargic, tired, and sore. 

The shower lasted far longer than he usually allowed, his body soaking up the heat, reveling in it. When his body couldn’t absorb any more heat, his skin turning a bright red, Peter slunk out from under the hot water. Shivering at the cold air that wasn’t quite able to keep up with the heat of the shower, he was half tempted to climb back in. 

Brushing his teeth, Peter zoned out, it was a second nature thing and before too long be was spitting into the sink and using his palm to cup a bit of water to rinse his mouth out. Spitting once more, Peter looked up to stare at his reflection, the mirror was foggy, hazy but a wipe of his hand showed Peter what he truly looked like.

Death or at least that’s what Peter would have ordinarily called, now, now he’d just call it sickly because he knew what death looked like. It looked like Mr. Stark. Twisting away, Peter forced himself to go through the motions of drying himself off and slinking into the clean clothes he’d picked out. Warm clothes. Done, Peter glanced back to his reflection one last time, with nothing else to do Peter opened the door and like the heated air left the bathroom. 

Bruce looked up from where he’d been seated on the boy's bed, patiently waiting. He’d wondered how long the teen would take and had been surprised when Peter hadn’t just blown through a shower for the sake of getting it over with and had instead stayed inside for a while. The boy’s skin was red, and although he’d normally caution someone about doing that to themselves, using hot water as means to punish themselves Bruce knew that at the moment Peter couldn’t take someone lecturing him about something as trivial as his skin. Getting up, he moved the blankets aside, Peter looked following his actions.

“Come on.” Bruce urged. “Get some sleep.”

Peter looked to the clock in the room, it was only 3pm. “It’s-”

“Doesn’t matter what time it is Peter, you need to rest.” The kid needed more than that, but Bruce could only control one thing at a time. As it was, he was having Natasha and Clint sort out some food options for the kid for when he woke up from his nap. Bruce was disheartened to a small degree when Peter didn’t put up any further fight against taking a nap, simply coming over to climb into bed. Bruce pulled the blankets up on the teen, staring at Peter who was looking at the wall as he was turned on his side. Giving a tired nod, Bruce called out. “Friday use Spider-man’s settings please.”

“Dimming lighting to 30%, sound buffering enabled.”

Bruce smiled, looking down to the teen found that Peter had closed his eyes, Bruce wasn’t so foolish as to believe the teen was asleep yet. “When you wake up we’ll get think about eating something.”

Peter didn’t react, nodding and accepting it for what it was Bruce left the boys room. “We’ll just be down the hall if you need us.” He shut the door, Bruce took a deep breath and started walking away. He knew the others were worried about Peter possibly making a break for it, but Bruce could honestly say he didn’t think Peter had the energy for that. Still, just as a precaution he called out. “Friday alert me when Peter wakes up.”

“Alright Dr. Banner, I’ll keep an eye on Peter.”

“Thanks.” The scientist called out of habit as he made his way back to the common area.

 

**********

 

Peter lay awake, warm in the blankets but not able to sleep. He stared straight ahead to the wall, his gaze flitting towards the door anytime he heard a person heartbeat draw nearer, footsteps accompanied them shortly after but no one ever came to bother Peter. The teen knew that he’d have to apologize to Mrs. Potts, he’d run out on her, probably scared her and she was already dealing with so much. Mr. Stark.

 Facing the sight of his mentor had been too much for him, Peter had never really seen wounds that bad before and when it was staring back at him with the face of someone he loved...Peter was surprised he managed to get the bathroom in time to be sick rather than in Mr. Starks room. 

Peter twisted away from the door, his senses would alert him long before anyone actually reached it and it was as if putting his back towards it gave him another shield beside the door itself. The window in his room was darkened, part of the settings for when he got overwhelmed. It was comforting in the same way that the blankets were, swathing him in warmth and protecting him from the wider world. Peter wanted to fall to sleep, some escape from what he knew lay ahead but his body wouldn’t rest. His head throbbed and his bellyached both from sickness and from a lack of food. Worst of all these things was how tight his chest was, how his heart hurt. Peter wrapped his fingers tightly into the blankets drawing them up further, like a child trying to hide from monsters. 

“Friday?”

“Yes, Peter?”

The teen shifted, rolling onto his back as if staring up to the ceiling would be staring into Friday's eyes. She wasn’t a person and despite his gaze going to the camera Peter knew she was observing him through, it wasn’t the same as talking to a person. “How’s Mr. Stark?” He’d run out too fast, been too shocked by what he’d seen to really look around and take note of just how his mentor really was.

“Boss is stable Peter, heart rate and respirations are completely normal.”

“How bad is it? How bad are his injuries?” Peter asked as his body began to tremble a bit, fearful of what results he might get now. 

“Bosses injuries remain in critical condition, but recent therapies suggest that the wounds he has incurred are healing. There was a substantial loss of tissue, but preliminary grafting procedures  are stable and molding well.”

Peter let out a pained noise. “His burns.” He spoke softly to himself. “He’s burned.”

“Boss endured second and third-degree burns, nerve damage is present. The skin grafts are holding and progressive therapy will help to counteract nerve damage.”

Peter swallowed reflexively as a thought came to mind, a horrible thought. “He’s not...He won’t lose the arm right?”

“Correct, the arm although critically damaged is healing and showing no sign of necrotizing tissues.”

Peter let out a long breath, good, Mr. Stark wouldn’t be tortured with having to lose his arm in order to save the world. “And...You think he’ll live?” Peter challenged the AI, the last he’d talked to her she had been questioning the abilities of such an outcome.

“Current data shows that bosses stability is holding, barring complications like infection or grafting procedures failing...He will live.”

Peter closed his eyes, tears streaking out of the corners of his closed lids. “Y-You’re sure?” He whispered.

“Yes Peter, I am sure.”

Taking a few deep breaths, shaky ones, but breaths none the less Peter questioned. “Is-Is there anything Mr. Stark might need? I mean-To get better?”

“The medical staff are taking care of him, Peter, they have all the medical tools at their disposal.”

“Oh, Umm...No, I meant...Like something for helping his arm like...I don’t know a sling?”

The AI’s voice came across as motherly to the teen, but Peter was sure that was just his imagination. “Boss will need intensive physical therapy for his damaged arm, a sling although helpful in the beginning stages of recovery will not aid in strengthening the damaged muscles and tendons.”

Peter gave a nod, slowly sitting up on his elbows as his inner scientist began to come forward. “But...Something that gave a bit of resistance would.”

“Correct. I believe the current tools are a type of rubber cord used to extend and retract the arm at varying degrees of tension.”

Peter snorted. “Yeah...That’s not Mr. Starks style.” Peter smirked a moment later... “But, something like his suit...Or mine would be better.”

“What do you mean Peter? Are you going to design a new suit yourself?”

Peter laughed, shaking his head. “No, I don’t have the tech...Know-how for that, he hasn’t-” Peter swallowed. “We never got around to that, but I built my web-shooters and I’ve helped some with my suit so I can do somethings. I think I could build something that might help him.” Throwing the covers off of his bed, Peter slid from it and made for the door. “Friday are the labs open?”

“You have access to level 2 labs, Peter.”

“Thanks, Friday.” Peter opened the door and took off down the hallway, headed towards the back elevator that was the one he most commonly used to get down to the labs. Coming to stand inside the boy smirked. “Friday, level 2 labs please.”

“Descending now.”

The doors shut in front of the teen, Peter took a deep breath. He might have played a part, probably a big part if he was honest, with how Mr. Stark got hurt but he might be able to make up for that. At least a little, if he could find some way to give the man help with the PT he was going to have to endure then it might not feel like Mr. Stark should have left things the way they were before.

The elevator came to a stop, the door opening and releasing Peter into the large workshop better known as lab  2. Peter easily gained access to the secure area, typing in his access code. The door opened and Peter walked in, he took a deep breath. It smelled the same as the last time he’d been in there, full of the metallic components, oils, and other chemicals that he’d come to think of as a type of home. Peter shook his head, this wasn’t home, but at least for a while, he could make use of the space.

“Alright Friday, can you pull up some calculations on what Mr. Starks arm is going to be like? Estimate the damage...I need his measurements as well.”

“Of course Peter.”

The teen braced himself, but it was still horrible to see what lay beneath the bandages, the ruined flesh was covered with a gray mesh, the grafting Peter recognized immediately. Taking his time to look without the added input from Friday Peter had a good grasp on what muscles would be moving or rather struggling to move.

“Alright, Friday...Can you compile some data on what his arm is going to need to do and the type of force he’s going to need to exert to move it?”

“Of course Peter.” 

The teen smiled as all at once the holographic display no only displayed a 3d rendition of Mr. Starks arm, but a second version depicting the points of contention that the man would have to face in order to rehabilitate it. 

Nodding Peter pointed out a few things. “Okay, so his elbow is mostly intact then, the damage was pretty much above there.” Peter hummed, that made a lot of this both easier and harder. He could use the elbow as a bracing point, something he hadn’t accounted for, but there was always the risk of any type of brace shifting from such a moveable body part. 

Nope, better to start the brace at the wrist, add some kind of anchoring point at the elbow and continue up to the man’s shoulder. Peter swallowed at the sight of the flesh there. He couldn’t just put a bar there, it’d be too painful, which meant that Peter had to find an alternative to balancing the weight of the device on the damaged shoulder.

“Friday, I think we’re going to be here a while.”

“I’m ready when you are Peter.”

Smirking the boy threw the data onto a stark pad and ran to the nearby workstation, he had some prototypes to work out. Then he’d have to have Friday run the probabilities of success and decide what components to use and how to balance them against the man’s recovering body. Yep, lots of work to do.

 

*******

 

“Shouldn’t we wake the kid? Been two hours and he hasn’t eaten.” Clint sent a look towards Bruce, the teen's health had pretty much been handed over to the man.

Bruce gave a nod, Clint was right he'd been holding out in the hopes that maybe Peter might come out on his own but it appeared that he'd been right about the teen needing some rest. “Yeah. Friday can you wake up Peter?”

“I’m sorry Dr. Banner I cannot do that.”

The Avengers froze, a sinking feeling churning in their guts.

“Why not?” Bruce called out.

“Peter is awake.”

The relieved sighs that went around the room was only interrupted by Steve calling out. “What’s he doing in his room?”

“Peter is not currently in his room Captain Rogers, Peter is currently in lab level 2.”

“The labs. Why is he in the labs?” Sam looked towards the others. “There’s nothing down there right?”

“Just equipment, chemicals, a science nerds wet dream really,” Bruce muttered to the rest of the clueless team. “He must have gone down there to work on something instead of sleeping.”

“Not more web fluid I hope,” Rhodey replied. “The last thing we need is him swinging around the place.”

The others chuckled, they’d all been told about Peter’s incident of climbing the wall. The prospect of the teen swinging overhead wasn’t much better.

“I’ll go get him.” Bruce sighed, climbing to his feet.

“You want help?” Natasha called out only to receive a shake of a head and a wave of dismissal.

“I got him.” Bruce trailed off towards the nearest elevator that would lead him down to the teen.

“Well, kids been keeping busy then.” Clint mused aloud. “Better sight than laying about.”

“He ran the second he laid eyes on Tony.” Steve reminded the archer. “He’s not down there because he’s bored Clint, he’s doing it to avoid facing Tony or Pepper.”

The archer hummed. “At least he didn’t break a window and run.”

Rhodey couldn’t help but mutter. “Don’t even mention where the kid can hear you.”

Clint smirked back at the man. “I won’t. Just surprised it hasn’t come up.”

“I think Peter’s smart enough to know when he’s caught.” Steve interrupted. “He knows that we won’t let him leave a second time, that we’re not going to let our guard down. Peter might have already discovered that Bruce locked down the place.”

“Can’t imagine that going over well,” Sam replied coolly. “Then again, the kid didn’t come storming in here to demand to be let free.”

“He’s not the type.” Clint plucked the string of his bow. “He’d want to slip out when no one was looking, if he knew he couldn’t do that, he’ll wait.”

Natasha couldn’t help but come to defend her friend's opinion. “Clint's right, Peter will wait until there’s a prime opportunity if he wants to flee then, he will.”

That seemed to upset the rest of the team, but they had to face the truth just as much as Peter did.

“We just need to give the kid a good reason to stay then.” Sam offered up in his optimistic tone of voice.

“How do we do that?”

“There’s nothing we can do to keep Peter here long term,” Steve informed everyone. “The whole point of us finding the kid was to bring him back so he could see that Tony was healing and give him a chance to talk to Pepper.”

“I don’t think we’ve really made the grade on either of those Steve.” Rhodey was directly honest with the super-soldier. “Kid took off on Pepper again because of Tony.”

Steve gave a resigned nod, he knew that already but it was still hard to hear. He’d hoped that finding out that Tony was getting better might help the kid, turns out it was making things worse.

“Dr. Banner would like to request someone bring something for Peter to eat.”

They all sat there a moment as if caught by surprise by the sudden request.

“Why can’t the kid come up here?” Sam asked.

“Dr. Banner did not say, just that some food be brought down into the lab for Peter. He is with him now.”

Nodding Natasha proceeded into the kitchen to heat up some of the pizza, with as many people as there were they tended to order a lot and if the kid was right he’d need a substantial amount of food. The extra pizza wasn’t going to go to waste, heating up a plate full Natasha made her way to the elevator, ignoring the fact that the others had been watching her. 

With Natasha gone the rest of the men stared at each other. “So...Is the kid hiding out in the labs a good thing or not?”

No one had an answer for that.

 

********

 

Peter had been in the process of manipulating a spring into place when there was a knock, Peter jumped twisting around in fright. The teen panted in relief, the stupid security barricade was one of the few things that could stop his hearing and once more he cursed its invention. There standing on the other side of the panel was Dr. Banner, idly Peter was confused about whether or not the man had codes to enter, surely he did right? Peter still called out to Friday as if the man needed his permission.

“You can let him in Friday.”

“Alright Peter, unlocking door to lab level 2.”

Bruce smiled as he came inside, he hadn’t known whether or not Peter would invite him in. The fact that he’d managed to startle the kid gave him a good insight into the boys hearing. Coming to a stop just on the others side of the workshop table the boy was fiddling with things on, Bruce commented.

“Pepper’s sorry.”

Peter gave a nod, refusing to look up at the man. She didn’t have a reason to be sorry, Peter was the one who should be apologizing, he’d run out on her. Peter kept that to himself for now, not of the mind to get into an argument about who was to blame with Dr. Banner. 

“What are you working on?” Bruce tried to break the ice by getting involved or at the very least being intrigued by the boys work. It didn’t appear to be anything for the boy's suit, but Bruce was sure the kid had multiple projects going. Peter was a lot like Tony in that regard.

Peter snapped the spring into place, gently manipulating it to make sure the added force he’d used hadn’t damaged it. Peter didn’t feel all that inclined to talk, but it was rude not to answer...Or at least that’s how May had raised him. Reaching out, Peter tapped on the stark pad that held all the schematics to what he was working on. The holographic display lit up and showed what the boy was currently trying to make a reality.

Bruce stared dumbfounded for a moment, of all the things he had thought Peter might be tinkering with...A PT device for Tony hadn’t been on it. By the looks of the boy's calculations, he had to be using Friday’s help to account for the man’s injuries and what would most likely be necessary when Tony started to recover more. Looking back to Peter, the boys head downcast as he fiddled with some more parts for the arm device, Bruce stated in a kindly tone.

“I won’t interrupt your work, looks good Peter, but I’d like you to eat something. I can have someone bring something down that way you can work and eat at the same time, after all, it’d be hypocritical of me to ask you to stop when I never do.”

Peter smirked a bit at that, nodding his head. “Thanks.”

Bruce smiled, at least they were getting somewhere. “Friday ask one of the others to bring something down for Peter to eat.”

“Alright Dr. Banner, I’m relaying your request now.”

Nodding Bruce looked back at the schematics once more, they were impressive, reaching out he stopped his finger right before it would disrupt the image, pointing at something. “What’s that?”

Peter’s head twisted to stare at the image, finding the man pointing at something in particular. Peter pushed up his shirt, baring his wrist and the web-shooters which were there. He took the small amount of time to show how they folded down and were easily taken off and put back on. Looking up for the first time, Peter muttered. “Has to be compact or he won’t like it.”

Bruce chuckled. “Yeah, Tony’s a drama queen when it comes to style.”

Peter looked back down to his task, he’d never thought of Mr. Stark as a drama queen, the man just liked what he liked. 

“You’re doing good work Peter, I’m sure he’ll be proud to see what you did.”

The teen shrugged, not of the mind to receive praise for something that he would have rather never had to invent. Silence fell between them after the man’s kind words, Peter moving about to collect things and piece together the different components, he only twisted about when he heard Dr. Banner call out.

“You can let her in Friday.”

Peter’s gaze moved sharply towards the door, fearful that Mrs. Potts might be there, he let out a small sigh of relief when it was just Agent Romanoff. The woman was carrying a plate, she glanced around a moment upon entering before walking over and laying the offering on an empty section of the workstation. She smiled back at Peter, the boy gave a stilted nod before muttering. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, already hard at work I see.”

Peter nodded, silently relieved when Dr. Banner took over-explaining what Peter was building. It was interesting, to say the least, to hear his own contraption analyzed by someone as world-renowned as Dr. Banner, but the man’s words were kind and thorough. Peter wasn’t sure if Agent Romanoff understood all of what the man was saying but she nodded along as if she did. 

Peter wiped his hands on a nearby towel, not the cleanliest of things but Peter already knew he wasn’t about to get sick from a little oil. Taking a large bite of pizza, Peter stared at the work that laid out before him. He had a lot left to do, the swing arms weren’t where he wanted them to be, the harness was rudimentary at best. He still needed Friday to analyze the data of how effective the device would be once he got the skeleton done. From there Peter could start making the advancements that would really make the PT device shine.

“Looks good.”

Peter slowed his chewing, looking up to meet Agent Romanoff’s gaze. He swallowed, unsure what to say to that. They were both praising him for his work and although a part of him was proud of that accomplishment, another darker part of him wondered if it wasn’t just in an effort to placate him into staying.

“Don’t lose track of time like Tony does kid, don’t want to find you sprawled out on the tables.” She teased before twisting about to leave.

Peter was admittedly surprised to see her go, he’d figured that she’d linger. Knowing that he didn’t have multiple people watching him constantly was a relief, his gaze went back to Dr. Banner. Expectantly waiting to see what the man had to say.

Bruce gave a nod. “Alright, well you eat that, I’ll leave you to it. Come back upstairs in a bit okay?”

Peter gave a slow nod, watching in stunned silence as he was left alone. The security door shutting behind the man and the noise from the door being open silenced like an old movie. He saw Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff talking to each other as they walked the short distance to the elevator, he was skeptical about what they were talking about. Him most likely only to smirk when he saw Agent Romanoff shove Bruce a bit, the man was laughing even as the spy shoved him bodily into the elevator. 

Peter turned away before they could catch him staring, looking down at the work he’d accomplished thus far. Peter took a deep breath, a quick glance proved that he was alone once more. Pulling up a stool, Peter slid the plate over to himself, taking up another slice of pizza only to take a large bite out of it. Peter hummed, staring at the schematics surrounding him and the peaceful silence, this was kinda nice.

 

*********

 

Peter did exactly what Agent Romanoff and Dr. Banner told him not to, namely, he never went back upstairs and spent every waking moment working on his project. They were kind enough to send some more food down for him around dinner time, Peter was grateful for that as he didn’t want to spare even the smallest amount of time away from the project. Like before whoever came down chatted a while before leaving Peter to his work, the teen had to admit this was a far better alternative than them all babying him upstairs.

It wasn’t until midnight that his working was disrupted, Peter was too focused on tightening a thin wire with precision that he missed the only warning he would have gotten, the sound of the security door being unlocked. His head jerked upright, his hand slipping in fright the moment he realized he wasn’t alone anymore. Peter winced not only because Mrs. Potts was in the lab with him, approaching him steadily but because of the heavy twang that came from him accidentally snapping the wire.

Pepper paused a furrow to her brows, she sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Peter sighed, looking back down, scowling at the wire that had betrayed him. Keeping his gaze down to the wire that he was now unraveling the teen replied. “That’s okay Mrs. Potts.”

“Pepper.”

Peter froze a moment, it didn’t seem right to call her that. He never even called Mr. Stark by his name and Peter had known him a lot longer than he had Mrs. Potts. Pepper seemed to pick up on that fact, she didn’t push when he asked. “Do you need something, Mrs. Potts?” Peter glanced up from under his bangs, doing his best not to be rude but also not have to deal with eye to eye contact. 

Pepper smiled at what the boy was doing, he wasn’t as stealthy as he thought he was. She was kind enough not to call him out on it. “I heard you’re working on something for Tony.”

Peter looked down, the first prototype had been a failure, like a complete and utter failure but it had given him some insight on how to fix things. Prototype two already had some kinks that Peter knew he’d have to adjust on the third model, but he wanted to finish to make sure there weren’t even more things he needed to contemplate. Looking back up he nodded.

“What’s it for?”

“H-His arm.”

Pepper made an ‘oh’ face, her gaze going down to the contraption. She stared at it a moment, absentmindedly wondering what it would do for her husband. It looked more akin to a torture device than something helpful, but Pepper trusted that Peter was trying to do something helpful. 

“Natasha and Bruce told me that you ate something.”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded. “They brought me lunch and Captain Rogers brought me something else a little while ago...They didn’t have to.” Peter made that abundantly clear. “I would have been fine, I promise.”

Pepper sighed, he was so much like Tony. “Peter, I-I know you want to help and you want to do that by working on.” She glanced at the contraption, ultimately choosing to wave at it. “This, but you need to take care of yourself too.”

Peter shook his head. “I’m fine.”

Pepper nodded, no other alternative despite the proof of the boy's previous concussion still on show, she knew the boy was already healed internally. “I-Um...Wanted to see if you’d like to see Tony again.”

Peter froze, his fingers stilling in their pursuit to remove the wire that was caught up in the channel designed for it. “Oh.” Peter frowned down at the broken device, swallowing Peter rallied what little courage he had and softly replied. “I-I think I’d rather work on this Mrs. Potts...If-It that’s okay.”

Pepper did her best to hide the pain from her own expression, not that it mattered as Peter wasn’t looking at her. Nodding Pepper cleared her throat a bit before assuring the teen. “No, of course not. You can continue working, just-Please get some rest okay?”

Peter nodded. “I will.”

“Okay.” Pepper stood there, frozen, no other real words to say to the teen. Nodding once more to herself she muttered. “Okay.” Slowly she twisted about and headed for the door, it hurt to know that Peter wanted to avoid her husband, the reality of what he was facing. Pepper had to remind herself that Peter had just lost his aunt and that Tony’s current condition had to be painful, he was young. Too young to be dealing with this, she promised herself to give the boy as much time as he needed.  Shutting the security door behind her, Pepper stared in at the teen who was already working once more.

“Friday, can you...Gently remind Peter to get some rest in an hour or two?”

“Of course Mrs. Potts.” “Thanks.” Pepper tore herself away, climbing once more into the elevator and away from the lab where the teen refused to leave.

Peter saw from the corner of his eye when Mrs. Potts left the level, his hands stopped their inane fiddling the moment he was alone. Peter’s eyes grew misty, tears pooling only to crest and slide down his cheeks partway, dropping down onto the project he was leaning over. Peter stared at the cold metal that was being dotted with his own tears, before he knew it Peter was turning sharply, throwing the prototype with all his strength. 

Peter stood there shuddering, gasping in choked hiccups of tears as he watched the device shatter apart, pieces skidding around the workshop as the hole the prototype made in the wall stared back at him. Peter slumped to the floor, head in his hands.

“Peter are you alright? Should I-”

“I just want to be alone.” Peter rasped.

“Alright, Peter.”

Peter let out soft sobs, his body shifting with the subtle pulls before all-out sobbing took over and the teen was forced to bury his face into his knees to hide the swathe of fresh tears and the jerking of his own breaths as he gave in to his emotions. 

 


	16. I'm stuck...Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with the aftermath of destroying the prototype, has breakfast and then decides to be a helpful Spider-man to an Avenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really fun chapter and I'm hoping that you all enjoy it as much as I do.

Peter fell asleep on the floor or at least that was the only way he could understand the fact that he woke in the lab. Pulling himself up off the floor, Peter grimaced at the mess he’d made last night. The wall had seen better days as the prototype and his strength did a number on it, there was a volleyball-sized divet carved out of the concrete. All around him there were shards from the wall and pieces from the prototype itself, sighing at the mess Peter muttered.

“I don’t suppose you have a vacuum feature do you Friday?”

“Sorry Peter, I do not.”

Smirking at the perplexed note to the AI’s tone, Peter asked. “Know where I could find one?”

"Boss has a shop vac in the back of the lab.”

Peter twisted about, making his way past the others workstations only to locate the device shoved into a corner. Nodding, Peter got to work. Cleaning up all the larger pieces by hand before using the shop vac itself to suck up all the other shards of concrete and bits of metal. Turning it off when the floor was once more devoid of random pieces of both things, Peter looked back at the wall. He grimaced, yeah, people were going to notice that, but there wasn't anything he could do about that.

Letting out a deep sigh, Peter walked over to the workstation, the tools and components were all laid out before him but Peter found that he needed a few things before he could jump right into his work once more. Namely, the bathroom and something to eat. Peter braved the elevator to the main floor, coming into the common room only to sigh in relief, a quick look at the clock showed him that he’d only been asleep for four hours, it was only five am. Nodding, Peter was as quiet as possible, gathering up a bowl, cereal, and some milk before stealthily retreating back to the lab.

Peter knew it was stupid to be proud of himself for managing to get breakfast all while avoiding everyone, but he was proud. Sue him. Coming back to his workstation, Peter ate his cereal all while toying with a coil of wire. Chewing the bite of cereal and swallowing, Peter called out. “Hey, Friday?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Can you...Um, maybe manage to analyze what I had built on the second prototype from your video footage?”

“Of course Peter.”

The teen sighed in relief, maybe it wouldn’t all be in vain. Peter blinked in surprise when the AI brought up a hologram model of the prototype, there were large portions of red. A sign of instability.

“Crap.”

“Would you like me to come up with alternatives to prevent such stressors?”

Peter sighed. “Might as well.” Tucking back into his cereal, he watched the hologram distort as the AI went through a series of components, materials, and placements. It was interesting to watch as he finished his breakfast when the AI stopped a single prototype laid out before him Peter nodded.

“This is the only prototype adjustments that I could make based off of the video footage of the previous design.”

Peter spun it around a bit. “Uh-huh...So, I should just build this and we branch off from there, trial and error.”

“That would be my suggestion, Peter.”

Grinning, Peter discarded the empty bowl to another workstation and got to work. He had a lot to get down before he could make a working device for Mr. Stark. That was okay though, Peter had time, it wasn’t as if he was going to be allowed out to patrol or anything. The teen knew that the Avengers let alone Mrs. Potts weren’t going to give him his suit back before they were absolutely sure that he wouldn’t run. 

Peter was annoyed by that, but he could have easily just done patrol without the suit after getting some clothing to cover his face. That sadly wasn’t an option either as the teen had asked about going outside only to be told that the compound was on lockdown. So effectively trapped in the Avengers compound with the Avengers, Peter made use of the labs, both as a means to try and help his mentor when he’d failed to be of assistance on the battlefield and as a means to be away from the Avengers themselves.

“Peter, Dr. Banner is asking for you to come upstairs to have breakfast.”

Peter smirked, glancing to the clock he saw that it was already 9am, wow time flew when you were headfirst into a project. “Tell him I already ate, I had cereal.”

“Relaying message.”

Peter wasn’t sure if the man would believe him or not but figured the worst that would happen was the man coming down to check. Peter stopped in his fiddling when Friday came back.

“Dr. Banner would like you to know that he’s glad you were able to tear yourself away from the project and that he hoped you had a good breakfast.”

Peter chuckled, it was just cereal, but he supposed the man was just attempting to get him to talk. Shrugging his shoulders at the man's attempts Peter volunteered. “ Umm well, it was good cereal, like I wanna say 7 out of 10, mostly because I know that wasn’t regular milk...Kinda weird to tell you the truth.”

“Relaying message.”

Peter blushed, okay he’d mostly been talking to himself and not the AI but he supposed that Friday hadn’t picked up on that. Oh well, not like he could embarrass himself any more than he already had, shaking his head Peter reached out to grab another thin piece of metal only for his hand to pause as it wrapped around it.

“Dr. Banner would like me to inform you that the regular milk is in the back because Mr. Barton keeps grabbing it by mistake. What you most likely drank was almond milk.”

Peter blinked, thought about that discovery for a moment and then commented offhandedly. “I mean, I’ve heard of it before but that just seems wrong...How do you even get milk from an almond? God that would take a lot of almonds wouldn’t it?” Peter frowned to himself. “Why do that?”

“My database shows that almond milk is made by grinding up almonds and mixing them with water, straining this composite results in almond milk.”

“Weird.” Peter murmured as he pulled a piece of metal to himself. “And Hawkeye drinks that instead of regular milk?”

“Correct.” Friday chimed. “Mr. Barton drinks almond milk on the account of his wife who is lactose intolerant, he has gotten used to it.”

Peter hummed a moment before catching onto something important, looking skyward towards one of Friday's camera's Peter questioned. “He has a wife?”

“Yes Peter, Mr. Barton has a wife and three children.”

“Oh.” Peter wasn’t sure what to say to that. “Why’s-Why is Hawkeye still here then? Doesn’t he want to see them? I mean...Were they gone too? Was he?”

“My records show that Mr. Barton wasn’t among the vanished, but his entire family was.”

Peter winced, that had to be horrible. To be left behind...Like his aunt had been. Choking on the words, Peter asked. “So why doesn’t he go home?”

“Mr. Barton is of the mind that the fight isn’t over until things have resolved here, I believe that he waiting to make sure that the boss is taken care of.”

Peter frowned, the man had to be missing his family though. “Can you like...Give him a webcam or something so he can talk to them at least?”

“I don’t believe his family has such a device in their home, without such a device I cannot remotely link to them.”

Peter gave a nod. “Alright...” Peter considered that for a minute, looking around the room to see if there was anything he could possibly use that might help with that. After all, if he wasn’t able to be the friendly neighborhood spider-man right now he might as well be the somewhat helpful spider-man. Peter scrabbled off of his stool, racing over to one of the large toolboxes that basically made up a part of a wall. There were a lot of things stored in there, and Peter knew that he could rig something up. “Hey, Friday?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“If I...Make something, is there a way to send it to Hawkeye’s family?”

“Regular postal service is disrupted at the moment Peter, actual delivery date would be altered because of this.”

Peter nodded that made sense. Looking around the room, Peter was about to give up. If he didn’t have any way to deliver what he could make then there was no point.

“Peter, I could send an available suit remotely to deliver something if you’d like.”

Peter stopped, frozen, he couldn’t have heard that right. "Wait...Friday...You can just send one of Mr. Starks suits somewhere?”

“Yes, I am integrated into all of the current models and can access them remotely. Would you like me to do this?”

Peter let out a startled laugh, that was awesome. “Umm Yeah, give me a minute, let me just-” Peter ran around the workshop, snatching up things to help enhance a regular webcam. They didn’t have those in stock, but Peter could grab one of the drone cams. They had better resolution anyways, it only took a half an hour to rig up a reliable system.

“Okay, Friday test this out for me.”

“Testing.”

Peter saw his face appear in a projected screen, yep, perfect. “Awesome.” Peter cheered, watching his expression mirror him on the screen. “Okay Friday, how do I get this to the suit...Oh, how can they use it without.” Peter frowned if they didn’t have a webcam, did they have internet? Surely they did.

“Peter is there a problem?”

“I-Do they have internet? I don’t really know how else to go about this if they don’t. It needs power to work and an internet connection.” Peter sighed.

“Peter, I can link to the device provided that the components you used have the integrated technology, all it needs is a power supply.”

Peter grinned, that he could do. Another twenty minutes later and a small albeit cute little camera set up was in the palm of his hand. It looked more like a seeing 8 ball than some high tech webcam, but that was part of the charm.

“Okay, Friday, where do I go?”

“You do not have current access to the appropriate floor.”

Peter huffed. “So we did this for nothing?” Irritated at the prospect of the wasted time Peter was surprised when Friday chimed back.

“I will bring the model to you.”

“Bring it...You mean here?!”

“Yes.”

Peter laughed. “Cool!” Setting the modified webcam down, Peter quickly devised a small protective casing, he had a feeling that Hawkeyes family wouldn’t know how to fix something if it broke. Secure in its little caddy and attaching a small note, Peter twisted about when the security door came open only for his mouth to fall open. That was definitely an Iron Man suit, it was different than what he was used to, but Peter was still awed by the design.

“What is this Friday?”

“This is Mark XXXI, boss commonly refers to it as Piston. It is one of the fastest and most energy conservative models, I felt it was the best fit for this task.”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, a wide grin on his face. “So-” Peter jumped when the armor’s chest plate moved, revealing the hollow space where a body would occupy.

“Place the device in the chest cavity, I will get it delivered safely.”

Peter did as asked, carefully settling the device in the center only to make a surprised noise when he saw the internal buffers clampdown as if it were actually a person it was meant to protect from jostling and not a webcam. Pulling back, Peter watched the chest of the armor seal itself shut, the arc reactor glowing as the mask turned towards him. Peter swallowed, that was pretty intimidating even when you knew that there was no one there, maybe worse because of that.

“Um, do you know where to go?”

“Yes, I can automate the armor to Mr. Bartons farm, deliver the package and return to storage.”

“He has a farm?” That was all Peter got out of the whole delivery system.

“Yes.”

“Huh...That’s cool I guess.” Peter followed along as the armor twisted to head for the door, Peter right behind it. “How are you going to leave, the compound it's on lockdown right?”

“I have the ability to override such things at any time, with good reason of course.”

Peter chuckled unable to not joke with the AI. “Don’t suppose you’d let me out would you Friday?”

The armor had just left the security door, Peter let out a startled scream when the door shut in his face only to lock. Blinking repeatedly out the glass to the armor staring at him, Peter glared when the head shook in the negative. 

“Not cool Friday.” Reaching out a hand proved that the AI hadn’t just shut the door in his face, but had actually locked him inside the lab.

“Umm...Friday?”

“I cannot account for your abilities to avoid the lockdown while I maneuver the suit, for your safety and for the lockdown procedures benefit I cannot allow you to follow.”

Peter pouted, staring out the glass as the suit returned to the elevator and went down, probably to some area where it could leave the compound easily.

“So what? You’re just going to lock me down here until it’s gone?”

“No,” Friday replied.

Peter sighed, trying the door only to find it still locked. “Umm... Friday, the door?”

The AI ignored his request as it expanded. “In order to maintain the lockdown procedure and accomplish the task that you have given me, I must ensure that you stay inside the compound as per Mrs. Potts and Dr. Banners request.”

“Meaning?” Peter groused.

“I will let you out once the suit has returned and the compound has been sealed again.”

Peter let his head fall against the glass in a thunk. “Are you saying that I’m trapped in here for trying to be nice?”

“Yes Peter, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Huffing at the AI's inadvertent manner of agreeing with him the teen muttered, watching his breath ghost the glass and steam it up. “How long will that take?”

“It will take approximately one hour and 42 minutes for the Mark XXXI model to arrive at Mr. Bartons farm, accounting for a slight delay it should return in another one hour and 52 minutes.”

Peter’s eyes widened, pushing himself off of the glass Peter shouted. “Friday!”

“I’m sorry Peter, but I have to maintain protocol.”

The teen shook his head. “I mean, I know I wasn’t really planning on wandering around and all, but you can’t just lock me in here for like four hours straight.”

“I’m sorry Peter.”

The teen pouted, glaring up at one of the cameras. “Stop apologizing, if you were sorry you’d let me out.”

Silence, groaning Peter asked. “Am I allowed to send messages?”

“Who would you like to send a message to Peter?”

Taking a deep breath, Peter replied in an even tone. “Hawkeye.”

 

*********

 

The Avengers were laying about, periodically Pepper would disappear only to reappear a few hours later, it was a cycle of when she was allowed in with Tony and when she was forced to leave him. At the moment she was in with the man, leaving the rest of the Avengers sprawled out in the common room, Steve and Natasha had already addressed some important figureheads early in the morning, now it was a waiting game. 

Having heard from Bruce that the boy was downstairs working on his project still, but had surfaced long enough to get breakfast they all agreed to leave the boy alone. So long as Peter was eating and sleeping, though that had yet to be proven, then they’d leave the boy alone. It was going on 11am when they were startled by Friday chiming.

“Lockdown procedures have been overridden.”

Bruce looked towards Steve and Natasha, fear in his eyes. “Peter.”

“Shit!”

No sooner than had they all gotten to their feet then did Rhodey call out. “Guys...I think we have a bigger problem than the kid.”

“Really? Bigger than a runaway spider?” Sam shouted as he rounded only to blink in surprise as he caught sight of what had made Rhodey call them up short. “Oh...That’s not good.”

The group came to the window.

“Please tell me that’s not Peter stealing a suit,” Sam asked nobody answered.

“Friday, who’s in that suit?” Steve called out in haste.

“The Mark XXXI is currently being piloted by myself.”

That didn’t really make sense, but Steve continued. “Is Peter inside it?”

“No, the suit is only carrying a package.”

“A package?” Natasha frowned at Steve, the man shook his head, he had no clue either.

“What in the hell is going on?” Rhodey muttered. “Friday can’t just send packages, she can automate the suits sure, but...That?” He waved a hand.

“Where’s the suit-”

“Mr. Barton, Peter would like me to send you a message.”

That startled them all, other than the brief interaction where the kid had shouted at the archer they hadn’t spoken. The others looked back at him just as confused as he was. “Alright...What’s the message?”

“I was being nice and now I’m stuck. Help.”

That had the Avengers at the ready, Bruce calling out. “Friday where’s Peter?”

“He is currently in Lab level 2.”

“The lab? Why’s he calling Clint for help?”

Natasha shook her head, already on her way. “Who cares, he’s asking for help so let's go.”

Clint quickly caught up with his partner, the Avengers piling into the cramped space of a single elevator.

“Friday labs level 2.”

“Descending lab levels 2”

Natasha looked to Clint. “You haven’t talked to the kid since before have you?”

Clint shook his head. “Not a word.” 

“That doesn’t make sense, he should be more apt to talk to Bruce than anyone else,” Steve called out with a look towards the scientist.

“We talked this morning through Friday, he seemed fine.” The scientist admitted.

The doors opened and the group piled out to see the teen glaring back at them, that gave them pause, most of them. Clint stepped forward, looking the kid up and down.

“Kid?”

Peter huffed. “Get me out of here, it’s your fault.”

Clint blinked. “Say what now?”

Peter kicked the security door, it vibrated before Friday’s voice filtered above them. “Peter, I will ask again, please don’t try to break out of the lab.”

The teen glared. “She locked me in here!”

“Okay Okay.” Clint held up his hands even as Bruce came to stand beside him.

“What happened?”

Peter looked down at his feet. “I did something-”

“Something with a suit?” Natasha dared.

Peter looked up, stared at the spy for all of a minute before asking. “Did you see it leave?”

The group sighed, Peter grinned, that was a yes.

“Alright kid what’d you do and why are you blaming me.” Clint hassled.

Peter smirked, feeling better now that he wasn't being left to suffer the wrath of the 'helpful' AI, Peter chipperly stated. “You’ll find out in an hour and...Friday what’s the countdown?”

“The current countdown is at 1 hour and 22 minutes.”

“Countdown?” Clint gave the boy a wary look. “Kid I don’t like countdowns, too many instances with bombs.”

Peter blinked back at the assassin. “Really?”

Sighing at the teen's apparent interest, Clint asked. “So Friday locked you in there huh? Because of whatever it is you did.”

Peter nodded. “She won’t let me out because the lockdown was overridden and.” He sent an annoyed look to Dr. Banner. “People said I shouldn’t leave.”

Bruce chuckled, he knew when he was being called out for something. “Alright, we’ll get you out. Friday, let Peter out of the lab please.”

“Dr. Banner this goes against lockdown protocol, you and Mrs. Potts did not wish for Peter to leave the compound. I cannot guarantee this if he is allowed out of the lab.”

Bruce gave the teen a look, Peter huffed. “I think we can manage.”

“Security door disengaged.”

Peter yanked the door open, glaring up at the ceiling. “Traitor!”

“I’m sorry Peter.”

“No, you’re not.” The teen grumbled, looking at the rest of the Avengers Peter sighed. “Please don’t tell Mrs. Potts I got locked in the lab.”

They chuckled, Bruce drew the boy towards the elevator. “You agree not to bail out a window and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Peter blew out a long breath, following them into the elevator.

“Still at a loss as to how this was my fault.” Clint gave the boy an appraising look.

Peter shrugged, looking down at his feet. “It is, trust me.”

Natasha and Steve chuckled with the boy's clear decision of blaming the archer. Sam was barely containing the snickering he was doing from behind while Rhodey had a broad smile on his face. Upon arriving on the main floor, Bruce nudged the boy forward towards the common room.

“So, wanna tell me what you were working on before you got locked down?”

Peter huffed. “No...I’m never doing that again.” When the others turned they saw the boy glaring up at the ceiling, at the camera that Friday had access to.

They smirked, leaving the boy to his sulking.

“How’d you get access to Tony’s suit?” Rhodey questioned, he was both curious and wary of such a thing.

Peter scoffed. “I didn’t get access, Friday has it...She scared the bejesus out of me with it though.” He went back to glaring up at the ceiling. “Not cool Friday.”

“I’m sorry Peter, I thought you wished to see it up close.”

The teen huffed. “No, there’s a difference between knowing about something and it barging into the room with you and opening its chest like some kind of alien.”

“Wait, she brought the suit up to you in the workshop?” Rhodey frowned.

Peter nodded as he jumped onto the arm of the couch before sliding onto the seat itself. “Yeah...I didn’t really ask for that, but I guess it was the only way to make it work.” Peter shrugged, as he curled himself around his knees, avoiding the inquisitive gazes of the Avengers.

“Hey, kid?” Peter looked towards Hawkeye when the man called out to him. “Is this thing I’m being blamed for good or bad?”

Peter snorted. “Better be worth it, I got locked in a room for you.”

“Again, what did I do?”

Peter shook his head, laying his chin on his kneecap, he wasn’t about to give away that surprise. Despite being annoyed for having been trapped by Friday, he was still glad to have been able to help the man.

The others kept shooting amused looks to Clint, the poor man was frowning, confused as to why the teen was irritated with him. This time without him ever opening his mouth, he supposed that all he could do now was wait.

“How’s the head?”

Peter tilted his to regard Sam. “What?”

“You’re head, how is it?”

Peter frowned confused by the question. “Fine why?”

“Cause you still look like you got hit in the head with a sledgehammer,” Clint replied with a small tinge of annoyance.

Peter hummed. “Doesn’t hurt at all, bruises just take a while.” Peter reached up to touch the area, it was tender but he no longer had a headache. “Just sore, no headache or anything. I’m good.”

Sam nodded, silently amazed at how the kid could be healed and still look like he took the wrong end of a shovel to the head. They were all surprised when Peter suddenly hunkered down on the couch, making himself invisible to anyone walking behind. Their eyes widened upon seeing Pepper walk in a moment later. The teen somehow knowing that the woman was coming towards them.

“What’s going on? Why’s the lockdown overridden?”

Clint went to answer, only to see Peter shake his head, the archer quickly caught onto the teen wishes and replied. “Just a small lapse Pep, it’s fine.” No one argued against him, besides Pepper that is.

“But Peter’s down in the labs-”

“He’s fine Pepper, we just talked to him, the kid barely gave us the time of day working on his project,” Bruce replied kindly. “He ate breakfast, I was going to take him down a sandwich in a bit. Friday already said that things would be back to normal soon.”

Pepper frowned, looking all the like she wanted to ask for more information like she was seconds away from asking Friday for answers directly when the AI itself spoke.

“Mrs. Potts, your presence is requested in the medbay.”

“Is everything alright?” She was already turning to go back when the AI replied. “Yes, the boss is fine, though he is arguing with the doctor.”

Pepper snorted. “Tell them I’m on my way.”

“Message sent.”

The group left behind chuckled, only Tony Stark would argue with doctors while laying there suffering from the wounds he had. Clint’s amusement wasn’t as pronounced as he watched Peter carefully look over the back of the couch. Watching as Pepper disappeared from sight, the kid had heard her coming and wanted to hide. Basically begged him not to tell the woman he was there, sighing Clint kicked his feet up over the arm of the chair he was in.

“So kid, you ever shoot an arrow?”

The Avengers although confused by the man's question waited for Peter’s answer. “Only if you count the two I stole from you.”

Clint grinned. “That’s a no then.”

Peter shrugged, not bothered by the man's decision on whether or not it qualified. “It’s a good skill to have, just saying if you want to learn, best in the business.” 

Peter smirked when he caught the tilt to his voice, his self-promotion was amusing but Peter couldn’t help but say. “So is slinging webs, but I can’t teach you that and my suit really can’t hold a quiver.”

The others laughed, even Clint had a good chuckle. “Hey, it’s fun to learn.”

Peter shook his head. “Yeah, sounds fun...I don’t think we have space in Queens for target practice.”

Clint smirked. “If you know where to shoot you do.”

Natasha snorted. “Not everyone takes pock shots at rooftops, Clint.”

The man shrugged. “That or pigeons.”

Peter couldn’t help but ask. “Doesn’t that kill them?”

Clint shook his head. “Not always, depends on what arrow you’re using and how far you’re shooting. Didn’t think you were a fan of them, vicious creatures those sky rats.” The glint in the man’s smile seemed to get across.

“Oh god... FRIDAY!” 

“Yes, Peter?”

“I told you to delete those files!”

“I’m sorry Peter, but the boss overrode that request.”

Peter groaned, letting his head fall back against the couch. “So mean.”

The adults had a good chuckle at the kid's expense.

“Hey if it’s any compensation, Clint took a nosedive once when he was racing across a rooftop and his foot got snagged by some rope.” Natasha sent an amused look towards her partner. “I had to go rescue him, his quiver and bow fell fifty feet down into an active war zone. Wasn’t so easy getting it back.”

Peter looked towards the archer, wanting to know if it was true. Based on the glare that Agent Romanoff was getting from Hawkeye it must have.

“Thanks, Nat.”

“Anytime Clint.” She shot back with a smile.

Peter smiled into his knees, his gaze going towards Colonel Rhodes when Friday chimed. “Colonel Rhodes, Pepper is requesting your presence in Med bay 3.”

Sighing the man climbed to his feet. “I swear to god if I have to restrain that man again...”

The others smirked as the man made his way down the hallway, Peter followed his departure. “He-He had to restrain Mr. Stark?”

The atmosphere changed in an instant when they heard the hesitation, the worry in the boy's voice.

“Not now Peter, couple years back,”  Steve told the teen. “He’s joking.”

Peter nodded, not quite so sure about that, but willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt. At least for right now, Peter was sure that if Friday called for someone else that it would have been a lie. He was thankful as the minutes ticked by that she remained silent.

“So...Peter, no one seems to know, how’d you become Spider-man?” Sam’s grin was bright, open, something that Peter had noticed about the man.

Peter looked down at his toes, they crinkled as he moved them. “Um...Well, it was an accident.”

“Accident like Bruce or planned accident like Steve?”

Peter’s head came up to smirk back at the man who was now on the receiving end of the other men's glares. “Um...Both?”

That had the entire room go still and silent, at least until Steve spoke up to ask. “What do you mean by both Peter?”

Peter sighed. “Field trips don’t really go well for me...Shoulda stayed home that day, but I didn’t and now.” He waved at himself.

“A little more explanation might be needed kid,” Sam replied with a chuckle.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I was on a field trip with my school to Oscorp, they had this bioengineering section that we had gone to explore, big deal and all that.”

“Yeah, big deal.” Bruce furrowed his brows. “That entire section of their company was shut down for breaking FDA codes and-” Peter waved at himself again, a knowing look at the man. “Ah.” Bruce nodded.

“Radioactive spider or at least that’s what I’ve been calling it, it was just a spider with altered genomes, but since I don’t know what...”

“Easier to say radioactive spider.” Sam chuckled. “Got it. So it bit you?”

Peter nodded. “Got out of containment, I was walking around and then it was just on my arm...I tried to do that flicking thing.” He motioned with his fingers onto his own arm. “But it bit me before I could.”

“That had to suck,” Clint muttered.

Peter gave a nod. “Spent three days hurling my guts up, running a fever, like full-on stomach flu...Aunt May was threatening to take me to the ER, but my uncle Ben said to give it another day or two since ya know I wasn’t dying.” Peter chuckled at the memory of his aunt arguing with his uncle about it.

The group chuckled alongside the boy.

“Then I woke up the next day and it was just gone. Like 100% back to normal, not even a sniffle, floored my aunt and uncle though they were relieved.”

“Bet they were.” Steve nodded. “And then you got your abilities?”

Peter made a so-so gesture. “I got the eyesight first, I used to wear glasses.”

“Right, things piled on bit by bit.” Clint assumed.

“Pretty much...Wasn’t long before I could climb walls and everything else, well...Sooner or later that stuff came about.” Peter frowned when he thought back to uncle Ben.

The group seemed to notice the change in the boy's demeanor, the teen settling his head once more on his kneecap. “I wanted to be normal,” Peter muttered. “I didn’t know what was happening so I just pretended to be normal.”

“Nothing wrong with that son.” Steve tried to reassure the boy.

Peter shook his head. “My uncle Ben died because I was too scared to use what I could do to protect him. I was trying to be normal when I could have stopped it before it ever happened.”

“Peter.” Natasha reasoned. “Whatever happened, it wasn’t your fault.”

Peter buried his head in his knees, no longer wanting to talk about it. That was probably why the sudden chime of Friday had him feeling like he wanted to puke.

“Peter, Pepper is requesting your presence in med bay 3.”

Peter's head jerked upright, he was breathing faster.

“Peter.” Bruce caught the boys gaze. “You don’t have to go alright? I can go and talk with Pepper.”

Peter swallowed, he wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to go in there again, to see Mr. Stark as he was, but he also didn’t want to let Mrs. Potts down. Bruce seemed to take his stony silence as an answer. “Friday tell Pepper I’m on my way.” He smiled towards the teen, heading slowly down the hallway to talk with his friend's wife. Pushing Peter now would be a bad idea, no matter how much Pepper wanted the kid to be there they had to take care of Peter just as much as Tony.

Peter heard the man trail off, his fingers tightened around the sweatpants he was wearing. Suddenly being on the main floor wasn’t as appealing. “Can I go back to the lab?” 

The group looked crestfallen to each other, they’d been doing alright with the kid up until now.

“If you want.” Steve smiled. “But Frid-”

“She can lock me in, I don’t care.” Peter rose from the couch and wandered towards the elevator. The hero’s sat there watching as the teen disappeared from view.

“Friday, keep an eye on Peter for us, would you? He says he’s going back to the lab if he detours let us know.” Natasha called out.

“Of course Agent Romanoff.”

Sighing Natasha shook her head. “Kids’ struggling.”

“And Pepper’s pushing,” Sam replied.

“She wants Peter to see Tony,” Steve interjected. “She thinks it’ll help both of them.”

“It doesn’t though,” Clint replied. “Kid went and locked himself down in the lab after she dragged him in there the first time.” He waved his hand towards the hallway Peter had taken to reach the elevator. “He was fine up here until just now, Peter doesn’t want to see Tony.”

“He’s scared,” Natasha told Clint in particular. “That’s why he’s going into the labs.”

“Kids got a good reason to be scared.” Steve sighed. “Everything he knew has changed, that’s hard for one of us to adjust, let alone a kid like Peter.”

  
  



	17. Lab time questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter seeks shelter down in the lab only to be startled to find that he's not alone. The mystery that saw Clint being on the end of an annoyed teen is finally revealed and Pepper gets some frightening news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, a lot goes on in this chapter. I know all of you were eagerly awaiting the arrival of Clint's surprise, well here it is XD.

Peter walked into the lab, finally able to breathe once he was in the security of it. He expected the lab door to shut behind him, lock behind him. It shut, but the tale-tell locking sound didn’t reach his ears. Peter stumbled to a nearby work station, doing all he could to catch his breath. It was hard to breathe, his heart pounding away inside his chest. Peter knew idly that he was on the cusp on another panic attack, that he was losing himself to the fear of everything. Of losing yet another person he cared about, of having to go face Mr. Stark as he was now, to try and smile while staring back at the proof of his fail-

“You need my heart again kid?”

Peter gasped, twisting sharply. He’d been so caught up in not breathing normally to have not noticed that he wasn’t alone. Bucky tilted his head perceptively towards the teen, he nodded.

“Yeah, get that a lot too.”

Peter frowned, his heart was still beating rampantly but his breathing was slowing. “G-Get what?”

“Caught up in memories.”

Peter looked away, ashamed to have lost himself to the horrors of his past, to be putting them onto the present as he was.

“You know that’s normal right?”

Peter frowned, refusing to look back. “What’s normal?”

“Getting lost in them, losing track of what’s around you.” Bucky moved in the room, keeping an eye on the kid as he did so. He’d come down to investigate where the boy was hiding himself away from the others, he hadn’t told Steve he was doing that. Knowing that the man hadn’t divulged that information to him because he wanted Bucky to do anything, but rather because he needed to talk to someone.

“I didn’t lose track.”

Bucky snorted, finally gaining the boy's attention once more, the glare was to be expected. “If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have snuck up on you.”

Peter huffed, he was right, but that just hurt Peter’s pride more. “So.” He put out petulantly.

Bucky shrugged as he came to a stop beside the boy's workstation, his finger coming out to toy with scraps of metal. “Seems normal to me.”

Peter wasn’t so sure about that being normal, but it wasn’t really his place to tell the man that him getting lost in his own memories was a bad thing. He’d been frozen like Captain America, well, sorta Peter reasoned. He’d woken up periodically right? That had to be odd. 

Coming forward in the room Peter stared down at the broken components of his latest prototype, his eyes shifting to that of the man’s arm. Tilting his head, Peter licked his lips and asked. “Umm...Not to be rude or...Like invasive or anything, I mean you don’t have to answer cause like I get it, I ask too many questions and sometimes I don’t think them all the way through. So like no big deal if you don’t want to answer and all, but ya know I’m just curious-”

Bucky smirked as the boy rambled, he’d yet to actually ask a question. “Kid, you gotta breathe.” 

Peter sucked in a deep breath of air, the man hadn’t been wrong, he tended to do long-winded rambles. “Right...Sorry about that sometimes I-

“You had a question?” Bucky interjected before the kid got side-tracked again.

“Oh.” Peter nodded a few times, pointing towards the man’s Vibranium arm. “Uh, how’s that work?”

Bucky glanced down to the prosthetic then back to the kid. “Why do you wanna know?”

Peter smirked. “Cause it’s cool and...I was thinking it might help me figure out how to fix this.” He waved a hand towards the discarded components on the table.

Bucky followed the teen's wave to the chaos on the table, that didn’t look remotely like a prosthetic arm. “You’re building an arm?”

Peter snorted, laughed and shook his head. “No, no, I uh...More of an arm brace?”

Bucky gave him a furrow-browed look, Peter bit his lip before explaining. “It’s just...Mr. Stark...his arm, the right one I mean, it’s hurt. Like really really hurt, he’s burnt and their doing skin grafts and that’s super painful and then he’s gotta deal with nerve damage. There are so many things that can go wrong there, the nerves might die and then he loses sensation or they heal but they’re not receiving or transmitting signals right so then Mr. Stark might have to deal with like phantom signals of pain, god that would be horrible. I mean it’s horrible as he is now, like beyond horrible and I jus-”

“Breathe.”

Peter sucked in a deep breath, letting out in a long wind as his eyes stayed focused on the amused face of the winter soldier.

“I-I just want to help him.” Peter finally settled.

Bucky gave a nod. “And you think my arm might help you make something for his arm.”

Peter nodded. “I need to make a brace or something like it, cause he’s gonna have to do a lot of physical therapy...That’s stressful as it is but having his arm in a sling isn’t productive to healing so I was thinking that I could make something that would help relax his arm but also give him a way to strengthen it at the same time?”

Bucky frowned, science wasn’t his thing, he was a solider but he didn’t see any harm in letting the kid tool around, so long as there wasn’t anything invasive being done. “What do you want?”

Peter smirked, hopeful. “I have some questions...And I’d kinda like to see how it moves.”

“My arm?” Bucky snorted. “You have one.”

Peter sighed. “No...Look, it moves differently, Mr. Starks arm isn’t going to move right, not at first. So...It’ll give me a better clue as to what to work with if I saw how yours moves.”

“Feels normal to me.” Bucky shrugged, when the teen sighed again Bucky frowned. “But you want to ask questions about it go for it. I’m not taking it off though.” That was where he drew the line.

Peter blinked in surprise. “Really?”

Bucky nodded.

“Great! Oh, awesome, thank you so much! And don’t worry, I’d never ask you to take it off. that would be...Like rude and I can’t imagine it’s comfortable...I mean, how’s it work if there isn't any arm le -” Peter stopped suddenly, flushing. “Sorry, I shouldn’t...Ask about that.”

Bucky raised a brow, uncertain what exactly the boy was cutting himself off for, Bucky decided to answer the kid's curiosity and lead with the most obvious question. “I fell off a train.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Really? That’s horrible.”

Bucky shrugged, it was what it was, most of his memories from back then were foggy at best. “Woke up with...Well, not this one but another.”

Peter nodded. “Okay...So, you still have part of your arm? I mean your-Uhm.”

Bucky chuckled when Peter hesitated at what most would probably think as a personal question. “Part of the shoulder, that’s it.”

“Oh.” Peter nodded. “Thanks.” He colored for having to make the man fill in the gaps of his own rambling questions. Peter quickly snatched up a Stark pad and opened a new document, keying it up so he could take notes.

“Okay, so...How’s it feel to you?”

“Like an arm.”

Peter blinked a few times at the deadpanned retort before snickering. “O-Okay that was a stupid question.”

Bucky smirked.

“Do you...Have phantom pain?”

“Sometimes.” Bucky glanced down at his arm. “Its...Different when I have the arm on.”

“Cause like your brain knows somethings there even if its not your real arm.” Bucky looked back at the kid in surprise, Peter blushed. “Sorry...I don’t know what I’m talking about and-” 

Bucky shook his head. “Pretty much what you said.”

Peter smiled, he'd read about things, of course, but that wasn't the same thing as having experienced it. Either way, Peter was glad the man hadn't taken offense to it. “Cool...Cool. So, how’d you get it?”

“The arm?”

Peter nodded, curious and hopeful that he wasn’t overstepping. Bucky considered rejecting the question or even going forward to the point where the Wakandans gave him this new one, but staring back at the kid who was just curious, no malicious intent whatsoever, Bucky didn’t feel the need to be abrupt.

“I fell off a train...Steve was there, tried to save me.”

Peter frowned. “He was there? T-That had to be horrible.”

Bucky nodded. “He thought I died, I should have.” He reasoned. “Instead Hydra got a hold of me, gave me a new arm and...” He silenced himself, there was a lot of things about his arm he could say, a lot that had nothing to do with the horrible memories he was stuck with. Taking a breath, Bucky turned his sterner eyes onto the hopeful one of the teens. “I don’t know what the first one was made of...Steve might.”

Peter nodded. “But this one’s Vibranium.”

Bucky smirked. “Yeah.”

“When did you get it?”

“Just before that alien came to start shit with us,” Bucky replied coolly. “Didn’t help much then.” He added while staring down at it. “But wasn’t too shabby the second time around.”

Peter chuckled the first fight, the one that they’d all lost Peter was pretty sure no one had nice things to say about it. Wasn’t all that surprising to hear that Sergeant Barnes felt the same as so many others the second time around.

“So...You don’t mind if I take a look?”

Bucky held out his arm, watching as Peter reached out and almost reverently touched it, Bucky smirked to himself when the boy jumped back a small yelp leaving him. 

Peter looked up a pout on his face as he shook out his fingers from where they’d been shocked. “So not cool man.”

Chuckling Bucky let the kid do what he wanted if he happened to introduce a few shocks here or there to keep the kid on his toes...Well, that’s the price the kid paid for wanting to play with his arm like a bendy straw.

 

*********

 

Pepper looked up, a smile on her face until she saw that Bruce was coming in alone. She frowned, but kept any question to herself, Tony was awake and she hadn’t wanted to upset him by stating that Peter wasn’t with Bruce. She allowed the man to come over, he smiled down at Tony.

“Hey, Tony.”

The man’s oxygen mask fogged up more right before he muttered. “Banner.”

“Heard you were causing trouble.”

Pepper sighed. “He was.”

Tony was able to roll his eyes, something that had Bruce chuckling. “Well, obviously Pepper got you in line.”

Tony huffed out a tired breath, the pain drugs they had him on were strong and although his brain kept slipping into a happy fog he was more alert now than he had been the last time he woke. Probably because they’d been fading from his system and he’d just gotten another dose, the slight lapse gave him the clarity to ask for things. 

“How're things?” He rasped.

“Things?” Bruce chuckled. “If you’re asking how everyone else is, they’re good. Natasha and Steve have been dealing with the press and governments, Steve gave an address that I’m sure you would find solely entertaining.”

Tony smirked even if it pulled on the side of his face, the spark of pain was worth it, he could imagine the type of address the goody toe shoes captain would give. 

“You’ll get to see it later,” Pepper interjected before Tony could request to see it.

Tony let out a small sigh, she wasn’t about to let him get into anything, not that he could really blame her. He was a mess, he’d seen for himself the few times he’d been awake enough to notice. Not a pretty picture, the pain he was in was another testament to how messed up those stones had made him. Turns out there was a bigger douche in the universe than Thanos, who knew.

“Tony?”

His eyes locked onto Pepper, oh, he’d wandered. Tony smirked at her, showing that she had his attention. Pepper smiled back, softly, hesitantly, Pepper looked towards Bruce, wanting to know why Peter wasn’t there but without upsetting Tony. She hadn’t told the man that she’d sent for the teen, but she knew it was only a matter of time before the kid was brought up. 

Bruce seemed to catch on, but rather than giving her a subtle shake of the head or some other look as a promise to talk later the scientist pushed ahead. “Peter got himself locked in the labs downstairs.”

That startled Pepper but earned a small choked off laugh from Tony. The grimace the action caused had Bruce and Pepper wincing.

“Sorry Tony, I shouu-”

“Wher-s P-Peter now?”

“Back downstairs, we freed him for a bit before he decided he wanted to return to his work.”

Tony gave a small smile. “Work?”

Bruce shrugged. “Kid’s been working on something, seems happy enough with the project so we’ve been leaving him to it. Don’t worry, I’ve been making sure he takes breaks to eat.”

Tony let out a small smile, that was a relief, Peter was almost as bad as he was. Twisting his head just a hair, getting a reproachful look and warning from Pepper at the same time, Tony asked in a tired voice. “May’s gonn-nna kill me when she hear-r-s bout thi-is?”

Pepper froze, looking towards Bruce, the man chuckled as if nothing was wrong. “Eh, don’t worry about that Tony. Everyone’s so happy that things are getting back to normal, I doubt the kid's aunt can hold it against you.”

Tony huffed. “Watch her, sh’s scary hot, scar-ry.”

Pepper pursed her lips. “That’s not-” She sighed when Tony squeezed her hand.

“Not-as hot as-you Pep.” He rasped in more of a pant than a solid sentence.

“Alright, think that’s enough,” Bruce commented with a smile. “Get some rest Tony.”

Tony sighed, he wanted to stay awake, to talk to his friends, his wife, but even Tony had to admit that he was getting tired and the pull of the pain drugs was more alluring than before. Closing his eyes a moment, just to rest them, Tony whispered. “L-Lo-ok out- my k-kid Banner.”

Bruce frowned, looking to Pepper only to see her smiling down at the man. “We’ll look after Peter, Tony.”

Oh. OH. Bruce swallowed, the kid meant the world to Tony, he’d heard of course but seeing it was altogether something else. “Get some rest, I’ll take care of Peter.”

Tony hummed tiredly. Pepper and Bruce remained silent, watching as Tony drifted back to sleep. Pepper shifted in the chair, gently allowing Tony’s hand to fall out of hers. When the man didn’t wake, she rose and pushed Bruce outside of the med bay. Tears already forming, Bruce wrapped an arm around her.

“He-He doesn’t know, I tho-I thought he’d lied, that he didn’t tell me, but he-He doesn’t know about May.”

Bruce nodded. “I know.” Looking back towards the medbay, Bruce could only surmise. “She must have arranged everything and never told anyone to contact you two. She didn’t think Peter was coming back so to her it must have seemed pointless.”

Pepper shook her head. “We would have never let this happen.” Pepper cried. “Me and Tony, we would have paid, she would have had the best doctors-”

Bruce sighed, pulling her in close. “May did what she did Pepper, we can’t change that.” Setting his chin on the top of the woman's head, he assured her. “We’ll tell Tony in a bit, let him focus on healing up.”

Pepper cried into his chest. “H-He thinks she’s coming for Peter.”

“I know.” Bruce closed his eyes. “I know.”

 

************

 

It was getting late, well, late for lunch but everyone had been busy chatting and making plans that time had slipped by. That was probably why they were all shocked when Friday suddenly announced.

“Package has been delivered.”

Staring up at the ceiling a moment, the group looked to each other.

“So...That’s Peter’s doing right?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, most likely,” Clint uttered. “Still wanna know how I’m to blame for the kid getting locked up.”

“Well, if that package has anything to do with it, we’ll find out soon,” Natasha smirked at her partner.

He glowered only to still when Friday called out. “Mr. Barton, there is a phone call for you, would you like to answer?”

“Phone call?” The archer sat up in the chair even as he pulled out his cell, it was blank. Staring up at the AI’s camera, the man called back. “There’s no phone call on my phone Friday.”

“Correct, I am routing the call through my subroutines as per Peter’s request.”

“Okay...That’s on you.” Sam chuckled. “This is definitely the kids doing.”

Sighing Clint called out. “Sure, answer it.” He threw up a hand figuring whatever the kid had done in his name was better to get over with than drag out his own torture. He wasn’t prepared for what happened. Friday suddenly flickered to life, a holographic screen in the center of the room, facing him. And on it.

“OH god.” He sat up straighter. “Laura.”

She smiled back at him “Oh my god Clint...This is amazing.”

Clint was smiling too wide to take note of what his wife was saying, his kids, his kids were right there. Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel, they were all there.

Laura laughed, the bright sound of her laughter filtering through the AI’s speakers. “Oh, I’m so happy to see you.”

“Hi, Dad.”

"Hi."

“Daddy hi.”

Clint waved at his kids. “Oh god, Hey, hey guys. Are you all alright?” He’d already talked with Laura but it was different being able to see them. Laura nodded, the kids were already distracted, arguing over whether or not they’d get to play with the magic eyeball. Clint frowned. “Magic eyeball?”

Laura laughed. “That’s what they’re calling...Well, whatever this is.” She smirked. “I gotta say Clint having an Ironman suit arrive on the front lawn is a bit overwhelming.”

“The suit.” Rhodey cried. “He was sending it to her.”

“Why? What did the suit do?” Clint asked in a hurry. “Did it hur-”

Laura smiled already knowing where her husband's overbearing nature was going. “Clint, we’re fine, it brought us...This.” She gestured to something outside his range of vision. “That’s how we’re talking to you. Whatever this thing is, it’s like a webcam or something...”

Clint let out a startled laugh of his own. “It brought you a webcam.”

She smiled. “Guess so. Kids enjoyed the packaging too.” 

Clint laughed at that. “They don’t get to keep the suit, there’s no way Tony would let that slide.”

Laura smiled, shaking her head. “No, that’s already gone. It didn’t stick around long, I was talking about this.” She reached out of frame as the group watched. She appeared again to hold up a piece of paper, there was something written on it that Clint and the others couldn’t read, but the one thing that was visible was clear as day.

“The kids really want to know how you know Spider-man.”

Clint sat back in his chair. “Um...Long story hun.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.” It was said in good spirits, teasing that he’d missed so much.

“Gods I missed you.” He knew what a sap he was being in front of the group, but Clint could have cared less. “I missed the kids, Jesus it’s been so long.”

She gave a nod. “I-I heard. I can’t...Believe it, it’s just so strange.”

Clint nodded. “I know hun, but it’s over. I promise I’ll be coming home soon, I just-”

Laura tilted her head a bit. “Clint. We’ll be here.” She promised the already emotional man. “We’ll be here, whenever you can come home, we’ll be here.” Laura couldn’t help but add. “Plus the kids are kinda looking forward to using this thing again. The note said that it's got a long battery life...” She was staring at the note even as she read. “Something about isotope beta-voltaic batteries with nickel-63 nano-cluster something or other.” She frowned at it a moment before shaking her head. “Are you sure Tony didn’t make this?”

Clint and the others laughed. “Tony’s kid.”

She blinked in surprise. “He has a kid?”

“Basically,” Clint replied happily. “And apparently the little shit’s just as smart.”

Laura gave an impressive glare back at her husband. “You better thank him, I can’t even imagine how long something like this must have taken, let alone how it’s made.” She joked. “It’s sturdy I’ll give him that, must have known we have kids.”

Clint hummed. “Don’t think he knows that-”

“Then again we didn’t know he knew you had a wife,” Steve muttered as he came around, smiling. “Laura.”

“Steve, how are things?”

“Good. I’m glad you and the kids are safe.”

She sighed. “Yeah...Still wrapping my head around that, the kids don’t seem shaken up by it.”

“They’re resilient,” Clint informed his wife. “Got it from their mom.”

Laura snorted. “Sure, alright smooth talker I need to go wrangle me some kids...Talk later?”

Clint nodded. “Yeah, it’s a date.”

Laura smiled. “Good...Now how do I shut this thing off?”

Clint and the others laughed before Friday chimed in. “Should I cancel the call?” Laura must have heard it on her end to because Clint and Laura smiled to each other. “Yeah,” Clint called. The holographic projection died, the archer falling back into his chair.

“I think you owe that kid a pizza.”

Clint turned his head towards Sam, giving a laugh. “Yeah, think so...How in the hell did he?” Then as if thinking better on it. “Friday, how did Peter know about...My family?”

“Peter was asking about Almond milk.”

That had everyone blinking in confusion. “Alright...” The Archer muttered. “I’m not seeing the link there.”

“After explaining how almond milk is made I informed him as to why there is Almond milk on the premises, you.”

Natasha chuckled. “And somehow that lead to his family?”

“Yes, Peter asked why someone would want to ingest almond milk rather than regular, he mistakenly used it on his cereal this morning.”

That had Sam chuckling openly. “Can’t blame the kid there, that stuff is nasty.”

Clint glared. “I got used to it, Laura’s lactose intolerant.”

“I informed Peter of this detail, he questioned further and that is how he came to understand that you have a family.”

Clint made a ‘huh’ sound, looking towards Natasha and Steve the man shook his head. “The kid went and sent a modified webcam to my family out of the blue because of almond milk.”

Natasha smirked. “Looks like it.”

“Family means a lot to Peter.” Steve chimed in. “He must have heard that you had a family and questioned why you were here instead of with them.”

Clint frowned. “We have too much going on, Tony and the world leaders-”

“Peter knew that.” Sam interceded. “That’s probably why boy wonder built his little contraption and sent it to Laura.”

Clint just shook his head, befuddled by the boy's kindness. Then he laughed, startling all of his friends.

“Clint?” Steve gave the man a curious look.

Clint shook his head a few times. “The kid, he said it was my fault...For getting locked in the lab. Friday overrode the lockdown to send the suit and locked the kid in.” Clint laughed. 

“Ergo, it's your fault.” Natasha chuckled along.

The laughter that followed had to radiate because Bruce came down the hallway already wearing a frown.

“What in the hell is going on?”

Steve smirked. “Found out why Clint’s on  Peter's bad side.”

Bruce looked intrigued. “Oh?”

“Friday overrode the lockdown to send the suit, she locked the kid up to prevent him from leaving.”

“Right.” Bruce nodded.

Clint stood up from his chair, he needed to go down and thank the kid anyways. “He sent that suit to Laura, made some kind of webcam thing so we can talk. See each other.”

Bruce smiled. “Yeah, sounds about right...” Shaking his head the scientist let out a breath, as mirthful as things were Bruce felt the need to state. “Tony was awake.”

The Avengers nodded, waiting for any kind of update. “Was being a bit cheeky, can understand why Pepper wanted the kid there...Found out something interesting.”

“What Bruce?” Steve frowned when the scientist looked back over his shoulder as if he was afraid of someone following him. “Ya know how we all thought Tony had lied to Pepper about Peter’s aunt?”

They nodded. “He didn’t, we were just talking to him and he said that May was going to kill him when she found out what really happened to Peter.”

“He-”

Bruce shook his head. “He doesn’t know May’s dead, I think she might have done everything quietly, we figured she probably gave up on Peter coming back.” He reasoned.

“So she just tucked out, took care of her affairs and left it at that.” There was tension in Steve’s voice, but the others disregarded it.

Natasha shook her head. “It’d been two years Steve if Tony didn’t tell her the truth back then when it first happened then she really had no idea of what was going on. Makes sense that she’d just...Go her own way, the kid was the only thing keeping them connected.”

“Peter wasn’t there,” Clint replied. “Nothing to make them see each other.”

“Exactly.” Bruce chimed. “May dealt with things her own way, left her belongings on the off chance that Peter returned. She knew he’d go to Tony if he did so there was really nothing else for her to do.”

Steve shook his head. “She could have fought.”

Bruce sighed. “Pepper made the same case, said her and Tony would have paid for her to have the best doctors...But Steve, think about it, her only family was gone. She had to move on and that’s just the way she chose.”

Steve shook his head, tearing away from the group to head down the hallway towards his room, nobody dared to follow him. Sighing Bruce offered up a tentative smile to the others. “I’m going to go check in on Peter.”

“I’ll come with.” Clint chimed in, earning a couple snickers from the others. The archer was quick to flip them off as he and Bruce headed towards the elevator.

Natasha smirked at Sam and Rhodey, the latter of which had just wandered back in for the tail end of the conversation. The man shook his head. “I don’t want to know.”

Sam laughed. “Oh, but you do.”

 

*********

 

Peter snickered from where Bucky was struggling to get his arm out of the webbing. “I told you to hold still.”

Bucky glared. “Bit overkill.”

The teen laughed, shaking his head, this had been fun. After receiving way too many ‘loving’ jolts from the man as he explored his arm, Peter had begun to fight back. Namely by gluing the man’s foot to the floor, that had been simple enough and had really only gotten him an annoyed huff. It wasn’t until Sergeant Barnes began to get fussy with how Peter was examining his arm that Peter was forced to glue the man's arm so he could finish measuring something.

“There, all done,” Peter smirked from where he had finished typing in the results of his measurements. Peter knew that Sergeant Barnes and Mr. Stark were different people, their arms were different just by nature but he could use the data alongside Friday to compose something that would work for Mr. Stark. “Thanks for your input by the way.”

Bucky glared. “Cut me loose kid.” As it was Bucky was seconds away from just calling Friday to summon Steve even with as embarrassing as that would be. Bucky admitted that he’d been stupid enough to try and grab the webbing, to pull himself free only to find his free hand now effectively glued to his pinned arm. Peter had definitely enjoyed that given how long it took the boy to straighten himself out from laughing. 

“I don’t have a knife,” Peter replied passively. “It’ll dissolve in two hours.” The cheeky grin on the teens face had Bucky grinning back. “And when I get loose, you better run.”

Peter laughed, the man didn’t talk a lot, not like him but somehow his presence was just...Calming, even the threats that he threw out occasionally. “Alright-Alright, I’ll find something.”

“Vest.”

“Huh?” Peter turned from the workshop table he had been searching on to find the man jerking his head towards his own clothing. “Oh, you have one in there?”

“Always.”

Peter grinned as he came forward, tilting his head a bit to find the hidden zipper. Reaching out he pulled the zipper down and carefully inserted his hand to find the blade. Pulling it out Peter blinked, it wasn’t exactly small. “Wow...Bit overkill don’t you think?”

Bucky glared. “I’m glued to a table with spider-webs.”

Peter snickered, nodded and moved to help only to pause. “Umm...I’m not really good with knives or really well, any weapons.” Peter gave a sheepish look. “I’m not so sure you want me doing this.”

Sighing at the boy's hesitancy, Bucky droned. “I’d rather lose a finger than be caught like this.”

Peter grimaced. “Ew.”

Bucky was ten seconds away from telling the kid to get on with it already when they were both startled.

“What are you doing?” The cold tone of voice was jarring enough if it weren’t for the fact that they’d just been alone a second prior. 

Peter jerked around, dropping the knife only to wince and look down. Sighing in relief when he saw that although it had landed knifepoint down it wasn’t in the man’s boot, just the webbing around it. Sheepishly he looked back to the sergeant. “Told you so.”

Bucky huffed, glaring towards Barton. “Cut me out.”

Barton snorted back at him ignoring the order in favor of addressing Peter. “Kid, you good?”

Peter grinned. “Yeah, I’m fine...We were talking.”

Bruce nodded, gently moving Clint out of the way so he could come forward. He gave a measured look to Bucky before his attention went to Peter. “What about?”

“Oh, he let me measure his arm and ask some things...It’s pretty cool, I mean I’ve never seen a Vibranium arm before...Well, really any Vibranium, other than Captain America’s shield of course-”

“Steve, his names Steve,” Bucky interjected with an eye roll and an exasperated tone as if this wasn’t the first time he’d tried to get the boy to call the man by his actual name.

“Right. Well, other than Captain America’s shield this is really the only chance I’ve gotten to examine something with Vibranium, its really cool Dr. Banner.”

Bruce was smiling, nodding along as the boy talked about what he’d found. Clint smirked when the boy seemingly ignored Bucky’s attempts to get Peter to use Steve’s real name. Allowing Bruce to entertain Peter or maybe it was the other way around, Clint came forward, bent over pulled the knife free and stood back up. Bucky glowered, not at all afraid of the inherent threat, Clint smirked. “Got webbed again huh?” Bucky didn’t bother to say anything to that, it was pretty obvious that he had. “Kid seems to like doing that to you. Wonder why?”

Before Bucky could give a sharp-witted reply to the archer, Peter came bounding back, he grimaced at the knife. “So sorry about that Sergeant Barnes, I told you I’m bad with knives.”

“Wait...You were going to use this?” Clint frowned.

“Uh to cut him loose.” Peter nodded. “I don’t have any solvent here and it takes like two hours, the best way is to just cut the fibers.” Peter gave a small smirk as he continued. “If you hadn’t tried to free yourself you could have cut yourself loose.”

Bucky huffed. “Just get me out kid.”

“Think the kids right about one thing Bucky,” Clint interjected. “Kid’s not the best for this job, I’m good with blades.”

“Bet you are.” Bucky retorted coldly.

Peter glanced between the two men, frowning. “Umm...What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Bruce was quick to chime in, giving a glare to Clint and a fiercer one to Bucky. “Give me the knife Clint, I’ll cut him loose.”

Clint shrugged, handing the blade over without any qualms. “Hey kid, wanted to come say thank you for your little package.”

Peter grinned instantly excited. “It worked?!”

Clint smirked at the excitable teen, at the very least he could distract Peter from the talk that he knew Bruce was going to give Bucky. “Yeah, like a dream. Laura and the kids say thank you as well, also, now I’m in deep cause the kids want to know how I know Spider-man.” The archer grinned.

Peter laughed. “That’s so cool!”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he met Bruce’s gaze, the scientist huffed out a laugh as he continued to gently cut the fibers out. Idly listening to Peter ramble about long-range communications, Bruce asked. “So what happened?”

“Nothing.”

Bruce stopped what he was doing, giving a piercing look at the man. His intent clear he could and most likely would leave him here for the next two hours if he didn’t play along. Glaring Bucky muttered. “Kid had questions about my arm.”

“Yeah, I got that part,” Bruce replied as he began cutting. “What I don’t get is how you got down here in the first place. Not your normal repertoire of hideouts.”

Bucky snorted. “Steve told me the kid was hiding away.”

“And you came to look for yourself.”

“Wasn’t looking for him in particular.”

Bruce hummed. “But you found him and let him play with your arm.” The amusement in the man’s voice was only backed up by the quaint smirk. Bucky rolled his eyes, not nearly as amused. “Kid seems to like you,” Bruce muttered aloud. “Don’t see how he can be so forgiving, but if Peter doesn’t have a problem with you then I suppose it’d be stupid of me to hold a grudge.” Bucky blinked back at the man in surprise. “But don’t even think about hitting that kid again.” Bruce met the man's dark eyes, Bucky gave a single nod, the message had been received.

“Did you get him loose Dr. Banner?”

“Almost Peter.” The man chuckled as the teen came over to watch. 

“Sorry about that Seargent Barnes, I’ll make sure I have more solvent if I decide to tie you up again.”

Clint gave a bark of laughter from behind the teen, Bucky glared at the kid. “I’m zapping you again.”

Peter laughed, missing how the other adults frowned. “Hey, do you think that would be conducive enough to use in water? Like if you dipped your hand in a puddle could you electrocute someone?”

“We are not testing that.” Bruce cut in sharply.

Bucky snorted. “It’s not that strong.” He assured the scientist before looking at the teen to give a shake of his head.

“Bummer.”

“Bummer?” Clint muttered. “You want him to be able to electrocute people?”

Peter shrugged. “My suit can do something similar to his arm, short bursts down the lengths of my webs, but the voltage in his arm is stronger so I wasn’t sure if it was possible.”

“Really?” Bruce turned his head in surprise.

“Mr. Stark made it possible.”

“Of course he did,” Clint replied with a roll of his eyes, Tony could never just leave things alone. He had to jazz things up. Peter turned his head curious by the archer’s tone but ultimately distracted by Bucky as the man let out a relieved.

“Finally.”

Peter smiled at the man who was tearing at the strands of webbing that still clung to himself, he dutifully took the knife back from Bruce, stashing it back in his vest. Peter wasn’t put out by the look he received when the man was done taking stock of himself. “So, wanna stay and help test some things?”

Bruce and Clint were adamantly surprised by the boys offer towards Bucky, too shocked to say anything at first. Bucky scowled, unsure what the boy's angle was now. “Does it involve more webbing?”

Peter smirked, shaking his head. “I promise.”

Bucky figured he had nothing better to do and if keeping the kid company ate away at some of the time than that was fine. Not to mention having some distance between himself and the other Avengers was always a plus. Bucky wasn’t foolish, just because Banner was giving him a shot didn’t mean the others would. Peter for one reason or another didn’t seem at all bothered by his previous actions, other than to pout a bit. He didn’t flinch back away from him when he moved, didn’t react at all like someone who had been hit. Peter was just...Peter.

“Sure.”

Peter’s smile broadened. “Awesome!”

Bruce chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, he was still questionable about Bucky but whatever the pair had going on between them seemed to be good for the kid. He wasn’t about to put a kink in that, so he nudged Clint before saying. “We’ll leave you two to your work then.” He chuckled.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Yeah, work...Thanks again, kid.”

Peter turned and nodded. “No problem, I’m glad that it helped. The battery will last a lifetime I swear and don’t worry it’s completely safe.”

“Huh?”

Peter shrugged when the man didn’t get it. “The isotope battery, some people get weirded out by that stuff. Think it’s all radioactive, it’s not.” Peter shook his head.

Bruce chuckled before backing the kid up when he saw a hint of reservation in Clint’s face. “It is a great way to power things, shame hospitals won’t implement it just yet.”

Peter huffed. “Stupid ten-year studies, it was already proven that they’re way safer than other powering methods.”

“I know, but the world just has its way of holding back on new advancements.” Turning his attention towards Clint once more, Bruce commented. “Peter’s right though, it's safe for Laura and the kids to play with.”

“Good.” The archer nodded. “Does that continue if Cooper throws it down the stairs?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Why would he do that?”

“Cause he’s a kid.” Clint deadpanned.

“Oh.” Peter frowned. “Umm, well yeah, it’s fine but it's really not all that hard to just leave it on a desk right?”

Clint chuckled at the boy's utter confusion as to why his fancy device would be destroyed by his family. Clapping a hand on the boys back Clint thanked him one more time before leaving the room, Bruce wasn’t far behind.

“I’ll bring something down for the two of you in a bit alright?”

Peter nodded. “Oh, thanks, you don’t have to do that Dr. Banner, I can take care of myself. I mean, I know how to make a sandwich and all so it’s no big deal and I wouldn’t want to make you take time out of yo-”

Bucky sighed at the kids rambling, it was funny at any given time but the assassin wondered how the boy didn’t hyperventilate some of the time. “Kid, he’s just bringing you a sandwich, chill.”

Peter paused, turned and uttered. “Isn’t that a weird thing to say?”

Bucky frowned. “What?”

Peter shrugged. “You were frozen right, isn’t saying chill like...I don’t know ironic?”

Bucky’s mouth quirked up into a small smile. Bruce was chuckling but made a hasty retreat now that he had an opportunity. “I’ll bring something down in a bit.” The sound of the security door shutting behind the doctor had Peter glancing back. “Oh...Okay.”

Bucky nudged the boy, gaining Peter’s attention. “What now?”

Peter grinned. “Now we see if we can’t make something that actually works with the information I got off your arm.”

Bucky gave a nod, he wasn’t sure what part he might play in that but he settled onto a nearby stool and watched the boy get to work.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add that I'm leaving on a small vacation tomorrow so it might be a few days before I get to comments after this evening. XD


	18. Late night visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky forces Peter out of the lab to rest, Peter wakes up from a nightmare and is drawn into the medbay to see Mr. Stark while no one else is around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you have been waiting for this, and here it is. Peter and Tony finally get to talk to one another.

After spending the majority of the day with the kid, having a late lunch and then an even later Dinner, Bucky admitted defeat to the kid's ever-present focus to his work. From what he’d seen the kid was a genius, he went from one prototype to the next all with the efficiency and dedication that the assassin knew rivaled Tony Starks own. 

Bucky had helped the boy test a few of the prototypes, attempting to get them to release from the small wrist guard device Peter had made, it was reminiscent of the boy's own web-shooters. Easy enough to manipulate until Peter taped down some of his fingers, all in the mind that with Starks damaged nerves he might not have control over certain fingers right away. That had been frustrating, but Bucky was happy to have been able to help, it was oddly satisfying, like when he helped Steve. 

The kid was very charismatic and he’d been forced to endure many tangents of discussion, all more entertaining than the last. Now as it was dawning on 1 am, Bucky shoved the boy a bit to gain his attention, he’d tried calling the kids name at first, no dice. When Peter jerked, his head round to stare at him Bucky smirked.

“Bed.”

“Oh, yeah you’re probably tired, sorry about that. I get caught up in things and then I forget what time it is or whether or not I need to go to bed in the first place. I mean the projects really important and I don’t mind go-”

“Kid, if you don’t go to bed, I’ll make you.” Bucky threatened with a smirk as he made a show of clenching a fist in his prosthetic arm. Peter followed his movements only to glare.

“That’s cheating and also unconsciousness isn't resting.”

Bucky shrugged. “What’s it going to be?”

Huffing Peter laid down the screwdriver he’d been using to tighten some of the spring-loaded modules and muttered. “Not cool man.”

Bucky twisted the boy around and shoved him towards the elevator. “March.”

Peter sighed, doing as told only to ask. “So...Were you like a drill sergeant?”

Bucky snorted. “Gods no.”

Peter glanced over his shoulder back at the man pushing him forward. “Then what’d you do?”

“Ordered Steve around.”

Peter laughed, he wasn’t so sure if that was accurate but it was funny to think about. The pair climbed into the elevator and made the swift ascent to the main level. Bucky stood at the end of the hallway that lead to the boy's own room, watching carefully as Peter tucked into it. Nodding the assassin made his way towards Steve’s room all the while muttering. “Lock his lab computer, don’t let him back in till 7am.” It wasn’t as much sleep as he figured the boy needed but it was a start, more importantly, a safeguard from the boy wandering back down there now that his back was turned.

“Locking lab level 2, have a good night Seargent Barnes.”

Smirking at the thought of the boy being locked out of the lab, Bucky opened the door to Steve's room and tucked in, silently shutting the door behind him. Walking around to the opposite side of the bed from where Steve was sleeping, he stripped himself down and climbed into bed.

“Have fun?”

Bucky huffed, he should have known better than to think he could manage to keep Steve from waking up. “Kid used me as a guinea pig.”

Steve snorted. “Bruce told me you were having fun.”

“He webbed me to a table.”

“Sounds like fun.” Steve laughed when he got a punch to the back, rolling over he asked. “So, Peter seems to like you?”

Bucky laid his head on the pillow, glaring a bit. “Brain damage from when I hit him.”

Steve smirked. “I doubt that.”

Rolling his eyes Bucky muttered. “I locked him out of the lab.”

Steve blinked a few times, frowned and then clarified. “You mean you locked him in.”

Bucky shook his head in the darkness of the room. “Shoved him in his room, told him to sleep and locked him out of the lab.”

Steve smiled at his friend's actions. “See, that’s a good reason for him to like you.” Bucky snorted, he really didn’t think him locking the kid out of the lab would endear him to the kid. “You set up boundaries Buck, that’s good for him. Helped him with...Whatever project he’s working on.”

“Arm brace for Stark.”

Steve nodded that made sense, with what he knew about Peter the boy wanted to help anyone he could. The webcam for Clint and now the brace for Tony, fit the kid's character. “Think the kids good for you...You’re good for him too, with all that’s going on, Peter could use a friend.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve as the man rolled back over to go to sleep, unable to hold back Bucky uttered. “He asked about me being a Sergeant.”

“Yeah? What’d you say?”

“That I bossed you around.”

Steve’s body shook with laughter. “That’s mean Buck, kids liable to think that’s true.”

“Think what you want, I whipped you into shape.”

Steve sighed into his pillow. “Sure you did Buck.”

Bucky smiled as he shifted in the bed, he had to admit today hadn’t been half bad. 

 

********

 

Peter woke in a start, panting, sweating.

“Peter are you alright? I’m detecting a higher heart rate.”

Peter nodded, swallowing. “Yea-Yeah, I’m fine Friday. Just a nightmare.”

“Do you want me to alert someone?”

“No.” The teen shook his head, that was the last thing he wanted. “No, I’m good. Thank you.”

“Alright Peter, I won’t alert anyone but try to get some more sleep.”

Peter wasn’t intending to do that, not after the nightmare he’d just awoken from. Throwing the blankets away from himself Peter climbed from the bed. Walking into the bathroom, Peter kept the lights off as he made his way to the toilet. It was as he was washing his hands that the teen asked. “Friday what time is it?”

“It is currently 5:15am.”

Peter nodded, really early but he wasn’t in a hurry to go back to sleep. Might as well make use of his time then, leaving the bathroom the teen quickly threw on some clothes and called out. “Friday can you bring the elevator up, make it quiet though I don’t want to wake anyone.”

“Of course Peter, where are you going? The lockdown is initiated.”

The teen rolled his eyes, he already knew that he’d been working with Seargent Barnes when the announcement had been made. The man thought it entirely amusing while Peter had just pouted at the notion of not being allowed outside. 

“Gonna head back to the lab, finish work on prototype ten.”

“I’m sorry Peter, but you won’t have access to the lab.”

Peter’s hand froze on the door handle. “What?”

“Sergeant Barnes requested that I lock the lab until 7am.”

Peter scowled at the door. That was mean. “Can you...I don’t know, maybe unlock it?”

“I’m sorry Peter, Sergeant Barnes has a higher level of clearance than you.”

Peter huffed. “Since when?” Probably forever, but Peter wasn’t ready to accept that.

“Sergeant Barnes received level 10 clearance in February of 2018”

Peter frowned, that was... “Friday, when did we all...Disappear?”

“ February 23, 2018.”

Peter huffed. “So he got it, what before the fighting?”

“Sergeant Barnes was given level 10 clearance at the precipice of Wakanda being invaded by Thanos’ forces.”

“So during the fighting...And what level am I?” Peter was wondering if his level of clearance had changed during the fighting or not...Technically he wasn’t on earth at that time.

“Your current level of clearance is 8.”

That didn’t sound all that bad. “What’s the difference then?”

“You have access to a variety of features in the compound, you can make requests of the AI: Friday, myself. Access to lower levels and common ground that is given to the Avengers team. In essence, you have the ability to access the compound and its various levels, all except level 0.”

Peter nodded, he knew that. That was where Mr. Stark kept all the suits, no one was allowed down there but Mr. Stark...And maybe Mrs. Potts. Peter wasn’t sure and he wasn’t going to ask. “Okay, so why can Sergeant Barnes lock the door and I can’t unlock it?”

“He is level 10 whereas you are level 8.”

“Locking doors takes a higher level?” That sounded stupid.

“Yes.”

And there was the blunt answer. “Why?” Peter scowled up at the camera in his room. 

“Boss had it set up that only those of level 10 or higher can issue complex commands, issuing the lockdown procedure and sealing off areas of the compound. A security measure for those who are among the Avengers team.”

“And I’m not an Avenger.” Peter muttered, sure Mr. Stark had “granted” him the rank when they were in space but Peter knew that didn’t translate down to earth and Peter was also pretty sure he’d done it as a joke. 

“So...I’m basically being babied again.”

“No Peter, the boss gave you level 8 clearance, that is far higher than any other non-Avenger personnel in the building.”

Peter frowned, okay, that sounded better he supposed. Sighing the teen muttered. “So I can’t get into the lab even if I ask nicely?”

“Sorry Peter, you don’t have the clearance for that.”

Not even good manners worked on an AI, well, most of the time. Peter could recall getting away with things in the past. “So what am I supposed to do now?”

“Sleep would be my suggestion.”

Peter waved a hand to dismiss the AI’s idea. “I can’t sleep.” Not only because of the nightmare but because he was now filled with too much nervous energy. “I gotta find something to do, but I don’t want to wake anyone.” Then as if thinking better of it. “No one else is awake right?”

“Correct Peter, you’re the only person awake in this section of the compound.”

“So other people are just not here?”

“The medical team is on-call for boss, but seeing as he’s stable they are only doing rounds every two hours now. There is currently a nurse awake in the medbay.”

“Oh.” Peter nodded, that made sense, of course, someone would need to be awake to make sure Mr. Stark was alright. “Are they sitting with him?”

“No, they are in the main branch of the medbay, not in his private room.”

Peter hummed. “Hey, Friday?”

“Yes, Peter?”

Biting his lip the teen asked. “Do you think it’d be alright...I mean, could I-Would it be alright if I went and saw him? If I saw Mr. Stark?”

“I don’t see a problem with that request Peter, you have full access to the medbays and boss has asked about you numerous times now.”

Nodding to himself, Peter slowly opened his door. He was nervous, but the teen had to remind himself that he didn’t have to stay. He could just look in on the man and then leave before anyone was the wiser. Taking a deep breath, Peter slowly made his way down the hallway, through the common room which was pitch black, and then down the other hallway which led to the medbay. It was when he came to a stop before the door that would admit him there that the teen froze.

It was just a door, but for Peter is seemed suddenly altogether frightening. He hadn’t seen Mr. Stark since the other day, hadn’t been able to bring himself to see the man. But Peter had heard from the others that Mr. Stark was healing, that he was slowly spending a bit more time awake. That was good, Peter knew that it but it was just so hard to take that extra step to go see the man. Peter still blamed himself, he might not be the direct cause of what Mr. Stark endured, but he could have done more. Peter could have found a way, made things easier, fixed things. Something. Peter didn’t realize he was breathing a bit faster, his heart beating against his ribs. The teen jumped when Friday chimed in.

“Are you alrig-”

“SHH!” Peter hissed. “You’ll wake someone.”

The AI went silent, panting in relief for having stopped Friday from continuing to speak so loud through the speakers. Peter looked back to the door, licking his lips Peter reached out and opened it. It was a short trip down the adjoining hallway where he came to the final door that separated himself from the medbay itself. Tucking in Peter glanced right and left, he could see the nurse down at the opposite end of the medbay. Her shoes were tapping idly as her face was pressed into some notebook, Peter was once more grateful that he was so silent, making his way to the proper room was easy enough. 

The teen ducked into the room, shutting the door behind him and twisting about, the sheeting, plastic covering to help sanitize the space still jarred him. Still, Peter didn't let that stop him for long he pushed passed the jarring sight, going to the nearby sink and washing up. He didn’t want to make things worse for Mr. Stark, Peter knew he wouldn’t have been able to take such a blow as to know he was responsible for the man getting some kind of infection. Done, Peter slowly pushed through the plastic sheeting, coming inside the teen paused.

Mr. Stark looked much the same, but somehow this time it was less shocking. Probably because he’d already seen him like that, but whatever the reason Peter was able to take a small step further into the room, progress. The man’s right side was still swathed in gauze and other wrappings, proof of the damage below. The scent of burnt flesh had lessened and Peter found himself grateful for that, it hadn’t been something he could stomach before. The bruising that was strewn across the available surfaces of the man’s face and other arm was dark, but Peter could see how some of the bruises had changed some were already on their way to healing. Proof of whatever therapy Mr. Stark was undergoing was working, Peter silently made his way to the nearby chair, it had been pushed as close to the bed which meant that it was most likely where Mrs. Potts sat when visiting with the man. 

Swallowing nervously as he fell into the chair, Peter wracked his brain, what was he supposed to do now? Just sit here and stare at the man? Look at the damage that had nearly killed his mentor? It was painful enough to see, the different tubes and wires that were strewn all over him, the I.V. pole that had different baggies of liquids. Peter did his best to block out everything, all the scents, and sounds, lest they become too much, they already were if he was honest with himself. 

Peter shook his head, trying to clear it, he needed to focus and there was really only one thing he could use for that. Peter closed his eyes tightly, listening to the heartbeat that was only a foot away from him. Mr. Stark's heartbeat. It was steady, beating along as if the man wasn’t critically wounded as if none of this had happened. Peter let out a soft breath, better, he continued to listen to it, letting it soothe the ache in his own chest. When Peter opened his eyes he was able to relax, take in the fact that his mentor was alive. He was badly hurt, Peter knew this, but he was alive.

Looking down to the man’s hand, the one resting in front of him passively on top of the blankets, Peter wondered if it would be alright to touch the man. Peter was sensitive to touch, he and Mr. Stark had figured that it had something to do with the way he could climb on walls and now it served as a means to orientate himself with Mr. Stark. Peter tentatively reached out, a silent promise that he just wanted to feel the man’s warm hand. Another way to prove to himself that Mr. Stark was alive, Peter smiled when he felt the man’s warmth as it filtered between their flesh.

His hand was lax in Peter's grasp, but the teen knew that was because the man was sleeping. Holding Mr. Stark's hand, Peter was able to just sit there, relaxed in the chair or as relaxed as he could get. Pete slumped forward a bit, closer to Mr. Stark than the backing of the chair he was in. Letting out a long sigh, Peter inadvertently started to give in to exhaustion as his slight lean brought him closer and closer to the surface of the man's bed. His head laying down beside the man’s hand, Mr. Stark's fingers right in front of his face as Peter’s hand still held it loosely. Smiling Peter closed his eyes and focused on the man’s heartbeat, on the warmth of his hand. Better, yes this was better.

Tony furrowed his brows, it stung to do so, the small cut on his brow was irritating that way but that didn’t stop the heavily drugged man from doing it. He could feel a dip in the bedding, someone was holding his hand. Pepper. Tony let out a small sigh, he’d told her to go rest or at least that’s what he remembered. Things were still fuzzy at times, the pain meds they had him on were strong, knock you on your ass strong. 

Peeling his eyes open, Tony frowned, the lights were dimmed. It was night, Pepper must have waited for him to fall asleep so she could stay. Turning his head the small degree it took to look down at the woman, despite the spike of pain that it brought him, Tony’s breath was caught in his lungs. That wasn’t Pepper. Peter was there, the kid's head laying on the bed as his hand was wrapped around Tony’s. A smile broadened the wounded man’s face, finally, the kid was here. 

Peter was real, he’d known, seen pictures of the kid through Friday, heard from Pepper and the others, but this...This was different. Verifiable proof that Peter was here, back, alive. Tony gently pulled his hand from Peter’s despite not wanting to let go of the boy's hand, Tony had to feel for himself. His hand came down to rest on Peter's head, his fingers sinking into the mop of brown hair. He felt it a moment, smiling before his gaze settled on the dark bruise that still marred the kid's face. Tony allowed his fingers to gently trail it, not wanting to hurt the boy.

“W-Who did that kid?” Tony wasn’t stupid, drug-addled or not, during his previous awareness he’d talked with Pepper about everyone. Bits and pieces before drifting back to sleep, the one thing that she avoided, truly avoided was talking too much about Peter. That had been what initially sparked his worry that it had all been a dream, but shortly after, after seeing Friday’s footage. Things shifted, he’d asked about the kids head, what had happened. Pepper had distracted him, waited till the drugs pulled him over to avoid the question. When she’d done that twice, Tony knew, something had happened. He’d missed something and his wife didn’t want him to know about it, she was too worried about him healing and didn’t want to upset him. 

With Peter right there, visible and the bruise clearly on show, Tony saw for himself the force that must have been used against the teens head. That had to hurt. Peter suddenly shifting beneath his hand had Tony pulling it back, he didn’t want to wake the kid. Peter looked tired, then again Peter had the same attitude as he did about sleeping. Too many things to do and not enough hours. Tony took up the boys lax hand, rubbing his thumb over the boy's hand in an effort to let him remain asleep. Peter was warm, he was here, safe. Tony gave a lax smile when Peter’s hand tightened in his own as the boy shifted his head again. The position the teen was in couldn’t be comfortable, his own back felt bad for the kid, then again that just might be all the bruises he had. Tony let out a sigh, closing his eyes a moment, he was prepared to go back to sleep now. Now that he’d seen Peter and knew that aside from some killer bruising, he was okay. His eyes didn’t stay shut long, a sudden shift in the bed had them opening to see Peter rising, the boy's hand pulling from his own as Peter rubbed at his eyes. It was just as Peter was finishing his ‘wake up’ procedure that Tony found his voice to say.

“Hey, Underoos.”

Tony’s eyes widened when Peter jumped, having not expected anyone to be awake, let alone in the room with him. Tony’s gaze followed the teen where he’d managed to fling himself to the ceiling. Tony let out a small chuckle despite the pain it caused him, Peter’s wide eyes were staring down at him.

“M-Mr. Stark?”

“Hey, kid.” He smiled. “G-Gonna come down?”

Peter gave a jerky nod, after a quick look around the room to make sure they were alone Peter allowed himself to jump down from the ceiling only to land in a crouch before standing. He swallowed nervously. “I-Uh, I’m sorry...I mean I-I didn’t think you’d wake up and I didn’t want to-Didn’t mean to wake you-I-I should go, I-”

“Peter.” Tony pressed tightly.

Peter stopped, silent and wide-eyed.

“Sit.”

Unable to ignore the request, Peter fell back into the chair, his gaze going to the man’s hand when Tony Stark himself reached out with his hand. Mr. Stark wanted to hold his hand, surprised at first, it took a moment for his brain to realize all of this. Peter’s hand shot out to gently take the man’s shaking limb.

“Y-You shouldn’t exert yourself, Mr. Stark, you’re hurt.”

Tony smirked. “K-Kinda noticed kid.”

Peter nodded. “Right, of course, sorry...Obviously, you’d know, I mean, how could you not? Unless they have you on some really strong drugs or maybe a spinal tap...Nerve thingy? I can’t remember what it’s called, but that would work right?” Peter was nodding along to his own words, scared of the lapses of silence and fearful of having ever entered the room in the first place. A gentle squeeze of his hand had Peter focusing once more on Mr. Stark, the man was smiling, obviously amused by his tangents.

“Sorry,” Peter muttered in a more subdued tone.

“S’lright kid.”

Peter shook his head. “Yo-You should go back to sleep Mr. Stark, you need to rest.”

Tony huffed. “Sou-nd like Pep.”

“Mrs. Potts?” Tony hummed, Peter frowned. “Well, she’s probably right, I mean you do need rest, Mr. Stark.”

“You okay?”

“Me?” Peter was aghast at the man’s question. “Of course Mr. Stark, I’m fine. Why would you even ask that? You’re the one who’s hurt and I’m sorry about that, I should-”

“Head.”

Peter frowned, leaning forward a bit as if to hear the man better. “Head?”

“Your head.” Tony rasped.

Peter’s free hand went up to his head, where he knew the bruise to be. “Oh...Yeah, that.”

Tony gave a dry chuckle at how dumbfounded the teen looked, Peter shook his head. “It’s fine Mr. Stark, doesn’t even hurt.”

“H-ow’d it-Hap’n?”

Peter blinked, his mind connecting the dots when the man’s words became a bit more distanced, the man growing tired. “You should rest Mr. Stark, my head’s fine I promise.”

Tony frowned, no one seemed to want to answer his question. “Pet’r, y-our head.”

Sighing when the man wouldn’t give up Peter muttered. “I got clocked in the head Mr. Stark, it’s nothing, I’ve gotten punched before. Remember how I took a nosedive into that dumpster? That sucked, but it happens.”

That didn’t make sense to Tony, the kids head looked like someone was trying to break the kids face in. The fact that Peter had been on the battlefield and had all the opportunity to be slugged was beyond him at the moment. However, he was getting tired, the pain medicine was doing its job and what little energy he’d had he’d used to talk with Peter. Finding answers was going to have to wait. Sighing Tony leveraged a tired look towards the teen. “Stay.”

Peter smirked. “Yeah, of course, Mr. Stark. I can’t get into the labs until 7 anyways, so at least I can keep you company till then.”

Tony frowned at that, unable to voice the question he had, Peter seemed to pick up on that thankfully, he was a smart kid.

“Seargent Barnes locked me out...He’s got a higher clearance than me, which isn’t fair Mr. Stark.” Peter shook his head. “He did it so I’d have to sleep and Friday won’t let me override it.”

Tony gave a half-hearted chuckle, who would think that Barnes of all people would be babysitting the kid. Tony squeezed the boy's hand as if he was doing it to say sorry, he wasn’t. Tony found the whole thing amusing, mentally trying to remind himself to thank the soldier. Tony knew he’d forget, the drugs wouldn’t let him stay that aware. As his eyes pulled to close, Tony listened with a small smile as Peter carried on talking to him as if he was awake and paying attention. Tony would have loved to continue listening, but he was tired.

 

********

 

When Pepper came into the common room that morning, the Avengers thought it might be like the morning prior where she attempted to get Peter to go visit Tony. That was probably why Pepper doing nothing but the opposite stumped them. “Friday would you make sure to remind Peter to eat lunch before 4pm.”

“Of course Mrs. Potts.”

Looking at each other in confusion, Bruce was the voice of reason to ask. “Pepper?”

The woman turned from getting a cup of coffee. “They’re changing Tony’s bandages, so I came out to give them some space.”

Bruce nodded. “And...Peter?” He questioned.

Pepper drew her cup up to her mouth, right before taking a drink the woman smirked around the lip of her cup. “He visited Tony last night.” The hearty swallow of the hot beverage warmed her inside.

“Wait...He went and saw Tony on his own?” Rhodey questioned. “In the middle of the night?”

Pepper nodded. “Tony told me, Peter fell asleep next to the bed.”

Bucky snorted. “Figures he’d sneak out.”

Pepper laughed at the exasperation in Bucky's voice, she wasn't exactly sure why he was against Peter wandering about, but finding the man's annoyance altogether amusing anyways. “Yeah, he complained to Tony about clearance levels and how he couldn’t get back into the lab.” She knowingly looked at Bucky. “Thank you.” That had the assassin frowning, why was she thanking him?

“If you hadn’t of locked Peter out of the lab, he wouldn’t have gotten any sleep and...Most likely wouldn’t have gone to talk with Tony.”

Bucky gave a small nod, that made sense, but it still felt weird to be thanked for the kid deciding to go see the man. 

“I have relayed your message Mrs. Potts, Peter says that lunch tastes better that way.”

Pepper wasn’t the only one to laugh at that. “He needs to eat.” She chastised the boy who wasn’t even in the room.

“I’ll make sure he eats.” Bruce chuckled before glancing towards Bucky. “Unless his lab partner wants too.”

Bucky snorted at the man’s jibe.

“I don’t care who does it, just try to make sure he eats more than twice alright? He’s already eating far less than usual.”

“Stress most likely.” Natasha chimed in before promising the already stressed woman. “But we’ll make sure he’s taken care of Pepper, you go take care of Tony.”

She nodded, sighing as she took another large drink of her coffee before discarding the cup in the sink. She smiled to all of the Avengers before heading back down the hallway, all eyes shifted around the room curiously once she was gone.

“So the kid finally went and visited him,” Clint muttered into the air. “Maybe he just needed the space.”

“No pressure to do it.” Natasha chimed in. “Able to do it in his own time.”

Bruce nodded, he had a similar theory. Peter didn’t respond to people pressuring him to do things, rather choosing to take on the responsibilities when he felt ready. “At least Peter was able to do this now rather than later, Tony was getting angsty about it, I think he was starting to doubt Friday’s scans.”

Steve sighed. “Can you blame him? He’s stuck in bed and no one had been able to give him verifiable proof the kid was here other than pictures.”

“Pictures his AI took,” Sam uttered in mirth. “You’d think the man would trust his own invention.”

Rhodey shook his head. “Even Tony realizes that his creations are flawed, any one of us could alter what Friday was showing him.”

That much was true at least, the topic was dropped as it wasn’t important now that everyone knew that Peter had visited the bed-bound man. 

“I have to go address the UK ambassador,” Natasha stated civilly, out of the people she’d been forced to deal with, at least the UK’s ambassador didn’t try to puff out his chest and demand things of them. The argument about countries allowing people like the Avengers to have leeway in helping places in the face of danger was a tentative thing. Steve gave her a look of understanding, he’d dealt with the China ambassador just hours ago, it had been eye-opening, to say the least.

“Alright, everyone has some things to do, let’s try to make the most of this time and get stuff done.”

Rhodey started grumbling to Sam about having to deal with the Momento people, fraud was already popping up, the other man chuckled and offered his aid. The pair wandering off to sort through all the claims from various foundations. Steve walked over to his best friend, patting Bucky on the shoulder.

“I know he was joking, but you mind looking in on Peter sometime today?”

Bucky shrugged. “So long as he doesn’t web me to a table.”

Steve chuckled. “I can’t promise the kid won’t do that, especially since you locked him out last night.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, he’d done it for the kid's own good, not that the teenager was liable to see it that way. “Fine, I’ll check on him.”

“Thanks Buck.” Steve patted his friend's shoulder one last time before calling out. “Nat, hold up, let’s see if we can’t get Canada on board while we’re at it.” 

Bucky watched the man trail off with the assassin, his gaze shooting back towards Clint when the man stated. “Kid likes you.”

Sighing Bucky muttered. “And?”

Clint shook his head. “Teenagers are weird, lord knows I’m terrified of my kids being one.”

Bucky snorted, yeah, he could see how that would go for the man. If his kids were anywhere near as annoying the man should fear for his life. “Kid made you something.” Bucky hadn’t gotten all the details yesterday but based on the archer's reaction it had to be something important.

“Yeah,” Clint smirked. “Made an improvised webcam so I could talk with my family.”

Bucky nodded, made sense in a way, Peter hadn’t talked about his family, not in front of him at least and given what they’d all learned. Family had been important to the teen, Peter choosing to help Barton get in touch with his family wasn’t all that surprising to Bucky. Rather than enter into another conversation with the man, Bucky wandered off, he’d go check on the kid in a bit.

 

*********

 

Pepper was sitting with Tony, the man’s bandages had been changed, a new layer of the modified skin grafts from the Wakandan’s applied. They were doing an amazing job from what Pepper had seen, the man’s horrible burns were looking better and better each time she saw them apply a new layer. Far better than what normal skin grafts would have left her husband with, not to mention they were cutting his recovery time by a substantial amount. Tony was awake at the moment, more aware after yet another therapy treatment, the bruises marring his form fading away into the pale greens and yellows of healing marks from the dark purple and blues they once had been.

“Hey, feeling better?”

Tony let out a small huff. “Better, but still roadkill.”

Pepper pursed her lips despite the smile marring her face. “You’re doing amazing Tony, you know that.”

He nodded, ignoring the glare he got for the movement. Tony was still on orders to stay as still as possible so as not to disturb any of the healing areas. Only Dr. Strange and the head nurse were allowed to help shift him around, neither of those people Tony particularly found himself admiring. Though Tony was thankful for Dr. Strange saving his life, the man’s bedside manner could use some work.

“I made sure someone would look in on Peter this afternoon.”

Tony smirked. “What’s he working on?” 

“Something for you.” Pepper smiled. “Based on what the others were saying it's going to help you with physical therapy.”

Tony grimaced at such a notion, he knew it was inevitable seeing the type of wounds he’d endured but the thought still rankled him. Pepper let out a laugh at the face he’d made. “Tony, I’m sure whatever Peter’s making will work.”

“I’m not upset by the prospect of Peter working,” Tony muttered tiredly. “More upset by needing it.”

She nodded. “I know, but think of it this way, it’s helping to keep his mind occupied.”

Tony supposed that was good, the kid could get anxious at the drop of a hat. Last night had shown him easily enough how jumpy the kid was. You didn’t just leap up onto the ceiling for no good reason and Tony had never been able to sneak up on the kid before. Tony turned his sights back onto his wife, daring to be so bold. “So what else’s going on?”

Pepper sighed. “Natasha and Steve are taking care of the governing bodies for me, I’m not sure what the others are doing...Other than Clint’s been talking to his family.” She smiled. “Peter built a modified webcam for him and used Friday to send it in one of the spare suits.”

Tony’s eyebrow raised at hearing that, clever kid that one. “Clint’s been over the moon of course.”

“Of course,” Tony replied, Clint was a family man through and through, but he also never failed to lend them a hand. 

“Peter’s been caught up in that lab for hours now, Bruce had to take him food.” Pepper gave him a stern look. “He’s taking after you.” She groused.

Tony gave a small pained chuckle, it hurt but so worth it. Pepper shook her head. “Alright, enough, get some rest.”

Tony huffed. “I’m wide awake Pep.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be.” She countered.

“Ouch, that hurts.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, not the least bit falling for her husband's moaning. “Kid’s aunt here yet?”

Pepper froze, looking to Tony the man’s wife wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t want to agitate him but there was no way that Tony was going to just ignore the fact that she refused to talk about May. “Tony...May’s not here.”

Tony frowned. “Traffic that bad?” He joked tiredly.

Pepper smiled wanly, shaking her head. “No, well, it is.” She smirked in afterthought. “But no, that’s not why May’s not here.”

Tony hummed, listening. Pepper took a breath. “I thought you knew...But the other night when we talked, I guess it became clear that you didn’t.”

Tony frowned. “Knew what?”

Pepper closed her eyes a moment, hating to have to say the words out loud. “May Parker died Tony.”

Tony scowled back at his wife as Pepper's eyes opened to stare back at him. “No, she didn’t. She didn’t vanish.” The man rasped annoyed.

Pepper shook her head. “No, she didn’t vanish...But she did die, three years ago Tony. Cancer.”

Tony’s eyes widened, that couldn’t be true. How wouldn’t he have been notified of something like that? That she was even sick, let alone of her death. That didn’t make sense, no May had to be alive, Peter...He’d brought Peter back and he-

“Tony calm down. It’s alright.” Pepper pleaded with her husband when his heart rate climbed and some of the alarms connected to Tony began to go off. “Tony, I promise it’s...It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.”

“No.” Tony gasped, that couldn’t be true. “Peter-May-”

“Peter knows.” Pepper nodded. “He knows and I know about the agreement you made with May, it’s all okay, we can figure everything out.”

Tony’s eyes misted up, how was this possible? He brought the kid back, things were supposed to get better and Peter came back to what? Nothing. His aunt gone and Tony bedridden.

“Tony please, please calm down.”

Tony heard the doors to the room open, footsteps as people came in. Pushing Pepper out of the way as Dr. Strange stared down at him. “Tony, you need to relax.”

“Peter.” He gasped.

Strange frowned. “The boy’s fine.”

Tony didn’t know how to explain to the wizard that, no, Peter was not fine. Peter was an orphan, all of his family dead. That wasn’t how things were supposed to go, he’d brought Peter back, back to this. 

 


	19. Seal the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky tinker in the lab, the soldier pushing the teen to stop hiding himself away. Peter and Tony have a talk that has been long overdue and Tony seals a deal that was made a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I goofed and forgot that there is another chapter, so YAY you all get another chapter of this story because I can't count. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to give you all a small warning, one I hope that won't be needed but I need to plan ahead. I found out on Friday that my mom needs heart surgery. So she's having a few tests done this coming week and I'm just not sure what headspace I'll be in when it comes time to edit/post a chapter. So I'm just doing my best to prepare myself for another roller coaster, but I hope you all enjoy this week's chapter and I will do my best to give you one next week.

Peter hummed as he maneuvered the splint like device built into the brace, dealing with nanotech was harder than he’d thought it would be. His web-shooters were one thing, a full arm brace was turning out to be a far larger project than he’d originally considered it would be.

“Giving up?”

Peter snorted, looking past the contraption he was working on to see Bucky, the man was cleaning a gun. Peter swallowed, he hadn’t said anything the moment the man brought his own ‘project’ out, but it was hard to watch him. That was why Peter had done all he could to block out the sight and sounds of it. Peter tore his gaze away from where the man was cleaning the weapon, eyes locking onto his device as he answered.

“No...Course not, just a bit frustrated. I’ve never worked with tech like this, it’s amazing but not as intuitive as I’d thought it might be. Things keep falling apart and not in a good way.”

“There’s a good way?” Came the baffled response.

“Yeah sure, like my web-shooters or Mr. Starks armor. Thing break apart or condense themselves, that’s the goal, how things work together to make and break something.” Peter looked to his own wrist, his web-shooters were still attached, he felt naked enough without his suit, he refused to be without them. Staring at the devices themselves, Peter flicked it to make it condense itself and then flicked his wrist again to have it expand. It was seamless, effortless, and Peter was beyond frustrated because he couldn’t replicate it that easily. Sighing Peter called out. “Friday, run a test run of the current prototype.”

“Running now.”

Peter watched as the prototype functioned once it was put together, there were still some details he wanted to fine-tune but on a hole, it was an alright device. It was when he tried to instigate the nanotech taking itself apart that the problem arose. The nanoparticles seemed to lose sight of where they went and heaven help him if he tried to make them reverse to where they had been previously. It was all one giant mess.

“Does it matter?”

Peter looked up, flinching at the sight of the man's gun. Bucky frowned at that but pushed the boy's reaction aside to ask. “Does it matter if it’s collapsable?”

“I-I mean I guess not, I just thought it’d be convenient since he could have it on him at all times. It’ll support his arm better that way, give him a better means to keep it in the right position with good resistance to strengthen it up.”

Bucky hummed, he could see what the kid meant, but he knew nothing about the tech side of things. He’d been forced to watch from the sidelines as the boy failed over and over again, ultimately choosing to clean one of his guns to pass the time while the boy muttered to himself. The few times Peter asked him questions had made up from the lapses of silence, not that the silence particularly bothered him to begin with. The boy was amusing, rambling to himself as if Bucky wasn’t there only to look up and ask him questions a moment later.

“Keep working on it kid, you’ll figure it out. You’re a genius right?”

Peter chuckled, shaking his head. “No, no I’m no genius, Mr. Stark is...I’m smart.” He agreed. “But nowhere near Mr. Starks level, I mean look at this mess.” Peter waved a hand to the broken prototypes and mismatched parts strewn about on the workstation.

Bucky shrugged. “Looks impressive to me.”

Peter smiled. “Thanks.” Peter looked back at the prototype. “Friday, can you figure out if there’s some sort of distortion field that’s interfering with the nanotech?”

“Let me take a look Peter...Compiling data.”

Peter hummed, kicking his feet back and forth on the stool while he waited for the AI’s results to lead him down another avenue of construction.

“Why do you flinch?”

“Huh?” Peter looked up with a curious fashion. “Flinch?”

Bucky stared back at him perceptively. “Whenever you look at them.” The man waved his hand at the guns on the table. Peter swallowed, glancing down before pulling his gaze sharply away.

“I-I don’t.”

Bucky snorted. “Liar.”

Peter turned his sights back to the man and glared. “Not everyone likes guns.” The teen raised his voice.

The soldier shrugged. “Not everyone flinches at the sight of them either.”

Looking away, Peter played with a small piece of metal, wanting nothing more than to avoid the man’s piercing look.

“Something happened,” Bucky stated simply in a cool tone. Peter nodded. “Something bad, bad enough to make you fear them.” Again Peter nodded. “You get that it’s just a weapon, it’s not what caus-”

“A murder weapon isn’t the murderer, just an inanimate object that was used incorrectly.” Peter quoted without looking up. “Doesn’t change that it’s responsible, a means to an end right?”

Bucky hummed. “What happened?” He was fully prepared for the boy to shout at him, ignore him or even tell him to leave. Peter did none of those things, he was silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts before finally, he uttered.

“My uncle Ben...He got shot.”

“Died?” Peter nodded. “Sorry kid.”

Peter shrugged. “I-I just don’t like them...And I know, I mean-I’ve dealt with people with guns now, as Spider-man and all and it still freaks me out...Even though I can dodge it, it’s just-It’s just-”

“Scary.”

Peter looked up to meet the man's gaze, nodding. “I get that kid, not too fond of heights anymore.”

Peter frowned, confused until the man expanded. “Train was a long way up a mountain.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Oh...That horrible.”

Bucky shrugged. “I try to keep my feet on the ground.”

“Yeah, makes sense...Wish I could avoid guns that easily.”

Bucky nodded, quickly putting the weapon back together, he wasn’t done cleaning it but he could tend to it later. Placing it back in its holster and well out of the boy's line of sight Bucky was surprised when Peter commented.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Freaks you out, I get it. I can clean it later, Steve likes to bitch at me for leaving dirty rags in his room.”

Peter frowned. “Okay? How’s that a good thing?”

Bucky smirked. “I like to piss him off, keeps him on his toes.”

Peter snickered, shaking his head. “That’s mean Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky snorted at the kid and his penchant for calling people by their titles. “Bucky.”

Peter flushed, he didn’t feel it was right to be so comfortable with everyone, he wasn’t on the same level after all and they had more experience. Known each other for far longer, it was presumptuous of him to use their names like they were his friends.

Bucky sighed when the boy just stared back at him blankly, whatever the kids hangup was about names, Bucky wanted him to get over it. Being called Sergeant Barnes by the computer was bad enough. “Seriously kid, it’s just Bucky.”

Peter frowned, still didn’t feel right. “I-Um-”

“I’m telling you to use my name kid.” Bucky chuckled. “Thought you were a genius.”

Peter groaned at the man's taunting. “I’m not a genius-”

“Obviously not if you can’t use a persons name.”

Peter scowled. “Rude.”

Bucky laughed at the pouting expression on the teen's face, whatever the boy was about to say was cut off by Friday.

“I have finished compiling the data you requested, there is a pulse being emitted from the power core in the second axis, it is disrupting the nanoparticles.”

“Sweet!”

“That’s a good thing?”

Peter shook his head. “No, it’s horrible.”

Bucky nodded his head. “And you’re happy that it’s horrible?”

Peter laughed even as he began to take apart the section of the arm brace that was causing issues. “No, but I’m excited that I know what to fix.”

Bucky hummed, that at least made sense, with nothing else to occupy his time while Peter tinkered with his project Bucky leaned forward to settle his chin in his open palm. “So...Wanna hear about how Steve was going to get kicked out of the army?”

Peter looked up over his work. “Really?”

Bucky smirked. “Oh yeah, he joined because that’s what all kids our age were doing, good cause and all that, doing your part-”

Bucky trailed on, revealing to the teen about how Steve was at a teen and what brought him to the army and eventually the super-soldier program. Peter listened raptly as he fixed the part of the arm brace that was broken.

 

********

 

It was just before dinner time, Bucky had warned Peter that he’d kick the kid out of the lab if he didn’t come to join the others for dinner. The kid needed to leave the lab sometime, but his attempts to kick the kid out of the lab were put on hold by Pepper coming into it.

Peter twisted when the door opened, he swallowed nervously, they hadn’t spoken since he’d talked with Mr. Stark, but Peter knew that Mrs. Potts was aware of him visiting.

“Peter...How’s it going?”

Peter looked back to the pile of decimated remains of many prototypes and to the current one he was working on. Before he could reply Bucky interjected.

“There’s been a lot of casualties.”

Pepper laughed at the man’s dry wit, coming forward to see for herself. “Wow...You weren’t kidding.”

Bucky shook his head, smirking at Peter when the boy threw his arms across his chest in a pout. Pepper glanced over only to smile at the look on Peter’s face. “I was hoping that maybe you’d come up with me?”

“Huh? What to dinner? Se-” A cough had Peter wincing. “Bucky already said I had to go to dinner with everyone or he’d lock me out again...Which is really mean Mrs. Potts.”

Pepper chuckled. “I think he’s right on that, but no, I was hoping that you might come up and see Tony. He wanted to see you.”

“Oh...Um...I guess? I mean I can...Yeah, cause he’s like asking to see me right? So I should-”

Pepper sighed when the teen began to ramble and to agree with her simply because it was what was expected of him. “Peter, I-I’m not going to pressure you to go alright?” She smiled in an assuring manner. “But Tony does want to see you, he had a rough morning.”

“Oh? He did? What’s wrong, is he okay? I saw him-I mean earlier, and I know that I saw him and all, but like that was way early and things change so of-

“Breathe.”

Peter sucked in a deep breath much to Pepper's amusement, not because the boy was remembering to breathe so much as Bucky had been the one to cut the boy off.  Pepper smirked towards Bucky who rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to laugh at the sight the two made. “He wants to see you because he just found out...I-” Pepper took a deep breath, releasing it a moment later. “Tony didn’t know about your aunt, neither of us did.”

Peter looked away sharply. “Oh.” It took a minute for his brain to catch up that she wasn’t mentioning his aunt in reference of talking about her so much as explaining why Mr. Stark really wanted to see him. “Y-You didn’t know?” Peter looked back.

Pepper shook her head. “Tony was...Shocked to hear that she passed away, neither of us knew and frankly we don’t know how that came about...But, he wants to see you.”

Peter gave a small nod, Pepper sent a worried look towards Bucky as if the man had some insight on how to reach the kid. The assassin didn’t react, leaving Pepper to fend for herself. “When you're ready...Go see him alright?”

Peter gave a clipped. “Okay.”

Pepper sighed, turning to leave. “You should go to dinner with the others, they might start to think that you can’t leave the lab again.”

Peter gave a small smirk to her taunt, but it didn’t truly reach his face. The teen looked up as the security door shut, Mrs. Potts walking calmly to the elevator. When she was gone and Peter was once more alone with just the sergeant did Peter ask.

“What should I do?”

“What do you want to do?”

Peter frowned before answering truthfully. “Not go upstairs.”

Bucky huffed. “Then seems easy enough to know what to do.”

Peter looked up to the man’s haughty expression. “I can stay down here?”

Bucky snorted. “Hell no, you gotta go upstairs.”

The teen glared. “But you-”

“Just because you want to hide down here doesn’t mean its whats best for you, it's just another way to hide. You’re not ready to see Stark, fine kid, I get it. Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t go have dinner with the rest of us losers.” Peter blinked back in shock at the man's words. “Cause one way or another you’re leaving this lab, so...Sulk in your room or come join us.” 

“I can just keep working, I promise I won’t-”

“Kid you gotta eat sometime.” Peter had all of a minute to frown about that before he yelped as he was tossed over the man’s shoulders. Peter was upside down or rather partially as he was being carried like a sack of potatoes over the man’s shoulder.

“Wait...Se-”

“Kid.” It was said in warning, the same warning tone that Peter had heard numerous times over the last few hours.

Biting his tongue Peter shouted. “Okay-Okay, Bucky, put me down.”

“You going to come peacefully?”

Peter was quiet, wincing at the prospect of agreeing to that, too caught up in his own head Peter moaned aloud when they were outside of the lab and Bucky called out.

“Lock it computer.”

“Lab level 2 is locked.”

“Mean.”

Bucky gave a huff of laughter as he carried the kid into the elevator, surprisingly the boy didn’t struggle he just lay limp there muttering how cruel it was to do this to him. Bucky had no problem hearing the boy's petulant arguments. When the elevator came to a stop on the main level, Bucky walked easily out and down the hallway to the common room. Bucky didn’t even bat an eye when he stormed into the room with the kid slung over him like some kind of prized turkey. The Avengers all froze, some wide-eyed and others looking about two seconds from killing him. Inwardly Bucky found this all amusing, outwardly he snorted. Before any single Avenger could ask in outrage as to what he’d done, Peter piped up from over his shoulder.

“They’re staring at us aren’t they?”

Bucky smirked not only at the kid's question but at the fact that each and every person in the room was now surprised to find that the kid was conscious when they wrongfully assumed he'd hurt the kid. “Yeah kid, they are.”

Peter sighed. “Rude.”

Chuckling Bucky walked forward before shrugging the boy off of his shoulder and launching Peter onto the couch. Bucky looked down at the irritated teen who’d turned over to glare at him.

“Problem?” Bucky taunted the teen.

Peter huffed as he sat up, ignoring the people watching them in favor of stating. “I’m going to web you to a wall when I get the opportunity.”

Bucky shrugged, not at all bothered by the threat. “Gotta get an opportunity first kid.” Bucky trailed off into the kitchen, giving Steve a smirk as he went. Steve shook his head, he had no idea what was going on but one way or another Bucky had gotten the kid out of the lab.

“You alright kid?” Clint asked even as he scowled after Bucky, the man ignorant to his looks.

“He locked me out of the labs again.” The boy moaned as he flopped back onto the couch. “I was getting somewhere!”

“Still be there in a few hours,” Bucky called back.

“You don’t know that!” Peter shouted even as he lay sprawled out on the sofa. “The droids might break everything.”

Bucky snorted back towards the couch where he'd left the dramatic teen, looking to Banner. “Are there even droids there?”

Peter popped up, leaning on the back of the couch only to point at them. “Don’t listen to him, there are!”

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head at Bucky. “No droids, his works safe.”

Bucky gave a nod even as Peter made a displeased noise and fell backward onto the couch. Bucky snorted before he took a drink from the water bottle he’d retrieved from the fridge. Steve walked around the back of the couch, smirking down at Peter who’s legs were dangling over the armrest of one side of the couch while his upper body was sprawled across half of the couch. Steve took a seat at the other end, meeting the boy's gaze.

“So Bucky won huh?”

“He cheated,” Peter muttered sourly.

Chuckling at the teen, Steve leaned over a bit. “He does that.”

“Shut it, Rogers!” 

Steve chuckled as Peter’s eyes widened upon hearing Bucky shout at Captain America himself.

“So...Hungry?” Natasha asked the teen as she came to stand behind Steve. 

Peter sighed. “Guess so...How long am I banned?”

Natasha and Steve shared a look. “A few hours kid, you gotta breathe a bit.”

Peter huffed. “There’s oxygen tanks down there.”

“Not the point, pauk malysh.” (spider baby) Natasha walked away.

“Huh? What?” Peter sat up on the couch in an effortless sit up in order to watch over the back of the couch. “Wait...was that anoth-Was that Russian?”

Natasha smirked back at the boy. “Chto yesli by eto bylo?” (what if it was?)

Peter blinked a few times, looking back towards Captain America. “I don’t speak Russian...Or really any language.” The teen admitted with a frown.

Steve smiled. “That’s okay, the only one who can understand her is Clint.” Then thinking better of that, he looked over his shoulder towards Bucky. "And Bucky." His time as the Winter soldier had given him quite a few language skills. The man nodded his way before shooting a smirk towards Natasha, she gave a rather proud one back.

Peter looked over towards Hawkeye when he heard the man snickering into his hand, Peter frowned. “What’s so funny?”

Clint shook his head, looking back to Natasha who winked at him. Laughing the archer replied to the curious teen. “Don’t worry about it kid, Nat’s got a sick sense of humor.”

Peter huffed. “Now I’m worrying about it.” Peter turned when he heard two more people come walking in, he wasn’t looking forward to being with all of the Avengers, one on one was daunting enough. But the smell that followed the newcomers had Peter interested, it smelled good.

“Food’s here.”

“Come on kid, dinner time.”

Steve rose from the couch, heading for the table where the rest of the Avenger team were slowly making their way too. Peter hopped off of the couch, making his way only for Bruce to pull him along when he hesitated further. Sighing Peter allowed himself to be sat between Dr. Banner and Sam Wilson, the food that was laid out before him wasn’t something he could ever recall seeing let alone having tried.

“What is it?”

The group smiled, Dr. Banner answering the boy. “Shawarma.”

Peter looked back at the doctor. “Umm...God bless you?”

The group laughed, Bruce shook his head. “It’s a type of food Peter, a middle eastern cuisine.”

“Oh...Okay.” Peter nodded, flushing a bit for having made an idiot of himself. Tucking into the meal, Peter remained quiet, listening to the chatter of the other Avengers. He smiled around bites of the strange dish, it was really like a burrito or at least that’s all Peter had to compare it too. Hearing old stories from the Avengers and their adventures across the globe just drove home the fact that Peter had so much more to learn. He’d barely been out of Queens, well, other than that fight in Germany and the one in outer space. Peter wasn’t so sure those qualified. Peter knew one thing from the dinner with the Avengers, they were impressed with how much food he could eat, he blushed when it came up.

“Like seriously kid, you're a twig...Where are you putting that?”

Peter shrugged, but Dr. Banner spoke up. “It’s really no different than Steve.” All eyes turned to the first Avengers, Sam snorted and waved a hand between the two. “Steve is all muscle, he might as well be made of bricks.”

The group chuckled as Steve sighed, shaking his head tiredly as he was dismissed so easily. “This kid, on the other hand, looks like a light breeze could blow him over.”

Peter huffed. “It cannot, I sit on the empire state building all the time.”

“And the Steinway.”

Peter looked to Agent Romanoff, confused for all of a minute. “The cops told us you give peace signs.”

Peter snickered, amused to know that the cops had told the woman that. “It’s fun.”

She shook her head before arguing with Sam. “Kid won’t be blown over that easily.”

Sam shrugged. “I mean, I guess so...Saw what you could do in Germany.”

Peter gave a small wince at that, right, he kinda took the man down. “Sorry about that.”

The man waved a hand. “You would have done a sight better if you weren’t too busy analyzing my gear.”

Bucky snorted. “Or my arm.”

Peter blushed before trying to weakly defend himself. “They’re both cool.”

The group chuckled at the teen's attempts of a defense. 

“Anyway, back on topic...How much can you put away?” Sam questioned the teen.

Peter shrugged. “Don’t know, I just eat when I’m hungry.”

“How often is that?” Clint asked.

“Pretty much all the time...But it’s not like hungry-hungry...I can ignore it, I do I mean...It’s just annoying. Having to stop all the time because I’m hungry only to be hungry again two hours later...Super time-consuming.”

“But you heal Peter, a lot of that food goes directly into cellular regrowth.” Bruce chimed in passively.

Peter sighed. “I know...It still sucks though...And I mean, shouldn’t it like stop if I’m not hurt?”

Bruce shook his head. “It’s all cells Peter, blood, muscle, even your bones are constantly in a state of change.”

“Should be able to turn it off.”

The Avengers chuckled at the teen. “Hey it’s not so bad, you could try a lot of different kinds of food.” Sam jostled the teen.

Peter chuckled. “I suppose, I don’t really go out all that much or I mean...I didn’t.” Peter frowned at that.

“Kid, you go all over New York and you can’t find new places to eat?”

Peter blinked a few times. “Okay, when you put it like that it sounds stupid...But I’m not stopping, I’m just moving all about the place to make sure everything's okay.”

Bruce chuckled. “Yeah, we saw how fast you can go.”

“Go?” Peter looked to the others when they nodded or made other noises of agreement.

“It was in the clips Pepper showed us.” Natasha brought forth. “Brooklyn Bridge.”

Peter winced. “Yeah...That sucked, like really-really sucked. Mr. Stark was mean about that too.”

“How so Peter?” Steve queried.

“He laughed.”

The group chuckled. 

“To be fair kid, it was pretty funny.” Clint held pure amusement in his eyes.

Peter glared at the archer. “It wasn’t when it happened...I had blood in my mask, it was gross and he wouldn’t help until I recited the speed laws for the bridge. I didn’t even know them...I don’t drive and he wouldn’t leave me alone until I got it right...He sent over a drivers manual with Happy and everything.”

That had the Avengers laughing, Peter sighed before smiling, even he had to admit looking back on it, it had been pretty funny. The conversations that sprung up around Peter’s ‘accident’ were all filled with friendly ribbing, tales of people failing in their own jobs or while on missions. Peter sat back, listening raptly and learning about the group of people he’d always held in high regard but never thought he’d meet, let alone live with. 

After the food was put away, the group migrated to the couch and surrounding chairs. Talking about all manner of things, stuff that happened during the lapse of missing time for those who had vanished, to things going on now with talks of foreign governments. Peter listened to it all, wanting to know what was going on in the world beyond the compound. Sooner or later he’d be apart of it and it was probably a good idea for him not to be caught off guard. 

Clint cleared his throat interrupting what Steve was about to say. “Might want to lower our voices a bit.” The others frowned until they followed the man’s finger. Peter was slumped on his part of the couch, clearly asleep. The hero’s smirked at the sight of the teen, Steve was quick to utter a softer.

“We’ll talk about everything later, give the kid some time to catch up on sleep.”

The Avengers disassembled just as swiftly as they’d assembled. Steve stayed behind for a moment longer, just enough to gently lay a blanket over the kid. Nodding, the first Avengers followed Bucky out of the room, clapping his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“You did good Buck.”

Bucky chuckled. “Jokes on the kid.”

“Oh?”

Bucky smirked. “He’s still locked out.”

Steve chuckled as the pair of them walked down the hallway towards his room. “Yeah, you did good.”

 

*********

 

Peter woke, groggy, sitting up he scrubbed at his eyes and looked around. The common room was empty, frowning Peter called out. “Friday where is everyone?”

“The majority of the compound is asleep Peter.”

“Oh.” The teen looked about, okay, it was dark outside so that made sense. “Right...Who’s awake?”

“At this time, you, boss, and the on-call nurse.”

“Mr. Stark’s awake?”

“Yes. Would you like me to relay a message?”

“Oh, no...No thanks Friday.”

Biting his lip, Peter threw the blanket off of himself, idly trying to remind himself to find out who did that to thank them. From there he navigated his way down the hall towards the medbay. Again telling himself that he could just peek in, see the man for a minute or two and then leave. Peter was sure that Mr. Stark wouldn’t stay awake long, he was injured after all. Going through the process of avoiding the nurse and tucking into Mr. Stark's room, Peter washed up, stilling when he heard a groggy voice mutter.

“No, I am not dead, go away.”

Peter snickered at that, tucking himself through the plastic barrier to ask. “Did you really say that to the nurse?”

Tony’s eyes widened a hair at seeing the teen, the one he’d been worried about all day. After he’d woken from his medicated nap, thank you Dr. strange. Tony had been able to talk with Pepper, rationally this time about all that had gone on. What she knew about May, about Peter’s reaction. She’d tried to go get the boy at his request, but when she came back Tony had been disheartened.

That is until she told him about Peter working on his project, with Barnes of all people. The fact that Peter was having fun was enough to stop Tony from requesting she try again, the kid deserved whatever happiness he had at the moment. Staring back at the teen who was coming closer to the bed, Tony was once more reminded of why he had wanted to see the teen in the first place. He didn’t get the chance to start that horrible conversation, Peter beating him.

“So...I tried Shawarma today.”

Tony smiled, a small chuckle leaving him. “Yeah?”

Peter shrugged. “It was okay, like burritos better...Oh, I found this great burrito place when I was on patro-”

Tony frowned in an instant. “You went on patrol?”

Peter paused, okay, yeah that wasn’t the best thing to be telling Mr. Stark. “Umm...A few days ago, until Mrs. Potts took my suit.”

Tony let out a deep breath, furrowed brows leveraged at the teen. “You just got back kid.”

Peter nodded reflexively. “I know...I-I needed a break and doing the whole...Crime-fighting thing was kinda nice, I missed it and it helped clear my head.” The passiveness of the boys voice broke through Tony’s reservations of the kid going off alone so soon.

“Burrito place huh?” Peter’s smile returned and Tony knew he’d done the right thing. “Wher’s it at?”

“Well, it’s in Queens so I know you’ll hate it on principle.”

Tony let out a chuckle. “Fraid so.”

Peter nodded as if he was prepared for that answer. “But it’s really good Mr. Stark, I saved a waitress and she gave me a burrito.”

Tony’s smile widened, the ache in his face negligent to the boy's happy wanderings. “Getting paid Mr. Parker.”

Peter laughed. “It was one burrito Mr. Stark, but boy was it amazing. I totally want to go there again, they were super nice there and the girl didn’t really seem all that startled at seeing me there which was super great cause it was really awkward at the sandwich place.”

“What?” Tony muttered. “Kid, go back.”

Peter nodded, waiting patiently for Mr. Stark to ask him something. “What happened at the sandwich place? You save someone?”

“Oh. No.” Peter shook his head. “I was hungry so I went in to get a sandwich.”

Tony looked back at the teen. “And?”

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know, people are weird when you show up in your suit.”

Tony deadpanned looked the boy in the eyes. “You had your mask on right?”

Peter laughed. “Of course I did Mr. Stark, but everyone there just froze up and it was hilarious but also kinda awkward and I wasn’t really sure what to do, like if I should stay and order a sandwich or go because...Soooo awkward.”

Tony chuckled. “What’d you do?”

“Got a sandwich.” Peter nodded. “It was good but not as good as the burrito place and they were a lot more chill about the whole mask thing, they gave me to go bags that were stapled so things would like fall out as I was swinging around. That was super nice of them, but I managed okay even if it hadn’t been stapled.”

Tony allowed himself to relax for a time, listening to the boy's exploits with burritos and apparently kicking some dude named Ricky’s ass. He was proud of the kid, though Tony would have prefered that the boy stay at the compound. He needed to ask about that, who had let Peter just go off into the city like that? Peter had just come back, Tony was sure it hadn’t been Steve, that man wouldn’t have let the boy sneeze without having a tissue ready.

“Peter.”

Peter stopped mid-sentence from where he’d been telling Mr. Stark about eating a churro. “What?”

“Kid...W-We needta talk about something.”

Peter blinked a few times. “Okay.” He nodded. “What do you want to talk about? Wait...Is it about the suit that I had Friday send to Mr. Barton's home...Cause that came back and Friday swore to me that it wasn’t damaged.”

Tony smirked. “No, but good delivery system.”

Peter laughed. “I thought so, Mr. Barton seemed to enjoy it.”

Tony had no doubt that Clint was happy to get to see Laura and the kids, despite having no blood ties to Peter, he couldn't help but feel some measure of grief the same of Clint's. Tony didn't let himself think too hard on that, it was in the past, after all, no he had something more important to focus on at the moment. “No, Peter-It’s about...May.” There he’d said it.

Peter’s glowing smile died in an instant and Tony felt all the world like he was crushing the boy's heart and soul. Peter looked away. “Oh.”

“Peter-”

“I’m okay Mr. Stark,” Peter stated in a soft voice, he wanted to make sure his mentor knew that even if Peter wasn’t so sure he was right about it. 

“Kid...Look, I didn’t know.”

Peter shook his head, it didn’t really matter whether or not Mr. Stark had known what happened to Aunt May. Wasn’t like he’d given her cancer or anything, there was no reason for the man to feel guilty for that. “It’s fine.”

Tony grimaced, the motion pulling on the tight skin of his face. “Kid, I would have done something. I-”

“You can’t cure cancer, Mr. Stark.” Peter bit out a tad sharper than he would have liked, but it was too late to take it back so the teen forged forward. “She’s gone...There’s no reason to talk about it.” Peter continued to stare at the far wall, not wanting to meet the mans disappointed look because Peter knew that’s what he’d see.

“We gotta talk about it.”

“Why?” Peter asked in a clipped tone, twisting to give the man a pained look. “Why? She’s gone! Why talk about it? There’s nothing to talk about!” Peter was prepared to flee the room, done with this horrible conversation only to be held up short when he realized that Mr. Stark was holding his hand. Peter might be upset but he wasn’t going to do something to hurt the man, yanking his hand free before Mr. Stark let go would certainly pull on the man's body and hurt him in the process.

“Let go.” Peter pleaded.

Tony shook his head minutely. “No kid.”

“Please let go.” Peter cried. “Please Mr. Stark.”

Tony closed his eyes, sighing a moment and taking a deep breath. “Can’t kid, lost ya once, I’m not losing you again.”

Peter made a choked off gasp at that, he stared back at the man’s tired eyes when Mr. Stark opened them. “W-What?”

“I lost you,” Tony stated firmly. “On Titan, I lost you...I-I can’t...Peter, I can’t.”

Peter swallowed, looking down to their hands, Mr. Starks was tightly wrapped around his own as if the man was using every bit of strength that he had to try and keep Peter there. Peter adjusted himself, pushing his hand into the man's palm firmly, showing that he wasn’t going anywhere. “Y-You didn’t lose me,” Peter mumbled. 

“I did.” Tony refuted. “I lost you, you turned to dust kid, in my arms.”

Peter grimaced, the pain in the man's voice hurt his ears. “I-I’m sorry that happened Mr. Stark.”

“Me too kid, me too,” Tony replied softly. “But I-I’m not about to let you go, not now, not ever.”

Peter looked up into the man's steely expression. “Y-I’ll be fine Mr. Stark. Really, you need to focus on getting better, I can take care of myself. I need to sort through aunt May’s stuff, but she set up a lot of things so it shouldn’t be that hard to do.” Peter nodded with a small smile. “So I can take care of it, you just need to rest, to get better alright?”

“Not alright.”

Peter’s eyes widened at that. “Wh-”

“Not alright.” Tony rasped. “You’re a kid-NO.” He stopped Peter from interrupting. “You’re a kid, I promised May-I promised her that I’d take care of you. I’m not talking about that paper kid, I promised long before I signed that.” Tony took a few deep breaths, it was a lot of work on his tired body to talk this long, this forcefully but he had to make sure Peter knew, that he understood. “We were co-parenting you for months kid, and not just because she scared the crap outta me.”

Peter gave a small chuckle at that, May’s fury was not something many could forget.

“I promised her I’d take care of you,” Tony said in a saddened tone. “I lost you, kid, I lost her kid and now...Now I got you back, but Peter I’m so sorry she’s gone.” Tony shook his head a bit more forcefully than he should have given how much it hurt. “I-I wanted to bring you back, but I didn’t know...I didn’t know she was gone.”

Peter looked at the ground, his hand tightening a bit around Mr. Starks as he heard the emotion in the man's voice. “It’s okay Mr. Stark.”

“Y-You’re my kid Parker, I signed on the dotted line, May agreed.”

Peter frowned, looking up into the man's eyes to find there was some measure of pride there. “You don’t have-”

“I want to!” Tony shouted, startling Peter in the process. “Dam-Dammit kid, I-I hated myself for losing you.”

“But it wasn’t your fault Mr. Stark, it wasn’t.” Peter shook his head.

“But it was,” Tony said with a bittersweet smile. “I brought you into this.”

Peter huffed, this was one argument that they'd had a few times. “That’s not true, I was doing...Stuff before then.”

Tony gave a teary smile before poking fun at the boy. “Getting cats out of trees is a bit lower on the pay grade to fighting an intergalactic war.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Fine...Whatever, but you don’t...Mr. Stark, whatever you and aunt May talked about-It’s not like you have to do that, I don’t want you to do that okay?” Peter smiled in an effort to reassure the injured man. “I just want you to get better, you and Mrs. Potts are married now and that’s so cool I wish I could have gone to the wedding, but you know that I-I’m okay. I don’t need you to take care of me, I-”

“Peter.” Tony cut the teen off. “You’re my kid.”

Peter frowned, his voice coming off confused. “No, I’m not.”

Tony huffed. “Moment I let your aunt chew me out for the suit you were, I wouldn’t have stuck around for anyone else, it was you. Paperwork was just a contingency plan, to make sure.”

Peter shook his head, all of this was too much and it didn't explain one thing. “You never told Mrs. Potts.”

“I didn’t know May was gone, I didn’t think it was...” Tony paused there were a lot of ways for that sentence to go wrong. Peter seemed to key into that.

“You didn’t think you’d have to take me.”

“I don’t have to, I want to,” Tony replied tiredly. “Kid, do I do things I don’t want to?”

Peter opened his mouth to refute the man only to pause, that was pretty much the opposite of the man's character. Mr. Stark never did things he didn’t want to, that’s why Mrs. Potts had to take care of all the business stuff. Peter met the man's gaze, worried, fearful of what this might mean.

“I’m not losing you again.”

Peter looked down at his hand, the one Mr. Stark was holding so tightly. “Mr. Stark-I-”

“Peter, please believe me. Me and Pepper, we want you here, with us.” Tony was beyond tired now, ready for a two-year nap if only the boy would agree. He needed Peter to acknowledge what they were talking about, acknowledge that he had a place here, with them.

Peter shook his head, Tony’s heart froze in his chest or at the very least it felt like that. Peter met his eyes and the guarded expression the teen wore worried him more. “Y-You don’t need to do this Mr. Stark.” The teen's voice was weak as if it was a struggle to say those words. Tony took them for what they were, a weak attempt at pushing him away. For giving him an out in receiving or rather inheriting a kid he might not have wanted. For all his brains Peter really didn’t think things through all the way.

“Kid...You’re stuck with me, I got it in writing.”

Peter smirked at the man's quip and couldn't help but shoot one of his own. “Could have been written under duress.”

Tony snorted. “Ha-Ha Parker, real funny, you think I could intimidate your aunt? Really?” Peter shook his head. “Damn straight, that woman was fearless.”

Peter smiled, it was nice of Mr. Stark to say so, to think so highly of his aunt. Sitting there in silence for a bare moment, Peter ruminated over what all of this could mean. The change that it would bring to Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts, not to mention himself. There was no way that either of them was prepared to really go through with this...Right? Letting out a sigh, Peter muttered. “Are you sure about this Mr. Stark? This is a lot and I know that you care about me, but-”

The man didn’t bother to address him, instead choosing to utter. “Friday, seal the deal.”

“Of course boss.”

Peter looked up confused at the ceiling as if he could see what Friday was doing, she gave him no clue. Looking back down to Mr. Stark Peter asked. “What’s she doing?”

“Sending copies to my lawyer,” Tony smirked. “All official-like, don’t want people thinking poorly of you, gotta make an honest man outta you.”

Peter huffed at the man's poor attempts to make him seem like some damsel in need of saving. “That’s not how that works Mr. Stark, that’s for marrying off a woman.”

Tony grinned back at the teen. "Well, I did give you a fancy dress, and before prom."

Peter glowered back at the man. "You took it away before that and it was homecoming, not prom."

Tony chuckled dryly, trust the kid to call him on that. “Either way, the deals done kid, best avoid the news.”

Peter groaned, letting his head fall down onto the bed. “Oh god...I hate the news.”

Tony chuckled, pulling his hand free to ruffle the boy's hair. “Me too kid, but it's part of the deal. We suffer together as a family.”

Peter tilted his head a bit, staring up at Mr. Stark. The man didn't show any signs of regretting what he'd just done if anything the opposite given how he was smiling back at him. “You’re going to regret this ya know.”

“Doubtful,” Tony assured the teen. “I don’t regret anything I do, just ask Pepper, I nearly killed her with strawberries and now we’re married.”

Peter snorted into the bed’s mattress, that sounded like something the man would do. Peter sighed as the man's hand continued to trail through his hair, it was nice and far more physical than Peter could remember the man being with him. He supposed that there were any multitude of reasons for that, whatever caused it, Peter liked it. “I’m really glad you’re alive Mr. Stark.”

“Pretty fond of it myself...Other than the sunburn from hell.”

Peter snickered into mattress once more, his frame shaking. “That’s not a sunburn Mr. Stark, that’s third-degree burns.”

Ignoring the boy's sass of calling him out for his wounds, Tony stared back at the teen who was giving him a small smirk from where he lay sprawled out on the edge of the man's bed. Peter looked tired, but not so much in a physical sense than a mental one, Tony could appreciate that he was wiped too. “Go to sleep kid, looks like you need it more than I do.”

Peter would have loved to counter that, but, well, he was tired and sitting here with Mr. Stark, talking about what they’d talked about...It was stressful. Peter was tired and given how the man’s voice had progressively weakened, Peter knew he was too. In a soft voice, Peter muttered. “I should go.”

There was a small groan of discontent from Mr. Stark, Peter smiled even as he kept his eyes shut. “Okay.” He could stay for a while longer.

 

********** 

 

Tony smiled tiredly at Pepper, the woman was standing just off to the side of where Peter was curled over leaning against his bed. Her hand was over her mouth as she’d walked in only to be startled by the sight of Peter slumped over onto Tony’s bed.

“Is-Did-”

Tony chuckled weakly. “We talked, kids ours.”

Pepper smirked before reminding him. “He already was Tony.”

Tony didn’t bat an eye. “Friday, news.”

Pepper twisted about when the local news broadcast suddenly appeared, there in bold text below the anchorwoman was ‘Tony Stark & Pepper Potts adopt child.’ Pepper turned to glower. “Really Tony?  Child?”

Tony smirked. “He’s a minor.”

“Smooth Tony, real smooth.” Shaking her head she couldn’t help but stare back at the video as the news crew went back and forth about the ‘adoption’. She snorted when they started bringing forth their own projections of where the child might have come from. “Friday off.” Pepper sent a look towards her husband. “Peter’s not going to find that amusing.”

“Already warned him.”

She rolled her eyes. “I doubt that.” Looking to the passed out teen, Pepper sighed. “He’s exhausted, I tried to get him out of that lab sooner but he just wouldn’t come up.”

Tony snorted. “He’s like me.”

“I’m not altogether sure that’s a good thing.”  Tony pouted as his wife smirked back at him, that is until Pepper commented. “Bucky dragged him up last night.”

“Barnes?”

Pepper nodded. “He and Peter have been spending time together, Bruce said it’s been good for Peter.”

“Huh.” Tony wouldn’t have figured a mad talker like Peter would get along with someone as aloof if not downright cold as Bucky Barnes. 

“I’m going to go see if Steve can’t come in and take him to bed.”

Tony nodded, it was nearing the time for his next therapy and Tony definitely didn’t want Peter sticking around for that. He was going to be drugged to the gills and still, it was going to hurt. He watched Pepper leave for the moment, his gaze going to the boy's contorted form. Tony reached out and ran his hand through Peter's hair, kid did look exhausted, hard to tell if that was because of him or just everything in general. If he had to guess, it was probably his fault, Peter had to have been worrying about what would happen next. After finding out about his aunt, learning what state Tony was in, the kid deserved some rest.

Tony looked up when Steve came in a broad smile already on his face, Tony wasn’t surprised by this. It took a lot to drag someone like Steve down.

“Take my kid to bed would you?” Steve raised a brow only to see Tony smirk. “Watch the news Rogers, catch up with the times.”

Steve rolled his eyes at the age-old taunt, gently bending to scoop up the kid. Peter made a noise of discontent but didn’t wake as Steve situated him in his arms. “I’ll make sure he gets some rest.”

Tony smiled, a small nod leaving him. “Thanks, Rogers.”

Steve smirked, carrying Peter out of the room and leaving Pepper alone with Tony.

“That was mean don’t you think?”

Disregarding his wife's chastisement of his teasing Steve, Tony informed her in no shortage of amusement. “Jokes on him for when the others catch on.” Pepper sighed, she should have known better. “What’s better is how he’s trapped now.”

Pepper frowned. “Trapped?”

Tony grinned like a loon. “Peter sticks to things Pep, he’s asleep and clinging to Rogers like a baby opossum.”

Pepper’s mouth came open a bit, she looked back towards the doorway. “No...”

“Yeah.” Tony chuckled. “Kid gets sleepy enough he sticks to things without meaning too...Found that out the hard way.”

“Oh, Tony.” Pepper chastized him.

Tony didn’t feel a lick of guilt for having done that to the man, Rogers needed to get used to Peter if he and the others were planning on sticking around now that the fighting was through. Truth be told Tony was really hoping they would. They were stronger together, and their little makeshift broken duct-taped together family...That’s just what Peter needed.

  
  



	20. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter settles in with Tony and Pepper, Tony begins his physical therapy after his recovery is underway, and Peter suffers the love and affection of those around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you to all of you who have been here from the start, returning week after week and leaving comments and Kudos. It means a lot to me to know that you've all enjoyed the story, I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

Tony glared back at Pepper and Peter, the pair were anxiously waiting for him to try it. Apparently, Peter had guaranteed that it was safe, whatever IT was. The small wristlet looked more akin to a web-shooter than anything else.

“Kid, I don’t need to stick to things, I got you for that.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Come on Mr. Stark, just try it.” The boy whipped his wrist, showing how to use his fingers to make the device work.

Sighing Tony did his best to do as requested, despite all the therapy sessions he’d undergone he had a long way to go in recovery. His fingers weren’t as well coordinated as they used to be, Tony glared down at them when they struggled to put forth enough pressure to release whatever technology Peter had hidden inside the device.

“Oh, here...” Peter ran around the side of his bed, reaching out but rather than push the device activator himself, Peter pulled out a small screwdriver and made a small tweak to it. Tony was smirking as he watched the boy fiddle with his creation.

“Okay.” Peter nodded. “It should be easier now, more pressure sensitivity.” Peter stepped back, rejoining Pepper at the foot of the bed to watch.

Tony hummed, too buy smiling to really be concerned with how the device reacted to his trembling fingers. Peter wasn’t wrong though, he was able to activate the device, his ring and middle finger being enough to depress the activator. The familiar rush of nanoparticles around himself made Tony sigh, his eyes trailed after the glimmering shards as they crept up the length of his bandaged arm, wrapping around his elbow and then going further up, wrapped around his shoulder and armpit only to span to the other side and wrap around his chest. Coming full circle as it morphed into a solidified shape, the silver-toned metal that had formed around him was a sight to be seen. Tony stared at it a moment before looking towards Peter, he knew this was the kid's first shot at nanotech.

“You did this by yourself?”

“Well, Friday helped...And Mr. Bar-Bucky, he helped too, he let me measure his arm and ask things...But he didn’t let me take his arm off.” Peter made sure to explain while shaking his head. “I figured that’d be rude to ask anyway, so I just had him show me how the arm moved and with Friday watching I could just work around the data, real-”

“Peter.” The teen stopped his rambling, Tony chuckled. “This is your first work in nanotech if I’m not mistaken and I don’t mistake things very much, if ever.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, but Peter was too busy nodding. “Yeah, it’s my first...Well, other than the prototypes that failed...I messed up on the whole wave field thing, took a while to fix.”

Tony just shook his head, this kid, he was going to be better than he ever was. “Good work.”

Peter’s eyes lit up at the praise. “Really?”

Tony nodded. “Now get over here and explain what the hell this thing does.”

Peter scrabbled back towards Tony, coming over and started to point out how the nanotech was coded to give him resistance when moving his arm.

“It’ll help strengthen your muscles again.”

“Uh-huh...And on the off chance I’m okay with being a weak limbed limpet?”

Peter made a scrunched up face and then shook his head. “Mr. Stark...No.”

Chuckling Tony nodded. “Alright-Alright, show me how it’s done.”

Peter showed by twisting his own wrist, pointing out a small sliver in the nanotech that changed color based on how Tony was moving his arm. “You can select how much resistance you want, Friday can interface too if you don’t want to deal with that. She can lock down settings so you don’t accidentally move things that...Ya know shouldn’t be moved.”

“Smooth Parker, telling me I’m too old to know how to move my own arm.” Tony sighed. “Youth today.”

Peter snorted not falling for the man's jibes. “Mr. Stark...Come on.” The boy whined.

“Tony.” The clipped tone from Pepper had Tony flinching, right, his wife was here and he was taunting their newly adopted‘son’ in front of her. Hadn’t taken Pepper long to get the protective mama bear act up and running.

“Alright kid, show me how I use this thing?”

Pepper smiled as she watched Peter demonstrate with all the patience of a saint to her husband who kept asking stupid questions or poking at things and demanding to know how it was made and what it’s function was. The pair seemed to be in seventh heaven talking about the arm brace Peter had made for Tony. 

“Seems fluid kid, got good eyes almost as good as mine.”

Peter snorted. “Mr. Stark we both know I see better than you.”

“Hey now! I still have plenty of oomph left in me to keep you in line.”

Peter rolled his eyes before proudly stating. “Mrs. Potts locked down all the iron man suits, Friday’s not going to help you lecture me from bed anymore by bringing one of those around to scare me.”

Tony sighed, it had been fun while it lasted. The genius shifted his arm, grimacing at the pull on the healed flesh. At this point his burns were as healed as they were going to get, the Wakandan’s technology had saved him a lot of pain and suffering no doubt, but even they had limits. The scars that Tony bore on his shoulder and upper arm were there to stay, the few on his neck were less visible and much to his relief, he was still handsome as ever. The muscle, tissue, and nerve damage all compiled into a rather weak arm. Tony’s PT had been going about as well as he’d thought it would, namely horrible, he took back everything he said about Rhodey bitching about the stuff. The man deserved another medal. 

Tony shifted his arm forward and then back, slowly as Peter said, the kid had to be minoring in PT now, studying what the man's doctor was doing. Mostly Tony knew it was so he could call him out on bullshit, apparently promising to buy the teen a car if he kept his mouth shut didn’t work on this kid. 

“Good, now go the other way.” Peter smiled as he watched Tony slowly, stiflingly slowly move his arm. “See, you’re doing it.”

“Sounds like your training a puppy.” Tony grimaced. “A really stupid puppy.”

Peter laughed not discouraged by the man's negative comments towards himself. “Come on Mr. Stark, you know what you’re doing, it’s just a bit harder than it was before. We’ll get your arm back in order soon though, I promise.”

Tony grunted as he returned his arm to its lax position in the brace. He took a few deep breaths, that was a lot more work than it should have been. Looking towards Peter, Tony smiled. “Proud of you kid, this is some great tech.”

Peter blushed. “Oh-Um...Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony smirked, he knew the kid was still getting used to everything but he had to start sooner or later. “Tony kid, it’s just Tony.”

Peter looked towards Mrs. Potts, nervous, she was well aware of his issues of using people's real names or rather those in the compound's real names. She had to commend Bucky on his ability to force Peter out of his comfort zone, he was really the only one Peter was actually using his real name for. She blatantly chose to ignore the methods that Bucky used to ensure the teen's compliance, given the wry looks the two shot each other it was most likely something she wouldn't approve of. Still, it was progress and she made sure to enforce her own side of it. “Pepper, just call me Pepper, Peter.”

The teen sighed, he really didn’t feel right by doing that, but before he could state as much Mr. Stark asked. “How do I get it to collapse?”

“Oh, here.” Peter quickly showed the man how there was another place on the device’s palm activator that would send the nanotech back into the reserve. Tony smirked as he felt as well as saw the nanotech retreat into the harmless-looking wristlet. Looking at Peter, who was smiling down at his invention, Tony said.

“Kid, you’re going to fit right in here.”

Peter smiled back at him, blushing all the while at the man’s praise.

 

*********

 

“You’re going to be late!”

“I know! I know!” Peter ran from the kitchen, snatching up his bag on his way out of the room and racing down the hallway only to skid to a stop when his progress was tampered with. His goal, the elevator was blocked as Natasha stood in front of the elevator. “Oh come on!” Peter whined he hadn’t known she’d come back to the compound. “I’m running lat-”

“Say it.”

Peter whined, but of course, she was unmoved and thus forced Peter to mutter. “Pozhaluysta, dayte mne poyti v shkolu.” (please let me go to school?)

Nat smirked. “Konechno pauk malysh.” ( of course spider baby)

Peter huffed at the nickname even as he climbed into the elevator when she moved aside, pouting at the woman as he turned to face her. “Not cool.” 

Natasha laughed at the disgruntled teen when she’d started teaching Peter Russian she knew it was only a matter of time before he looked up what she’d taken to calling him. “Have a good day kid.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Bye.” The door shut, allowing Peter to descend to the bottom floor. Peter was tapping his foot, his fingers doing the same thing on his pants.

“Come on, come on...Friday faster, I'm going to be late.”

“I’m sorry Peter, I’m not allowed to increase the elevator speed just because you’re running late to school.”

Peter huffed. “That’s stupid, it’s not like you’d let me get hurt...And I've fallen farther distances...Even down an elevator shaft." He defended. 

“Of course not Peter, but boss has his rules.”

The moment the doors were open, Peter was dashing towards the front door. Only to come to a screeching halt when the tale-tell sound of the front door locking reached his ears. Peter let out a long breath, when he managed to stop himself from crashing face-first into the glass doors, but just barely. Taking a small step back, Peter tilted his head up towards Friday's nearest camera.

“Friday?”

“Alright kid-”

Peter twisted about to see a projection of Mr. Stark, he was lounging in his bedroom, his morning PT session about to begin. “Before I go off to suffer and you go off to what we both know is your own version of suffering.” Peter rolled his eyes only to wince when Tony interjected. “No rolling your eyes underoos, I’m the snarky one. Now, you know the deal right?”

Peter sighed as he was once again forced to go over the new 'rules'. “I can’t patrol until I do my homework.”

“And?...”

Peter looked heavenward as if that would make a difference. “If I hack the suit one more time you’ll change it’s colors and put in new protocols that I really won't like.”

“Good,” Tony smirked. “You know your curfew right?”

Peter nodded once more. “I’m going to Ned’s after school, doing homework there and then heading off on patrol. I’ll be back here at 11:30 sharp.”

Tony chuckled. “Peter, kid I love the enthusiasm, but you know you can’t pull that on me...Pepper maybe, if she was distracted and had missed three or more days of sleep.”

Peter huffed at the man’s cruel way of saying he’d had no hope of pulling that over on him. “I’ll be home at 11.”

Tony smiled at the put-out expression on the boy's face. “Get to school, I’ll see you tonight. Don’t forget, Steve and his shadow are coming tomorrow.”

Peter laughed at the news, knowing that Mr. Rogers and Bucky were coming to visit was going to make suffering through another day of high school worth it. “Cool! Alright, I gotta go so...Can you let Friday let me out?”

Tony chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. “Release the spider Friday.”

Peter huffed as the door unlocked behind him. “Not cool Mr. Stark, not cool.”

“I’m not signing a tardy slip Parker, get going.”

Groaning Peter tore out the door, grumbling as he heard Mr. Stark laughter all the way to the car that was idly at the sidewalk waiting for him. Jumping into the back, Peter huffed. “Please don’t.”

Happy chuckled as he looked up into the rearview mirror to see the look Peter was giving him. “Rough morning kid?”

“It’s his PT day.”

“Ah.” Happy nodded as he turned his sight forward on the road as he pulled the car forward. “And so we all must suffer.”

Peter smirked as he stared out the window, Pt day or not, Peter wouldn’t trade this for the world.

 

*********

 

Tony smirked as he watched the news play out, the footage clearly showed the goons that a particular favorite spider of his had managed to web up. He looked up when Pepper came around the couch to take a seat on the nearby chair, she grimaced at the news footage.

“How many?” She asked with no shortage of apprehension.

Tony knew she got worried anytime Peter was outnumbered. “Six.” He smiled when she winced but quickly pointed out. “Pep, he didn’t even break a sweat.”

She shook her head, looking plainly back at him. “You and I both know that’s not true.” Nine times out of ten when Peter came back from patrols he was a sweaty somewhat bloody mess. Thankfully, nine times out of ten the blood wasn't even his.

“Alright.” Tony conceded. “Peter broke a sweat and by the looks of it, that man's arm.” He laughed as the video showed a guy being carted out by EMT’s.

“Tony.”

The man shook his head, unable to be chastised about it. “Hey gotta face the facts Pep, those idiots had it coming and our spider baby had it out for them.”

Pepper chuckled, the name that Natasha had coined for the boy in Russian had soon spread, the rest of the Avengers and especially Tony had taken to using it. It was a term of endearment, but lord knew Peter blushed every time it was uttered.

“I’m sure that our  _ spider baby _ would prefer not to be called that.”

Tony snorted, looking down at the teen whose head was on his thigh, out cold. “Maybe, but he’d have to be conscious for that argument to hold any weight.” Looking back up Tony muttered. “Oh, nearly forgot.” Tony rolled his eyes when he heard his wife snort, she never believed him when he said that. “Happy took down some names for you.”

“Names?”

Tony hummed, his gaze going back to the teen who’s hair he was carding his fingers through. “Paparazzi showed up at the kid's school again.”

Pepper sighed a despondent. “Again?” Leaving her lips.

Tony nodded. “Kid ducked out of class early to avoid them only to get pinned when they found him as he was walking to another class. Apparently, the vultures stayed there the whole day.” Looking up Tony gave her a small smile. “I think I want to sue the news outlet this time, not just the camera handler.”

Pepper snorted not at all surprised by her husband's actions. “Sure...I’ll get right on that.” She sassed back at him.

“Well, would you rather they continue to hassle the kid at school?” Tony taunted her. “Bad example for the kid Pep.”

“Honestly, we both know that Peter could handle them if he wanted too, but no, I’m going to put a stop to it.”

“He hates making appearances as Spider-man near his school, and I don’t blame him, people will connect the dots eventually.”

Pepper nodded along, Peter was up in arms to keep his identity a secret for as long as possible. The rest of the Avengers and their allies were of the same belief, doing all they could to shield the teen who as far as the world was concerned was simply Tony and Peppers adopted son. 

Peter shifted suddenly, gaining their attention. The teen stretched much like a cat earning a chuckle from Tony. “All limbs this one.”

Peter groaned tiredly. “I am not.”

“How do you know I wasn’t talking about Pepper?”

Peter opened his eyes to stare up at the man. “Cause she’d throw something at you if you did...Like a shoe, she's done that before.”

“Cheeky, kid, cheeky.” Peter chuckled as he fell out of his stretch with a sigh. “Peppers going to put a stop to the paparazzi alright?”

Peter hummed mildly surprised by the sudden change in topic, but his brain quickly caught on. “Sure...These ones weren’t so bad though.”

“Peter,” Pepper called out, she knew the boy didn’t like being rude to people but there had to be a line somewhere.

Peter laughed already knowing where the woman's head was going, he’d been lectured one too many times about giving people the time of day when he should walk away. Tilting his head to the side to locate her from where he was presently sprawled on the couch, Peter stated. “No...No, listen, so one of them was all like Mr. Stark-Mr. Stark and I full-on laughed cause like he doesn’t get it." He shared a grin with Tony, Peter had been asked so many times about not taking the 'family' name and a lot of news outlets had actually started referring to him as Stark regardless. "And the other reporters are all quiet cause they don’t know why I’m laughing either, so then I say that they shouldn’t call me Mr. Stark cause ya know I’m not my dad and all and that’s kinda awkward seeing as my last name isn’t Stark, to begin with, but I don’t think they got that.”

Tony swatted at the kid. “Brat.” He was laughing too despite chastizing the teen. “Sullying my good name.”

Peter laughed. “But-But Tony...Wait, listen...So he goes totally silent, like deer in the headlights and then he has the gall to ask me what suit I’d want to wear...Ya know like if I had one.” Peter snickered.

“You better not have said Spider-man’s.” Pepper cut in sharply, that would be a publicity nightmare.

Peter laughed right alongside Tony but shook his head when it looked like Pepper was liable to throw a shoe at him. “No...No, so I asked him what he meant and he was like, well the suits. There’s a lot of them, surely you’d want to wear one and I said that I don’t think it would be very comfortable to wear in advanced physics class but that I’d talk to you about it.”

Tony snorted. “I’d let you-””

“Tony!”

Peter smiled as the man grimaced at being shouted at. “I know, but I really don’t want to...They’re, yours, not my style at all.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony smirked, they'd talked about the suits before, about what his recovery meant in general and Peter seemed to have the impression that someday he'd be tasked with wearing one. Tony had been quick to assure him that wasn't he case, but that he better not see them on eBay or something. Peter hadn't found that funny, his loss. Which brought him back to the kid's current reutterance of the suits. “So the new suit that I’m working on downstairs...Not your style either?”

Peter jerked upright, no longer laying on the man. “You’re working on a new suit?!”

Tony chuckled at how fast the boy moved when the prospect of a new suit being built came up. “If I have to suffer through PT three times a week you bet I’m building a new suit to prove it’s worth it.”

Pepper huffed. “I asked you to take it easy down there.” She should have known better, but somehow she'd had the naive hope that Tony might actually take it easy.

“I am Pep, Friday’s doing all the heavy lifting.” Tony winked at the kid. “So...Wanna talk Specs spider baby?”

Peter huffed at the nickname but ultimately asked. “Can we add a stealth mode to it?”

Tony smirked back at the teen's inquisitive question. “I don’t know, let's find out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my stories I have a dedicated update day...I post new chapters every Sunday. Please leave a kudo or even better a comment, if you liked the story.


End file.
